Reminiscence
by KingSoren
Summary: KuroxFye / AshuxFye / Un compagnon, un ami. Mais les gens changent. La soif de possession peut rendre fou. Et pour Fye, un choix doit être fait. Le passé ou le présent... L'un des deux doit mourir.
1. New world, new riddles

Titre: When the past get back...

Auteur: KingSoren

Disclaimer: Les seules peronnages à moi seront ceux dont vous ne connaissez pas le nom les autres ben... à CLAMP

Note: Bonjour bonjour à tous. WoWww ça fait un bail que j'étais pas venu dis donc! J'ai profité de mes quelques jours de vacances en Espagne pour vous concoctés une petite fic (et oui,j'ai bien dit fic, et non One-Shot). Ca me démangeai d'écrire un truc plus long pour une fois, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous lirez jusqu'au bout. Je comte sur vous!

Bon je vous laisse lire, rendes-vous à la fin du chapitre pour répondre à la ma petite question

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurogane ouvrit légèrement le rideau pour observer la rue sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre. Quelques habitants observaient la maison dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge du coin de l'œil, mais la plupart passaient sans même un regard. Le ninja referma le rideau avec un soupir et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du salon. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme qui les avaient accueillis à leur arrivé dans ce village. Enfin, "accueilli" était un grand mot car ils étaient quelque peu forcés de rester cloîtré dans cette maison.

-"On va encore rester longtemps coincé ici?" Questionna le ninja que cette situation commençait à énervait particulièrement. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-"Je suis désolé, mais jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolu, il est de mon devoir de vous gardez sous surveillance. Aussi bien pour votre sécurité que celle des villageois." Dit-elle en posant un plateau sur la table basse avec deux tasses de thé fumante.

-"Alors vous nous croyez vous aussi coupable? Ben voyons…"

Le ninja grommela quelques mots que la jeune femme ne put comprendre, mais alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à répondre, Fye et Mokona débarquèrent dans la pièce.

-"Voyons Kuro-chan!" S'exclama Fye avec son éternel sourire plaqué au visage. "Tu devrais écouter Michiko-san! Sans elle nous serions sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est."

-"Malheureusement, il dit vrai." Confirma Michiko avec un soupir. "Les gens de ce village sont devenus méfiants envers les étrangers, surtout depuis… que tous ces événement surviennent en ville. Mais je ne vous crois pas coupable pour autant. Vous voyagez de dimensions en dimensions, n'est-ce pas?" Questionna t'elle en se tournant vers Fye, se doutant qu'elle aurait plus de chance de réponse avec lui qu'avec Kurogane.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

-"Oui, en effet. Comment le savez-vous?" Demanda t'il.

-"… En fait je connais assez bien Yûko, et elle m'a parlé de vous. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas… disons que votre arrivé en ville n'est pas des plus communes."

-"Si ce satané manjuu nous faisait atterrir normalement aussi, on en serais pas là!" Tiqua le ninja en lançant un regard meurtrier au manjuu en question qui squattait l'épaule du magicien.

-"Oui! Kuro-pon était tout trempé!" Piailla la bestiole en venant sauter sur la tête du brun.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase qui aurait préféré enfouir ces souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit. En effet, Mokona n'avait trouvé de mieux que de les faire atterrir dans la fontaine se trouvant sur la place principale du village. Bien évidemment, Kurogane avait servi d'amortisseur pour tout le groupe et s'était retrouvé trempé… Et encore mieux, la moitié des habitants les auraient sans doute tués sur place si Michiko n'était pas intervenu. Apparemment, la magie n'était pas courante, et encore moins appréciée dans ce pays.

Le ninja, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, se mit dans la tête de faire regretter ses paroles à notre peluche nationale et commença à essayer de l'attraper sous le regard plutôt perplexe de leur hôte.

-"Et si vous nous expliquiez en détail ce qu'il s'est passé Michiko-san." Proposa Fye, ignorant la course poursuite qui débutait à ses cotés. "Nous pourrions peut-être vous aidez."

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil, indiquant à Fye de faire de même.

-"En réalité, tout allait très bien jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'un étranger est apparue dans la ville. Nous ne savions ni d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il venait faire dans ce village, mais comme il était très aimable, nous l'avons accueilli avec plaisir. Mais c'est alors qu'ont commencé une série de mort… plutôt étrange. Et cet inconnu disparu au bout d'une semaine sans laisser de trace. Mais malgré ça, les gens continuent à mourir de la même manière."

-"Et qu'entendez-vous par 'mort étrange'?"

"Des gens qui meurent sans aucune raisons." Expliqua t'elle." Notre première victime était un jeune homme approchant de la trentaine, et qui est mort au beau milieu du marché de la ville. Il s'est juste effondré, comme ça. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, nous l'avons retrouvé mort, sans aucun signe visible d'assassinat ou autre.Ni drogues, ou médicaments. Rien."

-"Et alors? Ca aurait très bien pu être une mort naturelle." Intervint soudain le ninja qui avait finalement laissé tomber sa poursuite de Mokona pour écouter d'une oreille attentive l'histoire de la jeune femme.

-"Vous avez raison, mais il y a un détail. Lorsque nous avons retrouvé le corps… celui-là et tout les autres d'ailleurs, un symbole… était gravé sur leur torse, à même la peau. A chaque fois, la blessure était récente et du sang s'écoulait encore de la plaie."

-"Il a donc était fait après leur mort?" Interrogea le brun.

-"C'est exact."

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration

-"De la magie, hein?" Murmura Fye, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Michiko et Kurogane tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-"Michiko-san, auriez vous une photo ou autre chose pour nous montrez ce symbole?" Questionna t'il. Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête.

-"Oui, attendez un instant."

Elle sortit de la pièce et le ninja vint s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière le magicien, posant une main sur son épaule.

-"Ca te dit quelque chose?" Demanda t'il.

-"Je ne sais pas…" souffla le blond. "Peut-être que…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Le ninja s'apprêtait à l'en ressortir une fois de plus, mais Michiko revint dans la pièce, des photos dans les mains.

-"Voici." Dit-elle en tendant les photos au magicien. Kurogane se pencha par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier pour voir les clichés. Cependant, il avait beau retourner les images dans tous les sens, cela ne représentait à ses yeux rien de plus qu'un vulgaire dessin. "Tout les corps ont étés retrouvés avec ce même symbole." Précisa t'elle

-"L'Ankh… La vie, l'immortalité…" (1) murmura le blond lorsqu'il aperçu la première photo. Michiko sourit tristement.

-"Je vois que vous vous y connaissez." Le ninja la regarda bizarrement, mais elle l'ignora royalement. "Vous pratiquez la magie?"

-"Hmm?" Fye releva la tête des photos, revenant apparemment sur terre et fit un de ses plus beaux sourire dont il avait le secret. "Non, j'étais. Je ne pratique plus."

-"Je vois…" dit Michiko d'une vois imperceptible. Puis elle releva la tête pour continuer un peu plus fort. "Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez rester ici encore quelque temps. Je ne peux vous obligez à rester à l'intérieur mais vous devriez attendre que tout se tasse un peu." Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à traiter, je ne rentrerai que dans la soirée."

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Kurogane et Fye qui fixait toujours les photos.

-"Fye?" L'appela Kurogane pour le sortir du monde dans lequel il semblait être plonger. Avec succès d'ailleurs.

-"Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais."

-"Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cette affaire. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé la plume, nous partirons d'ici et laisserons cette ville à ses problèmes."

-"Mokona sent une plume" intervint la bestiole en question. "Mais Mokona ne peut pas dire où exactement."

-"Nous sommes peut-être déjà impliqués…" Murmura le magicien. Kurogane le regarda étrangement et s'appétait à lui demander de s'expliquer quand les deux enfants descendirent des escaliers. C'est toujours quand il commence à dire quelque chose de sérieux qu'il y a des empêchements… à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

-"Ah, Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!" S'exclama le magicien en se relevant pour se diriger vers eux. "Vous avez bien dormi?" Ils hochèrent la tête.

-"Vous avez des nouvelles?" Demanda Shaoran. "Sur la situation."

-"J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions rester ici encore un moment." Annonça Fye.

-"Mokona a senti une plume?" Intervint Sakura.

-"Oui, Mokona sait qu'il y'a une plume mais Mokona ne sait pas où". Dit-il en baissant les oreilles en venant s'installer sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle -ci lui caressa la tête.

-"Qu'allons nous faire alors?" Demanda Shaoran à l'attention des deux adultes.

-"Cette femme nous a dit qu'elle ne nous obligeait pas rester non?" Rétorqua Kurogane en se relevant

-"Mais, Kuro-pon, tu compte tout de même pas sortir!"

-"Et tu veux faire quoi? Rester ici tout la journée? On avancera à rien comme ça."

-"Mais… les villageois…" tenta Fye.

-"Quoi les villageois? Nous n'avons rien fais que je sache. Alors pourquoi se cacher?"

Tout le monde le regarda se diriger vers la porte.

-"Attendez, Kurogane-san, je viens avec vous!" S'écria finalement Shaoran lorsque le brun atteint la porte.

-"Non, vous deux devriez rester à l'intérieur, au moins jusqu'à ce que les chose se calment un peu." Intervint Fye

-"Mais, Kurogane-san…"

-"J'irais avec lui." Il s'approcha du brun qui attendait la fin du débat. "Et puis, il est quand capable de se débrouiller le gros toutou!" S'exclama t'il joyeusement en lui tapotant la tête.

-"Mais tu vas la fermer oui!" Cria Kurogane en essayant d'assommer la magicien qui esquiva facilement le coup.

Les deux enfants les regardèrent avec le sourire sortir de la maison, puis Shaoran se retourna vers Sakura.

-"J'ai vu qu'il y avait une bibliothèque à l'étage, je vais voir si on peut récolter des informations sur l'histoire de ce pays." Sakura hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque en question.

**oooooooooo**

Fye n'était pas à l'aise. Mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Pas qu'il avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde de travers, non, ça encore ça pouvait passer. Enfin à petite dose. Et puis, il pensait vraiment pas que les gens réagirait ainsi en les voyant. Bon d'accord, ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance, et ils avaient des bonnes raisons vu comment ils étaient soudainement apparus dans leur ville, mais bon… Là c'était carrément de la paranoïa.

La plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage, à lui et au ninja qui lui semblait totalement serein, comme si de rien n'était. Et Fye se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait. Peut-être son entraînement? Enfin bon, revenons au problème présent. Les seules personnes qui ne se retournaient pas en les voyants s'écartaient d'au moins vingts mètres, de peur de les frôler, de les toucher. Et puis après tout, on sait jamais, au cas où ils auraient eu la lèpre, hein?

Et puis cette impression d'être toujours observé… Le magicien détestait vraiment ça. Surtout qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus visé que le brun par les regards des habitants. Sans doute à cause de son physique qui différait assez de ceux de la région. La plupart des hommes avaient plutôt un profile se rapprochant plus de celui de Kurogane que du sien, il est normal qu'ils avaient un peu plus de soupçons.

Mais alors quand ils sont rentrés dans ce bar, c'a avait vraiment était le pompon. Un silence de mort dès qu'ils avaient poussés la porte. Pire qu'à un enterrement. "Un ange passe" comme on dit souvent. Tous les regards braqués sur eux, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin du bar peu exposés aux regards (enfin, le moins possibles) et s'y assirent. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveaux dans ce silence de mort, ce qui parut une éternité au blond qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, ne sachant trop comment réagir, avant que des murmures commencent enfin à se faire entendre. Quand Fye fut sur que la plupart des clients ne s'occupaient plus d'eux, il se pencha vers le ninja.

-"Dis, Kuro-chan, tu crois pas qu'on devrait retourner à la maison?" Demanda t'il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

-"Non." Répondit simplement Kurogane. "Nous sommes venus ici pour récolter des informations, non?" Demanda t'il au mage en sachant que celui-ci ne répondrai de toute façon pas.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul effet provoqué par sa phrase. Les rares conversations qui avaient reprises quelques minutes plu tôt s'étaient à nouveaux tues. Fye se figea sur sa chaise, comme si au moindre de ses mouvements, cette foule de personne se jetterait sur lui. Ressemblait à une statue, ne rien faire… Si c'est comme ça qu'il comptait récolter ses informations le Kurogane, il était pas sorti de l'auberge., vu l'ambiance… Et puis pourquoi il avait voulu venir aussi?

Le ninja soupira en promenant son regard à travers le bar avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi d'un Fye paniqué à l'idée à l'idée de quitté son compagnon de plus d'un mètre. Ils sortirent donc du bar, et le ninja se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la ville, pas du tout découragé par l'attitude des villageois à leur égard. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Fye qui en avait bien assez vu pour la journée.

-"Kurogane…" appela le mage, presque suppliant en s'accrochant à sa manche.

Le brun se retourna vers son compagnon, s'apprêtant à lui dire que s'il voulait tant rentré, il avait cas le faire tout seul et que personne n e l'avait obligé à venir, mais il fut brusquement interrompue par un cri venant de derrière eux.

-"Meurtriers!" Cria un villageois qui sortait visiblement de l'auberge qu'ils venaient de quittés.

Kurogane et Fye se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour se retrouver né à né avec un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personne qui restaient cependant à une distance responsable d'eux.

-"Vous dites que vous cherchez des informations, mais en réalité vous repérez vos prochaines victimes, n'est-ce pas!" S'exclama le même villageois. Des murmures d'approbations parcoururent le petit groupe.

-"C'est vous qui avez assassinés nos familles et nos amis!" Cria un second villageois en s'approchant.

Fye recula brusquement d'un pas, sa main désespéramment accroché à la manche du ninja. Ninja qui fut d'ailleurs surpris par la réaction de son compagnon, et inquiet à sa mine terrifiée. Mais il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, car cette scène, il l'avait déjà vécu… il avait déjà…

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Selesu, dans un petit village. Une jeune garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années était assis sur une balançoire, seul, regardant de ses grand yeux azur les autres enfants qui s'amusaient ensembles un peu plus loin. L'envie pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, mais il restait obstinément assis sur sa balançoire, immobile. Puis, un petit garçon s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la balançoire juste à coté du blond. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, mais une femme arriva vers eux en courant, attrapant le garçon brusquement qui se balançait pour le faire descendre._

_-"Akumi, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'approcher de lui!" Cria la femme en l'éloignant du blond. "Il est dangereux! Tu ne dois jamais t'en approcher, d'accord?" Le petit garçon hocha la tête et la suivit sans même se retourner._

_Le garçon blond resta assis sur sa balançoire, n'essayant même pas de protester, et baissa la tête. Pourquoi personne ne voulait jouer avec lui? Pourquoi tout les gens disaient des choses blessantes comme ça? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Alors pourquoi il était toujours seul?_

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il voulait juste quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui, c'était mal? Vouloir être avec les autres, c'était mal? Peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal alors, vu que les autres pouvaient être ensemble eux…_

_-"Meurtrier!" S'exclama soudain une voix derrière lui. Le petit blond releva la tête, les yeux encore brillant à cause de ses larmes. Encore… Pourquoi on lui disait toujours ça? "C'est toi qui as tué mes parents! C'est ta faute s'ils sont morts!" Cria le garçon en s'approchement lentement de lui._

_Le blond descendit rapidement de sa balançoire, reculant au fur et à mesure que l'autre garçon tentait de s'approcher, mais il se retrouva bien vite acculé contre un arbre. _

_-"T'avais pas le droit de les tuer! T'avais pas le droit!" _

_Il leva la main et frappa le blond au visage, qui tomba à genoux sous la violence. Instinctivement, il leva ses bras pour protéger sa tête des autres coups que ne cessait de lui assener l'autre garçon. D'autre enfant se mirent à leur tour à le frapper, disant qu'il avait tuer leur famille, leur amis…_

_-"Arrêter…" murmura le petit blond dans un souffle. _

_Il n'essayait pas de riposter, même pas de se défendre, subissant les coups sans rien dire, la vue commençant à se troubler, la douleur se faisant ressentir, plus forte que jamais. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça? Ce n'était pas sa faute… Ce n'était pas…_

_-"Arrêter!" Cria t'il subitement._

_Un éclair blanc éblouissant déchira le ciel, et le petit garçon blond s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans les bras, pleurant à chaude larmes tendis qu'un lourd silence s'était installé autour de lui._

_Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, où le temps semblait comme figeait, sans aucun bruit aux alentours, minutes qui parurent au blond comme une éternité. Puis finalement, un cri d'épouvante retentit, faisant sursauté le garçon qui releva la tête. Plusieurs femme s'étaient approchées, sûrement à cause de la lumière, et le regardaient d'un air meurtrier._

_-"C'est toi!" Cria l'une d'elle, en larme. "C'est toi qui a… Pourquoi faut-il que tu existe? Tu ne mérite même pas de vivre!"_

_Elle commença à s'approcher de lui, la colère émanant de son corps quand une voix grave se fit entendre._

_-"Attendez, ne bougez pas."_

_Un jeune homme s'approcha doucement de Fye, qui tremblait de tout son corps, totalement effrayé. Le jeune homme en question s'agenouilla en premier lieu près d'un corps des enfants qui gisaient à terre et posa une main sur son coup._

_-"Ils respirent encore." Dit-il à l'attention de la femme à qui il avait ordonné d'attendre. "Chakuso." Appela t'il. Un homme d'apparence plus âgé vint se poster à ses cotés._

_-"Oui Prince?"_

_-"Ces enfants sont toujours en vie, veille à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur famille._

_-"A vos ordres Prince." Dit-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le groupe de femme qui attendaient à quelques mètres de là._

_Le Prince en question se releva et se dirigea alors vers le petit blond, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en le voyant se rapprocher. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, levant doucement la main. Mais le petit leva à nouveau ses bras pour se protéger._

_-"N'est crainte, je ne te veux pas de mal." Dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur ses cheveux, se voulant rassurant. Le petit releva la tête, surpris, et méfiant. "Comment t'appelles-tu?" Demanda t'il. Le petit garçon le regarda un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais il avait une présence… rassurante. Des cheveux bruns lui allant presque jusqu'aux épaules, un visage fin, clair, qui faisaient ressortir des yeux vert émeraude, brillants d'intelligence._

_-"Fye" murmura le blond après l'avoir longuement détaillé, décidant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour le moment._

_-"Bien, Fye. Tu as des parents?" Le garçon fit non de la tête, et le prince se releva, lui tendant une main. "Tu peux te lever?"_

_Fye hésita un instant puis pris sa main, tremblant un peu et se releva, mais, pris d'un vertige, il s'effondra dans les bras du prince, inconscient. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras et retourna en direction des chevaux qui attendaient non loin, ignorants les regards haineux que lançaient les villageoises en direction du frêle fardeau reposant au creux de ses bras._

_-"Prince Ashura." Intervint l'une d'elle. "Vous ne devriez pas l'emmener avec vous! Regardez ce qu'il a fait et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive! Ce… monstre est dangereux et…"_

_-"Comment pouvez-vous affirmez qu'il s'agit d'un montre?"_

_-"Mais vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a fait…il…"_

_-"Il quoi? Si tous ces enfants, dont le votre ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état rien ne se serait passé. Il est normal pour un enfant de cet âge de ne pas savoir contrôler un tel pouvoir. Vous devriez déjà vous estimez heureuse que ces enfants soient encore en vie. Maintenant, si vous avez le temps de me parlez, vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de votre fils." Dit-il d'un ton tranchant. La femme lança un dernier regard sur Fye puis leur tourna le dos, retournant avec les autres qui l'attendaient._

_-"Chakuso. Vient, nous rentrons."_

_-"Mais, Prince, cet enfant…"_

_-"Je l'emmène avec nous."_

_-"Mais…"_

_-"J'en prend la responsabilité." Rétorqua Asura et passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. "Je vais m'occuper de toi." Murmura t'il pour lui-même en baissant la tête en direction du petit blond. "Tu possède de grands pouvoirs…"_

- - - - - - - - - -

-"Fye!" Appela Kurogane en le voyant reculer, la peur se reflétant dans les yeux, sur son visage. Ce dernier sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler et le regarda un instant sans sembler le reconnaître.

-"Regardez-le, il n'est pas normal!" Cria un villageois en pointant le blond du doigt."Ce sont eux les assassins!"

Un des homme s'élança vers eux, un couteau dans la main, visant le blond. Kurogane réagit un millième de secondes trop tard. Il poussa le blond qui tomba à la renverse et para le coup avec le fourreau de son sabre. Mais la lame du couteau dérapa et dévia, tranchant la peau du blond avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, restant assis au sol, et se prit la tête dans les mains, le corps tremblant. Les autres villageois commençaient eux aussi à s'approcher, mais une voix les interrompis sur leur lancé.

-"Arrêtez tout de suite!"

Le ninja se retourna pour voir s'avancer Michiko.

-"Cessez immédiatement!" Répéta t'elle. Elle se stoppa juste devant Kurogane. "Si je vous avez dit de rester à l'intérieur, c'était bien pour éviter de telle scène." Lui dit-elle avec un regard noir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les habitants. "Retournez à vos activité, je me charge du reste."

-"Mais, Michiko! Pourquoi leur faites-vous confiance? Ce sont eux qui…"

-"Laisse. J'en prend les responsabilités. Si vous ne leur faites pas confiance, faites-moi au moins confiance."

L'homme grommela et fit demi-tour, retournant dans le bar d'où il venait, suivi des autres hommes.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Kurogane s'accroupit aux cotés du magicien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-"Fye?" Appela t'il doucement en lui relevant la tête. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder sans sembler le reconnaître. "Eh, ça va aller?" Insista le ninja. Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme semblant se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

-"Kuro…chan…" murmura t'il

Celui-ci soupira légèrement de soulagement.

-"Tu peux te lever?" Demanda t'il doucement.

-"O-Oui. Je crois…"

Il se releva en chancelant un peu, aidé du ninja qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

-"Maintenant." Intervint Michiko d'un ton froid "Vous allez retourner dans la maison. Estimez-vous heureux que je me sois retrouvé non loin."

-"Désolé, Michiko-san." S'excusa Fye avec une petite voix. "Mais nous…"

-"Il n'y a pas de mais." Coupa t'elle brusquement. "Je ne veux plus vous voir dehors" Elle s'éloigna d'eux avant de s'arrêter après avoir fait quelques pas. "Tachez de soigner votre blessure, Fye, cela pourrait s'infecter."

Et sur ce, elle partit. Kurogane la regarda s'éloigner, suspicieux. Mais il reporta vite son attention sur le magicien qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

-"Je crois bien que nous devrions l'écouter…" murmura ce dernier.

-"Ca va aller?"

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le ninja hocha la tête et commença à rebrousser chemin vers la maison, suivit de Fye, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurogane se stoppa et déchira un morceau de sa cape avant de se retourner vers Fye.

-"Kuro?"

-"Ne bouges pas, je vais te faire un garrot. Si tu continue comme ça tu tiendra pas plus de cinq minutes." Le mage sourit et se laissa faire. Kurogane lui attacha le tissu autour du bras, tentant de limiter au maximum les saignements de la blessure. Quand il eut finit, Fye posa sa tête contre son torse.

-"Allez, on ne doit pas rester ici." Dit Kurogane en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais Fye ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-"Fatigué…" souffla t'il. Kurogane le regarda une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de reprendre son chemin. Fye se blottit dans ses bras, laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse, et Kurogane le sentit s'endormir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre tout à l'heure? Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu réagir ainsi. Comme si… comme s'l s'était soudainement souvenu de quelque chose de douloureux, un lointain souvenir… Bah, il lui demanderait une fois qu'il se serait reposé. Ils avaient du temps de toute façon, vu que cette fois, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir sortir avant un bon bout de temps cette fois-ci.

Il arriva devant la maison et ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal (vous avez déjà essayé d'ouvrir une porte avec quelqu'un dans les bras vous?) et entra à l'intérieur.

-"Kurogane-san!" Appela la voix de Sakura qui les avaient attendu arrivé et qui descendait les escaliers. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand elle aperçut Fye dans les bras du ninja.

-"Fye-san? Que lui est-il arrivé?" Demanda t'elle, inquiète.

-"Rien de grave, juste un petit incident. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos."

Il passa devant Sakura et se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le mage pour le déposer doucement sur le lit.

-"J'apporte des pansements pour sa plaie, il doit bien y en avoir dans la maison." Dit Sakura à l'attention du ninja. Celui-ci hocha la tête, la regardant partir à la recherche des bandages perdus, et s'assit sur le lit, posant une main sur le front du mage. Génial. En plus il avait de la fièvre. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si fatigué en fin de compte. Si au moins il leur avait dit qu'il allait pas bien. Mais non, il fallait que monsieur fasse comme si de rien n'était. Enfin bon, il réglerait ça quand il serait réveillé. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

* * *

(1): L'Ankh est en réailté un symbole de la mythologie égyptienne, c'est un hiérogluphe qui signfie "vie". Souvent porté en amulette par les Egyptiens, il pouvait être associés avec les hiéroglyphes de "force" et de "santé". Voila, c'était la minute info. 

Donc voila, c'était mon premier chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Vous voyer le petit bouton un peu plus bas à gauche? Mais si, juste là, eh ben faut cliquer dessus pour me le dire :p

J'avais prévu d'écrire tout la fic avant de commencer à la poster (en fait pour l'instant je n'ai que les trois premiers chapitres...), histoire de pas m'arrêter en cours de route (comme ma fic "Un silence de neige" que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer un jour '), alors, je compte sur vous pour me motivez à pas lacher.

Et pendant que j'y suis, je lance un sondage: Qui pensez-vous être à l'origine de toutes ces 'morts étranges'? (oui parce que je sais comment ça va se finir, mais je sais pas ce qu'il se passe au milieu Oo. Je relève les idées au prochain chapitre!

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en esperant vous retrouvez bientôt

Prochain numéro: Trust


	2. Trust

Bon voila, je poste le deuxième chapitre (expliquez-moi pourquoi je m'acharne à mettre des accents circonflexes sur le -a- de chapitre? Oo) Bon bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que mon premier chapitre et blablabla et blablabla... j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui excusez-moi, c'est la fin des vacances de ma zone et ça m'as un peu déprimée TT.

Donc sans plus de manière, bonne lecture.

_

* * *

Le noir. Le silence. Juste un immense vide qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Aucune lumière, aucune âme. Rien, personne. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il n'en avait aucune idée. _

_-"Assassin!" Retentit soudain une voix, brisant le lourd silence, se répercutant encore et encore comme des échos sur le flanc des montagnes._

_-"Tu ne devrais pas exister!"_

_Fuir… il devait fuir de cet endroit. Fuir pour survivre. Et vite. Sinon il…_

_-"Tu n'es qu'un monstre!"_

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Il était juste différent des autres… Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu… ce n'était pas sa faute!_

_-"Tu n'aurais jamais du naître!"_

_Non, arrêtez! C'était juste… un accident… Ce n'était… pas fait exprès…_

-"Fye!"

_Cette voix… il la connaissait… mais qui? A qui appartenait-elle?_

_-"Tu ne mérites pas de vivre!"_

_Non! Que quelqu'un… Quelqu'un…_

-"Fye!"

Le ninja le secoua violemment, inquiet. Depuis quelques minutes, il s'agitait dans son sommeil, des larmes coulant le long de ses yeux, ne réussissant pas à se réveiller. Et cette tentative ne fut pas plus fructueuse que les autres. La douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage, et il semblait se débattre contre d'invisibles assaillant. Kurogane lui attrapa les épaules et l'immobilisa contre le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger.

-"Réveille-toi bon sang, Fye!" Hurla t'il.

Le blond s'immobilisa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, de la sueur perlant sur son visage, se mélangeant à ses larmes qui ne s'étaient pas arrêter de couler. Il regarda le ninja quelques secondes avant de refermer les yeux, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Kurogane glissa doucement une main sur sa joue, essuyant inutilement les larmes, qui revenaient toujours plus nombreuse.

-"Eh, ça va aller." Dit-il doucement, se voulant rassurant.

Le blond s'accrocha au tissu de son vêtement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Il le pris dans ses bras, commençant à caresser doucement ses cheveux. De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant que les sanglots du magicien ne cessent enfin, et il vint se blottir contre le torse rassurant de son compagnon.

-"Ca va mieux?" Fye hocha doucement la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Interrogea t'il . "Tu es bizarre depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici." Il sentit le corps contre lui se raidir un peu.

-"Je… suis désolé. C'est juste… des souvenirs… qui reviennent." Murmura t'il.

-"Tu ne veux pas en parler?" Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais bon, il n'y avait rien à perdre à essayer. Comme le mage ne répondait pas il poussa intérieurement un soupir et déposa un léger baiser sur son front en sueur.

-"Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, tu devrais essayer de dormir encore un peu."

Il relève la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, des yeux reflétant un sentiment que ce dernier avait du mal à analyser. Peur? Angoisse? Ou bien souffrance? Peut-être.

-"Tu… veux bien rester avec moi… juste un peu?" Demande t'il, la voix tremblante. Un petit sourire perça sur les lèvres du ninja.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander, tu sais." Il sembla soulager de la réponse et cala sa tête dans le creux de son coup.

-"Merci…" souffla t'il, la voix quelque peu ensommeillé. "Pour tout"

Le ninja resserra son étreinte autour du frêle corps serré contre le sien.

Fye se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tous ses sens aux aguets, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant chaque centimètres de la pièce. Personne. Sauf Kurogane qui dormait encore à ses cotés. Il lui avait pourtant bien semblé entendre des bruits de pas… Il resta immobile quelques secondes, respirant à peine, les seuls sons résonnant dans le silence étant les battements du cœur de son amant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et il haussa les épaules.

L'imagination sans doute, et peut-être un restant de fièvre, qui sait? Il s'apprêtait à essayer de se rendormir quand un bruit sourd retentit en dehors de la pièce.

Intrigué, il se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas réveillé son compagnon et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Personne dans le couloir. Continuant son exploration, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon.

-"Michiko-san?" Appela t'il en voyant une silhouette se dessiner près de la fenêtre.

Cette dernière se retourna et Fye recula d'un pas.

-"Fye?" La silhouette se retourna et alluma une lumière, éblouissant un instant le magicien pour finalement laisser apparaître Michiko. "Oh, Fye-san, vous m'avez fait peur!" Souffla la jeune femme de soulagement.

-"Je…" Fye la dévisagea un instant. Il lui avait pourtant bien cru… cette expression de haine dans ses yeux… Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé… non?

-"Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci? Vous vous sentez mieux?"

-"Hein? Je… Oui. Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci." Dit le blond en sortant de ses pensées. Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que Michiko portait ses chaussures et un manteau. "Vous sortez? A cette heure-ci?" Le jeune femme baissa la tête.

-"Il y a eut d'autres meurtres." Murmura t'elle. "Deux personnes."

-"Qui ça?" Michiko releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Fye ne put retenir un frisson, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

-"Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année et… la personne qui vous a attaqué."

Fye écarquilla les yeux. Simple coïncidence? Peut-être, peur-être pas. Comment en avoir la certitude?

-"Je dois y aller." Dit Michiko en voyant que son interlocuteur restait interloqué. "Vous devriez retournez vous coucher et ne pas vous inquiéter." Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et, avec un dernier regard pour le blond, sortie de la maison.

Celui-ci resta un long moment, immobile au beau milieu de la pièce, fixant le mur du regard comme s'il espérait pouvoir passer à travers. Son regard erra dans la pièce désormais vide. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Un peu trop pour qu'il puisse avoir les idées claire et réfléchir tranquillement.

Son regard se stoppa finalement sur un livre se trouvant sur la commode devant laquelle se trouvait Michiko quelque temps auparavant. Il s'en approcha sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme attiré par le livre, et le prit dans ses mains, tournant lentement les pages.

C'était un objet très vieux, il manquait par endroit quelques pièces de couverture, qui était orné de symboles mystérieux. Les pages étaient rongées par le temps, froissées et marron, parfois tachées et prêtent à s'effriter au moindre contact un peu trop brutal. Ils s'en dégageait cette odeur de vieilleries que certaines personnes apprécient particulièrement et qui hante toute bibliothèque qui se respecte.

En pensant à ceci, Fye se rappela de la présence d'un tel endroit dans la maison, et monta à l'étage pour s'y rendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit le tour des rayons surchargés, cherchant un endroit d'où pourrait provenir le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Après avoir fait au moins deux fois le tour de la pièce, il s'arrêta finalement devant une rangée où ne restait plus qu'un petit espace, à peine suffisant pour un ouvrage. Mais ne voyant pas d'autre endroit, Fye se dit qu'il devait forcément venir de là.

Il regarda l'étagère quelques instants, sans pour autant esquisser aucun geste pour remettre en place l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il détourna finalement les yeux de la rangée de livre, et alla finalement s''installer à une petite table située près de la fenêtre. Il y ouvrit son livre et commença à le feuilleté plus en détail que précédemment.

Il savait bien que de toute faon, quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il retournait dans son lit, il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil, alors autant trouvé une occupation dès maintenant.

Après quelques minutes, tout ce qu'il avait pu assimiler des premières pages de ce livre était qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de magie, expliquant cette aura qu'il avait ressenti en le touchant la première fois, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement aller plus loin dans son explication. Enfin, il y avait bien quelques pages sur l'Ankh, sûrement la raison pour laquelle Michiko l'avait sorti de son étagère, mais même quand on est assez calé en magie, il est toujours très difficile de déchiffrer un livre dont on ne parle pas la langue. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Fye de continuer à tourner les pages, essayant d'en comprendre le sens grâce aux peu d'illustrations présente.

L'Ankh… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. D'ailleurs, c'est une des premières chose que l'on doit apprendre lors de l'apprentissage de la magie. Après tout, c'est quand même une des origines de la magie, dans les légendes de son monde tout du moins. Allez savoir si les mythes sont tous les même d'un monde à un autre. Enfin, c'était probable vu la réaction de Michiko lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé.

En tout cas, à Selesu, cet objet était mythique. L'ankh était le symbole de l'immortalité des Dieux. Celui qui le portait aspirait toute forme de vie qui se trouvait à proximité, ne laissant dans son sillon que mort et néant. Plutôt lugubre en effet. Mais personne n'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un conte pour enfant.

Et puis… ces meurtres étaient étrangement similaires à…

-"Fye?" Appela une voix derrière lui. Le magicien en question sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses réflexions. "Qu'est-ce que tu fait debout à cette heure-ci?"

-"Et toi Kuro-rin? Je pourrais te poser la même question!" Rétorqua le mage en se retournant.

Kurogane haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui, regardant le livre que le mage regardait avant qu'il arrive.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda t'il en désignant le livre qui reposait sur la table.

Fye lui jeta un bref regard avant de le refermer.

-"Ce n'est rien." Il se leva et alla le remettre à se place, enfin, dans ce qu'il supposait être sa place, ignorant royalement le regard de son amant, avant de se retourner vers lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "On redescend?" Proposa t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais le ninja fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras.

-"Elle t'intéresse tant que ça, cette affaire?"

Le magicien abandonna son sourire et baissa la tête. Comme toujours, Kurogane ne le laisserait pas en paix t'en qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse claire. Mais il y a des choses dont on ne préférerait pas parler, dont on ne préférerait pas se souvenir. Quoi qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour ce dernier point.

-"Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est… intriguant." Murmura t'il en détournant le regard.

Le ninja le scruta un instant, cherchant le sens caché de ces paroles, mais il abandonna rapidement. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, hein? Kurogane lui lâcha le bras en soupirant.

-"Tu sais, ça fait du bien de parler, des fois."

Le mage releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane, chacun essayant de scruté les pensées de l'autre dans un combat silencieux. Puis finalement, Fye baissa les yeux, s'avouant vaincu. Ce regard franc et direct qui semblait constamment le traverser de part en part, qui semblait pouvoir lire à travers lui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, quelque soit la situation.

-"Peut-être…" Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. "Tu viens?" Demanda t'il à l'attention du ninja.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le suivit.Ils descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon. Fye se posta près de la fenêtre, figurant d'observer le lever de soleil qui se dessinait à l'horizon, et Kurogane alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, gardant le silence et ne lâchant pas son compagnon du regard. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles plusieurs minutes avant que Fye ne reprenne la parole d'une voix hésitante.

-"J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai… réagis comme je l'ai fait." Dit-il sans se retourner.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il pouvait sentir le regard du brun fixé sur lui. Il soupira doucement. Par où commencer? Il y avait tellement de choses à dire.

-"Je n'est pas beaucoup de souvenir de l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Les seuls que j'ai remontent à quand je devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Et déjà à cette époque, j'étais seul. Je n'arrivai pas à contrôler mes pouvoir et… il arrivait… enfin les autres enfants, et adultes, m'évitaient le plus possibles."

Il su tut un instant. Kurogane ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il devinait aisément cette expression de tristesse et de douleur qu'il arborait dès qu'il remuait son passé. Mais Fye n'était déjà plus avec lui, et il le savait. A sa voix, à son regard qu'il savait non pas sur le paysage mais sur les souvenirs douloureux dont il se souvenait et dont il était prisonnier.

-"Un jour" reprit-il "des enfants m'ont approchés et ont commencés à me frapper. Ils disaient tous des choses comme _'Tu as tués mes parents' _ou que c'était de ma faute si telle ou telle personne était morte. Cela arrivait souvent. Mais bien sur, à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne saisissais pas ce que c'était que d'être 'différent'. J'étais trop jeune." Il poussa un soupir. "Ensuite… ils ont continuer à me frapper. Je ne tentais même pas de me défendre, je savais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis, je me souviens… une lumière blanche; éblouissante… Et lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, tous les enfants effondres pas terre, immobiles."

-"Morts?" interrogea Kurogane, voyant que Fye avait du mal à continuer. Il fit non de la tête.

-"Pas cette fois." Répondit-il simplement.

Le ninja se demanda un instant comment il pouvait dire ça d'un ton aussi neutre, aussi détaché. C'est comme si… comme si c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel. Bien sur, lui aussi avait déjà tué. Volontairement. Et il pouvait en parler sans ciller. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond le dérangeait, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement ce dont il s'agissait.

-"Leur mère sont vites arrivées." Reprit le mage. "Attirées par le fort déploiement de ma magie. Et elles m'auraient sans aucun doute tuées si Il n'était pas intervenu." Il leva la tête et se mit à fixer le plafond.

Kurogane n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la situation, ni ce qui avait du se passer, ni qui était ce fameux Il en question pour pouvoir avoir mis fin à une telle situatoin...

-"Je ne sais plus…" murmura Fye, tirant le brun de ses pensées. "Je me souviens juste… une main tendue. Et ces quelques mots… _'Je ne te veux pas de mal'_ C'était la première fois… que quelqu'un m'approchait en me disant ça."

Il se tut. Et définitivement cette fois. Le ninja se leva pour aller se poster derrière le blond et posa une main sur son épaule, restant toujours silencieux. Fye se retourna et posa sur lui des yeux presque suppliants.

-"Je ne veux pas de pitié, Kurogane…" souffla t'il en posant sa tête sur le torse massif du brun.

-"Dans ce cas, ça devrait aller." Murmura t'il en passant ses bras autour des épaules du blond et en le serrant contre lui.

Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre la douleur et la solitude de son amant. Ce sont des choses que seule une personne ayant vécu la même chose, ce qui n'était pas son cas, était en mesure de comprendre. Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il pouvait au moins essayer de lui rendre les choses plus faciles, de lui apporter son soutien, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour lui.

Et le fait que Fye ait enfin décidé de lever une infime partie du voile qui entourait son passé était bel et bien une preuve de confiance. Et cela, Kurogane en était tout simplement heureux. Et pas seulement pour lui. Pour Fye aussi. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il commençait un peu à s'ouvrir.

-"Il y a eut d'autres morts." Dit soudainement Fye

-"Hein?"

Kurogane lui lança un regard d'incompréhension la plus totale, et il ne comprenait ce que son compagnon entendait par cette phrase.

-Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure parce que j'ai entendu Michiko-san, et elle m'a dit que d'autres villageois c'étaient fait tués."

-'Et?" demanda Kurogane, comprenant enfin de quoi il parlait. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que…"

-"Parmi eux il y avait la personne qui nous a attaqué au village." Le ninja lui lança un regard lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin.

-"Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'y intéressé de trop près. Cela ne mènera à rien de…"

-"Mais tu ne trouve pas ça étrange?" interrompis Fye.

-"Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, Fye."

-"Tout n'est que fatalité" s'amusa à citer le blond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel son compagnon.

-"Fais attention, tu risque de t'attirer des ennuis si tu continue comme ça." Prévint Kurogane en le lâchant et commençant à s'éloigner. Fye lui fit son plus grand sourire.

-"Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu t'inquiéterai pour moi, Kuro-rin?" siffla t'il en sautant pour s'accrocher au cou du ninja.

-"Mais ça t'arrive de me lâcher des fois?!" grogna celui-ci en essayant de se défaire d'un Fye hilare transformé en ventouse. Ce qui lui donnait se réponse bien sur. Kurogane ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour essayer de faire comprendre au pot de colle qui lui servait d'amant de le lâcher définitivement, mais il fut interrompus par des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers.

-"Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!" s'exclama Fye en les voyant entré, se décollant enfin du brun.

-"Fye-san, comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda Sakura dès qu'elle le vit.

-"Bien, bien. Désolé de t'avoir causer du soucis."

Kurogane les regarda discuter tout en restant un peu à l'écart, observant le blond. Il avait toujours trouvait ses changements d'attitude express… impressionnant. Et un peu triste. De devoir toujours cacher se sentiments ainsi. Car malgré son sourire étincelant, il restait toujours dans ces yeux des bribes de restes de leur conversation.

Mais il était comme ça. Se cacher pour mieuxse protéger? C'était sa logique. Et Kurogane savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le changer. Enfin si, il espérait pouvoir le faire, mais que ce serait long. Très long, pensa t'il alors que le mage se retournait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Mais malgré tout, il était près à attendre.

* * *

Mouahaha, alors ce chapitre, vous l'avez trouvé comment? Les souffrances ne font que commencer niark niark... Le passé de Fye commence à être dévoilé... mais que leur réserve le futur ??? Mouahahahaha !!! 

**_Réponses aux Reviews:_**

_**Fyelizu: **_C'est bien, tu connais la prudence J'attend ton avis de détective pour les prochains chapitre!

**_Sedinette-sama:_** Eh oui, encore et toujours notre petit Fye, mouahahaha, ça me fais penser que...Je dois aller faire le plein de fraises aux nutella mouahahahaha! Hum Hum, désolé, c'est l'habitude qui reprend le dessus... Contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas!

**_Gwendolen66:_** Oo que d'immagination xD Tant de chose venue d'un autre monde pour torturer notre chèr petit Fye jusque dans ses pires cauchemar ptdrr

**_Deidara-san:_** Oui oui, j'ai bien dit Ashu x Fye! ... Mais j'ai aussi dit "probablement" lol! Mais normalement y'aura au moins quelques allusions par-ci par-là lool. Pour la remarque de la couleur des yeux... ben oui je sais, ce n'est pas la bonne, mais je voulais une couleur bien voyante parce que Ambre... Ben en fait on va dire que je préfère vert mdr! (PS: oui je lis les scans)

**_Ariane:_** Ben oui faut quand même ajouter une note d'humour de temps en temps sinon c'est pas drole (logique). Toi? Sadique... niark niark... tu me connais pas encore assez lol

Bon à présent, voici ce que vous m'avez répondu pour mon sondage (je compte un vote pour chaque personnages mentionnés), mais les votes sont toujours ouverts !!!

-Ashura (3 votes)

-Une secte crée après l'arrivée de ce personnage étrange (1 vote)

-Un esprit vengeur (1 vote)

-La fille qui les a hébergés (1 vote)

-Les villageois (1 vote)

-Le clone de Fye (1 vote)

-Le clone de Kurogane (1vote)

Bon, c'est pas trop mal pour un premier chapitre... Mais voyons, que diable, faites tourner votre imagination (enfin, y'en a qui en ont pas besoin, parce que le coup de la secte, je dois avouer que je m'y serait jamais attendu ptdrrr Oo). Venez tous votez!!! Mouahahaha.

_Disparait dans un envol de chauve-souris_


	3. Scorching Pain

Hello à tous, me revoila avec mon troisième chapitre (c'est bien, pour l'instant j'arrive à en faire un parnsemaine environ.). L'histore avnce peu à peu, même si on y voit toujours pas plus clair lol. En espérant que vous vous découragiez pas... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'ils étaient restées enfermés dans cette maison, à tourner en rond avec pour seule occupation de regarder les mouches voler, si tant est qu'il y ait des mouches. Et cela avait le don pour mettre les nerfs à vif d'un certain ninja, qui envoyer par conséquent paître tout ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. 

-"Kuuuuro-rin!"

Voici un très bon exemple d'une telle situation.

-"Kuro-pon, tu pourrais me répondre au moins quand on te parle!" Le Kuro-pon en question poussa un soupir désespéré tandis qu'un magicien blond venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

-"Maaaisss, tu pourrais être aimable!" reprocha le blond en affichant une mine faussement boudeuse. Le ninja lui lança un de ses regard meurtrier dont il avait le secret et qui aurait pu transformer en pierre n'importe qui, mais Fye l'ignora royalement. "Tu devrais venir voir, Shaoran a trouvé plein de choses intéressantes en haut!"

Kurogane soupira encore une fois. Il ne sortait presque plus de sa bibliothèque celui-la. Enfin bon, on pouvait pas lui reprochait en même temps, y'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

-"Ca m'intéresse pas." Répondit le brun en se levant, obligeant Fye à se pousser pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Mais malheureusement pour Kurogane, le blond ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

-"Tu sais Kuro-chan, tu…"

-"KUROGANE, bon sang!"

-"Tu devrais essayer de faire un petit effort." Continua le blond sans tenir compte de l'interruption quelque peu brutale de son compagnon."On n'y peut rien si on est tombé au mauvais moment, mais Michiko-san essaye d'arranger les choses et…" Le ninja se retourna vers Fye, visiblement exaspéré par le comportement du blond.

-"Et en parlant de Michiko, où est-elle encore passer? Parce que j'aurai bien quelques mots à lui dire à elle aussi!

-"Voyons, Kuro…"

-"Non! Je ne me calmerais pas. Ca fait plus de cinq jours qu'on est enfermé dans cet endroit. La situation ne s'arrangera pas en restant ici. S'il y a une plume dans ce monde, elle ne va pas tomber du ciel!"

-"Mais tu as bien vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois." Rétorqua Fye d'un ton sérieux. "Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, cela ne ferai qu'empirer les choses."

-"¨Peut-être, mais…"

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrer.

-"Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour tes réclamations" murmura Fye en lançant un regard malicieux à l'intention de son compagnon.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction de l'entrée où ils retrouvèrent Michiko qui semblait visiblement éreintée. Elle leur sourit gentiment en les voyant arrivés.

-"Alors, comment cela c'est-il passé?" demanda Fye. Elle poussa un soupir. Sept meurtres avaient eu lieu en à peine trois jours, et elle avait du passé toute la matinée avec son équipe à recueillir des témoignages des villageois.

-"Pas très concluants." Concéda t'elle. "Nous tournons en rond depuis le début." Elle passa une main sur son front, dégageant son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux qui la gênait. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je dois aller voir le dernier corps qui a été trouvé."

-"Vous devriez vous reposez un peu, vous savez." Dit Fye poliment.

-"Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller. Je ne pourrai de toute façon pas rester à ne rien faire tout en sachant que des gens se font tuer dehors." Fye hocha la tête d'un air entendue, comprenant très bien ce sentiment. Il la regarda aller jusqu'à la cuisine et attraper une bouteille d'eau avant de revenir dans l'entrée. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit?" proposa t'elle en se retourna une dernière fois vers eux. Fye hocha négativement la tête.

-"Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner?" se pressa t'il de demander en voyant qu'elle refermer la porte. Michiko arrêta son geste et le regarda bizarrement.

-"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." Dit-elle lentement, comme réfléchissant à la proposition.

-"J'aimerais essayer de vous aidez."

Michiko ferma les yeux, cherchant quelle réponse elle pouvait donner. Elle finit par pousser un nouveau soupir et rouvrit les yeux.

-"C'est vrai que si vous vous y connaissez en magie, vous pourriez peut-être nous être utile… Même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée de vous mêlez à tout ceci." Elle rouvrit la porte et attendit que Fye la franchisse.

-"Tu viens, Kuro-pon?" demanda ce dernier en lançant un regard au ninja qui n'avait pas encore ouvrit la bouche. Celui-ci parcourue rapidement la pièce du regard.

-"Tout plutôt que rester une minutes de plus dans cette endroit." Grommela t'il en passant par la porte. Fye sourit victorieusement et le suivit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ils suivirent Michiko dans le silence en dehors de la maison. Mais comme la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis, toute conversation cessaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient, même si cela était moins marqué cette fois. Sans doute à cause de la présence de Michiko à leur cotés.

Pour essayer de se détourner de ce sentiment de malaise, Fye se concentra sur l'observation des bâtiments. La ville était plutôt bien entretenue dans l'ensemble, avec de nombreuses maisons pour la plupart blanches ou grises, mais toute construite avec la même architecture. Parfois se détachait dans le rang des maison de couleurs changeantes, rouges ou bleus avec un balcon décorait de quelques plantes.

Fye fut tiré de sa contemplation par quelques notes de musiques résonnant un peu plus loin dans la rue. Fye chercha du regard d'où ce son provenait et s'arrêta sur une partie en contrebas de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient en train de marcher. Un jeune homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait sur le coté de la rue, jouant d'un instrument que Fye assimilait à une longue flûte, un peu comme ce que l'on appelait chez lui un Oboe, et duquel s'échappait un son harmonieux.

Mais comme le reste, la personne arrêta de jouer lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent et les regarda passer dans le silence, même si ses yeux trahissaient ce que sa bouche ne disait pas. Fye soupira intérieurement et continua à marcher derrière Michiko, qui semblait ne pas s'embêter plus que ça du silence des habitants, ponctué uniquement par le bruit de quelques sabots résonnant sur les pavés de la rue.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment blanc qui dominait une grande place.

-"C'est ici" annonça Michiko avant de s'avancer, suivit de Kurogane. Fye hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à les suivre à son tour, se disant que rester dehors à fixer ce bâtiment, même s'il n'était pas moche, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il les rejoignit donc sur le palier de la porte. L'intérieur du bâtiment ressemblait fortement à l'extérieur. Des murs blancs, parfois ornés de quelques arabesques noires rompant avec la monotonie que le blanc donnait à la pièce.

-"Où sommes-nous demanda Fye tandis que Michiko avançait, traversant les salles qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche.

-"Nous sommes dans un bâtiment aux morts." Répondit Michiko sans pour autant s'arrêter. "C'est ici que les personnes récemment décédés reposent en attendant le jour de leur incinération." Fye hocha la tête, comprenant le sentiment de solennité qui l'avait envahis en pénétrant dans ce lieu. Ils traversèrent la première salle sans croiser âme qui vive avant de franchir la porte les menant dans une salle radicalement différentes.

Des murs de couleurs marron, comme s'ils avaient étés fait avec du chêne, avec des dessins tracés à la peinture rouge. Et dans la pièce, de nombreuses vitrines protégeant ce qui ressemblait à une collection d'objets de valeur. Vases, pièces… autant d'objets tous différents les une des autres reposaient dans cette pièce. Et le plus impressionnant, posé sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce, un obélisque d'environ deux mètres de hauteurs.

Fye resta un moment sur le seuil de la porte, observant cette endroit qui lui paraissait tant contrasté avec le reste du bâtiment, et dont émanait un aura de paix et de tranquillité.

-"Cette pièce est l'endroit où sont conservées les objets de valeurs des défunts que les familles n'ont pas voulu conserver" expliqua la jeune femme, anticipant sue la question du blond. "Et cette obélisque est le symbole du recueillement." Ajouta t'elle en faisant un signe en direction de l'immense construction. Elle passa dans la pièce suivante, toujours suivit de Kurogane et de Fye qui avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette étrange pièce, mais le froid soudain le fit revenir sur terre, et il s'intéressa alors à la salle dans laquelle il venait de rentrer.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de spectaculaire à voir cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait de nouveau d'une pièce entièrement blanche dans laquelle régnait un froid polaire, et où se tenait au milieu une sorte de table sur laquelle reposait un corps inerte. En s'approchant, Fye remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour une table ressemblait plus à un autel, avec de nombreuses décorations gravées dans le marbre blanc.

Le mage retint ne grimace de dégoût en voyant sur le corps de la personne gisant sur l'autel la fameuse "marque" laissé post-mortem par le présumé tueur. Fye s'approcha précautionneusement. Il s'agissait en effet de l'Ankh, dont les formes étaient aisément reconnaissables.

-"Je peux?" demanda t'il à Michiko.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir pour commencer à parler avec une personne qui était venu les rejoindre.

Fye avança la lentement jusqu'à toucher la peau froide du corps. Et brusquement, une image s'afficha devant ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Selesu, il reconnaissait les grandes étendues de neige qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus était la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme grand, le dépassant d'une tête, des cheveux blonds, tirant sur le blanc, tombant jusqu'à la taille, encadrant un visage pâle qui contrastait avec la profonde noirceur de ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un ensemble noir lui donnant une grande liberté de mouvement, et en partie recouvert par un manteau rouge sang, sur lequel était dessiné de façon stylistique un dragon argenté. Il aurait reconnu cette personne entre mille.

Fye enleva brusquement sa main de ce corps froid, l'image tournant devant ses yeux, et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à heurter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et qui eut pour effet de dissiper entièrement sa vision.

Il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un Kurogane de toujours aussi mauvaise humeur et qui le regardait d'un air nonchalant, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda t'il à son adresse.

-"Je…Non… ce n'est rien."

Kurogane poussa un "tss" dubitatif avant de se retourner et de faire route vers la sortie de la pièce. Apparemment, il en avait assez vu. Et en le voyant s'éloigner ainsi, Fye se demanda s'il avait bien fait de ne rien lui dire. Il se décida néanmoins à le suivre, mais Michiko l'interpella au passage.

-"Fye-san, vous allez bien? Vous êtes vraiment pâle, vous devriez vous reposer."

-"Merci, mais ce n'est rien" dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

-"Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez?" Il hocha la tête, se doutant qu'elle attendait qu'il lui révèle quelque chose.

-"Je ne suis pas encore sur" murmura t'il avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Kurogane qui était déjà sorti du bâtiment, sous le regard insistant de Michiko qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, un léger sourire ornant son visage.

-"Kuro-riiin!" appela Fye une fois sortit du bâtiment, courant toujours pour rattraper son compagnon qui ne semblait pas décider à vouloir ralentir sa marche. Mais sa tentative fut vaine. "Kuro-pon!" appela t'il à nouveau en arrivant au niveau du ninja qui continua à avancer comme si de rien était, l'ignorant royalement. Il l'appela encore trois ou quatre fois, faisant le tour de son répertoire de nom plus stupide les uns que les autres, mais sans grand résultat.

-"Kuro-chan, pourquoi tu m'ignore?" finit par demander le mage, commençant à se décourager et à se demander s'il l'avait réellement vexé.

-'Fous-moi la paix." Ordonna le ninja du ton le plus froid de son répertoire en continuant à avancer.

-"Mais, Kuro-myu, tu…"

-"Si t'as rien à me dire d'intéressant, pourquoi tu continues à me parler? Tu fais rien d'autre que dire des conneries!" trancha t'il. Fye s'arrêta de marcher, surpris par les paroles de son amant. C'était la première qu'il lui parlait ainsi… même si c'était un peu sa faute aussi. Et puis, il pensait qu'il avait compris… qu'il avait besoin d'un peu temps pour pouvoir se confier. On n'efface pas des années de solitudes et de mutisme en un clin d'œil.

-"Kuro…" appela une dernière fois Fye, la détresse se lisant explicitement dans la voix.

-"Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, rien te force à me suivre." Trancha t'il sans se retourner, ni se soucier de savoir si le mage le suivait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Fye le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plissés pour essayer de ne pas laisser voir sa peine. Et alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier doucement, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée de celle du ninja.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane errait dans les rues de la ville depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, et étrangement, il n'y avait aucun passant. Enfin, à vrai dire, il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, car il était plongé dans ses pensées et vagabondait dans les rues sans trop savoir où ses pas le menaient.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Fye quelques temps plus tôt, et, maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, regrettait ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais montré aussi dur avec lui, mais ces cinq jours d'enfermement n'avaient pas arrangé sa bonne humeur légendaire. Surtout que Fye n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette ces temps-ci.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il se doutait que l'accueil qu'allait lui réservait le blond quand il rentrerait ne serait pas des plus joyeux… en imaginant qu'il soit rentré bien sur. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui le préoccupait le plus. Ce satané magicien était bien capable d'aller se cacher dans un recoin de la ville, mais avec tous ces villageois dont la seule envie étaient de trouver quelqu'un pour remplir le rôle de défouloir, il n'était pas très rassuré.

Re-soupir. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la maison, fixant la rue sans vraiment la voir. Ne pas faire traîner les choses. Plus il mettrai longtemps à retrouver son amant, plus ce dernier aurait le temps de remuer des idées noires. Il avait déjà suffisamment tardé. Et puis, il avait l'impression de l'avoir réellement blessé. Alors il allait devoir s'excuser.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il se cogne contre quelqu'un, se qui lui fit relever la tête. Il allait faire comprendre à la personne à qui il s'était heurté sa façon de pensée quand il remarqua un étrange attroupement à plusieurs mètres devant lui, là où aurait normalement du se trouver la maison, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était l'immense volute de fumée noire qui montait lentement vers le ciel. Mais comment avait-il pu rater quelque chose d'aussi gros? Ca se voyait pourtant de loin… de très loin même. Faut croire qu'il était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées.

Reprenant pleinement conscience de ses actions, fit une percée dans le foule qui s'était accumulé devant la maison comme si elle regardait un spectacle, mais lorsque le ninja arriva devant tout le monde, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. La maison en question était désormais la proie d'immenses flammes de plusieurs mètres de haut, consumant chaque parcelle de ce qui avait été il n'y a pas si longtemps un endroit habitable. Le brun resta un instant scotché devant ce spectacle à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant avant d'être interrompue par une voix venant de derrière lui.

-"Kurogane-san!" Il se retourna vivement pour s'apercevoir que Shaoran et Sakura se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, retenus par des villageois que ne semblait pas près de vouloir les lâcher. Il s'approcha d'eux et se posta juste en face de la personne qui retenait les deux gamins.

-"Lâche les." Ordonna t'il d'un ton froid. La personne en question lui jeta un regard noir, comme si le ninja était en train de lui gâcher un spectacle duquel il se délectait. Mais comme tout le sait, Kurogane étant imbattable au concours du 'je vais tous vous tuer rien qu'en vous lançant mon regard noir de la mort qui tue', la personne recula d'un pas et laissa partir – a contre cœur – les deux enfants.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Kurogane. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

-"On ne sait pas, on étaient dans la bibliothèque quand on a commencé à sentir un odeur de brûlé, quand nous sommes descendu, la maison avait déjà commencé à brûler." Kurogane hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur les flammes qui montaient toujours plus haut, brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

-"Euh… Kurogane-san" appela Shaoran, un peu hésitant.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?"

-"Fye-san n'était pas avec vous?" Le ninja reporta son regard sur Shaoran. Fye lui était totalement sorti de la tête avec cette histoire.

-"Non, il a…" il s'immobilisa soudainement et lança un regard vers la maison. "Eh merde!" s'exclama t'il en se précipitant vers les flammes. Il entendit Shaoran l'appeler pour lui dire que c'était trop dangereux, mais il l'ignora et pénétra dans la maison en feu. La première chose qu'il fit une fois entré fut de déchirer un bout de ses vêtements pour s'en servir comme masque, la fumée ayant envahie les pièces, il ne tenait pas à mourir asphyxié.

Il observa la pièce autour de lui, pièce ayant anciennement été ce qui ressemblait à un salon mais qui n'était plus que braises et cendres. Et rien d'autre. Que des flammes, pas de Fye. Bonne nouvelle? Peut-être. Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il allait trouver dans le reste de la maison.

Le ninja passa devant la cuisine, pas beaucoup plus reconnaissable que le salon, et tout aussi vide. En passant devant les escaliers, Kurogane leva la tête, essayant de percer l'épais volute de fumée, mais il ne vit rien, sauf plus de flammes. Et en continuant sa recherche, il pria intérieurement pour que son amant ne se soit pas terré dans le chambre… car l'escalier était légèrement hors service.

Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, ne supportant pas l'idée du blond piégée par les flammes, et continua ses recherches. Après avoir fait le tour de toute les pièces encore accessible, Kurogane était revenu dans le salon, qui se trouvait dans un état de combustion un peu plus avancée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas de magicien chieur, rien. Aucune trace.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Après tout, il s'était lancé sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. Si ça se trouve, Fye n'était même pas à l'intérieur. Il était sur le point de ressortir de la maison en feu quand quelque chose attira son attention dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'un petite porte, qui était en partie dissimulé par un canapé et une étagère, et derrière laquelle se trouvait un salon beaucoup plus petit, composé uniquement d'un fauteuil et d'une grande étagère.

Mais comme le reste de la maison, la porte de cette pièce était littéralement rongé par les flammes. Se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre à jeter un rapide coup d'œil, Kurogane enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, la réduisant en un tas de cendre fumantes sur le sol.

Et bien lui en prit.

Fye était allongé par terre, inconscient, le corps brûlé à de nombreux endroits, et parfois, assez gravement. Kurogane s'agenouilla rapidement à coté de lui, poussant intérieurement un soupir de soulagement en contestant qu'il respirait encore. Faiblement, mais il respirait. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage, figé sur une expression de douleur, de tristesse. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues.

Cet imbécile… il avait du revenir ici dans le plus grand silence pour pleurer jusqu'à tomber inconscient, épuisé.

Un craquement retentit au-dessus d'eux, rappelant au ninja qu'il fallait mieux ne pas trop traîné dans les parages. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce avant de sortir de la maison. Le vent froid lui fouetta le visage, lui permettant enfin de respirer autre chose que des cendres. Il sentit le corps entre ses bras se crisper, et la main du blond s'accrocha à ses habits.

-"Kuro…" murmura t'il faiblement dans son sommeil. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se resserrait. Après tout, c'était quand même de sa faute si son amant se retrouvait dans cet état.

Il vit Shaoran et Sakura se précipiter vers lui dès l'instant où il était sorti de la maison, mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par une voix venant de la foule.

-"Écartez-vous, laissez moi passer!" Le ninja reconnut aisément la voix de Michiko… Elle allait être ravie. Le brun la regard se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour finalement s'immobiliser devant le spectacle de sa maison d'un ait atterré.

Que s'est-il passé?" demanda t'elle en se retournant vers les villageois. Un homme s'avança vers elle.

-"Ce sont eux!" s'écria t'il en désignant le petit groupe de quatre. "Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça!" Michiko regarda dans la direction indiqué par le villageois et attendit que Kurogane arrive à sa hauteur pour parler.

-"Ils disent que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de feu." Dit-elle à son attention, le fixant avec un air de reproche, comme s'il était l'unique responsable.

-"C'est faux!" s'exclama Shaoran "Nous…"

-"Menteur!" cria le villageois qui les avait dénoncé. Et comme pour soutenir ses propos, un énorme grondement retentit derrière eux. Shaoran et Sakura se retournèrent pour constater que la maison s'était totalement effondrée "En plus de tuer les notre, vous avez…"

-"Ca suffit, Taka." Interrompis Michiko. Elle s'approcha de Kurogane et jeta un regard à Fye. "Comment va-t-il?" interrogea t'elle.

-"Mais Michiko…" insista Taka.

-Réfléchis Taka! Réfléchissez tous! Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils auraient mis le feu à cette maison alors qu'un des leur aurait pu y rester? Mettriez vous le feu chez vous tout en sachant que vous risquez d'y perdre votre sœur ou votre fils? Prendriez-vous ce risque?" Elle se tut et se retourna vers Kurogane, lui indiquant du regard de répondre à sa précédente question.

-Il ne pourra pas rester comme ça très longtemps. Il a besoin de soin."

-"Bien." Dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. "Venez."

Michiko fit demi-tour, tournant le dos au brasier, et traversa la foule, suivit de Kurogane et des deux gamins qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Elle les fit marchez quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans un maison.

-"Aka!" appela t'elle depuis l'entrée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'un femme n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-"Michiko!" s'exclama t'elle en s'élançant vers la jeune femme. Mais elle se stoppa dès qu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait.

-"J'ai un service à te demander, Aka." Dit calmement Michiko sans tenir compte du brusque changement de comportement de la femme.

-"Pourquoi les as-tu amenés ici?!" siffla t'elle froidement.

-"Écoute, il est blessé." Dit Michiko en faisant signe vers Fye. "Et il aurait besoin de soin."

-"Jamais!" hurla t'elle. "Michiko! Comment veux-tu que je…"

-"Arrête Aka, calme toi s'il te plaît. Ce ne sont pas eux les coupables. Fais moi confiance."

-"Michiko…"

-"Ce ne sont pas eux." Répéta t'elle. Aka baissa la tête, le regard triste, avant de leur tourner le dos et de prendre les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

-"Venez" leur dit Michiko en s'avançant à leur tour. "Excusez là, elle a perdu sa fille il y a peu de temps et…" elle ne finit pas sa phrase, jugeant que ça n'en valait pas la peine avant de suivre les traces d'Aka. Kurogane et Shaoran s'échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à les suivre à leur tour.

* * *

Un nouveau personnage qui entre entre en scene. perso, je l'aime pas dut tout mais bon... on créer pas toujours des gens qu'on aime hein? --' 

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**Kaola-chan: **euh... _s'en va en courant_, Parce que t'as déjà épouser plusieurs personne? Ca te suffit pas?, Mais pourquoi moi?? xD (tu sais que t'as vraiment des idées bisarre... mais j'aime bien les gens comme toi xD)

**Sedd:** ... le harcelement à commencer... malheur à moi... TT

Serleena: eh ben suffit de demander, la voila On se revoit au prochain chapitre!

Gwendolen 66: Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les gens sadique de toute façon, c'est parce que je suis comme eux...Oo

Deidara-san: Non, je ne suis pas un vampire... même si j'aime beaucoup le sang --'. En fait, ça vient d'un autre de mes pseudo, KingYami (roi des ténèbres), et donc les chauves soris sont mes animaux de compagnie voila, tu sais tout!

Blackhaired Kitty: oui... je pleure avec toi quand aux derniers chapitre... c'est tellement injuste TT. mais tu sais, une secte, ça se créer tout seul... et puis c'est très répandue les sectes...

Bon, la suite du sondage, qui est toujours ouvert:

-Ashura (3 votes)

-Une secte crée après l'arrivée de ce personnage étrange (1 vote)

-Une secte dont fait partie Michiko (1 vote)

-Un esprit vengeur (1 vote)

-La fille qui les a hébergés, donc Michiko (4 votes)

-Les villageois (1 vote)

-Le clone de Fye (1 vote)

-Le clone de Kurogane (1vote)

-Le lapin de pâques (1 vote)

-Mokona noir (1 vote)

Et voili voilou, les idées directrices ressortent: Ashu ou Michiko, telle est la question... ben... personne d'autre ne penche pour une secte? Oo Pourtant, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...


	4. Hope and Despair

Ralala, c'était trop beau pour durer, j'ai jamais réussi à respecter un planning... Et je préviens que ça risque pas de s'arranger avec le bac qui approche dangereusement T.T Donc je m'excuse d'avance, voila!

Autrement, la routine, je vous souhaite une bonn lecture, RDV à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews et mon petit sondage qui devient de plus en plus... bizarre Oo

* * *

Kurogane posa une main sur le front du blond, allongé dans le lit. La fièvre avait commencé à baisser depuis quelques heures, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas, au grand damne du ninja. Celui-ci poussa un énième soupir en enlevant sa main du front couvert de sueur de son amant. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller cherche une serviette humide dans la salle d'eau situé à coté de la chambre avant de revenir aux cotés de son compagnon. 

Il posa doucement la serviette froide sur son front, ce qui sembla le détendre presque instantanément. Le regard du ninja glissa sur l'épaule du mage, recouverte de bandages. Aucune de ses brûlures n'étaient grave, c'étaient l'essentiel. Mais malgré tout…

-"Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas?" Murmura Kurogane en caressant doucement son visage. Aka avait dit qu'il n'était pas en danger, mais qu'elle était étonné qu'il ne soit pas conscient. Étonnement non partagé par le ninja. Connaissant ce mage stupide, il le savait bien capable de ne pas vouloir se réveiller et se laisser mourir en paix.

Et il détestait voir le blond dans cet état. Et ce qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas, c'était de savoir que c'était en partie de sa faute.

…

Bon d'accord, un peu plus qu'en partie. Alors c'était normal, il s'en voulait. Et il avait surtout eu de la chance de trouver le mage à temps. Et la chance, comme tout le monde le sait, et le pire ennemis du Kurogane, qui ne compte en général que sur ses propres capacités pour régler une situation. Pas sur un coup du hasard.

Surtout quand la vie de son amant est en jeu.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Aka, un plateau à la main.

-"Tenez." Dit-elle sans concession avant de posez le plateau sur une petite table basse et de faire demi-tour pour ressortir de la pièce.

Kurogane n'y fit même pas attention. Cette femme leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues, et ne les aidaient qu'uniquement parce que Michiko lui avait demandé. Décidemment, elle ne payait pas de mine, cette Michiko au premier abord, mais elle avait une autorité certaine. Sans elle, il se demandait encore ce qui serait arrivé. Mais on ne vas pas ré écrire l'histoire.

Le ninja jeta un regard au plateau posé à coté de lui et poussa un grognement. Du poisson. Encore et toujours. Dès le moment où cette femme avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas ça, elle ne cessait d'en préparer. Vengeance personnel de bas étages. Il attrapa le vers d'eau et en but quelques gorgées quand un gémissement l'interrompis.

Reposant le verre, il se tourna vers son compagnon dont le visage affichait une souffrance explicite. Pourquoi ne laissait-il cours à ce qu'il ressentait seulement lorsqu'il était inconscient? Petit bout par petit bout, il avait finalement commencé à faire des efforts, mais maintenant…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de débattre à ce sujet. Fye commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, gémissant des paroles incompréhensible, apparemment en proie à un cauchemar. Un de plus, ne pus s'empêcher de penser Kurogane.

Il posa une main sur son visage et commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux dans le but de le calmer., ce qui se révéla malheureusement infructueux, vu que le mage s'agita un peux plus.

-"Eh, Fye" appela t'il doucement en posant la main sur son épaule en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer là où il était blessé. Le blond sembla légèrement se calmer, mais sa respiration restait saccadé. "Fye" souffla t'il doucement.

Celui-ci tressaillit avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec peine sous le regard étonné de Kurogane. Mais quand il croisa le regard rubis du brun, son expression se teinta de tristesse, et il détourna la tête.

-"Fye…" Le blond ferma les yeux.

-"Laisse-moi, Kurogane." Dit-il d'une voix rauque, mais dans laquelle on pouvait sentir qu'il retenait sa tristesse.

'Kurogane'… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça, c'était lorsqu'il s'était engueulé avec lui… Enfin, il l'appelait ainsi à chaque qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Et ce n'était généralement pas bon signe. Le ninja poussa un soupir en observant le corps tremblant du blond entre les couettes.

-"Non, je ne te laisserais pas" souffla t'il. Il prit Fye dans ses bras. Celui-ci, surpris, commença à se débattre, mais Kurogane le tenait fermement. "Pas cette fois." Finit Kurogane. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, ignorant le blond qui l'insultait de tous les noms d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Le brun s'assit près de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu, un Fye épuisé et à court de mots dans ses bras. Il se débattit faiblement encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre définitivement que Kurogane ne le laisserait partir en aucun cas, et de se laisser tomber sur son torse.

En le voyant, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait comme un animal blessé. Se débattant jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour échapper à son destin.

Le sentant trembler contre lui, il attrapa la couverture du lit et les entoura tous les deux.

-"Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisses qui a failli mourir dans un incendie et qui se réveille en étant frigorifier." Murmura t'il en les entourant tous les deux.

-"Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi?" Interrogea Fye sans relever la tête. Le ninja le regarda un instant. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à de telles questions. Mais malgré tout, cela lui faisait mal. Mais son silence du sembler trop long au goût de Fye qu'il entendit pousser un léger soupir.

-"Tu avais raison…" souffla t'il. "Je suis inutile." Avant que le ninja est put dire quelque chose, il continua.. "Je n'ait jamais rien fais qui puisse aider et…"

-"Fye" tenta d'appeler Kurogane, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

-"Je ne devrai pas être avec vous…"

-"Fye!" Cette fois, le mage releva la tête, des larmes aux yeux.

-"Je ne devrais pas être avec toi!"

-"Arrête de dire des choses pareilles." Dit Kurogane avec douceur, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier ses sanglots. "Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça. J'étais… juste un peu hors de moi à cause de ces derniers jours." Il baissa la tête pour croiser deux orbes bleu qui le fixait avec résignation.

-"Mais tu…"

-"Chut. J'ai eu tort et je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolé." Fye baissa les yeux, et il sentit ses mains se crisper un peu plus sur son T-shirt, hésitant visiblement entre lui faire confiance ou non, luttant contre lui-même.

-"Kuro…" Ce dernier lui releva doucement la tête.

-"Fye, que tu me parle de ton passé ou non n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne changera pas qui tu es aujourd'hui. Et je ne vais pas te forcer à parler. Si tu le fais, je veux que ce soit de toi-même, parce tu seras près à le faire, et non parce que tu y seras forcé." Monologua Kurogane, étonné lui-même que ces paroles puissent sortir de sa bouche.

L'expression du mage changea de la résignation à la surprise.

-"Tu… ne veux pas savoir?" Le ninja hocha positivement la tête.

-"Même si je le voulais, je n'ai pas à te forcer. Ton passé n'appartiens qu'à toi, à toi seul reviens là décision de le partager ou non."

-"Pourquoi?" Ses yeux semblaient le supplier de lui donner une réponse, mais en même temps, Kurogane sentait qu'il en avait peur. Le brun resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

-"Je t'aime" murmura t'il simplement, ces quelques mots disant tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Fye ne répondit pas et pausa sa tête sur le torse du brun.

-"Merci… Kuro-chan…" souffla t'il. Celui-ci passa doucement un main sur son visage, soulagé que Fye lui ait finalement pardonné.

-"Repose toi maintenant."

Fye s'installa un peu confortablement dans les bras du brun, resserrant la couverture contre lui. Kurogane le regarda lutter un instant contre le sommeil avant de finalement succomber et de sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Bah! Il pouvait bien lui laissait quelques temps si cela permettait au blond de se reposer un peu.

Le ninja posa son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, se consumant doucement, éclairant la pièce de leur couleur orangées, et se perdit dans leur contemplation. Par réflexe, sa main caresser distraitement les cheveux du blond d'un geste distrait.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, qu'il s'efforçait de trier comme il le pouvait. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu se rattraper auprès de Fye, de s'être fait pardonner. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le gênait. Résolvez un problème, et un autre se surgit devant vous. Même si celui-la, en y repensant, il s'en était rendu compte depuis le début. Et puis... ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Jamais Fye ne lui avait retourné ses mots. Ce " je t'aime " qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien et avait besoin de réconfort, le seul moyen de lui faire retrouver un tant soit peu son sourire.

Comme si le fait de prononcer ces quelques mots représentait pour lui un engagement qu'il n'était pas près à assumer. Comme si cela allait créer un lien imperceptible qui les lieraient tous les deux, qui définirait leur relation et dont il semblait avoir peur.

Et c'est ce pas que le ninja voulait réussir à faire franchir à son amant. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas définitivement détaché de son passé, il en restera toujours prisonnier, prisonnier de ses peurs, de ses angoisses. Et il en souffrirait. Chose que le brun ne permettrait pas, quel qu'en soit le prix.

A lui de ne plus gaffait désormais.

Il reposa son regard sur la petite tête blonde qui reposait contre lui; désormais profondément endormis. Son visage semblait paisible, mais de la sueur perlait sur son front, le faisant luire légèrement à la lueur des flammes. Flammes qui commençaient maintenant à s'éteindre dan l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il se releva, faisant attention à ne pas réveillait son frêle fardeau, et déposa le blond sur le lit avant de le recouvrir avec la couverture. Il s'assit ensuite à coté du lit, s'adossant au mur avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger lui aussi dans le gouffre du sommeil.

Peu de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la maison de Michiko avait brûlée... Quelques jours qui avaient pourtant parus comme interminables aux yeux des quatre personnes qui avaient trouvés refuge chez Aka. Une telle haine, une telle tension émanait de cette maison qu'elle était presque palpable, et que les " invités " restaient presque constamment enfermés dans leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurogane observait la rue de la fenêtre devant laquelle il était assis, sans pour autant voir ce qui s'y passait. Il écoutait attentivement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce d'à coté. Le blond allait beaucoup mieux depuis sa petite conversation avec Kurogane. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement d'ailleurs.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et le brun tendis un peu plus l'oreille. Être en meilleur forme ne signifie pas forcement être entièrement rétabli.

Le silence se fit entendre quelques instants avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre en émettant un léger grincement pour laisser entrer Fye, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon et de sa serviette qui pendait autour de son cou (au plus grand regret de Kurogane).

Le blond vint s'asseoir à ses pieds sans dire un mot, posant sa tête contre le genoux du brun. Ce dernier le regarda doucement fermer les yeux et l'observa quelques instants. Plusieurs gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux encore humides jusqu'à son torse, faisant reluire sa peau aux minces rayons de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre.

Aucun des deux compagnon de dit un mot. Chacun profitait de ce moment d'accalmie qui leur était offert. Tout deux se délectant de la présence silencieuse de l'autre. De cette présence silencieuse mais réconfortante qui permettait enfin à l'esprit de trouver le calme et la paix.

Pas d'arrière pensée. Pas de pensée tout court. Juste... profiter.

Une éternité s'écoula, éternité qui ne parut qu'une fraction de seconde aux deux amants. Et ce fut finalement le brun qui brisa cette immobilité pour attraper la serviette que Fye portait sur ses épaules et la posa sur ses cheveux.

- "Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne sèche pas tes cheveux " dit-il doucement.

Le mage rouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard à celui du ninja. Et dans son regard azur, Kurogane crut lire l'espace d'un instant un remerciement implicite auquel il répondit par un (très) léger sourire avant de se pencher pour embrasser tendrement son amant sur le front.

Tant d'actions qui étaient à l'opposé de son caractère. Et pourtant, tant de gestes qui reflétait beaucoup plus ses sentiments que n'importe quelle parole qu'il aurait pus prononcer, que n'importe quel discours.

Il suffit d'un sourire pour faire comprendre ce que les mots ne pourront jamais exprimer.

Fye lui rendit son sourire et se releva, sa serviette toujours sur la tête, imité par Kurogane.

- "Repose toi un peu " dit-il " Je reviens. " Il sortit de la pièce et poussa un léger soupir après avoir refermer la porte pour s'y appuyer.

Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester dans cette maison indéfiniment... Ni même dans le village. Et puis... depuis le début, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait...Tout était vraiment trop...

- "Kurogane-san! " cria soudain la voix de l'archéologue, tirant brusquement le brun de ses pensées. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, ais Syaoran le trouva en premier.

- "Kurogane-san... " Le ninja fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et semblant presque effrayé.

- "Que se passe t'il? " demanda t'il d'une voix sérieuse.

- "C'est...Aka-san... Elle est... " Le ninja posa une main sur son épaules, indiquant au garçon de se calmer, et Syaoran lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que fit le ninja sans aucune hésitation. L'archéologue le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils se retrouvèrent face à une scène pour le moins morbide.

Le corps d'Aka gisait sur le sol, immobile, au milieu de nombreux débris de verre et de porcelaine. Kurogane s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du corps avant de poser deux doigts sur son cou.

Morte. Bien évidemment. Il se retourna vers l'archéologue, le visage grave.

- "Où est Michiko? "

- "Je... je pense qu'elle est dan sa chambre... " Le brun sembla réfléchir un court instant.

- "Va la chercher. " ordonna t'il simplement. Syaoran hocha la tête et partit en courant en direction des escaliers tandis que Kurogane restait accroupi auprès du corps, observant l'étrange forme qui était comme 'gravé' dans son dos. Comme toutes les autres victimes d'ailleurs.

Mais encore une fois, tout cela semblait trop... trop organisé pour être du au hasard. Comme si toute cette série de meurtre n'était pas le fruit d'un quelconque hasard, mais l'oeuvre de quelqu'un...

Mais si c'était réellement le cas... Que cela pourrait-il être? Et surtout, dans quel but? Quel serait alors le rapport avec eux? Le ninja repensa un instant aux réactions de Fye depuis qu'ils étaient arrivées dans ce monde. Se pourrait-il que tout ça soit lié à son passé? Il ne pourrait le savoir que si son amant se décider à lui révéler tous son passé.

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais rien n'était encore sûr. Éviter les conclusions hâtives. c'est le meilleur moyen de rendre encore plus compliqué une situation qui l'es déjà bien assez.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier, mais le brun n'y fit pas attention, supposant qu'il s'agissait de Syaoran qui revenait avec Michiko.

- "Kuro-chan? " appela une voix. Le brun revint soudainement à la réalité en entendant cette voix, mais avant qu'il n'ait pus esquisser ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement pour se relever, Fye apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Et le sourire qu'il arborait alors disparut subitement quand son regard se posa sur la sinistre scène de la cuisine.

Un vague silence s'installa l'espace d'un instant. La frayeur pouvait se lire sur le visage du blond, dont la main était restée crispé sur la porte. Il fit un pas de recul, n'arrivant pas à détourner les yeux du symbole représenté à même la peau sur le cadavre.

- "Que... "

Le son de sa voix fit reprendre contenance à Kurogane qui se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui cachant al vue de corps d'Aka. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé le blond entrer. Blond qui était momentanément pétrifier dans ses bras.

- "Fye! " appela Kurogane. Voyant qu'il ne réagissez pas, il le força à relever la tête de sorte qu'il ne voit plus que lui. Mais il ne réagit toujours pas, ses yeux vides de toutes expression le fixait sans le voir.

- "Fye! " appela de nouveau le ninja. Le blond cligna légèrement des yeux, et ses yeux azur se fixèrent dans ceux de Kurogane d'un air apeuré. Bon, c'était déjà un début. Fye ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- "Où est-elle?! "

Le ninja se retourna pour voir passer le courant d'air qu'était devenue Michiko en se précipitant à la cuisine. Et comme Fye quelques instants auparavant, elle s'immobilisa devant la porte.

- "Que s'est-il passé? " demanda t'elle à nouveau en se tournant vers Kurogane qui tenait toujours protectivement le blond dans ses bras, comme l'accusant du regard.

- "Nous ne l'avons pas tuée. " affirma t'il en soutenant le regard de Michiko. Il sentit tressaillir le corps entre ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

- "Alors que s'est-il passé? " insista t'elle d'un ton froid. Seul le silence lui répondit.

- "Nous ne savons pas. " intervint soudainement Syaoran Michiko brisa le contact visuel avec Kurogane pour dévisager l'archéologue. " Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle était déjà... " Il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête.

- "C'est toi qui l'a trouvé? " demanda Michiko. Le garçon hocha la tête et Michiko ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Kurogane.

- "Ne bouger pas de cette maison, je vais revenir. "

- "Où allez-vous? " questionna Syaoran Michiko le fixa un instant.

- "Je vais... déclarer sa mort " dit-'elle. Elle se tut un instant avant de continuer. " Alors vous allez devoir rester ici. Je ne sais pas encore... ce qu'il va se passer... " Elle franchit la porte en la referment derrière elle.

Kurogane et Syaoran regardèrent la porte en question d'un air interdit avant que le ninja ne brise le silence.

- "Où est la princesse? "

- "Je ... je crois qu'elle dort " répondit l'archéologue, visiblement encore secoué.

- "Bien. Va la chercher, nous partons. " Syaoran le regarda, mélange de surprise et de stupéfaction.

- "Mais, Michiko... " Le regard que lui lança alors le ninja le dissuada de vouloir continuer, et il hocha la tête avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

Kurogane fixait toujours la porte, réfléchissant à la situation. _'Déclarer sa mort' _hein? Ce n'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle on pense lorsqu'une amie vient de se faire tuer. Enfin bon, cela leur faisait une bonne occasion de quitter ce village de fous. Il avait le pressentiment que rester à cet endroit plus longtemps ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

- "Kuro... " murmura soudainement le blond. Le ninja baissa la tête pour se retrouver en face de deux orbes bleus dans lesquelles pouvait se lire détresse et peur... " Nous... ne pouvons pas partir... " murmura le blond. Kurogane le fixa d'un air surpris.

- "Pourquoi? " Le blond se crispa, commençant à détourner les yeux. " Fye " insista t'il en le voyant piquer du nez.

- "Je... c'est ma faute... " souffla t'il, la voix tremblante, de tel sorte que le ninja devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. " Ma faute... si elle est... "

- "Et pourquoi?3 coupa Kurogane, à la fois inquiet et intrigué par les paroles de son amant. 'Pourquoi serait-ce ta faute? "

- "..." Il détourna le regard, trouvant soudain le sol extrêmement intéressant.

- "Si tu es incapables de me donner une réponse, alors ce n'est pas ta faute. " trancha Kurogane sans le quitter des yeux, essayant de percer le moindre changement d'expression sur son visage.

- "Nous devons... arrêter celui... qui fait ça... " Le brun le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

- "Fye, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire. Nous sommes déjà suffisement impliqués, tu ne crois pas? Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux. "

- "Ce n'est pas ça! " se récria t'il soudainement. " Celui qui tue en utilisant l'Ankh... il récupère la vie des personnes qu'il tue... "

- "Quoi? " Le blond le fixa un moment, le regard empli d'une nouvelle détermination qui n'arrivait cependant pas à effacer ses précédents sentiments.

- "Tuer en utilisant l'Ankh ainsi... cela permet de rallonger sa vie en dépit de celle des autres. "

- "Et? "

- "Je t'en prie... Je... " Il ne finit pas sa phrase, qui se perdit dans un murmure et posa sa tête sur le torse du brun. Brun qui l'observa un instant, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser son compagnon à agir de la sorte. Avait-il raison quand il pensait que tout ça était lié à son passé? Mais à quel point? Dans quel but?

- "Kurogane-san! " appela une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir arriver Syaoran, accompagné de Sakura.

- "Que ce passe t'il? " demanda cette dernière. Le brun jeta un regard à l'archéologue qui lui fit signe pour dire qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas passés devant la cuisine, avant de regarder à nouveau le blond qui le regardait désormais avec supplication. Il poussa un long soupir.

- "Rien " dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers le salon. " Nous allons attendre Michiko." Sakura lança un regard interrogatif à Syaoran qui ne comprenait plus grand chose à ce qu'il se passait, mais qui lui dit quand même qu'il allait lui expliquer la situation avec un sourire gêné.

Le ninja s'assit sur le canapé du salon, observant Fye faire de même avant de venir se blottir contre lui, le regard encore fiévreux, cherchant encore un quelconque réconfort. Il posa doucement une main sur son front. Et comme il le pensait, sa fièvre était remontée. A nouveau, il poussa un léger soupir, cela lui arrivait décidemment souvent ces derniers temps, et passa son bras autour de la frêle taille de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Après tout, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, qui sait? De toutes façon ils ne pouvaient faire qu'attendre à présent. Il sentit le corps du blond tremblait contre lui, se blottissant un peu plus d'avantage, lui arrachant un sourire qui l'étonna lui-même. Attendre... Que les évènements à venir soient bons ou mauvais, ils devaient attendre. Son regard se posa sur l'archéologue, qui tentait de bredouiller quelques explications plus ou moins compréhensibles à sa princesses sur le pourquoi du comment, qui le regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus terrifiés.

Il ne pouvait se détacher de son pressentiment que les choses allaient mal tournés. Et il faisait généralement confiance à son instinct. Quelque chose clochait réellement... Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le blond attrapa un pan de son T-shirt, le serrant fortement dans son poing, et le ninja crut distinguer dans ses murmures un "je suis désolé ". Il embrassa doucement son amant sur le front. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'excuser. Il avait simplement pris une décision.

Connaissant le mage, Kurogane savait qu'il n'aurait renoncé à rien pour réussir ce qu'il s'était fixé. Il savait qu'il serait près à tout, même aux pires idioties que ce monde ait jamais vu. Alors plutôt que de s'opposer à son choix, autant le soutenir et garder un tant soit peu un oeil sur lui. Il n'y avait rien à perdre, bien au contraire.

Il fut interrompus dans son raisonnement par le bruit grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvre avant de se refermer. Fye releva presque instantanément la tête, et Sakura se retourna vers l'entrée du salon où attendait maintenant la jeune femme.

- "Michiko-san! " s'exclama t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Cependant Michiko ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

- "Venez avec moi. " dit-elle en s'adressant à tout le groupe, mais regardant obstinément Kurogane.

- "Où allons-nous? " demanda Syaoran

- "Je vais devoir vous placez en prison. " répondit t'elle d'un ton neutre.

- "Nous n'avons pas à vous suivre. " rétorqua Kurogane. " Nous ne sommes coupables d'aucun meurtres, vous n'avez aucune raison de nous enfermer. " Michiko lui lança un regard noir.

- "En effet, nous n'avons aucune preuve que vous êtes coupable. Cependant, nous n'en avons pas non plus pour montrer que vous ne l'êtes pas. " coupa t'elle d'un ton froid. " Je ne peux pas faire autrement, pour votre propre sécurité. Je regrette de devoir dire ça, mais si je ne m'en occupe pas, ce sont les villageois qui le feront. "

Sa déclaration fut accueillie d'un silence complet que personne n'osa briser. Le ninja voulut la remercier comme il se doit pour son inquiétude envers leur sécurité, mais il fut interrompus par le magicien qui se leva, lui lançant un regard lui demandant de ne pas insister. Nouveau soupir de la part du brun avant qu'il se lève sous le regard aiguisé de Michiko.

- "Venez " dit-elle en ressortant de la maison. Ils suivirent dans le silence, mais le petit groupe se stoppa bien vite dès qu'ils mirent le pied en dehors du la maison. Une troupe de villageois était agglutiné devant le jardin, mêlant murmure désapprobateur et cri de protestation dès qu'ils s'en approchèrent. Le brun regarda la foule, qui crier _'meurtriers'_ ou _'assassin'_ à tout vas. La nouvelle s'était visiblement répandue avec une rapidité surprenante.

Face à cette foule réclamant le prix du sang, Fye fit un pas de recul, mais fut stoppé par la main de son amant qui se posa sur son épaule qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans la sienne, lui lançant un regard à la fois reconnaissant et effrayé.

Ils avancèrent ainsi derrière Michiko, sous les cris haineux de cette foule. Toute leur haine, toute leur peine se déversant sur eux comme l'eau d'une cascade. Le brun lança un regard emplis de mépris à cette foule en colère. Que les humains étaient stupides parfois. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux lance le ton pour que les autres suivent quelques secondes après, tel des moutons sans cervelle.

- "Écartez-vous! " cria Michiko à leur encontre, ce qu'ils firent sans protestations. Elle fendit la foule sans aucun problème, suivit par les quatre compagnons de voyage, qui s'éloignèrent rapidement de cet attroupement qui ne les suivit heureusement pas, au grand soulagement d'un Fye qui ne quittait pas son protecteur attitré de plus d'un mètre. Cependant, le fait d'avoir réussi à semer la foule ne les empêchait de croiser de temps à autres aux détour d'une rue d'autres villageois qui les regardaient passer en murmurant.

Ils se stoppèrent finalement devant un grand bâtiment au milieu d'une petite place. Construit avec une pierre entièrement noires, il contrastait avec l'apparente gaieté des mur environnants. Sur la façade principales, deux immenses statues de plusieurs mètres de haut représentait une quelconque divinité de ce monde, tenant dans ses mains une balance et un livre, et d'étranges statues représentant à la fois Anges et Démons encadraient chaque fenêtres sur lesquelles étaient posés de lourd barreaux d'acier.

Le mage releva la tête vers le haut du bâtiment, pas très rassuré. Il fallait avouer que ce retrouver face à une pareille construction ne mettait pas vraiment en confiance.

- "Entrez ". Dit Michiko en ouvrant la grande porte qui sevrait d'entrée. Ils s'exécutèrent à contre coeur, ne prononçant un mot, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment à la suite de leur guide de circonstance.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était comme l'extérieur, sombre et lugubre. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer dans ces ténèbres opaques les quelques objets qui ornait la pièce. Seul les quelques points de lumières qu'étaient les bougies accrochées au mur, leur flamme brillant vaillamment contre la noirceur, éclairaient faiblement les couloirs.

- "Suivez-moi " indiqua Michiko en attrapant une chandelle avant de s'enfoncer dans un des nombreux couloirs.

Ils s'avancèrent avec prudence entre ces murs étouffants qui semblaient absorbés le moindre rayon de lumière, comme si ces ténèbres cachaient quelques noirs secrets en leur sain qu'il fallait mieux laisser tranquille.

Ils finirent finalement par arrivées dans un salle légèrement plus grande que les autres, comportant quatre portes massives en bois avec une petite ouverture dans le but de surveiller ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes.

Michiko fit un signe de tête en direction de Sakura et Syaoran qui s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Elle ouvrit une des portes en bois, laissant apparaître un pièce plus éclairée que les couloirs à cause de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, laissant passé quelques rayons de soleil au travers de l'opacité de la vitre, seulement décorée de deux lits superposés et d'une table en pierre.

- "S'il vous plaît " dit Michiko en voyant que personnes ne bougeait.

Kurogane commença à s'avancer, mais la jeune femme le stoppa d'un geste, confirmant ce que pensait le ninja.

- "Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous placez tous les quatre ensemble. " Le brun émit un faible grognement de protestation.

- "Et quoi encore?! " s'emporta t'il " Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va tenter quelque chose? Comme si on était des fou furieux et qu'on allait mettre votre foutu ville à feu et à sang! "

- "Kuro-chan... " essaya d'intervenir Fye, mais il abandonna très vite face au regard noir de son amant.

- "S'il vous plaît calmez-vous. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, il en va de v... "

- "Notre sécurité se passerait parfaitement de votre aide. Vous ne... " Fye posa une main sur son bras, et le ninja se tut lorsqu'il croisa son regard, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas allez plus loin.

- "Kurogane-san, s'il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment désolé. " Si un regard pouvez tuer, Michiko serait morte sur place. Celle-ci l'ignora royalement avant de se tourner vers les deux enfants. Ceux-ci regardèrent Fye et Kurogane, espérant visiblement que l'un d'eux les sorte de ce mauvais pas. Ce fut Fye qui réagit, son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- "Ne vous inquiétés pas, je suis sur que d'ici un ou deux jours tout sera réglé. " dit-il, se voulant rassurant, mais avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Les deux gamins se regardèrent, pas vraiment ni convaincus ni rassurés avant de finalement se décider à entrer dans leur cellule. La jeune femme referma la porte et se tourna vers un autre couloir, s'y engouffrant sans aucune hésitation, suivit par un ninja de fort mauvaise humeur et d'un magicien pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Après une autre séries de couloir interminables et de cinq ou six porte de fer, ils atterrirent finalement dans ce qui semblait être le plus sinistre endroit de ce bâtiment.

La pièce était sans doute la plus grande de cet endroit, avec deux rangées de six cellules disposées de chaque coté des murs, chacune composé d'un unique lit et d'une minuscule fenêtre condamnée à l'aide d'épais barreaux de fer. Différentes des cellules dans laquelle était maintenant Sakura et Syaoran, celles-ci semblait beaucoup moins accueillantes et n'était séparés non pas par des murs mais par une simple rangée de barreaux.

- "Kurogane-san, si vous voulez bien? " Dit Michiko en lui montrant la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Celui-ci la regarda un instant, semblant atterré, mais s'engouffra dans la cellule sans dire un mot, cédant à la demande implicite de son amant qui avait toujours une main sur son bras. Main qu'il fut d'ailleurs obligé de lâcher pour laisser partir son ninja.

La jeune femme referma la porte une fois qu'il fut entré, et ouvrit celle de la cellule juste à coté afin d'y faire entrer le magicien, ce qu'il fit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

- "Je vous tiendrez au courant le plus possible " Annonça Michiko avant de tourner les talons et de ressortir, refermant derrière elle les lourdes portes de la prison.

Kurogane poussa un soupir d'irritation puis posa son regard sur Fye, collé au mur, les genoux replié contre son torse, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ils auraient mieux fait de partir pendant qu'il en était temps. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles...

* * *

Pffff, pas m"contente qu'il soit fini ce chapitre, la fin m'aura donner du fil à retordre. Bon, place aux **_RaR:_**

**Serleena: **Ben oui, c'est vrai, ils sont pas inteligent lol, mais en même temps faut bien qu'ils trouve un bouc émissaire, ça se passe toujours comme ça malheureusement.

**Melissa Flowkhart: **Raah, j'aime bien tes hypothèse . T'inquiète pas j'ai vu pire (bien pire...), c'est tout à fait suivable lol. Contente que ça te plaise, désolé, je fais pas de réponse plus construite, à 2h05 du matin j'ai pas le courage lol

**Ariane: **... Je ne dirais rien ici sur la pression que tu as exercé au travers d'MSN... Pour la pein t'as intéré à réussi mon dessin na:p

**Kaola-chan:** J'adôôre le Fye grillé . De toute façon, il lui arrive que des malheur à ce pauvre petit (repense au dernier chapitre...). Mais oui, il a pas finie de souffrir Mode sadique on

**Flageolet: **Oui, il a le sommeil très lourd le petit ptdr! Perso je pense que je me réveille aussi xD mais je suis même pas sur lol. En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le début

**Zo-chan:** C'est mlarrant le cou du gars échappé de l'asile... ça me fait étrangement penser à toi (pas taper xD) Merki pour le lemon (enfin vu notre oeuvre avec Seddy . ...) J'en ferai peut-être un sur mon dernier chapitre pour clore l'histoire mais je suis as encore sure, ça dépend si j'arrive à me débloquer d'ici là ptdr!

**Deidara-san: **Dsl du retard, je suis longue (pas tapé Xx). Mais bon, Kuro va s'occuper de notre petit Fye qui s'est pas envolé en fumée dans les flammes... C'est français ce que je veins de dire? Non? Bah tant pis, maintenant ça l'est xD

**Clover-san:** A ouais, tu trouve qu'il y a du suspens? Bah tant mieu, c'est le but . Et alors toi, niveau idée sorti d'un cerveau mutilé, t'as une note d'au moins 30/20 xD Ca va faire long comme phrase dans le sondage mdrr, mais j'adore ptdr!

Je vous remrcie tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à en laisser à chaque chapitre et je vous assure que ça me fait énormément plaisir! Dons Arigatô minn-san! (Maintenant vas falloir que j me motive pour écrire mon chapitre 5 que j'ai pas encore commencé . )

Bon, maintenant passons on sondage qui comporte de nouvelles option chaque jour:

- La fille qui les a hébergés, donc Michiko (5 votes)

- Ashura (4 votes)

- Une secte crée après l'arrivée de ce personnage étrange (2 vote)

- Une secte dont fait partie Michiko (1 vote)

- Un esprit vengeur (1 vote)

- Les villageois (1 vote)

- Le clone de Fye (1 vote)

- Le clone de Kurogane (1vote)

- Le lapin de pâques (1 vote)

- Mokona noir (1 vote)

- Un vampire aspirant la vie des gens en les marquant de l'Ankh et voyageant de dimension en dimension pour se nourir (1 vote)

- Un créature enfermée il y a longtemps et libérée par Michiko en échange de la résurection d'un proche (1 vote)

- Le proche en question voir au dessus (1 vote)

- Un tueur en série qui s'est échappé de l'asile du coin et qui s'amuse à dessiner ce symbole sur les corps parce qu'il trouve que ca fait joli (j'adore celle-la Zo-chan c'est tripent ptdr) (1 vote)

-Le mec qu'a vu Fye dans sa vision (1 vote)

-Taishakuten (je sais pas ce qu'il vient faire là xD) (1 vote)

- Ashura en gourou de secte, aidé par son bras droit Michiko qui est habitée par un esprit vengeur et qui a crée deux clones de Kuro et Fay (les deux hommes de mains) pour se venger des villageois (je ne ferais pas de commentaires xD) (1 vote)

Bon voila les résultats, toujours Ashu et Michiko en tête avec des propositions de plus en plus bisarres derrières... Mais c'est bien, continuez comme ça!

Allez, gros bisoux à tous, et au prochain chapitre (si j'arrive à l'écrire...) !!!!


	5. Escape

Olala!! ca fait combien de temps que j'avais pas updater cette fic moi xD Nan nan, rassurez vous, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, loin de là. C'est juste que j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, avec mon bac, puis surtout, avec mon manque d'inspiration totale...

Enfin dans tout les cas, vous avez entre vos main le chapitre 5 (nan pas possible xD), faites en bonne usage xD J'espère que le chapitre 6 mettra moins de temps à venir, mais mon inspiration, et mon seul neuronne, ont malheureusement pris congé sans prévenir...

Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira autat que le reste xD

Au passage, je remercie **Nini **qui m'a gentiment corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe pour le moins nombreuses xD Voila, merci ma NIni xDDD

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours que Kurogane se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de trouver un moyen quelconque pour sortir de la mouise dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés. Quarante-huit heures que son esprit cherchait obstinément une solution, mais qui n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur un certain blond, qui se trouvait actuellement à seulement quelques mètres de lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, tout ça à cause de quelques morceaux de métal.

Blond qui, en dépit des paroles se voulant rassurantes, parfois brutales sous la colère, puis douces sous le regret de cette même colère, restait obstinément muet et immobile, recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le matelas qui lui servait momentanément de lit. Et il n'en bougeait pas. Pas même pour manger, ou pour boire. Et le brun n'arrivait même pas à distinguer s'il était inconscient, ou s'il l'ignorait délibérément.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les barreaux en métal, qui tremblèrent quelques secondes, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Il fallait qu'il passe sa colère sur quelque chose. Qu'il se libère de sa frustration emmagasinée. Et quoi de mieux pour cette tache que de solides barreaux de métal, dites-moi?

Par réflexe, son regard se posa sur la silhouette de son voisin de cellule, les genoux repliés sur son torse, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Pas un mouvement, pas un signe pouvant permettre d'affirmer qu'il était encore en vie. Pas une chose permettant de distinguer s'il respirait encore.

Nouveau coup dans les barreaux. De la colère. Contre lui-même, contre Fye, qui se refusait à rendre la situation plus facile. Furieux de ne devoir qu'être le spectateur devant la scène, attendant que la suite arrive sans pouvoir rien y faire. Juste impuissant.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir menant à leur cellule, et Kurogane se retourna vers la seule porte de la pièce, qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, plainte venant mourir contre les murs sales et poussiéreux de la pièce dans un bruit étouffé.

Une petite boule blanche apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte, et avant que le brun n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, ou prononcer le moindre son, quelque chose était déjà collé à son visage, criant un retentissant " Kuro-rin! " qui se répercuta, amplifié par le silence. Se retenant de découper la chose en question, faute de sabre sous la main, il se contenta de lui attraper les oreilles pour le détacher de son visage.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le manjuu? " demanda t'il. " Je croyais que t'étais censé rester avec les gamins! "

- "Mais Mokona s'inquiétait pour Kuro-pon et Fye! Et Sakura et Syaoran aussi! " Le ninja poussa un soupir, se retenant de lui dire qu'ils avaient connu des jours meilleurs. " Fye dort? " interrogea Mokona en regardant Fye.

- "Oui. " mentit le brun. Ce n'était pas la peine de les inquiéter encore plus, quand ils seraient sortis d'ici, tout irait déjà mieux et ils pourraient partir de ce monde.

- "Pendant que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile. Je voudrais parler à la sorcière ".

Mokona sauta par terre, échappant à la poigne de Kurogane, et quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre sur son front se mit à briller avant que l'image de Yûko n'apparaisse contre le mur de sa cellule. Elle était visiblement en train de parler avec une autre personne se trouvant hors du champ de vision du ninja, et elle ne remarqua leur présence qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

- "Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui nous voilà? Que me veux-tu, Kurogane? " dit-elle avec son éternel sourire et sa bouteille de saké à la main. Le brun l'observa quelque peu avant de répondre. Elle ne semblait pas si surprise que ça de le voir, en fin de compte.

- "Ne joue pas avec moi, sorcière, tu le sais très bien. " Le visage de Yûko prit soudainement une expression sérieuse, celle qu'elle arborait dès qu'elle se mettait à parler affaire.

- "Et que m'offres-tu en échange? " Le ninja émit un grognement de protestation. Bien sur, il s'y attendait, mais il n'avait plus rien à donner. Petit problème qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre.

- "Que veux-tu? " grogna t'il, lançant un regard à la dérobé à Fye. De toute façon, il serait prêt à payer à peu près n'importe quoi pour avoir l'occasion de sortir d'ici. Il avait peut-être cédé aux caprices du mage quelques jours plus tôt, et voilà où tout ça les avaient menés. Maintenant, il allait agir à sa façon. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Yûko, comme si elle avait suivi le fil de sa pensée.

- "Mmmm... Voyons voir... "

- "Parle sorcière! " coupa brusquement Kurogane " Je sais que tu connais déjà ce que tu veux, sinon tu ne serais plus ici ".

- "Très bien, puisque tu as l'air pressé. " dit-elle, reprenant un ton sérieux. " La pierre que tu as dans la poche sera suffisante. "

- "Quoi? " Le ninja glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon, en ressortant en effet un pierre rouge foncée dont Kurogane avait presque oublié l'existence avec leurs problèmes actuels.

_Cela s'était passé dans le monde précédent. Un monde calme, paisible. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'y rester quelques temps même après avoir récupéré la plume. Un peu de repos de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal._

_Kurogane était allé méditer dans le jardin, assis contre le tronc massif d'un arbre dont les branches tombaient gracieusement jusqu'au sol, voletant légèrement sous la légère brise en émettant un son apaisant._

_Un bruit de pas interrompu la méditation du brun, qui garda cependant les yeux fermés, sachant déjà de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait. La personne en question s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses cotés et de poser sa tête sur son épaule._

_Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour se retrouver face à face à deux saphirs magnifiques le fixant avec insistance._

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fye? " demanda doucement le brun en embrassant le mage sur le front avec tendresse._

_- "Je te dérange? "_

_- "Non, tu ne me déranges jamais. " Le blond se redressa, un grand sourire sur le visage, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux._

_- "J'ai quelque chose pour toi! " souffla t'il joyeusement._

_- "Hein? "_

_- "Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, et je voulais te l'offrir! Donne ta main! "_

_Le ninja le regarda une seconde, étonné de son comportement et surtout, de cette expression dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir; avant de tendre sa main vers le blond qui s'empressa de poser l'objet dont il était question dans sa paume._

_Il s'agissait d'une petite pierre rouge, qui ne dépassait pas les cinq centimètres, juste assez grande pour tenir parfaitement dans la paume de sa main. Aucune rupture, aucune faille ne venait rayer sa surface ronde, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur elle._

_- "Ça ne te plaît pas? " demanda finalement le blond après un silence qu'il avait certainement dû trouver trop long. Le brun releva les yeux de la pierre au creux de sa main, pour voir que Fye avait détourné le regard et fixait le sol d'un air déçu._

_- "Si, ça me plaît. C'est magnifique. " dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, faisant revenir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres._

_- "Elle me faisait penser à toi... " raconta t'il d'un ton pensif, fixant le vide devant lui. " Mais je n'en ai trouvé qu'une. " Le brun sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse._

_- "Merci " murmura t'il simplement._

_Ils s'étaient alors tous les deux tu, et Fye avait fini par s'assoupir dans ses bras, le visage rayonnant._

- "Alors, acceptes-tu?" interrogea Yûko, ramenant le brun à la réalité. Celui-ci releva la tête de la pierre, encore à moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs. Depuis que Fye lui avait offert cette pierre, il ne l'avait plus quittée. Cela signifiait sans doute autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- "Très bien. J'accepte. " dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au mage. Même si cette pierre représentait beaucoup pour lui, pour Fye, il était près à l'échanger pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Pour pouvoir sortir Fye du cauchemar dans lequel il semblait être plongé.

- "Dans ce cas, donne la pierre à Mokona. " Le ninja obéit et lança la pierre en direction du lapin blanc, et celui-ci l'avala sans broncher avant de faire ressortir de sa bouche un clé qui atterrit directement dans les mains du ninja.

- "Cette clé te permettra d'ouvrir toutes les portes que tu trouveras sur ton chemin."

reprit Yûko. " C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. " Elle se retourna et semblait prête à partir quand Kurogane l'en empêcha.

- "Attends, j'ai une dernière question à poser. " s'empressa t'il de dire avant que la communication ne cesse. " Connais-tu une personne de ce monde nommée Michiko? " Elle se retourna et son regard s'assombrit.

- "Oui, je la connais. Mais voilà longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu." Son sourire revint sur ses lèvres. "Dîtes-lui bonjour de ma part lorsque vous la verrez." La conversation coupa, laissant sur place un Kurogane pensif avant que Mokona ne lui saute sur l'épaule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- "Kuro-rin veut sortir? Mokona veut aider! Mokona connaît tous les chemins! " s'exclama la boule blanche en s'agitant sur l'épaule du brun.

- "Non. " coupa ce dernier, mettant fin au saut du manjuu au-dessus de sa tête. " Retourne avec les gamins et préviens-les de se préparer à partir. "

- "Mais, Kuro-pon... "

- "Vas-y. On te rejoindra plus tard. " Il lança un regard à Fye, et Mokona dû comprendre qu'il ne devait pas rester, car il sauta à terre avant de repartir par où il était venu.

Kurogane se rapprocha de la porte de sa cellule et glissa la clé dans la serrure, qui déverrouilla la grille sans aucun problème, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à celle de son voisin de cellule, qu'il réussit à ouvrir sans beaucoup plus de difficultés.

Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à arriver au pied du lit de son compagnon, et de s'agenouiller devant lui. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il se contenta de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

- "Fye? " appela-t'il doucement, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Mais le blond se crispa et se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même, donnant déjà la preuve au brun qu'il ne dormait pas. Le ninja se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit. " Fye, regarde-moi. "

Le blond ne réagit pas, et le brun passa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur son visage, un tel regard. Ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide, bien qu'il se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il semblait regarder à travers lui. Des yeux vides de toute expression, vierges de tout sentiment. Comme si plus aucune âme ne résidait dans ce corps. Juste un grand vide.

Kurogane sentit un frisson le parcourir en sentant ce regard posé sur lui.

- "Fye! " appela t'il plus brutalement en commençant à le secouer, mais n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction. Commençant à perdre son sang froid, il l'appela plus fort, le secoua plus violemment avant de finir par le gifler, ce qui eu pour mérite, contrairement à ses précédentes actions, de le faire quelque peu réagir.

Il cligna un instant des yeux, comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil, et fixa le ninja d'un air interrogateur.

- "Kuro... " souffla t'il, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du visage du brun. Celui-ci caressa doucement son visage du dos de la main, ayant besoin de ce contact pour lui assurer que le blond était bien assis là, en face de lui, qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Fye ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- "Comment te sens-tu? "

- "Je... je crois que ça va... " Le brun eut un léger sourire et embrassa son front avant de le prendre par la main.

- "Allez, viens. Nous partons. " Fye releva vivement la tête, surpris, se rendant sûrement compte que le fait que le ninja soit juste à coté de lui ne soit pas normal.

- "Comment...? " Le ninja détourna le regard.

- "La sorcière. " dit-il. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de continuer, jugeant qu'il fallait mieux lui dire la vérité tout de suite plutôt qu'il l'apprenne plus tard par mégarde. " Je lui ai donné la pierre que tu m'avais offert comme paiement pour sortir d'ici. "

Il tourna la tête vers Fye pour voir que celui-ci le regardait, visiblement peiné. Kurogane se pencha pour venir cueillir ses lèvres.

- "Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix. Je comprends que tu m'en veille, mais ce n'est pas le moment. " Il se releva, toujours la main de Fye dans la sienne. Celui-ci le suivit, chancelant un peu sur ses jambes avant de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter dans les bras du brun.

- "Ça va aller? " demanda t'il.

- "Oui... c'est bon. " murmura Fye en se relevant et de retrouver un équilibre précaire.

- "Allons-y " dit le ninja avant de s'élancer en dehors de la prison. " Moins nous traînerons ici, mieux cela vaudra. "

Le brun passa la porte par laquelle était passé Mokona quelques minutes auparavant, suivi de Fye, qui suivait tant bien que mal tout en restant silencieux. Les couloirs se suivaient et se ressemblaient, mais Kurogane avançait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, comme s'il avait parcouru ce bâtiment depuis des dizaines d'années. Il arrive finalement au bout de longues minutes devant la cellule où étaient enfermés Sakura et Syaoran, qui attendaient avec Mokona.

- "Fye-san, Kurogane-san! " s'exclama Sakura dès qu'elle les vit arriver. " Vous allez bien?" Fye hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Kurogane lui coupa la parole.

- "On parlera plus tard, il faut partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne se rendent compte qu'on se soit échappés. " Il se tourna vers Mokona. " Y a t'il une autre sortie que celle par laquelle nous sommes entrés? " Mokona sembla se concentrer un instant avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- "Oui, Mokona va vous montrer le chemin, c'est par là! " dit-il en tendant une de ses pattes en direction d'un couloir qui longeait l'une des cellules. Kurogane s'y engagea sans plus de discussion, entraînant Fye à sa suite qui, pris au dépourvu, failli se retrouver la tête par terre mais qui se reprit juste à temps.

Le couloir suivait toujours la même direction aucun embranchement ne venait parsemer leur route. Étrange pour une prison. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, dans le silence troublé uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre froide et humide, ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans un cul de sac.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? " demanda Kurogane en tendant un bras vers le mur qui leur bouchait le chemin, fusillant Mokona du regard.

- "Mokona ne sait pas " dit la bestiole en baissant les oreilles. " Il devrait y avoir un passage pour sortir! " Le ninja donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Fye posa une main sur son bras.

- "Attend... " souffla t'il. Il lâcha la main de Kuro et s'approcha du cul de sac d'un pas hésitant. Il observa un instant la chandelle qui éclairait le bout de couloir, avant d'examiner le mur. Il passa sa main sur les pierres, comme semblant les compter avant de se stopper sur une pierre bien précise que rien ne semblait distinguer des autres. Mais lorsqu'il appuya dessus, un grincement sourd se fit entendre, et le mur à la gauche du magicien pivota en faisant sursauter Sakura et Syaoran, laissant apparaître une sortie jusqu'à maintenant dissimulée.

Fye resta un instant sans bouger, sa main toujours appuyé sur le mur avant de tourner la tête vers le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir, le regardant étrangement. Kurogane s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- "Fye?... Comment as-tu su? " Le blond tourna son regard vers lui, un regard quelque peu troublé par la fatigue, et par, à la surprise de Kurogane, la tristesse.

- "C'est... un procédé classique dans les prisons, tu sais...Chez moi tout du moins... Regarde la chandelle... " Kurogane posa son regard dessus, l'examinant attentivement mais ne trouvant rien de très intéressant à tirer.

- "Et...? "

- "Regarde les numéros. " Le ninja obéit docilement et se rendit en effet compte de la présence de numéro minuscules gravés sur la chandelle. Quatre numéros étaient gravées à quatre endroits distant du fer ayant permis de fixer la chandelle au mur.

- "Regarde la disposition des pierres, ce ne sont pas les mêmes que celles des autres murs. Ces numéros permettent de déterminer l'ouverture du passage.. " expliqua simplement Fye.

Kurogane se retourna vers le mur, examinant chaque pierres pour se rendre compte que le mage avait effectivement raison. Il se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il détourna les yeux. Même lui aurait mis du temps à trouver comment faire pour trouver l'astuce qui leur aurait permis d'ouvrir le passage. Comment Fye avait-il fait pour deviner aussi aisément?

Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaules pour le lui demander, mais le mage s'était déjà engouffré dans le passage ainsi ouvert, avec à sa suite Mokona et les deux gosses qui suivaient sans poser trop de question. Le ninja suivit à son tour, mettant pour l'instant dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais bien décider à ne pas laisser tomber.

- "Mokona, où mène se passage? " demanda soudain Sakura au bout de plusieurs de minutes de silence passées à courir le long d'un couloir sans aucune lumière ni visibilité. Le peluche blanche, qui se trouver actuellement dans les bras de la jeune fille baissa les oreilles.

- "Mokona ne sait pas. Mokona sait juste qu'il conduit dehors. "Kurogane se retint de dire que c'était tout de même pour cela qu'ils s'étaient échappés, continuant à fixer le blond qui menait la file.

Au bout d'un long moment, un carré de lumière se fit finalement voir au bout du tunnel, grossissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient pour finalement se transformer en une porte de sortie qu'ils franchirent sans aucune hésitation.

Les cinq compagnons se stoppèrent brutalement une fois sortis du souterrain, aveuglés par la lumière, avant de se retourner pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'entrée du passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Et à leur grande surprise, cette dernière était presque entièrement invisible. Et même en l'ayant empruntée, ils avaient du mal à déterminer exactement les formes de la " brèche " qui leur avait permis de sortir.

Placée sur un petit vallon surmonté et caché par des branches de saule pleureur qui tombaient juste devant l'entrée, comme formant un rideau naturel indécelable, l'entrée du tunnel passait facilement inaperçue avec la mousse poussant sur les parois de pierre humides.

Kurogane observa l'entrée sans plus d'intérêt que ça, et brisa finalement l'admiration générale qui semblait s'être emparée des autres membres du groupe.

- "Nous ne devons pas rester. Ils doivent connaître ce passage, nous devons nous éloigner. "

Il fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner. Sakura et Syaoran jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à l'entrée avant de le suivre, mais Fye resta sur place, fixant les branches de l'arbre qui frôlaient le sol d'un regard vide. Voyant qu'il ne les suivait pas, Sakura se retourna vers lui, la mine inquiète.

- "Fye-san, vous allez bien? "

Le blond sursauta en entendant la voix de Sakura qui s'était approchée de lui, et réussit tant bien que mal à étirer ses lèvres en un mince sourire avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il essayait d'empêcher de trembler.

- "Je vais bien Sakura-chan, merci." Elle le regarda un instant puis retourna rejoindre les autres un sourire radieux, suivit cette fois, de Fye.

Kurogane, qui avait observé toute la scène, attendit que les deux enfants passent devant lui et que Fye atteigne son niveau pour poser une main sur son front en se remettant à marcher.

- "Je vais bien Kuro-rin " anticipa Fye en détournant la tête, essayant d'échapper au regard et à la main de Kurogane.

- "Tu es brûlant " dit-il simplement sur un ton neutre.

- "Je vais bien. " répéta Fye d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le ninja le regarda une seconde, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du ton sur lequel le mage lui avait parlé, avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à marcher devant lui.

Le reste de la marche se passa dans le silence le plus total, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des insectes et des oiseaux qui se cachaient dans les arbres. Le soleil commençait à décliner doucement à l'horizon et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir chez tout le monde, Kurogane le compris, même si son épuisement était plus moral que physique. Il se retourna une fois de plus, vérifiant si le blond les suivait toujours, ce qui était le cas.

En observant la sueur qui coulait sur son visage plus pâle que jamais, il réalisa qu'il devenait urgent de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Mais alors qu'il allait se retourner pour parler de son empressement avec le chef de file, à savoir Syaoran, Fye trébucha brusquement sur une racine, ne devant qu'aux réflexes de Kurogane de ne pas heurter brutalement le sol"

Fye était dans un piteux état, respirant laborieusement, sa fièvre plus forte que jamais et, apparemment, dans l'incapacité de faire un pas de plus.

- "Kuro...chan... " souffla faiblement le blond d'une voix rauque.

Le brun poussa un soupir dérisoire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- "Décidemment ça t'arrive jamais de la boucler... " le blond eut un faible sourire en se sentant soulevé du sol avant de fermer les yeux, posant sa tête contre le torse musclé et humide de sueur de son amant, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur, ses muscles tremblant encore de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour rester debout tout ce temps.

Le brun repris la tête du groupe qui s'était momentanément arrêté, marchant dans la forêt comme s'il la connaissait par cœur. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de trouver un renfoncement rocheux le long d'une falaise et de décider d'un accord commun de passer la nuit à cet endroit. Kurogane déposa précautionneusement le corps de Fye contre la pierre froide avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés, observant les traits tirés par la fatigue de plusieurs longues journées sans repos décent. Un léger gémissement sortit de la gorge du blond et le brun posa une main sur son front, dont la fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, bien au contraire.

- "F-froid... " gémit le blond dans un souffle imperceptible. Le brun posa ses yeux sur le corps du blond, tremblant de tous ses membres avant de détacher sa cape et de l'en recouvrir, n'ayant rien d'autre à lui donner. Fye s'agrippa inconsciemment à elle, de faibles gémissements traversant sa gorge, une mimique de douleur toujours sur le visage.

Kurogane regarda un instant autour d'eux, observant les parois de la cavité rocheuse. Et en se basant sur l'humidité dont les traces étaient visibles sur la pierre, il se dit qu'un cours d'eau devait se trouvait plus loin à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Il passa devant les deux enfants, leur demandant de veillez sur Fye le temps qu'il revienne. Il s'enfonça dans la cavité rocheuse, la luminosité baissant un peu plus à chaque pas, mais étrangement, une faible lueur éclairait toujours les murs qui semblaient dégageaient une lumière verdâtre.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans ce dédale, le bruit d'un cours d'eau se fit entendre, et après un dernier tournant, un petit lac souterrain apparut devant lui, s'étalant sur quelques mètres de larges.

Il s'approcha des bords du lac, observant un instant son reflet dans l'eau cristalline. Le visage tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, la sueur ruisselant encore le long de son visage maculé d'un mélange de poussière et de terre, il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui dans ce reflet si peu ressemblant et pourtant, si réel.

Il s'agenouilla et passa sa main dans l'eau froide avant de s'asperger le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de lui remettre les idées en place, remettant toutes ses réflexions inutiles dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le principal, à savoir Fye.

Puis, une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Ramener de l'eau, d'accord, mais comment? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un objet qui aurait pu lui servir, mais il n'y avait malheureusement rien à par d'énormes bloc de pierres sur lesquels poussait une mousse d'une couleur vert émeraude.

Il enleva finalement son T-shirt, et le plongea dans l'eau, s'en servant comme un récipient. Il se releva, le T-shirt remplit d'eau à la main, et reprit la route vers leur campement de fortune en se disant qu'il avait de la chance que le trajet ne soit pas trop long. Mais étrangement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, sentant comme une fatigue monter en lui, le faisant peiner pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il prit appui sur le mur avec sa main libre, luttant pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se fermer, serrant de l'autre son T-shirt duquel s'écoulait de nombreuses gouttes d'eau, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage.

Il se força à arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé les gamins seuls, épuisé, tenant à peine debout, pour se rendre compte que ces derniers étaient assoupis sur le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Fye... enfin plus exactement, vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Fye, mais où il n'y avait qu'une cape qui traînait sur la pierre.

Il lâcha son T-shirt qui termina sa chute en s'étalant à terre, laissant échapper le mince reste d'eau qui y restait, essayant de s'avancer, malgré sa vision qui se troublait. Il réussit à faire quelques pas en chancelant avant de sentir brusquement une douleur atroce dans son estomac qui le fit tomber à genoux, la respiration haletante.

Il regarda autour de lui tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il se sentait tombé au sol, emporté par l'inconscience, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un individu aux cheveux blanc devant lui, le toisant d'un air supérieur, avant de définitivement perdre connaissance.

* * *

Bon, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, ma mémoire étant défaillante, je sais plus trop à qui j'avais répndu pour mes Reviews... Ca m'apprendra à vouloir répondre en deux fois XD Donc pour ceux à qui je répond deux fois, où à ceux à qui je ne vais pas répondre, je dis toute mes excuses, parce que j'apprécie beaucoups vos reviews et que ca m'encourage à continuer xD.

**Flocon: **merci merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .

**Nini: **Punaise... tu fais rien pour me faciliter la tache toi... j'aurais jamaisdu te faire lireles gravitations, moi xDDD Tu pouvais pas faire plus court, non? Comment je vais mettre ça moi xD Et puis cette suite aura mis du temps à venir... vu que mercredi est passé depuis longtemp xD Et ton dessin et tout bonnement accroché au mur de ma chambre avec les autres!!! . Et il colle super bien, j'ai plus qu'a attendre les autres XD ET au passage MOkon, oui il a un peu disparu xD Mais en même temps, le voir se ballader en plein milieu de la ville alors que tout le monde a deja pas confiance ça l'aurait définitivement pas fait xD

**Seddy: **Ouais, t'ai la seule à qui j'ai raconté la suite... Enfin je commence à me demander quand est-ce que la fin va arriver parc eque j'ai l'impresison que ça échappe totalement à ce que je veux faire xD J'en vois plus du tout le bout xD

Bon voila, encore merci pour toute vos reviews . Je vais essayer de bosser sur mon chap 6 qui est momentanément en cours XD enfin bon, place au sondages qui évoluent un peu plus chaque, non pas jour, mais chapitre xD

- La fille qui les a hébergés, donc Michiko (7 votes)

- Ashura (4 votes)

- Une secte crée après l'arrivée de ce personnage étrange (2 vote)

- Une secte dont fait partie Michiko (1 vote)

- Un esprit vengeur (1 vote)

- Les villageois (1 vote)

- Le clone de Fye (1 vote)

- Le clone de Kurogane (1vote)

- Le lapin de pâques (1 vote)

- Mokona noir (1 vote)

- Un vampire aspirant la vie des gens en les marquant de l'Ankh et voyageant de dimension en dimension pour se nourir (1 vote)

- Un créature enfermée il y a longtemps et libérée par Michiko en échange de la résurection d'un proche (1 vote)

- Le proche en question voir au dessus (1 vote)

- Un tueur en série qui s'est échappé de l'asile du coin et qui s'amuse à dessiner ce symbole sur les corps parce qu'il trouve que ca fait joli (j'adore celle-la Zo-chan c'est tripent ptdr) (1 vote)

-Le mec qu'a vu Fye dans sa vision (1 vote)

-Taishakuten (je sais pas ce qu'il vient faire là xD) (1 vote)

- Ashura en gourou de secte, aidé par son bras droit Michiko qui est habitée par un esprit vengeur et qui a crée deux clones de Kuro et Fay (les deux hommes de mains) pour se venger des villageois (je ne ferais pas de commentaires xD) (1 vote)

-Le muguet du 1er mai... (me demander pas ce qui'l vient faire la celui la xDDD) (1 vote) XDD

-D'ailleur, je pense même que c'est Mishiko la chasseuse... et qu'elle est accommpagnée d'un énorme lapin rose, et d'un panda géant! Que en fait, c'est la réincarnation de Ashura dans ce monde, que le vrai la contrôle depuis son monde... et que en fait, le grand personnage au cheveux long et blond, ben c'est Fye dans ce monde, mais qu'il vit en hermite dans une montagne pas loin du village, et qu'en fait ils se retrouvent avec Mishiko parfois pour... et que Ashura il en profite un max... et que le lapin rose et le panda géant ils surveillent la grotte... (Alors la Nini, j'ai franchement eu la flemme de tout reformuler, j'en avais pas le courage, c'est bien digne de toi xD) (1 vote)

Bon... nous voila avec Michiko en tant que principale coupable xD Ben pourtant Ashu, il était bien dans ce rôle aussi xD Enfin bon, seul l'histoire nous le révélera niark niark xD


	6. Broken Wings

Et voila, je reprend un rythme de parution à peu pres normal... soit environ un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que ca ira, beaucoups de blocage en ce moment (n'est-ce pas Irissia xDDDD)... donc j'espère que ca va se faire . Encore un clin d'oeil à **Nini** qui corrige gentiment mes fautes pour votre petit bonheur de lecteur xD

Vous avez donc entre les mains, un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis personnlemment assez contente... oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis assez contente de ce que je fais xD C'est votre faute, vous me donnez tous la grosse tête à dire que vous aimez... Mais c'ets pas grave, je reçois toujours vos reviews avec un grand plaisir... ou grand éclat de rire, pour certaine aussi XD.

Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire... oubliez le petit bouton, là, juste tout en bas à gauche... S'il bous plait? TT ... yeux larmoyants

* * *

Kurogane reprit doucement conscience de la réalité avec un mal de tête à assommer une cloche, comme si quelqu'un lui frappait obstinément la tête avec un marteau. Il se sentait lourd et arrivait à peine à bouger son corps et mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à rouvrir les yeux, éblouis par les faibles rayons de soleil qui perçaient jusqu'à son visage. 

Du soleil… Il resta interdit un instant sans en comprendre exactement la signification. Immobile, allongé au sol, il prit quelques minutes pour essayer de remettre au clair son esprit pour le moins embrumé, pour tenter assez vainement de comprendre ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis l'instant où il avait recouvré sa conscience, un sentiment pressent, urgent, mais dont il ne comprenait pas entièrement l'ampleur.

Il s'assit sur le sol, ne faisant pas attention aux images qui tournaient devant ses yeux, se frottant douloureusement la tête en essayant de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire qui revenaient par fragments. La prison, leur échappatoire... Fye...

Il releva brusquement la tête, comprenant enfin le fragment manquant dans sa mémoire, fixant sa cape qui gisait toujours à terre à seulement quelques mètres de lui, voletant légèrement sous le léger souffle de vent. Il jeta ensuite un regard aux gosses, toujours assoupis exactement comme lui quelques instants auparavant. Il se releva, se tenant au mur pour éviter de retomber, sa tête le lançant sérieusement. Une fois ses repères d'équilibre repris, il s'avança près de Shaoran, lui secouant l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- "Eh! Gamin! Réveille-toi! " Shaoran ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant autour de lui, visiblement aussi perdu que Kurogane lors de son propre réveil. Il fixa le ninja d'un air perdu.

- "Kurogane-san... "

- "Que s'est-il passé? " demanda le brun, pressé de comprendre exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et pourquoi Fye avait subitement disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

Shaoran ferma les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé, essayant visiblement de se concentrer pour se souvenir des évènements.

- "On... vous étiez parti chercher de l'eau... " murmura t'il lentement. " Et puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, on... on a subitement eu envie de dormir... " le brun fronça les sourcils, se rappelant que lui aussi avait eu cette impression avant de réussir à les rejoindre.

- "Et Fye? " Shaoran le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant visiblement pas le pourquoi de la question.

- "Fye-san était toujours avec nous quand... nous nous sommes endormis... Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda t'il.

Le brun jeta un nouveau regard sur la fine cape noire gisant au sol, la regardant sans la voir, ses yeux plongés dans une réflexion encore embrumée, mais ne fournit aucune réponse..

Il se releva brusquement sous le regard encore perdu de l'archéologue qui ne semblait pas encore comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurogane chancela un instant avant de retrouver définitivement son équilibre et de ramasser sa cape pour la passer autour de ses épaules. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shaoran, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, surveillant la princesse et Mokona qui dormait dans ses bras.

-"Vous trois, restez ici." Dit le ninja d'un ton sérieux. "Si quelqu'un s'approche de trop, refugiez vous à l'intérieur de la grotte, il y a tout un réseau de souterrain."

-"Que comptez-vous faire?"

-"Retrouver Fye. Et le ramener." Le garçon lui lança un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de surprise, se demandant sans doute comment il comptait s'y prendre pour le retrouver. Même si à vrai dire, il se le demandait aussi.

-"Il y a de l'eau au fond de la grotte" continua t'il "Et les arbres de la région ont assez de fruits pour ne pas mourir de faim." Shaoran hocha lentement la tête, se demandant si son absence se limiterait à un ou deux jours ou beaucoup plus, vu ses paroles.

Même si le ninja n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Kurogane tourna les talons et s'éloigna de leur campement de fortune, sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance au gamin pour être assez prudent et veiller sur la princesse.

Tout en marchant, il leva son regard vers le ciel. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, vu la place qu'occupait le soleil dans le ciel. Ce sommeil n'avait vraiment rien de normal. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en arrivait à la conclusion que cette fatigue était loin d'être naturelle… même s'il ignorait encore comment cela était possible. Mais tout se résoudrait surement en retrouvant Fye…

Fye… Depuis le début de cette histoire, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Bon, il lui avait en partie expliqué l'origine de son malaise… l'attitude des villageois, leur rejet… Mais cela n'était qu'une partie seulement, Kurogane le savait. Et cela l'inquiétait. Un peu. …

Bon, plus qu'un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qui travaillait autant le blond. Et il ne pouvait pas le protéger d'une chose qu'il ignorait.

Il n'avait pas su le protéger d'une chose qu'il ignorait. Et il s'en voulait énormément. Il s'était promis de le protéger, et une fois encore, il avait failli à sa promesse. Par deux fois en l'espace de seulement quelques jours, il avait fait preuve de sa faiblesse. Il avait laissé tomber cet être qui comptait tellement à ses yeux et qui avait implicitement besoin de son réconfort. Il l'avait trahi et blessé, et maintenant, il comptait bien essayer de réparer ses erreurs.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, essayant de le distinguer au travers des épais feuillages qui ne laissaient passer que la chaleur et quelques rayons de soleil. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où le mage pouvait bien se trouver, et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour en avoir la moindre idée. Il pouvait se trouver n'importe où, pouvant être aussi bien retourné au village que dans tout autre lieu.

Il stoppa un instant sa marche, essayant de se calmer, de calmer son anxiété et de réfléchir correctement.

Que savait-il? Que non loin de là, un village entier ne voulait qu'un chose, sa mort. Qu'il était perdu, oui, perdu, au milieu d'une forêt dont il connaissait ni la taille, ni ce sur quoi elle donnait, et que son amant était entre les mains d'une personne dont il ne se souvenait que la couleur de cheveux. Tant d'informations aussi nombreuses qu'inutiles.

Cela ne lui disait pas où aller, et errer dans la forêt durant des heures n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais que faire d'autre? Quelles autres options s'offraient à lui? Comme toujours, il allait suivre son instinct.

Cette chose en laquelle le ninja avait appris à se fier depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des années et en laquelle il pouvait croire presque sans risque.

Il prit une direction opposée à celle dont il pensait être la route vers le village d'où ils venaient, se disant que la probabilité que Fye s'y trouve soit presque nulle. Pourquoi serait-il retourné là-bas? Tout le village lui en voulait au point d'aller jusqu'à commettre un acte irréparable. Il ne pensait pas non plus que ce soit un villageois qui ait pris le risque de l'enlever, même Shaoran l'aurait entendu venir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça.

Le ninja marchait toujours tout droit, évitant tantôt les racines dépassant du sol, tantôt les branches qui descendaient à des hauteurs bien en dessous de celle de sa tête, l'obligeant à faire de multiples acrobaties pour avoir la chance de continuer à avancer.

Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel, laissant sa chaleur se répandre sous la cime des arbres, jusqu'à rendre l'air lourd, étouffant. Aucun brin d'air, aucune brise. Pas le moindre courant d'air pour venir rafraichir le brun qui continuait de marcher obstinément, ne faisant pas attention à ce soleil de plomb qui le faisait transpirer jusqu'à la moelle, lui donnant des vertiges qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer, plongé dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas garde à son entourage.

Il continuait à marcher, envers et contre tout, son esprit fermement décidé. Mais lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à s'estomper derrière une montagne à l'ouest, le ninja se laissa tomber contre un arbre à coté d'un étang, devant admettre qu'il était bien incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Il poussa un soupir de dérision en levant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel dont le bleu commençait s'obscurcir. Il observa un instant ce grand vide qui s'étalait au-dessus de sa tête, cette immensité si profonde, emplis de tant de mystères et d'inconnus, de secrets.

Une étendue bleutée qui lui rappelait désormais tellement les yeux de son amant… Ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait tellement se perdre, ces yeux qui, contrairement à son visage, reflétaient ses sentiments, aussi bien ses peurs que ses angoisses, ses joies que ses plaisirs…

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire avant de le rencontrer qu'un simple regard, aussi fugitif soit-il, puisse exprimer tellement de choses à la fois. Ses pensées dérivèrent doucement tandis que le ciel cérulé s'obscurcissait pour laisser apparaître les premières étoiles brillant encore faiblement.

Las, le brun ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte, tous ses muscles se relâchant doucement alors que son esprit se trouvait désormais loin de cette forêt, de ces arbres, perdus aux cotés de cette personne qui lui manquait déjà terriblement.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Une grande tendue blanche. Un paysage blanc, comme une feuille de papier, à perte de vue, dans toutes les directions. Rien, aucune touche de couleur nulle part. Pas de ciel, pas d'herbe, pas la moindre trace de vie ou autre. _

_Juste un grand vide. _

_Et au milieu de ce vide se tenait un homme, grand, brun, des yeux rouge sang, marchant toujours tout droit, ne faisant pas attention à ce paysage qui s'entêtait à rester inchangé. Seule touche de vie dans cet endroit. _

_Il marchait, seul, la tête levée vers l'avant, fixant un point imaginaire au loin, avançant d'une allure linéaire. Que faisait-il ici? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était cet endroit et sincèrement, il s'en fichait. _

_Et il continuait à avancer. Même s'il ne savait pas où il allait, s'il ne connaissait pas le but de son errance. Il ne faisait qu'avancer, tout simplement. Sans faire demi-tour, sans s'arrêter._

…ne…uro…

_Le brun se retourna, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit dans ce silence profond. Il regarda autour de lui un instant. Rien, à part ce blanc omniprésent, annihilant tout, bruit, couleur, odeurs…. _

_Ne voyant rien, il hocha les épaules, avant de reprendre sa marche interminable, se disant que ce silence devait lui monter à la tête._

_Quelques instant passèrent, mais plus il avançait, plus il sentait l'atmosphère devenir lourde, tendu, comme si quelque chose voulait l'empêcher de continuer à avancer, comme s'il devait accomplir quelques chose d'important._

…gane… Kuro…gane…

_Cette fois, il se retourna et s'arrêta, persuadé que ce n'était pas une illusion de son cerveau, mais bel et bien, quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Quelqu'un dont la voix, même lointaine, même à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, lui était familière. Il chercha, balayant l'endroit du regard, mais ne trouvant pas plus de trace de vie, quelle qu'elle soit, que précédemment._

_Et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour la seconde fois, perplexe, une lumière blanche apparut soudain devant lui, l'éblouissant. Il porta un bras au niveau de ses yeux, se protégeant le plus possible de cet éclat de clarté qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. _

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une silhouette s'avançait vers lui, doucement, la démarche assurée. Cette personne était vêtue d'un long ensemble blanc, semblable aux kimonos de son monde, remarqua t'il, la faisant presque paraître invisible dans ce décor. _

_Une beauté irréelle, resplendissante, une élégance fière, tel un ange dans son paradis. Une splendeur inégalée, et pourtant, si discrète. Un camouflage naturel uniquement brisé par des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus, profonds… auxquels le ninja s'accrocha instantanément lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui._

_-"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de remarquablement fort, tu sais, Kuro-chan. Même dans ton sommeil, ton esprit reste difficilement pénétrable." dit Fye d'un ton naturel, sa voix cristalline coulant dans les oreilles du ninja comme l'aurait fais un court d'eau dans son lit_

_-"Fye…" souffla t'il alors que le blond s'arrêtait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, le regardant avec tendresse, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres. _

_A son nom, le mage ferma les yeux et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus._

_-"Que fais-tu ici…?" questionna Kurogane dans un murmure, comme si les paroles risquaient de le faire disparaître à tout jamais, comme s'il n'était qu'illusion éphémère dont la vie risque de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Fye rouvrit les yeux et le fixa simplement. "Et où sommes-nous?" ajouta le brun au bout de quelques secondes._

_-"Nous sommes dans ton rêve, Kuro-chan" dit simplement Fye, sans se départir de son sourire. Le ninja le regarda un moment, étonné. Son rêve? Cet endroit était son rêve? Et Fye faisait parti de son rêve, lui aussi? Ou alors, était-il vraiment là? . "Et je suis venu pour te parler."_

_Le mage le regarda d'un air sérieux, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Le brun lui rendit son regard, légèrement perdu, ayant visiblement du mal à faire la part des choses entre réalité et rêve. Le blond ne prêta pas attention à lui, et regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, ses yeux céruléens se troublant d'un léger voile de mélancolie._

_-"J'ai toujours voulut savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes rêves, tu sais?"_

_Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cette immense étendue blanche, le regard rêveur._

_-"Fye…es-tu… juste un rêve aussi? Ou bien…" le blond se retourna lentement vers lui, toujours cette mélancolie dans le regard, et un sourire mystérieux, laissant planer le doute. _

_-"Et toi, Kurogane… qu'en penses-tu? Suis-je réel pour toi?" _

_Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de faire la part des choses dans son esprit. Qu'en pensait-il? Il avait envie d'y croire… Croire que le Fye qui se trouvait en face de lui était bien là, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple illusion de son esprit. Il l'observa un instant._

_Le bond avait de nouveau détourné son regard, fixant un horizon qui n'existait pas, attendant patiemment que Kurogane prenne une décision. _

_Il l'observa en détail, son attitude, l'aura qu'il dégageait… Non… tout cela était bien trop… vrai, pour n'être qu'un rêve. Ce reflet dans ses yeux, ses expressions. C'était lui. Juste lui._

_-"Alors… tu es vraiment là…?" murmura le brun, encore un peu perdu._

_Il voulut s'avancer vers Fye, mais tout d'un coup, le paysage se brouilla, des ombres commencèrent à apparaitre à certains endroits, le blanc cédait lentement sa place à de multiples couleurs. Et au milieu de tout ça, lui, et Fye, tous deux immobiles, observant ce changement, l'un avec appréhension, l'autre avec douceur._

_Et finalement, le blanc laissa la place à un vaste paysage, un large océan à perte de vue qui s'étendait à leur pied. Le brun le regarda, interdit, ne comprenant pas ce subit changement de décor. Il avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur du blond alors qu'une mince vague venait mourir à ses pieds. _

_Fye leva le visage vers lui, un réel sourire sur le visage comme le brun en voyait encore trop rarement, les yeux brillant d'un sentiment de sincérité, de reconnaissance que le brun ne comprit pas immédiatement._

_-"Alors… c'est cette image que tu te représente quand tu penses à moi?" dit le blond en regardant Kurogane, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant le visage du blond si paisible, radieux, si… vrai._

_Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, observant à son tour l'infinie mer qui s'étendait devant lui, une mer d'un bleu magnifique, emplis de reflets plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Oui, en effet, c'était ce que lui inspirait Fye lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de le contempler le matin, alors qu'il dormait encore dans ses bras, insouciant._

_Il posa son front contre la fine épaule de son amant, respirant cette odeur sucrée que dégageait sa peau laiteuse. Cette fois, il en était certain… Fye se trouvai réellement devant lui… cela ne faisait plus aucun doute._

_Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, ayant besoin de sa présence, de ce corps contre le sien._

_-"Où es-tu…"murmura t'il contre son cou, le faisant sourire. Un sourire plus triste, contrastant avec son regard rêveur. _

_-"Tu n'as pas à le savoir… je ne suis pas venu pour ça…"_

_-"Venu?" Le blond se retourna vers Kurogane, son visage ayant repris son sérieux. "Comment…?"_

_-"Ca n'as pas d'importance, Kuro-chan…"_

_-"Tu as utilisé ta magie?" Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, mais détourna bien vite le sujet._

_-"Tu dois repartir, Kuro… Avec Sakura-chan et Shaoran-kun… Tu dois dire à Mokona de vous emmenez dans un autre monde." Le brun fronça les sourcils, pas entièrement certain d'avoir saisi les paroles de son amant._

_-"Tu veux qu'on reparte… en te laissant ici?"_

_-"Oui." _

_Le brun le regarda, estomaqué, avant de sentir une colère sourde monter en lui. Une colère froide, conséquence de ces paroles, encore une fois la preuve de l'insouciance du blond envers lui-même. Une colère contre lui-même, cette frustration qu'il emmagasinait à force de reproches, de constats de son impuissance qui était en quelque sorte, elle-même à l'origine de ces paroles._

_-"Non." Juste un mot. Un mot pour faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Une parole sèche, claire, qui n'opposait aucune résistance, aucune discussion possible. Un non catégorique. Une parole et un regard, lançant des éclairs, laissant ressortir toute cette colère, tous ces ressentiments. "Je ne te laisserai pas. Il n'est pas question que l'on te laisse ici."_

_-"Ecoute-moi, Kuro-chan, je t'en prie… tu ne peux pas venir me chercher… c'est trop dangereux…" Il baissa la tête. Le dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était impliquer Kurogane dans cette histoire… Surtout pas lui._

_-"C'est trop dangereux, c'est trop risqué… Quand vas-tu arrêter de dire ça! Si je t'écoutais, je passerais mes journées enfermé dans une chambre, Fye!" Il se tut et observa un instant le blond devant lui, avant de passer deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage avant de reprendre plus calmement._

_-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Fye? Tu ne veux pas me le dire?"_

_-"Pas ici, Kuro… Pas maintenant… S'il te plait…" _

_-"Fais-moi juste confiance…" _

_-"Pas ici…" répéta le blond d'une voix où transparaissait une légère pointe d'anxiété. "Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer…"_

_-"Alors dis-moi où tu es." insista le brun. _

_Fye décrocha son regard, essayant de réfléchir, de retarder le moment où il savait qu'il flancherait face à la détermination de son amant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Kurogane soit si obstiné? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui soit si faible face à ces deux rubis qui le transperçaient de part en part? _

_-"Je ne te laisserai pas, Fye…" insista Kurogane. _

_Le blond poussa un soupir de résignation. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. _

_-"A l'Est…" murmura le blond. "Dans un château construit dans le flanc d'une colline…"_

_Le ninja sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille du mage, le pressant contre lui en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front._

_-"Merci Fye…"_

_Il se passa quelques instants dans le silence qui leur parurent une éternité, avant que Fye se dégage brusquement de l'étreinte du brun. _

_-"Je ne peux pas rester, Kurogane." Dit-il soudainement, les yeux plissés, comme s'il craignait quelques chose._

_-"Fye? Qu'y a-t-il?" -"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer…" Il lui lança un dernier regard, presque suppliant. "Promet-moi d'aller bien… Kuro-chan…" _

_Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire se voulant rassurant, avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser tendre dans lequel le blond se laissa aller._

_-"Ne t'inquiète pas…" glissa t'il doucement à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, tandis que la silhouette du mage commençait à se dissiper, de même que le vaste océan derrière lui. Il ne quitta pas un instant Kurogane du regard, et juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il prononça une phrase, dans un murmure. _

_-"Méfie-toi des apparences…" _

_Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ces mots que Fye avait déjà disparu dans un dernier sourire, et qu'il se sentait tiré vers les profondeurs dans une chute sans fin, dans un abyme infini dont seul les ténèbres sont reines…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux, éblouis par la faible lumière qui perçait au travers de la fenêtre contre laquelle il était appuyé. Son regard resta un instant suspendu dans le vide avant qu'il ne sorte entièrement du sommeil artificiel dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé.

Machinalement, il porta la main à ses lèvres, cherchant encore le contact de celles de son amant qui se posaient sur les siennes à peine quelques secondes auparavant dans ce monde merveilleux qu'était celui des rêves du brun.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la forêt en contrebas de la fenêtre. Quelque part, perdu au milieu de ces arbres, Kurogane est là, perdu dans ce bois, en train de le chercher, lui. Juste pour lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait voulu le voir pour le dissuader de venir… Pour ne pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire qui prenait une tournure qui le dépassait amplement. Pour ne pas l'impliquer, lui.

Mais au final, comme à chaque fois, il avait cédé face à cette détermination qu'il admirait et détestait tant à la fois. Détermination, source de sa force, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le brun soit aussi obstiné? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui-même soit si faible face à ce regard de braise qui le transperçait de toute part? Il n'avait jamais su y résister…

Le grincement d'une porte retenti derrière lui, mais Fye n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il ressentit une violente douleur au visage avant d'être violement projeté contre le mur à l'opposé de la pièce.

Non préparé, le blond n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, et sa tête heurta durement la pierre froide dans un bruit mat avant de retomber au sol, quelque peu assommé, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa tête sur son visage avant de venir s'écraser au niveau du sol.

-"Toi…" siffla entre les dents l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Fye releva vaguement la tête, encore un peu assommé, sa vue se troublant légèrement au moindre de ses mouvements.

Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait eu droit à de la visite de ce genre… c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps auprès de son amant… même s'il aurait bien aimé en avoir l'occasion. Mais la magie qu'il avait déployée était facilement repérable. Surtout pour cet homme.

Cet homme dont il connaissait la silhouette par cœur. Une silhouette semblable à la sienne, avec une taille quelque peu plus grand, mais tout aussi efféminée. Il reconnut en premier lieu au travers du trouble de sa vue ses longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à sa taille, avant de lever le regard sur son visage. Un visage dur, crispé par une colère foudroyante. Il croisa des yeux ébènes, eux aussi remplis de haine, lançant des éclairs, le toisant avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-"Tu as utilisé ta magie". Une voix froide, tranchante, ne laissant transparaitre aucune autre émotion que sa colère, sa haine.

Fye se redressa légèrement, se retrouvant adossé contre le mur, la respiration rauque, chaque inspiration se faisant un peu plus douloureuse que la précédente tandis que du sang coulait toujours le long de son visage.

Il releva les yeux vers son geôlier, le fixant d'un regard vide, vierge de toute expression, marque d'une lassitude extrême, poussée à ses limites, mais qui eut le don d'augmenter d'encore un cran la colère de son interlocuteur, faisant croitre l'aura de menace qui s'en dégageait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

-"Lève-toi." Un ordre. Simple, direct, explicite. Et toujours avec ce ton aussi froid et tranchant que de la glace, aussi acéré qu'une lame. Un ton qui n'accepte pas la contradiction, qui ne permet pas la désobéissance.

Une désobéissance qui eut pourtant lieu, Fye ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, ne se relevant pas d'un centimètre et n'en ayant de toute façon pas la force. Il continuait simplement à le regarder fixement comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si son regard passait au travers. Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple fantôme que l'on ne peut ni voir ni entendre.

-"Lève-toi!" Le même ordre, répété pour la seconde fois, d'un ton plus pressant encore, d'un ton qui laisse présager de sombres conséquences s'il n'est pas respecté. Mais non, toujours rien. Encore et toujours ce regard fantôme, comme si la personne assise en face de lui n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme.

Fye savait bien ce qu'il risquait à contredire une telle personne… surtout lorsque celle-ci commençait à perdre la raison comme c'était le cas ici. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les réactions qu'il allait avoir…

Mais après tout, il avait toujours était obstiné, non? Alors pourquoi changer maintenant?

Et avant que Fye n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il s'écroula à nouveau à terre, plié en deux par une atroce douleur au niveau des côtes, conséquence de son obstination muette. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que de l'air ne pénètre à nouveaux dans ses poumons, lui permettant de retrouver un tant soit peu d'air.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une force le soulever du sol, quittant ce contact avec la pierre froide tandis que tout n'était que flou pour lui. Il luttait pour reprendre une respiration normale, chaque parcelle d'air entrant ou sortant de ses poumons semblant le brûler de l'intérieur, le consumant lentement.

Le brouillard devant ses yeux se dissipa quelque peu lorsque ses jambes durent subitement à nouveau porter son poids, léger, mais visiblement déjà trop conséquent pour lui. Il tint quelques secondes ainsi, ses mains crispées contre le mur comme pour essayer de rétablir son équilibre.

Mais alors que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids, deux mains emprisonnèrent ses poignets, l'empêchant de retomber une fois encore.

-"J'aurais tant aimé que tu ne résistes pas, tu sais, Fye…" Le blond sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, prit d'un violent malaise et d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

Tout dans cet homme qui le maintenait prisonnier l'écœurait, et le simple fait de le savoir juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui, lui donnait de violentes nausées. Et plus il essayait de contrôler les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, plus ceux-ci se faisaient violent.

-"Cela nous aurait évité bien des souffrances, à toi comme à moi…" Fye détourna la tête, pouvant sentir son souffle chaud glissé sur son visage, sur son cou, essayant d'échapper à ces yeux couleur nuit dont la colère avait légèrement disparu, laissant place à un regard à la fois dur et tendre, laissant filtrer des émotions que Fye n'aurait jamais voulu connaître, aurait préféré continuer à ignorer.

Des sentiments qu'il avait compris dès la première fois où cet homme, ressurgis soudain d'un passé lointain et non révolu, lui avait adressé la parole, laissant transparaître à la fois dans son ton et son regard, ce sentiment dont Fye ne voulait pas.

Et par-dessus tout, un sentiment non partagé.

Quelques doigts se glissèrent sur son visage en un geste doux, écartant les mèches de cheveux collées à son front par le sang qui avait à présent cessé de couler.

-"Je ne voulais pas, tu sais… j'aurais aimé pouvoir te laisser libre… mais je ne pouvais pas… pas encore…" il posa son front contre le cou du mage, lui arrachant un nouveau spasme tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de ne pas y penser, pour essayer en vain de faire abstraction de cette présence plus que mal venue auprès de lui.

-"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Fye…" souffla t'il dans son cou, sa voix venant se perdre dans l'oreille du blond qui resserra les poings contre le mur au poing de s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa peau, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang qui glissèrent le long de sa main pour venir rejoindre celles qui avaient déjà séché sur le sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard balayant la pièce avec résignation. Ce qu'il voulait? Il aurait voulu n'être jamais ici, dans cette prison de verre. Car une prison reste une prison, et ce, malgré toutes les apparences que l'on peut lui donner. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais rencontré cette chimère de son passé, qu'il avait cru depuis tant d'année disparue mais qui se trouvait à présent devant lui. Il aurait voulu être libre, et surtout, se trouver avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il voulait tant de choses... mais toutes étaient impossibles à réaliser.

Il souhaitait tant de chose, depuis le commencement de sa vie, mais ne faisait rien pour qu'elles ne soient réaliser. Parce qu'il avait toujours été faible, qu'il n'avait jamais eu assez de courage.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de sa pensée, l'homme qui le maintenait contre le mur releva la tête et le força à le regarder, ancrant ses yeux dans les deux saphirs du mage qui tenta à nouveau de détourner la tête en vain.

-"Pourquoi me rejettes-tu, Fye… Tu n'étais pas si réfractaire auparavant…" susurra t'il doucement. Il observa les traits du mage, aucun centimètre de sa peau pâle n'échappant à ces yeux vifs qui ne cessaient de le détailler.

Puis, avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, de quelque manière que ce soit, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, rudes, possessives. Tout son corps se crispa sous le coup de ce contact forcé, contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire.

Bien sur, il essayait de se débattre, mais son adversaire était bien plus fort que lui, physiquement, moralement… et sa lutte était veine.

Une lutte vaine. Pas seulement celle pour échapper à ce baiser. Non. La lutte de toute une vie qui se reflétait au travers de cette impuissance. Une lutte pour échapper à ces chaînes desquelles il était prisonnier depuis sa naissance, depuis son premier souffle.

Il avait toujours accepté son sort, il avait toujours accepté ces contraintes qui lui étaient constamment imposées, à contre cœur, ayant compris que vouloir échapper à cette avilité n'entraînerai avec elle que plus de désastre, plus de malheur. Un sursaut de liberté, un simple sursaut de vie valait-il la peine de tant de mort en plus? De tant de cadavres inutiles? Pas pour lui. Cela ne valait pas sa vie à lui. Et il avait appris à se taire et à accepter son sort, quelque qu'il soit.

Sa lutte ne servirait jamais à rien, il l'avait compris, et il l'avait accepté, en baissant la tête.

C'est ce qu'il pensait. C'est ce qu'il avait pensait avant de le rencontrer, lui. Cet homme qu'il avait rencontré, ce ninja aux yeux rubis qui lui avait appris tant de chose. Kurogane…

Il l'avait aidé à se relever lorsque son esprit était totalement brisé, il avait été la première personne à lui tendre une main, sincère, à ne l'aider que pour l'aider et non pour avoir l'occasion de se servir de lui par la suite.

Il l'avait soutenu, dans ses moments d'errance, il l'avait aidé à prendre conscience que la vie pouvait mériter d'être vécu, qu'il pouvait la vivre de lui-même, sans contrainte et qu'il n'avait pas à se plier à la volonté d'un autre. Qu'il pouvait juste vivre heureux.

Et il avait commencé à y croire, à ce bonheur.

Et voila ce à quoi ça l'avait mené. Dans cette prison faite de cristal, où son espoir était à nouveau jeté à terre, piétiné sans aucun scrupule.

L'espoir…

En un instant, toutes les paroles de son amant lui revinrent en tête, toute, aucune ne lui échappant, créant un amalgame dans son esprit. Il repensa alors à chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec lui, à tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, à tout ce qu'il lui avait offert… À tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour lui… Pour lui…

Et dans un geste désespéré, le blond réussit à rejeter l'homme qui continuait à l'embrasser, le repoussant à quelques mètres de lui. Surpris, l'homme le regarda une seconde, cet homme blond acculé à un mur, la respiration haletante, le visage figé en une expression d'apeurement et le corps tremblant… Et son regard, tout d'abord perplexe, se remplit à nouveau de haine, de rage, alors que ce même blond sentait à nouveau une force le plaquer contre le mur, lui interdisant à nouveau tout mouvement, l'emprisonnant un peu plus dans son manque de liberté.

Il s'avança doucement vers Fye comme le ferai un prédateur ayant acculé sa proie, savourant sa victoire, prenant tout son temps pour mettre un terme à la vie de cet animal qui se savait condamné. Le mage le regardait faire, impuissant face à ce spectacle, le regardant s'approcher lentement jusqu'à se placer à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire cruel plaqué sur ses lèvres, rapprochant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du blond qui ne put détourner la tête.

-"Je saurais ce qui t'as éloigné de moi, Fye… je saurais ce qui te fais me repousser ainsi…"

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant au bout des doigts de son interlocuteur se former une minuscule étoile de lumière rougeâtre qu'il leva au niveau de son front. Fye voulut crier, voulut essayer de se débattre, pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Car il ne le savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer… ce sort, il l'avait déjà utiliser de nombreuses fois par le passé, et il le connaissait par cœur.

Et lorsque l'homme posa son doigt sur son front, il crut que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux. Tous ses souvenirs, depuis son départ de Selesu à aujourd'hui, tous les moindres fragments de sa vie, plus ou moins intimes commençaient à défiler devant ses yeux, tel un film en accéléré qu'il était obligé de regarder, malgré sa réticence, malgré toute sa volonté.

Des souvenirs qu'il sentait se faire aspirer par ce doigt posé sur son front, qu'il sentait quitter son corps. Des souvenirs aussi bon que mauvais. Mais des souvenirs qui lui appartenaient à lui et à lui seul, que personne d'autre que lui ne devrait voir, qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait dû voir. Le secret d'un cœur gelé qui avait commencé à se réchauffer.

Et au bout d'une éternité, quand ces images eurent fini de tourner dans son esprit, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Tout. Aussi bien le flot d'image que la force qui le maintenait accroché au mur. Et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Son esprit avait cesser de fonctionner, ces images l'ayant précipité encore plus bas dans les profondeurs, encore plus loin dans la souffrance, la détresse… Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de faire échapper cette douleur de son corps, de n'importe quel moyen, d'évacuer ce flot d'émotion qui semblait vouloir le noyer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Et soudain, un rire cynique retentit dans le silence de la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs froids et humides. Le blond se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, voulant ignorer cet être qui venait de lui briser le peu de chose auxquelles ils pouvaient se raccrocher.

-"Alors c'était ça?" s'exclama t'il soudain d'une voix encore secouée d'un reste de rire. "Je ne devrai pas m'étonner pourtant…" Il cessa de rire, et revint vers le blond avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, lui faisant tourner le visage pour le forcer à le regarder. "Ce brun compte donc tellement pour toi?"

Le mage écarquilla les yeux lorsque le visage de l'homme commença à changer, ses traits s'étirant pour en former de nouveaux, ses yeux changeant peu à peu de couleur, de même que ces cheveux. Et bientôt, un visage bien connu apparut devant le blond. Un visage bien trop connu, le regardant de ces yeux rouges, un sourire acerbe collé sur les lèvres.

Et dans cette terreur muette qui parcourait désormais chaque parcelle du mage, un soupir traversa ses lèvres, un murmure, à peine audible, mais dans lequel pouvait se lire toute sa détresse. Juste un mot, qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres crispées par la peur.

-"Kuro…"

Le sourire sur le visage du brun s'élargit un peu plus, avant que son visage ne rechange de forme, reprenant sa forme originale avant qu'il ne se relève avec un nouveau rire sous le regard perdu du blond, dont ce visage avait visiblement fini de consumer le reste de sa raison.

-"Tu m'avais déjà trahi auparavant… tu nous avais déjà trahis pour Ashura… Et maintenant tu recommence…" Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, fixant de son regard vif à travers la fine couche de verre l'étendue d'arbres qui s'étendait en dessous d'eux, explorant chaque détail, comme voulant les imprimer dans son esprit. Il s'écoula à nouveau quelques secondes dans le silence troublé uniquement par la respiration hachée du mage.

-"Quelque part…n'est-ce pas…" souffla t'il en regardant les arbres, les yeux perdues dans le vide.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête en sa direction, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il adviendrait tôt ou tard.

-"Non…" souffla t'il faiblement, fermant les yeux, déjà près à accepter l'inéluctable, déjà prêt, une fois de plus, de se plier à son sort. Il était déjà trop tard, et il le savait. Une fois de plus, Fye le vit se retourner vers lui, lentement, mesurant chacun de ses mouvements avec une lenteur calculée. Il regarda un instant cette forme entièrement repliée sur elle-même, tremblant de tout son corps, n'ayant plus une once d'énergie en elle.

Et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus devant ce spectacle, devant ces yeux qui le regardaient, le suppliant implicitement de le laisser en dehors de ça. Parce qu'il savait que le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre, c'était de le toucher, lui. Ce brun qui s'était trop rapproché de Fye, et qui devait maintenant disparaître pour que le blond revienne enfin à lui et à lui seul.

-"J'ai quelque chose pour toi avant de partir, Fye…" Le mage le sentit appeler sa magie, et quelques secondes plus tard, les mur de la pièce commençaient à tourner devant ses yeux, commençant à prendre une autre apparence tout comme l'avait fait l'homme lui-même à peine quelques instants auparavant.

Tout disparu, le lit, et les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient, ne laissant qu'un grand vide au milieu d'une pièce dont les murs étaient maintenant fait de glace. La fenêtre disparue à son tour, ne laissant alors qu'un faible trou munis de barreaux, ne laissant passer qu'une faible partie de la lumière du soleil, juste assez pour ne pas se retrouver dans une obscurité totale.

Une prison que Fye ne connaissait que trop bien, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, de laquelle il avait fait le tour mille et une fois, de fait d'y avoir vécu. Une vie qu'il voulait oublier, mais qui le rattrapait désespérément à chaque fois qu'il semblait enfin prêt à couper les ponts. Une prison qui avait hanté son sommeil durant des années, qui l'avait poursuivi durant ses journées. Où chaque jour, il avait l'angoisse de se réveiller et de se retrouver dans cet endroit de cauchemar.

Un cauchemar… tout cela ne pouvait être que cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller en tremblant, deux bras puissant aller enserrer sa taille et le ramener contre un torse rassurant pour qu'il puisse évacuer sa peur, qu'il puisse juste laisser libre cour à ses émotions. Juste se laisser aller. Qu'on allait lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots rassurant, des mots qui allait évacuer sa peine, sa peur, sa douleur. Qu'on allait tout simplement prendre soin de lui.

Il allait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui durait depuis trop longtemps et duquel il voulait s'échapper, tel un oiseau en cage qui recherche la liberté..

-"Tu vois Fye…" souffla l'homme d'une voie satisfaite tandis que le blond se recroquevillait encore un peu plus sur lui-même, cherchant à se protéger de ce monde qui voulait juste le détruire, qui ne cherchait qu'à briser un peu plus son esprit. "Tu avais beau nous cacher ton passé, maintenant, je sais…"

-"Ri…ichi…"

Sur ces mots, il se retourna, sans un regard vers son prisonnier, sans que le moindre sentiment, de culpabilité, de remords, ou juste d'empathie ne lui traverse l'esprit, concentré sur ce qu'il avait désormais à accomplir. Le bruit de la porte se fit à nouveaux entendre, mais le blond resta ainsi, sans bouger, n'ayant même plus la force de faire couler ses larmes.

Seule une chose traversait encore ses pensées. Une simple petite phrase, quelques mots, qui lui permettait encore de s'accrocher à une réalité, qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans ce gouffre sans fin. Juste une phrase.

_"Je ne te laisserai pas, Fye…"_

Ses poings se resserrèrent tandis qu'il sentait son esprit glisser vers l'inconscience, seul échappatoire pour échapper à son cauchemar, seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour continuer à espérer, pour continuer à croire. Et avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement, encore quelques mot franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres, une supplique, un appel à l'aide envers cet homme qui avait juré de le protéger, en qui il souhaitait croire plus que tout. Juste deux simples mots contre une vie.

-"Kuro…chan…"

* * *

Et voila un chapitre qui fait un tantinet avancé l'histoire... j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de piétiner, je sais pas si vous àa vous fait ça? En tout cas, passons à la rubrique** RaR:**

**Ambrena:** Oh eh ben, tu vas chercher compliqué toi... je suis pas sur d'avoir un cerveau assez dévellopé pour pondre un truc pareil . En tout cas, je te remercie de l'idée, mais ma suite est déjà dans ma tête (non, pas sur le papier, ce serai trop beauxD) et merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, mais ça va encore, j'ai connu pire (ne suisvez pas mon regard xD)

**Nandra: **C'est qui? ah tu veux savoir hein? eh ben nan, pas tout de suite, chacun son tour! (eh oui, je suis rancunière moi... nan, je plaisante xD) xD une fan de mokona? XD ca se croise rarement dit-donc xD

**Seddy:** oui oui, voila voila, c'est servi .

**Kaola-chan: **Idem, t'es servi, mumuse toi bien .

**Irissia:** je me suis dit que j'allais faire l'effort de te répondre à toi xD T'as de la chance que jesois de bonne humeur xD allez au boulot, lis et plus vite que ca XD

**Tatayoyo** (je me permet, hein?): maaa nan, sort pas, ... c'est comme ça qu'on t'aimeuh (Love) reste au moins pour lire la suite! (je vien de penser, heuresement qu'il y a pas de smile sur ce site, sinon c'est moi qui ferai une overdose, dis donc) xDD Gros kissu!!

**Deidara-san:** Ah oauis? ben t'été pas la seul à être péter, t'imagine même pas xDDDDD... au fait c'est pas grave pour la reviews xD ca m'est arrivé y'a pas tres longtemsp (hein, nandra? xD)... Virer Ohkawa... NON jamais, j'accepterai jamais cette éventualité, je suis pas à la hauteur, y'a des gens beaucoup plus qualifier que moi!!! (dont elle, en premier lieu xD) et puis... au fond, ca nous fait du bien qui soufre Fye xD (sent tous les regards posées sur elle) ... euh... ben quoi... vous êtes pas d'accord? ... même si chez moi, j'ai l'impression que ça me casse un mythe... mais en même temps j'aime bien...enfin je me comprend xD En tout cas, t'as tout compris à la situation xD J'espère que ce chap t'a mieu plus que le précédent xD

**Nini: **...On peux vraiment pas compter sur toi, hein? lacheuse XD Allez juste parce que t'es gentil, je continuerai à te faire corriger mes fautes, avoue que t'adore ça xDD D'ailleur je peux te filer le début du 7 si t'as du temps à perdre XD ca fera du boulot en moins xD

Et toujours le petit sondage qui prend de l'ampleur...

- La fille qui les a hébergés, donc Michiko (8 votes)

- Ashura (5 votes)

- Une secte crée après l'arrivée de ce personnage étrange (2 vote)

- Une secte dont fait partie Michiko (1 vote)

- Un esprit vengeur (1 vote)

- Les villageois (1 vote)

- Le clone de Fye (1 vote)

- Le clone de Kurogane (1vote)

- Le lapin de pâques (1 vote)

- Mokona noir (1 vote)

- Un vampire aspirant la vie des gens en les marquant de l'Ankh et voyageant de dimension en dimension pour se nourir (1 vote)

- Un créature enfermée il y a longtemps et libérée par Michiko en échange de la résurection d'un proche (1 vote)

- Le proche en question voir au dessus (1 vote)

- Un tueur en série qui s'est échappé de l'asile du coin et qui s'amuse à dessiner ce symbole sur les corps parce qu'il trouve que ca fait joli (j'adore celle-la Zo-chan c'est tripent ptdr) (1 vote)

-Le mec qu'a vu Fye dans sa vision (1 vote)

-Taishakuten (je sais pas ce qu'il vient faire là xD) (1 vote)

- Ashura en gourou de secte, aidé par son bras droit Michiko qui est habitée par un esprit vengeur et qui a crée deux clones de Kuro et Fay (les deux hommes de mains) pour se venger des villageois (je ne ferais pas de commentaires xD) (1 vote)

-Le clone de Yuuko (1 vote)

-Le muguet du 1er mai... (me demander pas ce qui'l vient faire la celui la xDDD) (1 vote) XDD

-Le père noël (... un de plus à ajouter à la liste... xD) (1 vote)

-D'ailleur, je pense même que c'est Mishiko la chasseuse... et qu'elle est accommpagnée d'un énorme lapin rose, et d'un panda géant! Que en fait, c'est la réincarnation de Ashura dans ce monde, que le vrai la contrôle depuis son monde... et que en fait, le grand personnage au cheveux long et blond, ben c'est Fye dans ce monde, mais qu'il vit en hermite dans une montagne pas loin du village, et qu'en fait ils se retrouvent avec Mishiko parfois pour... et que Ashura il en profite un max... et que le lapin rose et le panda géant ils surveillent la grotte... (Alors la Nini, j'ai franchement eu la flemme de tout reformuler, j'en avais pas le courage, c'est bien digne de toi xD) (1 vote)

Alors, pas un grand changement dans les votes... avec un changement attendu apres lecture de ce chapitre je pense xD Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rine hien! (sifflote tranquilement). Vous avez plus qu'a attendre la suite qu'est en cours d'écriture... Encouragement?


	7. Falsehood

Et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre qui, pour une fois, a été écrit en temps et en heures (fière de respecter ses délais xD). Et tout ca avec la bonne nouvelle de l'année, qui m'a remise de bonne humeure pour les deux prochaine mois à venir, je veux bein sur parler du bac, dont les résultats ont été donnée lundi soir (la seule acdémie à avoir les résultats après 20h, binvenue chez nous...). Et donc voila, je suis super heureuse, j'ai eu mon bac et ma mention (la moins bonne mais quand même xD), et tout le monde s'en fout, mais je le dis quand même xD

Je vais arrêter ici ma biographie et vous laissez lire en paix, pour ceux qui losent encore xD Juste pour dire que ce chapitre et celui qui jusqu'a maintennat m'a posé le plus de problème (j'ai des témoins pour ma défense xD). Encore une fois, **Nini**, a corrigé mes fautes, dois-je le préciser à chaque fois?

Sur ce, bonne lecture (oubliez pas vos comm, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir). A+ au prochain chap!!

* * *

Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un repère quelconque, quelque chose lui indiquant où il se trouvait, un indice pour faire ressurgir sa mémoire. 

Il n'y avait que des arbres, partout, à perte de vue. Juste une mer d'arbres tout autour de lui.

Il prit le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ainsi? En temps normal, jamais cela ne lui serait arrivé. Mais il avait ce sentiment de malaise qui lui étreignait la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait.

Il se redressa et s'assit dos à un arbre avant de fermer les yeux, les souvenirs de son rêve lui revenant doucement en mémoire, le replongeant doucement dans ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand Fye était apparu devant lui. Il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller, et rester ainsi une éternité… mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, et il savait que Fye avait besoin de lui. Qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé.

Le brun se releva doucement, regardant le ciel à travers les arbres, essayant de repérer le soleil à travers cette multitude de feuilles, et ayant l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque part le château que le mage lui avait mentionné. La matinée était visiblement à peine commencée, et il avait toute la journée devant lui.

A l'Est. Il devait aller vers L'Est. Sans un mot, il prit alors cette direction, se disant encore une fois que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, et lui avait fait prendre depuis le début une direction très proche de celle que Fye lui avait indiquée.

Il avançait sans une parole, encore plongé dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit, de cette impression de réalité qu'il avait eue quand il avait serré le mage contre lui, quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Un sourire béat se fraya un passage sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait à une phrase bien particulière.

_"Alors… c'est cette image que tu te représentes quand tu penses à moi?"_

Il se souvenait du regard rêveur du blond quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce vaste océan, il avait vu quelques étoiles briller dans ses yeux, et cette lumière de reconnaissance quand il s'était ensuite tourné vers lui.

Les rêves ne mentent pas. C'est ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo il y a longtemps. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, comme toujours. C'est maintenant qu'il réalisait l'entièreté et la vérité de cette phrase. Non, les rêves ne mentent pas.

L'océan qui s'était dessiné dans son rêve était bel et bien la représentation qu'il se faisait de Fye, quand il le regardait, quand il le voyait certains matins, endormis dans ses bras, blottis contre son corps avec un sourire paisible, un sourire heureux.

Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, cette image ne reflétait pas que les apparences… ne reflétait pas seulement ces yeux immenses, ces cheveux couleur sable…

Ce n'était pas seulement que l'apparence. A l'intérieur aussi, Fye était tel un océan.

Toujours calme à l'extérieur, toujours souriant et posé, ne laissant voir qu'une harmonie, qu'un visage caché par un masque de gaieté forcée. Une attitude enfantine pour dissimuler un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qui a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, qui a compris que la vie n'était pas toujours bleu ou rose trop vite.

Et derrière ce masque, dans les profondeurs, un amalgame de sentiments, de forces contradictoires, de pensées. Une ébullition hors de vue du reste du monde, qu'il gardait pour lui, qu'il ne laissait entrevoir que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, que lorsque personne ne pouvait voir que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Mais Kurogane, lui, avait vu. Il avait réussi à percer derrière ce masque, il était plongé dans les profondeurs de son âme. Il l'avait vu pleurer, la nuit, quand il pensait que tout le monde dormait, il avait vu briller dans le plus profond de son regard, cette lueur de peur, d'angoisse. Il avait compris que Fye ne faisait que dissimuler une douleur qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps porté, qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour, chaque seconde qui passait, qui l'éloignait de la vie.

Et il avait voulu essayer de le sauver, malgré tout, près à payer tous les prix, prêt à mettre en jeu ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Parce qu'il avait compris que Fye, plus que tout autre, méritait d'être aimé, méritait d'être heureux, que ce soit avec ou sans lui.

Juste un océan. Calme en apparence, mais bouillonnant de vie à l'intérieur, connu en surface mais dont les abymes restent et resteront inconnus. Un océan dans tous les sens du terme.

Et tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, tandis que les minutes passaient, que les mètres parcourus défilaient sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, d'autres phrases, plus sérieuses, lui traversaient l'esprit, le faisaient réfléchir.

_"Méfie-toi des apparences…" _

Cette phrase, par contre, il ne la comprenait pas. Enfin, si, il comprenait bien évidemment les mots, et le sens général de la phrase. Mais il ne comprenait par pourquoi Fye l'avait mis en garde… Et il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, se retourner les méninges, aucun éclair de génie ne traversait son cerveau qui restait obstinément dans le brouillard.

Il savait que le blond aimait parler par énigmes… mais s'il lui avait dit cette phrase, c'est qu'il le savait capable de comprendre. De comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière une phrase banale. Mais Kurogane avait peur qu'une compréhension trop tardive ne puisse être fatale. Que ce soit à lui, ou au blond. Ou aux deux.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas, malgré tous ses efforts. Il n'aurait plus qu'à redoubler de vigilance et rester sur ses gardes, encore plus qu'habituellement. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant la révélation soudaine. Car s'acharner sur cette phrase ne servirait à rien, à part l'embrouiller encore plus, et il le savait.

Alors il la rangea dans un coin de son esprit, pensant à autre chose. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder le ciel, il s'aperçut que midi devait être passé, vu la position du soleil. Il continua à marcher encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un étang au milieu d'une petite clairière qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil, laissant miroiter les reflets de l'eau sur les arbres à proximité.

Il s'assit près de la source d'eau, se disant qu'il allait profiter de celle-ci pour se reposer quelques minutes, et plongea une main dans le liquide encore glacé, avant de s'asperger le visage, enlevant le reste de poussière qui y restait. Il observa encore quelques instants son visage dans le reflet, déformé par les quelques ondes, plus perdu dans ses pensées que concentré sur la surface agitée de l'eau, comme scrutant des profondeurs inconnues au travers de ce mince filet d'eau.

Il fut brusquement tiré de sa contemplation quand un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre derrière lui. Il fit rapidement volte face en se relevant, la main sur la garde de son sabre, tous ses sens aux aguets, épiant le moindre recoin de la forêt devant lui.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes, mais rien ne se passa. Se relâchant, mais gardant tout de même le regard aiguisé, il allait se rassoir à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, quand un second bruit se fit entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son sabre de son fourreau par mesure de précaution. Simple précaution. Après tout, il se trouvait bien dans une forêt, et il suffisait de quelques animaux sauvages et de quelques brindilles au sol… Mais quelque chose le gênait, même s'il ne savait quoi.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, en volume comme en fréquence, comme s'il quelqu'un courait dans sa direction. Il observa un moment les alentours, cherchant à déterminer la position exacte de la personne qui approchait… s'il s'agissait réellement d'une personne.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, un buisson s'écarta brusquement à sa droite. Le ninja se retourna rapidement, pointant son sabre dans cette direction, mais le stoppant à seulement quelques millimètres de l'individu qui venait de se montrer devant lui.

Le corps entièrement couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes, dont certaines laissaient encore transparaitre au travers du tissu un mince filet de sang, ses mains tremblant violement, s'accrochant à ses vêtements en lambeaux presque désespérément, l'individu le regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'espoir au travers de ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes.

Le brun le regarda, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, la lame de son sabre toujours à coté de la gorge de cet homme, incapable d'y croire, incapable de voir autre chose que ces yeux bleus posés sur lui avec cette expression de terreur. Incapable de voir dans son esprit autre chose que ces blessures qui parcouraient ce corps couvert de sang qui, par endroit, coulait encore.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant tous les deux, le silence uniquement interrompu par une respiration rauque et laborieuse, dans une immobilité totale, créant une atmosphère des plus tendue, où chaque seconde qui s'écoule semble comme une éternité, tel un grain de sable dans un sablier, tombant lentement pour rejoindre ses congénères.

Puis finalement, un soupir se fit entendre dans l'air, brisant le charme, comme si la vie reprenait son cours après s'être brusquement arrêtée.

-"Kurogane…"

Le ninja regarda l'homme en face de lui encore une seconde, avant de le voir s'écrouler au sol, épuisé. Il lâcha son sabre, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, et réussit à la rattraper in extremis, avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-"Fye!" Le brun le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, sentant la faible chaleur qui émanait de ce corps glacé, malgré le soleil qui avait brûlé sa peau à certain endroit, laissant une plaque rouge sur son corps, preuve qu'il avait dû courir de longues minutes sous ce soleil de plomb.

D'une main attentive, le brun commença à essuyer doucement le sang qui coulait sur le visage du blond, avant de commencer à examiner les blessures qui parcouraient son corps, vérifiant soigneusement leur gravité, pour finalement conclure que la vie du mage n'était pas en danger.

Il se releva en prenant le mage inconscient dans ses bras, faisant attention à la moindre de ses blessures, avant de le déposer au bord de l'eau quelques mètres plus loin, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit à ses cotés, observant ce visage qui lui était si familier, avant d'écarter doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient son visage, laissant voir sa peau pâle sur laquelle coulaient plusieurs gouttes de sueur.

Son visage encore plus pâle qu'habituellement était figé en une expression mêlant à la fois douleur, fatigue et tristesse, et le brun fit doucement dériver sa main sur le cou du mage, ayant besoin de ce contact pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, juste à coté de lui.

Il avait du mal à y croire. A croire que Fye se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, revenant tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu, même s'il se trouvait dans un état pire que lorsqu'il s'était volatilisé.

Détachant son regard de la fine silhouette un instant, il déchira plusieurs morceaux dans sa cape avant de les tremper dans l'eau et de commencer à laver les plaies du mage. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement au contact du tissu humide, et le brun le regarda doucement ouvrir les yeux.

Des yeux qui se croisèrent. Deux regards qui rentrèrent en contact, mais où rien ne passa. Rien. Aucune émotion. Juste un grand vide. Et Kurogane resta un instant sans bouger devant ces yeux qui l'aurait habituellement fait réagir, de n'importe quel façon. Qu'il s'énerve, qu'il ressente un bonheur fugace dans chaque parcelle de son corps… chaque regard qu'il échangeait avec le blond ne le laissait jamais indifférent.

Mais là, c'était le cas. Face à ces deux prunelles d'un bleu azur, il ne ressentait rien. Comme s'il se trouvait face à un simple inconnu, comme il en croisait tous les jours. Et pourtant, ce regard, il le connaissait par cœur. Cette expression mêlée à la fois d'espoirs cachés, comme craints, et de peur… ce regard qui faisait à chaque fois naître en lui une colère sourde, une colère comme seul le blond savait en provoquer chez lui.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants, le brun trop abasourdi pour dire la moindre parole, le blond n'osant visiblement pas y croire. Puis, machinalement, les doigts du ninja remontèrent sur le visage de Fye, qui frissonna imperceptiblement à ce contact.

-"Kurogane…"

De nouveau ce nom. Ce nom prononcé dans un murmure, la voix tremblante, comme s'il n'était qu'une apparition. Un nom qu'il n'entendait que rarement, qui était en quelque sorte le signe d'une appel à l'aide, le signal d'alarme dans les situations graves. Comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée au milieu de l'océan, seul chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

-"Pourquoi es-tu là…?" Le brun fronça les sourcils observant le visage perdu du blond.

-"Je t'ai dit que je viendrais te chercher. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air." Le blond baissa les yeux, semblant plonger dans ses réflexions et le brun poussa un soupir tandis qu'il recommençait à nettoyer ses plaies. Un silence plana quelques secondes, un silence étrangement lourd, tous deux étant plongés dans leurs réflexions. Silence qui fut brisé par le brun, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

-"Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir…?" souffla t'il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait surement pas de réponse. Un second silence s'installa, comme se doutait le brun. Mais un silence qui fut plus court, rompu par une réponse inattendue, une réponse donnée dans un murmure, mais dont la voix était étrangement calme.

-"J'ai… utilisé ma magie…" Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant cet aveu non feint, direct. Et surtout devant ces trois mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche du blond. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de telle sorte, avec un tel détachement, une telle insouciance, comme si cela ne représentait strictement rien pour lui.

-"J'ai trompé les gardes… et je me suis enfui…" continua le blond sans plus se soucier de la réaction de son amant. Il tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Et je t'ai retrouvé". Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

Le blond se releva avec difficulté, esquissant une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il tentait de s'asseoir.

-"Reste allongé. Tu as besoin de te reposer." Kurogane voulu le forcer à se rasseoir, mais le blond le stoppa d'un geste.

-"Ca va aller, ce n'est rien…" Le brun ne dit rien, le regardant venir se blottir contre son torse avant de l'entourer de ces bras, le serrant contre lui comme pour dissiper les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit.

Des questions dont il ne comprenait pas la raison, des doutes, qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans ses réflexions. Un simple constat, celui que le blond n'avait pas la même attitude, même s'il avait les mêmes expressions, qu'il semblait comme transformé.

Et pourtant, il était bien là, juste dans ses bras, blottit contre lui à la manière d'un chaton comme lui seul savait le faire, observant le vide comme si un spectacle se déroulait devant ses yeux et qui échappait au commun des mortels. Le brun posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux, voulant dissiper ces doutes qui lui rongeaient l'esprit sans aucune raison.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence une éternité, chacun perdus dans leurs réflexions, dans leurs pensées, chacun essayant de trouver des réponses à leurs interrogations, mais chacun se délectant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre.

-"Fye?" appela soudain le ninja, brisant pas la même ce silence. Le blond releva légèrement la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Quand tu as disparu… Que s'est-il passé?"

-"Je ne sais pas…"

-"Qui était cet homme?" enchaina le brun comme si Fye n'avait rien dit. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes, et Kurogane fut surpris de voir apparaître dans ce regard de la perplexité. Oh, pas longtemps, à peine une seconde avant que cela ne disparaisse comme c'était venu. Mais il l'avait vu, quelques instant.

-"Quel homme?" demanda finalement le blond, le regard interrogatif devant le visage sérieux du brun.

-"L'homme qui t'a enlevé, celui que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir. Cet homme que tu connais et dont tu ne veux pas parler." Le visage du blond pâlit devant la dureté du ton employé ainsi que devant ces paroles, et il baissa la tête. Tête qui fut relevée presque immédiatement par deux doigts qui s'étaient glissés sous son menton."Dis-moi" insista le brun en voyant sa réaction.

Et en recroisant ce regard perçant, le blond sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, un frisson d'angoisse devant ce rouge, devant cette dureté, cette insistance. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard azur de ces yeux, à la fois fasciné et terrifié de la force qui s'en dégageait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

-"Je ne le connais pas, Kurogane… je ne sais qui c'était… Je ne voyais personne… J'étais juste enfermé dans une prison…" son corps se remit à trembler, des sursauts incontrôlables, et le brun pensa que cela était dû à la résurgence de ces souvenirs, de cette journée et de cette nuit passée seul, et surement, vu sa réaction, dans des conditions difficiles.

-"Je te le promets, Kurogane…" souffla le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

Brun qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, qui laissa le blond faire, sans faire un seul geste de réconfort. Brun qui, malgré la personne qui cherchait visiblement un réconfort dans ses bras, se montra froid et distant, sans qu'il n'en sache exactement la raison.

-"Tu mens." Deux simples mots, prononcés avec froideur. Un visage qui se relève, une expression de perplexité sur le visage. Pas de surprise, non. Juste un visage perplexe, un regard stupéfait qui en fixe un autres, dur et franc, recherchant des réponses.

Un homme qui se libère d'une étreinte qu'il avait lui-même créée, qui se relève sans même chanceler, sous une regard de feu qui, lui, laisse part de sa surprise.

Deux regards qui se croisent, qui s'affrontent. Deux personnes qui se jaugent, l'un confiant, l'autre encore étonné, cherchant à comprendre ce comportement qu'il ne connaissait pas chez cette personne qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Le temps qui semblait comme s'être suspendu entre ces deux êtres qui restent obstinément immobiles, comme pétrifiés.

Puis un geste, simple. Un bras qui se lève, doucement. Quelques paroles murmurées, paroles inconnues. Une boule lumineuse qui apparaît au bout de ce bras qui s'était levé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un regard dans lequel la surprise est remplacé par la compréhension d'un fait, l'explication d'une simple phrase qui tourmentait un esprit depuis des heures.

Et une seconde. Une seconde, cette unité de temps si courte, et pourtant, si effroyablement longue. Que peut-on faire en une seconde? Pas grand-chose. Voir rien. Et pourtant, tant de chose.

Une seconde qui suffit à tout faire basculer. Deux regard qui sont toujours accroché l'un à l'autre. Mais deux regards radicalement différents. De l'effroi, de la stupeur, de l'incompréhension, de la sureté… Autant de sentiments échangés en une seconde.

Ces deux corps, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et surtout, une épée, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, transperçant un corps tremblant, pris de spasmes de douleur. De douleur ou d'autre chose.

Un corps qui s'effondre, au ralenti, les yeux écarquillés, qui regardent d'un air perdu celui qui venait de mettre fin à sa vie, tandis que la lame de cette arme qui l'avait transpercée quittait son corps.

-"Kuro…gane…"

Un sourire triste qui se dessine sur des lèvres habituellement inexpressive. Un faible mouvement de tête, une négation à cette dernière parole prononcée. Des yeux de sang qui ne quittent pas un visage crispé par la peur et la douleur tandis que son propriétaire touche finalement le sol et ferme définitivement les yeux.

Quelques secondes en plus de suspens, interminables, mais ne réussissent à mettre le doute dans un esprit.

-Tu n'es pas Fye… même si tu lui ressemble…" murmura le brun, regardant le corps gisant à terre, immobile. "Je ne suis pas Kurogane… pas pour lui…"

Il fixa un instant les pupilles désormais vides de toute vie qui étaient toujours posées sur lui, mêlant peur et incompréhension, avant que le corps lui-même, à la surprise du ninja, n'éclate en milliers de morceaux de verres, renvoyant de multiples miroitement dans toutes les directions, avant que ces fins morceaux de verres ne tombent au sol et disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace.

Le ninja écarquilla les yeux devant ce… phénomène, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il resta bouche bée devant l'endroit où se trouvait une seconde plus tôt le corps du blond… enfin, de celui qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour lui, avant qu'une voix ne retentisse derrière lui, laissant échapper un long rire.

Le brun se retourna, serrant dans sa paume la garde de son sabre, faisant blanchirent les jointures de ses mains, et aperçut à plusieurs mètres plus loin un individu assis sur une branche, le fixant de ses yeux noirs avec mépris.

-"Alors finalement, tu as compris? Dommage, juste une seconde trop tôt." Dit-il, cessant son rire pour se concentrer sur le brun, semblant le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-"Qui es-tu?"

-"Il était pourtant parfait. La ressemblance était frappante, non?" continua t'il sans faire attention au ninja. "Vous étiez bien tous les deux, tu sais? C'est tellement dommage qui n'est pas eu le temps de te tuer…" un sourire cruel plaqué sur son visage.

-"Où est Fye?"

-"Oh, tu veux savoir?" Il sauta de sa branche, se réceptionnant souplement sur le sol, et le ninja ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une ressemblance frappante avec les mouvements de Fye. "Tu es bien mal élevé tu sais? De poser de telles questions alors que nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois."

-"Ce n'est pas la première fois." Rétorqua le brun, resserrant son étreinte sur son sabre.

-" En effet ce n'est pas la première fois… Tu es vraiment impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un tel sens de l'observation, je ne me suis pas assez méfié. Mais nous nous sommes vu plus tôt que ce que tu semble croire"

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant ces yeux. Le corps de l'individu était en train de se transformer entièrement, changeant d'apparence, changeant de taille, de visage. Une lugubre scène qui pris de longues secondes avant que ne se tienne devant lui une femme au regard et au visage dur.

-"Il me semble que cette apparence te soit plus familière, non?" Le brun resta estomaqué, fixant sans y croire cette femme qu'il surveillait depuis le début, cette femme à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Cette femme qui n'était finalement que tromperie.

-"C'est…"

-"Je suis Michiko. Ou plutôt cette apparence se nomme Michiko. J'ai dû l'emprunter à sa propriétaire."

-"Tu l'as tuée. La véritable Michiko." Un bref hochement de tête, comme si cela était d'un ennui total.

-"Ca n'a pas posé de problème, personne n'a vu la différence. Je n'ai eu qu'à me fondre dans la masse."

-"C'était toi depuis le début alors. Depuis le début, tu nous as manipulé, c'est toi qui a tué tous ces gens." Un sourire qui s'agrandit face à cette constatation.

-"Ces personnes ne représentaient rien. Elles étaient juste un moyen de l'atteindre, de le fragiliser psychologiquement. Il a toujours été faible, et cela n'a pas changé. Tu sais qu'il t'appelle, dans son sommeil? Il n'a jamais su se débrouillez seul, de toute façon."

-"Où est-il?" répéta Kurogane en insistant bien sûr chaque syllabe, la colère se faisant bien entendre dans sa voix. Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit.

-"Ne te l'a-t'il pas déjà dit? Ou alors ne se fiait-il pas assez à toi? Tu devrais te méfier, il est volage." Le brun se précipita soudainement vers lui, essayant de l'atteindre avec son sabre. Mais dès que ce dernier entra en contact avec la peau de l'homme, celui-ci vola en éclat, tout comme le double de Fye quelques instants auparavant.

-"Tu n'obtiendras rien ainsi, tu sais." Le brun se retourna pour constater que l'homme était de nouveau assit tranquillement sur une branche. "Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre."

-"Alors pourquoi es-tu là?"

-"Je voulais constater ta mort de mes propres yeux. Mais malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Fye sera sans doute ravie de l'apprendre." Le brun plissa les yeux, se retenant de laisser échapper sa colère, attendant simplement que cet individu dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la provenance se décide à parler. Ne pas se lancer tout de suite. Attendre une ouverture, étudier son adversaire.

-"Il n'aurait pas dû jouer au plus malin avec moi. Il le savait pourtant. Mais il est têtu, il n'a pas changé."

-"Il n'a pas changé?" répéta le brun, surpris, ses yeux rouges foudroyant cet homme qui laissa à nouveau échapper un rire rauque.

-"Il ne t'en a pas parlé? Des années qu'il a passé à Selesu? Il est vrai qu'il n'a rien de glorieux à dire. C'est étrange, je pensais que tu savais. Comment peux-tu aimer un homme dont tu ne connais pas le passé? A moins qu'il t'en ait inventé un autre? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas non plus."

Kurogane serra les dents, sa main tremblant tellement elle était crispé sur son sabre, et il devait faire un effort inhumain pour réussir à se maîtriser. Ce qui se lisait sans doute sur son visage vu la réaction de l'individu dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-"Tu veux savoir? Savoir le passé de l'homme que tu appelles ton amant? Tu veux voir la montagne de cadavre sur laquelle il règne? Je peux te le montrer. Et je me demande alors si tu le verras de la même façon, quand tu découvriras le sang qu'il a sur les mains, preuve de ses nombreux crimes."

-"Pourquoi?" Le regard ébène de l'individu se durcit, et tout sourire s'effaça de son visage.

-"Parce que Fye m'appartient. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, et que je ne tolérerai qu'une personne comme toi se mette sur mon chemin."

Cette fois, le coup partit tout seul. Kurogane s'était élancé vers l'arbre sur lequel il était assis, déclenchant son attaque du roi dragon. Mais rien. Aucun résultat, autre que de nouveaux éclats de verre. Et aussi un arbre en lambeaux. Mais rien de ce qu'il voulait. Rien de potable pour se défouler à part quelques arbres et des débris de verre.

-"J'ai dit que je n'étais pas venu pour me battre". Le brun se retourna une nouvelle fois, pour se retrouver face à face avec cet homme qui le narguait depuis plusieurs minutes. Le brun tenta à nouveau de lui porter un coup, mais son adversaire stoppa la lame à main nue, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Et tandis que le ninja tentait de réagir, son opposant pausa sa paume sur son front, profitant de ce moment de flottement, profitant du fait que le brun ait baissé sa garde durant une petite seconde. Une lumière rouge surgit de sa main, et le ninja se sentit comme paralysé, incapable de faire un geste, n'ayant que la possibilité de respirer.

Mais il n'avait même pas conscience de cette immobilité. Son esprit était entièrement absorbé par les images qui commençaient à défiler devant ses yeux. Des images d'une immense étendue glacée, entièrement recouverte par la neige, un vent froid soufflant fortement sur ces terres désertes.

Et, seul au milieu de cette immensité, un château. Pas un château comme dans son monde, non. Quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant, comme construit à même la glace, n'inspirant que respect et angoisse.

Puis, l'image disparut, laissant place à une autre. Une grande salle avec des murs blancs, neutre, ornée seulement d'une simple table qui prenait presque la totalité de la pièce. Une vingtaine de personne assise autour de cette table, des personnes dont se démarqua facilement du lot, au milieu de ces visages inconnus. Une tête blonde, des yeux bleus concentrés sur une feuille que tenait une main pâle.

Des yeux qui se relèvent pour fixer une personne à l'autre bout de la table. Une personne dont les traits aussi sont connus… une personne tout aussi fine, avec des yeux noirs et de longs cheveux blanc.

Et de nouveaux, l'image qui disparaît, pour revenir dans le premier décors, au milieu d'une plaine de neige. De la neige sur laquelle ressort des taches d'un rouge pourpre, attirant le regard, traçant un long chemin au travers de cette glace.

Un chemin qui mène jusqu'à un corps, inerte, le visage enfui dans la neige, une plaies béantes au niveau du torse laissant couler ce liquide rouge formant une auréole sur le sol. Puis, quelques mètres plus loin, d'autres corps, dans le même état, s'amoncelant sur des dizaines de mètres, dispersant au travers du paysage une neige aussi pourpre, marron par endroit.

Et au bout de ce chemin macabre, un homme, debout, au milieu de cette tempête de neige et de mort, ses vêtements tachés de sang au point de ne plus pouvoir en voir les couleurs, une autre trace couvrant son visage. Cet homme observait son œuvre dans une expression de désintérêt total, comme si tous ces corps qui gisaient à ses pieds faisaient partie du paysage, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés, comme si tous ça était normal.

Un visage neutre, froid, comme seul ceux qui ont des années d'expérience de meurtres peuvent en avoir.

Un visage que le brun n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer. Un visage qu'il avait trop connu, dont il pensait pouvoir déchiffrer toutes les expressions. Mais ce qu'il voyait n'était pas la personne qu'il avait connu. C'était une personne avec la même apparence, le même esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le Fye qu'il connaissait. Pas avec ce visage. Pas avec ces yeux vides de toute expression.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

L'image disparut à son tour, laissant place à de nombreuses scènes similaires, montrant toutes plus de cadavres, plus de morts, et toujours, Fye, ensanglanté, regardant ses victimes comme si elles n'étaient que de simples bêtes.

Puis soudain, une voix retentit dans son esprit.

-"C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas? C'est une facette que tu ne lui connaissait pas j'imagine? Mais je vais t'expliquer."

L'image changea pour laisser apparaitre une immense salle, un trône magnifique ornant un des quatre murs, et assis sur celui-ci, un homme, grand, des cheveux couleurs nuits tombant jusqu'au épaules, fixant de son regard émeraude l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant lui. Une assemblée constituée du même groupe d'une vingtaine de personne qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

-"La personne assit sur le trône est Ashura. C'était le roi de Selesu." expliqua la voix d'un ton calme. "Le Fye que tu connaît servait dans sa cours, officiellement en tant que membre d'un conseil regroupant les mages les plus puissants du royaume."

S'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, le menton du brun aurait sans doute touché le sol. Trop d'information, en trop peu de phrase. Quelques réponses à certaines interrogations qu'il se posait depuis un bout de temps. Et en premier lieu la relation entre cet Ashura et Fye.

Et il comprenait désormais un peu mieux cette sorte de peur silencieuse dès qu'il en parlait. Où plutôt dès qu'il essayait d'éloigner le sujet. Même si cela n'expliquait pas tout.

-"Mais tout ceci n'était qu'officiel. Nous avions tous un rôle bien particulier que seul nous, Ashura et quelques personnes connaissions. Et Fye était l'une des personnes les plus proche du roi. Il était à la fois son serviteur le plus dévoué et celui qui lui servait à effectuer tous les sales boulots, en quelques sorte, l'homme-à-tout-faire du palais. Ils étaient même un peu trop proche. A cette époque, il était détesté de tous le pays, à cause de nombreux accidents, car il ne contrôlait pas sa magie qui était trop puissante pour lui. Et sa venue était toujours synonyme de mort et de malheurs. Quand Ashura l'a pris sous son aile, il a réussi à canaliser sa magie, et Fye est resté à ses cotés."

Tout d'un coup, le brun sentit la force qui le retenait immobile soudainement lâcher prise, et il lui sembla comme se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Ses genoux heurtèrent brutalement le sol, le ramenant à la réalité, le faisant réaliser que son adversaire s'était éloigné de quelques pas, se mettant à une distance raisonnable au cas où le brun aurait été pris d'un accès de colère.

Mais il ne bougea pas, sa colère elle-même étant retombée. Il essayait d'analyser tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il avait mal à la tête tellement les dernières phrases résonnaient dans son esprit, tellement ces images lui tournaient devant les yeux, l'empêchant de voir autres chose que cette couleur rouges, tellement de nouvelles questions se posaient dans son esprit.

Juste trop de choses.

Et un nouveau sentiment qui naissait dans son esprit. De la culpabilité. De la culpabilité pour n'avoir pas pu résister, pour avoir regarder ce passé dont il essayait sans cesse d'en deviner des fragments au travers des mots, des regards de son amant. Un passé qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, pour se protéger, pour les protéger peut-être, et que lui venait de profaner.

-"J'aurais bien aimé t'en révéler plus, je lis dans tes yeux que cela t'aurait plu, mais je dois malheureusement te quitter pour le moment." Le brun releva la tête, le fusillant du regard. "Oh… Pourquoi un tel regard? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de te dévoiler une vérité qu'il ne t'aurait jamais dite."

-"C'était son choix." Souffla le brun entre ses dents, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.

-"Son choix? Non, il n'a jamais pris de décision de lui-même. La seule chose qui le pousse à agir est la peur. Tu ne l'avais pas compris? Ce n'est qu'un lâche. S'il ne t'as rien dit, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir ta réaction. Parce qu'il avait peur de ta réaction, qu'il avait peur que tu le quittes, qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul." Il reprit son souffle durant une seconde avant de continuer. "Je suppose que ne vas pas renoncer? C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience."

A ces mots, le ninja se remit immédiatement en garde, ne prenant seulement conscience qu'il l'avait négligemment laissé de mise.

-"Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi. Pas maintenant tout du moins. Je t'ai dit que je devais partir. Je t'attendrais au château, si tu y arrives. En attendant je te laisse réfléchir. Es-tu prêt à perdre ta vie pour une personne dont tu connais rien et qui ne te fais confiance?"

Kurogane resta silencieux, frappé par ces quelques paroles prononcées dans l'unique but de le faire douter. Dans cet unique but de lui faire perdre cet illusion que Fye croyait en lui, et qu'il lui fallait juste du temps pour s'ouvrir. Juste l'illusion que Fye l'aimait.

Un illusion désormais ébréché par quelques images qui pouvaient très bien se révéler fausse, par des déclaration de la part d'un inconnu dont il ne connaissait rien, mais qui semblait pourtant en savoir bien plus que lui.

Un dernier rire le tira de ses réflexions tandis que devant lui, l'homme se désintégrait en milliers d'éclats de cristal, lui lançant ce dernier regard méprisant qu'il avait depuis le début, ce sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Puis une dernière phrase, prononcé avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement, ne laissant plus aucune trace.

-"Mon nom est Riichi. Souviens- t'en, nous nous reverrons".

* * *

Et voila, la grande révélation du chapitre, et je vauis pouvoir clore mon petit sondage. XD. On va dire que tout ceux qui avaient répondu Michiko avaient à moitié raison... mais planent encore quelques mystère, j'espère que vous allez pas décrocher, hein? (petit yeux de chien battu)

Bon, place au RaR:

**Nan-Chan:** Ah le rêve... j'en suis assez contente aussi! Mon passage préféré je pense... EH OUI je suis méchante, sadique, et tout ce que tu veux, beaucoup de personne pourront confirmés mouarf arf arf (y fait peur mon rire hein? non? comment ca non? T.T) Une mokophile? Ca se croise pas tout les jours xD Tu te sens pas trop seule des fois? xD

**Deidara:** On a presque les même délires dit moi xD (quoi? qui a dit sadique? vous la dans le fond de la salle, j'ai parfaitement entendu!! xD) ... Ah!!! ca me fait tujours autant plaisir ce que tu me dit (rougit)... enfin quelqu'un que je force pas à lire et qui aime bien xD ... mais quand même, au point de comparer ça a la sortie d'un chapitre... xD

Ashura? oui oui, on va le voir dans le chapitre suivant si y'a pas de probleme en cours de route... enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien hein? XD Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre la t'aura plus aussi gros gros kissu!!!

**Irissia (faut vraiment que je te trouve un diminutif xD): **Oui, même si t'es en retard, j'accepte xD no probleme avec moi XD ... non, j'apprcié pas mon talent, j'en ai pas xD c'est juste que j'aimais bien cette partie... xD je suis une cause désespéré! XD Et ta vu hein? j'ai surmonté mon blocage! trop contente!!!!!

**Tatayoyo: **Mai sc'est pas graveuuuhhh (pour la dixieme fois de la soirée xD) ca me fait plaisir que t'en laisse quand même une, tu sais? Fais moi pensez ) t'acheter un bavoir pour la prochaine fois, j'ai plus qu'a aller prendre une douche xD Moi aussi je te fais un gros gros kissu!! Je t'adore!


	8. Betrayal

Me revoici, me revoila, eh non, je ne suis pas (encore morte) xD J'ai juste eu quelques léger problèmes de délai, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop? Disons pour faire simple que l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous e que les vacances, au lieu de me laissez du temps de libre, ne me permettent pas récrire autant que je le voudrais.

Malgré tout, j'espère que vous continuez à suivre cette petite fic (l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, n'est-ce pas?), sans vous découargez

Bon, une fois de plus je remerci **Nini** pour m'avoir corriger avant de partir sur son bâteau (Maman les petits bâteaux qui vont sur l'eau... excusez-moi, petit moment de flottement xD)

J'ai aussi une petite question à posez, parce que je rencontre pas beaucoup de monde qui sont du même avis que moi, qui aime bien mo petit Riichi? (Bon, y'as des gens dont je connais déjà la réponse, nest-ce pas Deidara xD), mais j'aimerais bien voir ce que ca donne après la lecture de ce chapitre xD

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bon courage et à au prochain chapitre!

* * *

_Il poussa finalement la porte avant de se précipiter vers l'homme qui était assis au centre de la pièce, en train de parler avec plusieurs personnes. Le visage sérieux, comme préoccupé, il ne vit l'enfant approcher que lorsque celui-ci l'appela bruyamment._

_-"Ashura!!" cria le petit blond en se précipitant vers lui. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'enfant courir vers lui, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il se retourna ensuite vers les trois hommes qui étaient à ses cotés._

_-"Vous pouvez vous retirer, nous en reparlerons plus tard"._

_-"Bien, Ashura-ô." Répondirent-ils simultanément, s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard vers l'enfant, ce dernier s'étant arrêté devant le trône, les mains appuyées contre ses genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle sous le regard amusé du brun._

_-"Que voulais-tu, Fye?" demanda Ashura lorsque plus personne à part eux ne se trouvait dans la pièce._

_-"Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de sortir? Je m'ennuie! Y'a rien à faire ici!" Le brun sourit tendrement devant le visage de l'enfant, la mine boudeuse. Cela faisait un an qu'il l'avait recueilli, et même s'il avait parfois des réactions matures pour son âge, il restait malgré tout un enfant de onze ans adorable et attachant._

_-"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Fye." dit le roi en se levant et venant s'agenouiller devant le blond pour se mettre à sa hauteur en passant une main amicale dans ses cheveux. "Tu ne dois pas sortir du château sans moi, c'est dangereux pour toi" continua t'il en reprenant un visage sérieux._

_-"Alors viens avec moi!" s'exclama l'enfant en attrapant sa manche, la tirant pour le faire se lever et le suivre. Le brun fronça les sourcils._

_-"Arrête Fye…"_

_-"Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas joué avec moi!" se lamenta le blond en tirant un peu plus fort sur la manche._

_-" Tu sais bien que depuis la mort de Père, je n'aie plus une seconde." Fye lâcha immédiatement son ainé, baissant la tête, comme honteux._

_-"Je suis désolé…" murmura t'il. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et repartir comme il était arrivé, en trombe, mais une main attrapa doucement son visage, le forçant à relever la tête._

_-"Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?" interrogea le brun, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'enfant._

_-"Je… Je suis désolé! Je… je ne pense qu'à moi et… et tu dois être triste pour ton père et je…" un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, et il se tut immédiatement, détournant une fois de plus le regard comme s'il s'attendait à des représailles._

_En effet, environ deux semaines auparavant, le seigneur de Selesu s'était éteint brutalement, laissant le pays dans une paralysie totale. Le trône était alors revenu à son seul descendant, Ashura, qui n'avait alors que seize ans. Appuyé de toute une panoplie de conseillers, il avait repris les rênes du royaume, lui permettant de renaître après ces quelques jours de trou noir._

_-"Ce n'est rien. Je vais devoir m'absenter durant une semaine, après je resterai avec toi."_

_-"Tu t'en vas?" demanda Fye, le regard triste._

_-"Oui."_

_-"Tu me promets que tu joueras avec moi quand tu reviendras?" insista t'il, le regard brillant d'espoir._

_-"Oui." Le blond sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de sauter au cou du roi qui le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever._

_-"Tu dois me promettre que tu ne sortiras pas pendant mon absence." Prévint-il._

_-"Mais je…_

_-"Fye." Le blond finit par céder et acquiesça avant qu'Ashura ne le repose à terre. "Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre." Le blond lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'élancer vers la porte joyeusement et de disparaître derrière le mur. Ashura le regarda s'en aller, le suivant des yeux, un sourire indéfinissable collé sur les lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide, songeant à Fye et ce qu'il allait devenir dans les années futures, et à un avenir qu'il espérait proche._

_Fye sortit de la salle du trône, pas entièrement convaincu de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Encore une fois, Ashura allait s'en aller et le laisser seul… Cela n'arrivait pas très souvent, pour le moment, mais à chaque fois, le blond se retrouvait alors seul, à errer dans les couloirs du palais._

_Un an. Un an depuis qu'Ashura l'avait sorti de cet enfer qu'était sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Un enfer qu'il avait vécu au quotidien, toujours rejeté, toujours accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, pas consciemment, pas volontairement._

_Une seule personne lui avait tendu la main. Le seul petit rayon de lumière qu'il avait aperçu. Une main qu'il avait prise, et qui l'avait amené ici, dans ce palais. Mais malgré tout, peu de personne le voyait comme une enfant normal… beaucoup de regards, cachés pour la plupart, des personnes craignant la réaction du roi, des regards de haine, de peur…_

_Mais il s'en fichait maintenant. Il savait qu'une personne lui faisait confiance, il cela lui suffisait. Même s'il regrettait parfois de devoir rester enfermé entre quatre murs. Depuis le premier jour, Ashura lui avait interdit de ressortir. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était dangereux pour lui, que les villageois pourraient devenir violents avec lui…_

_Il s'y était habitué, depuis le temps… Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas._

_Au fil de ses pensées, ses pas le menèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'il regarda sans pour autant franchir. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement continuer son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque du palais, cet endroit qu'il avait découvert avec émerveillement, et où il passait la moindre seconde libre de son temps._

_Il marcha encore quelques minutes dans les allées vides, avant d'arriver devant les portes de la bibliothèque, qu'il poussa sans aucune seconde d'hésitation. Aucune personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, comme à l'habituelle. C'était un endroit peu fréquenté par les habitants du palais, et Fye ne croisait presque jamais personne, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ca._

_Il erra quelques instants aux travers des étagères, fixant les nombreux livres, cherchant celui qu'il regarderait aujourd'hui, et pencha finalement pour un des nombreux livres de magie de niveau supérieur qui trônait au centre de la pièce._

_En possession du livre, il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une petite table près de la fenêtre, observant un instant le paysage, la neige qui tombait sans jamais s'arrêter, recouvrant pour l'éternité ce pays destiné à finir sous la glace, avant de se plonger dans la lecture du livre._

_Il déchiffrait avec facilité l'écriture si fluide qu'était celle des habitants de ce pays, déchiffrant les différentes formules qu'expliquait le grimoire, les comprenant pour la majorité. Il avait toujours été doué en magie, depuis son plus jeune âge. Un peu trop même. C'est ce qui lui avait valu la haine de ses parents, de son village, et de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées jusque là. Tout ça parce que sa magie était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse la contrôler._

_Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce château, il avait pris des cours avec le maître du conseil des mages, apprenant chaque fois un peu plus de maîtrise, gagnant chaque fois un peu plus de puissance. On lui avait dit que sa magie dépasserait un jour celle du roi s'il la développait correctement. Mais à quoi peut servir cette magie quand elle n'attire que haine et souffrance?_

_Mais malgré tout, Ashura l'avait forcé à la pratiquer quotidiennement sous la surveillance de différents mages du palais, malgré sa volonté de ne plus l'utiliser, malgré sa réticence, il l'avait convaincu de continuer. Et maintenant, au bout d'une année, sa puissance dépassait presque celle de tous les mages de la cour._

_La fin d'après-midi passa vite aux yeux de l'enfant, absorbé dans sa lecture, retenant le moindre mot de chaque phrase, imprimant les pages dans sa tête. Et ce n'est que lorsque la lumière ne fut plus que simple éclat à l'horizon que Fye alla remettre le livre là où il l'avait trouvé et reparti. Il avança quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de, cette fois, y entrer. _

_Il se pencha à nouveau un instant à la fenêtre, observant l'entrée du palais, cette entrée par laquelle partirait Ashura demain, cette entrée à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'aller, où il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, même de quelques pas._

_Il poussa un léger soupir et alla s'allonger sur son lit, fixant le plafond en attendant que le sommeil ne vienne le chercher, ce qui ne tarda pas, et il s'endormit en pensant au lendemain, pensant que se serait un jour bien morne._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_La nuit passa bien vite, seul le bruit du vent résonnant dans les ténèbres du château. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent au travers des carreaux recouverts d'une fin voile de neige que Fye ouvrit des yeux encore ensommeillés. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se lever et de s'approcher de sa fenêtre pour observer l'attroupement qui se tenait à l'entrée du palais._

_Des dizaines de serviteurs s'activaient autour du roi, monté sur un destrier aussi noir que ses cheveux, frottant le sol de son sabot en un geste nerveux. Fye observa un instant cette silhouette si noble, espérant intérieurement qu'Ahura se retourne et regarde en sa direction._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent, de nombreux individus à cheval vinrent rejoindre le roi, formant une escorte d'une trentaine de personnes, et pas une fois le brun ne jeta un regard dans sa direction, pas une fois ses yeux ne se levèrent vers cette fenêtre, même s'ils savaient surement que derrière elle, un jeune garçon attendait ce regard presque avec désespoir._

_Mais il finit par partir, suivit par sa garde rapproché sous les yeux de multiples personnes du palais, et plus loin, sous les yeux des villageois qui l'acclamèrent sur son passage. Et surtout, sous les yeux d'un enfant déçu, qui le regarde s'en aller en soupirant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon en se disant qu'une longue semaine s'annonçait._

_Il resta devant la fenêtre, regardant la foule se disperser en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. La bibliothèque s'imposa presque immédiatement dans son esprit et il poussa un soupir résigné, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se diriger vers cette dernière qu'il atteint sans croiser âme qui vive._

_Encore une fois, il se promena dans les rayons pendant quelques minutes avant de choisir un livre et d'aller s'asseoir à la même table que la veille, profitant par la même du paysage qu'offrait la vue sur l'extérieur avant de se plonger dans sa lecture._

_Cette fois-ci, son choix s'était porté sur un roman dont les enfants raffolent, ceux dont une personne tout à fait ordinaire se retrouve avec des dons spéciaux et part explorer le monde, explorer ces pays nouveaux et encore inconnus et finissent par tous les moyens inimaginables par sauver le monde…_

_Cela faisait longtemps que Fye avait cessé d'y croire, avait renoncé à ces rêves qui donnaient de l'espoir aux personnes de son âge. Il avait compris bien trop tôt que la vie ne réservait jamais rien d'extraordinaire, et que la naissance déterminait à jamais la condition de vie d'une personne._

_Un simple paysan ne finirait jamais roi et un roi ne finirait jamais simple paysan. Tout était aussi simple que ça, ce n'était qu'une question de chance._

_Il feuilleta longuement les pages, seulement à moitié absorbée par sa lecture, s'imaginant en parallèle à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'extérieur de son pays. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dehors, et cela le rendait parfois mélancolique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, était les seuls endroits qu'il pouvait apercevoir des fenêtres, il ne pouvait observer autre chose que cette neige tombant inlassablement sur ces contrés._

_Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas tant que ça de liberté. Il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir vivre comme les autres, libre de pouvoir aller où bon lui semblait, libre de pouvoir décider de ses actes. De tous ses actes._

_Juste pouvoir sortir._

…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait réellement? Sa promesse à Ashura, bien sur… Mais autrement? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait? S'il sortait maintenant, qui le saurait? Personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit s'il sortait maintenant, personne ne lui poserait de question sur quoi que ce soit. _

_Il leva le nez de son livre, observant avec un intérêt nouveau cette fenêtre qui marquait les limites de son existence.. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de remettre le livre à sa place, se dirigeant avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité vers la sortie arrière du palais, ne croisant personne dans les couloirs, à croire que ce château était abandonné._

_Enfin, il ne croisa personne à qui il fit attention, car il croisa en effet de nombreuses personnes, au détour des couloirs, dans les ombres des tournants, le fixant d'un œil malavisé. Des regards qu'il ne vit pas, continuant son chemin sans se soucier de ces ombres qui le suivaient en silence, surveillant le moindre de ces mouvements._

_Il arriva enfin devant une des entrées, la plus petite, la plus discrète, que personne n'empruntait jamais sauf en cas d'urgence. Juste ce qu'il fallait à cette enfant en recherche de liberté, à cet oiseau voulant quitter sa cage._

_Il s'avança d'abord prudemment dans la neige, comme s'il craignait son contact, doucement, un pied après l'autre, avant de finalement s'élancer en courant vers l'extérieur, un grand sourire ornant son visage._

_Il s'éloignait peu à peu du château, ne faisant pas attention à l'endroit où le menait ses pas, profitant de ce vent qui lui fouettait le visage et engourdissait ses membres, retrouvant ce semblant de liberté qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant quelques temps._

_Mais un semblant seulement. Car inconsciemment, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner, et gardait toujours un œil sur le château derrière lui, ne s'éloignait jamais au point de le perdre de vue. Une liberté qui avait tout de même ses limites, quelles qu'elles soient. Il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ainsi, dehors, à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine._

_Tout au plus, il pourrait y rester jusqu'à ce que le roi revienne. Mais même avant ce jour, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de revenir dans sa prison de verre. Ne serait-ce que pour se nourrir. Il ne pouvait pas survivre seul ainsi dehors et il le savait._

_Il finit par arrêter sa course folle et s'appuyer contre un des rares arbres du paysage, le souffle court, exténué, mais ravi. Il regarda un instant le paysage autour de lui. Que du blanc à perte de vue, une légère fumée s'échappant du village qui se trouvait non loin avant de disparaître dans le ciel gris crachant ses flocons._

_Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant qu'il était dehors? Il n'y avait pas pensé, et la question s'imposait de force dans son esprit. A quoi bon sortir l'on ne peut rien faire à l'extérieur? Il observa un peu plus la fumée. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans un village. Il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir les personnes qui y habitait… et se sachant seul, il n'avait pas envie de courir le moindre risque._

_Baissant la tête, il poussa un léger soupir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de s'élancer ainsi? De partir tête baissée dans ce monde où il ne connaissait rien? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant. Qu'avait-il espéré en faisant ça…? Un miracle, peut-être… Mais quoi exactement? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

_Il tourna la tête en direction du château, en reprenant le chemin du retour, traînant les pieds avec résignation. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir pour qu'au final, cela ne lui serve qu'à comprendre qu'une fois de plus, son espoir s'été avéré vain. Qu'à nouveau, il se retrouvait déçu, désabusé, lassé que tous ses rêves ne soient que des chimères, condamnés à n'être qu'illusion et désillusion._

_Il s'avançait lentement vers le château, qui se rapprochait à un rythme qu'il trouvait inlassablement long, n'ayant pas souvenir de s'être autant éloigné. Comme si plus il se rapprochait, plus le bâtiment s'éloignait de sa propre volonté, le punissant pour avoir essayer d'échapper à son destin._

_Et brutalement, alors qu'il avait effectué la moitié du chemin, il se heurta violemment à un objet et tomba à terre, sonné. Il se releva en chancelant un peu, regardant autour de lui ce à quoi il avait pu se heurter. Rien… A des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Intrigué, il s'avança lentement dans la direction qu'il avait suivie avant d'à nouveau se heurter à un mur invisible. Surpris, il posa ses mains sur ce qui lui bloquait le passage, le longeant, cherchant à passer. Mais il avait bien vite deviné que la nature de ce "mur" n'était autre que magique…_

_Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune faille, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour pouvoir passer, il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains, faisant briller ses paumes d'une éblouissante lumière blanche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa ses paumes à plat sur l'obstacle magique qui se dressait sur sa route, et un retentissement brisement de verre se fit entendre tandis que de milliers de morceaux de cristal tombaient dans la neige sous le regard quelque peu embrumé de l'enfant._

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dépensé autant d'énergie d'un seul coup. Observant d'un regard vide les quelques morceaux qui n'avaient pas encore disparu en rentrant en contact avec la neige, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se remettre à avancer d'une démarche hésitante, devant se concentrer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre._

_Et, tellement concentré qu'il était, il ne vit pas s'approcher derrière lui les quelques silhouettes qui le suivaient déjà depuis un certain temps, et ce n'est que lorsque l'une d'entre elle posa la main sur son épaule qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul._

_Mais trop tard. Fye sursauta brusquement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se retourner, il sentit une grande fatigue s'emparer de son corps, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans la neige, profondément endormi._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Fye se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante parcourant tout son corps, l'empêchant de bouger, lui interdisant tout mouvement brusque. Il sentait son corps lourd, comme si la gravité avait soudainement augmenté, et se retrouvait entièrement immobilisé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même en essayant de calmer les tremblements de froid qui parcouraient son corps._

_Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant une douleur plus forte que les autres au niveau de ses côtes et se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Pris d'un soudain excès de panique, il tenta de se relever, mais s'effondra un peu plus loin sur le sol en haletant._

_Restant allongé à terre, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il tenta tant bien que mal de détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une pièce sombre, dont les murs était fait de glace, comme s'ils étaient creusés à l'intérieur, des pics acérés dépassant des murs, laissant parfois quelques taches pourpres ressortir sur ce fond blanc._

_Quelques rayons de lumière venaient éclairer la pièce, venant visiblement d'un trou creusé à même la glace, une fente à peine plus grande que la tête de l'enfant blond qui gisait au sol, la peur prenant peu à peu possession de son esprit. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il y était. Et surtout, il se retrouvait seul._

_Un courant d'air fit le tour de la pièce, et Fye frissonna en sentant ce vent froid sur sa peau humide de sueur. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau au sol, et s'approcha de ce qui servait de fenêtre, laissant une meilleure prise au vent qui soufflait entre les barreaux de glace, gelant son visage, glaçant ses os._

_Mais il n'y avait rien non plus derrière cette fenêtre, au-delà de ce trou dans la glace… Juste une grande étendue enneigée, comme celles qui recouvrent le pays sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Rien, ni personne…_

_Découragé, le jeune blond se rassit à terre, se laissant tomber brutalement sur le sol avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant? Il était prisonnier d'un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien, seul, sans personne à qui demander de l'aide, une aide qui lui aurait été de toute façon refusée._

_Il laissa cour à sa peine, de minces larmes coulant le long de ses joues, résultats de sa frustration, de cette accumulation de ressentiment de haine et de peur depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le château. Cette pression qu'il n'arrivait plus à accumuler, qu'il finissait finalement par laisser échapper de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il avait juste finit par craquer._

_Des heures passèrent, une éternité pour le petit corps recroquevillé dans cette prison qui se laissait peu à peu aller au désespoir et à la peine, qui se laissait glisser le long de ce précipice, ne trouvant aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher pour freiner sa chute._

_Il fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par un sourd grincement qui lui fit relever la tête pour voir un jeune homme entrer dans la pièce. Jeune homme qui prit soin de refermer la lourde porte par laquelle il était entré avant de se tourner vers Fye et de l'observer de haut en bas, semblant le détailler entièrement._

_Fye esquissa un mince mouvement de recul, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, se demandant qui était ce garçon qui venait d'entrer et qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Fye l'observa en silence. Il avait une taille supérieure à la sienne, au moins une tête, il portait un uniforme dont le blond ignorait la signification, composé d'un haut noir, sur lequel était cousu certaines formes abstraites d'un vert foncé qui mettait en valeur des yeux noirs encadrés par quelques mèches de cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules._

_Fye ne savait pas quoi faire, ses sentiments envers ce garçon étant mitigés, mêlant à la fois appréhension, peur, intrigue, surprise… Tant de chose contradictoire qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser._

_-"Alors c'est toi?" finit par demander le garçon qui était entré en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Le fameux monstre dont tout le monde parle." Fye fronça les sourcils en entendant cette appellation qu'il détestait tant et qui était pourtant des plus courantes. Et devant ce regard qui mêlait à présent colère et tristesse, le garçon sourit gentiment._

_-"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'entends. C'est ce qu'il raconte, là dehors. Qu'ils ont enfin réussit à se débarrasser du monstre que le roi avait recueilli."_

_-"Je ne suis pas un monstre." Rétorqua le blond d'une voix froide, enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras, décidant de l'ignorer comme il avait déjà ignoré tant de monde auparavant._

_-"Si tu n'es pas un monstre, alors qui es-tu?" le blond releva la tête, étonné par la question._

_-"Je…" Il regarda son interlocuteur, perturbé par cette interrogation qu'il ne s'était jamais posée lui-même. Qu'était-il réellement? Qu'était-il pour lui, et non pour les autres? Il avait toujours était considéré comme un monstre, comme une nuisance, par ses proches, et par toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais qu'était-il pour lui?_

_Et devant cette question, il resta sans voix._

_-"Mais tu n'y ressembles pas pourtant. Je me demande ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici."_

_-"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Fye, détournant la conversation, se rembrumant à la mention de son passé dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir et encore moins en parler à un simple inconnu._

_-"Tu ne le sais pas? Je pensais que tu avais compris. Nous sommes dans la prison du royaume réservée aux criminels les plus dangereux. Je n'avais pas imaginer avoir à faire à un enfant en venant ici. Pas aussi jeune en tout cas."_

_Le blond resta silencieux, réfléchissant. En prison? Oui, ça il s'en était douté, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre. Mais il ne savais pas laquelle. Bon, c'est pas comme si les prisons étaient répandues dans Selesu, il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rues. Mais savoir qu'il se trouvait dans celle-là bien précisément lui faisait un choc._

_Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu se faire enfermer ainsi. Pas pour ce qu'il avait commis, pas pour ces actes involontaires, pour ces choses dont il n'était pas responsable._

_Mais après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici plus tôt, c'était uniquement parce qu'Ashura avait veillé sur lui. Il est vrai que dans toutes les situations où le blond s'était retrouvé en difficulté, lors de son arrivée au palais, face à des domestiques, face à des mages ou d'autres personnalités importantes, Ashura était toujours arrivé pour l'aider et pour le sortir des situations délicates._

_Ashura… Fye releva la tête vers la l'ouverture, regardant le vent souffler. Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il lui avait désobéi, qu'il était sorti, malgré ses interdictions? Et puis, allait-il le remarquer, au final? Peut-être que sa disparition allait passer inaperçue._

_-"Le roi n'est pas rentré au royaume." dit le garçon comme s'il avait suivi les pensées de l'enfant. "Cela fait deux jours qu'il est parti, il ne sera pas de retour tout de suite."_

_Fye leva vers lui un regard déçu, le fixant avant de baisser la tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence qui étrangement, ne rendait pas l'atmosphère plus lourde, un silence quelque peu apaisant pour le blond qui était, au fond de lui, réconforté que quelqu'un soit là, avec lui. Et durant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit du vent soufflant au travers des barreaux ne résonnait au travers de la pièce. _

_-"Tu n'es pas très bavard, dis-moi." finit par dire le garçon, brisant le silence. "Tu ne veux même pas me dire ton nom?" Fye resta silencieux, ne relevant même pas la tête. "Cela signifie que tu préfères que je t'appelle comme les autres? Monstre? Je peux le faire si c'est ce que tu désires, mais je ne pense pas que cela te convienne."_

_-"Fye" murmura t'il._

_-"Quoi?"_

_-"Je m'appelle Fye."_

_-"Fye… c'est un joli nom. Je me nomme Riichi."_

_Le blond releva la tête, le fixant de ses yeux azurs avec interrogations. Une interrogation silencieuse à laquelle Riichi répondit par un de ses sourires._

_-"Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici, n'est-ce pas?" Fye hocha faiblement la tête. "C'est juste que je ne pense pas que la place d'un enfant soit dans un tel endroit."_

_-"Pourquoi?" interrogea le blond en soutenant son regard ébène. "Tout le monde me considère comme une personne dangereuse. Pourquoi ma place ne serait-elle pas ici?"_

_-"Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde te considère comme un monstre que tu en es un. La jalousie est bien trop souvent un motif de rejet en ce monde."_

_-"Mais toi aussi, non? Tu es comme les autres."_

_-"Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de te juger. Je ne te connais pas, je ne peux pas juger de tes actes. Et tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Même si tu as commis des actes pouvant être discutables, tu n'en as pas forcement la responsabilité."_

_Le blond écarquilla les yeux. A part Ashura, personne ne l'avait encore jamais traité comme un être humain à part entière. Depuis toujours, il avait été rejeté, rabaissé, dénigré. Et maintenant qu'il en était là, qu'il payait pour ses crimes en se retrouvant dans cet endroit, il se retrouvait en face d'une personne qui le voyait enfin comme ce qu'il était, un enfant de onze ans qui a toujours vécu seul._

_Lentement, Riichi s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front. Par reflexe, Fye esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais le garçon n'y fit pas attention._

_-"Tu as l'air frigorifié." Dit-il simplement en détachant sa cape. "Tiens, prend ça." Il lui tendit le vêtement, mais Fye se contenta de le regarder sans pour autant faire un geste pour prendre ce qui lui était offert. Voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas, Riichi plaça lui-même sa cape sur les épaules de l'enfant qui s'agrippa presque instantanément à elle._

_Riichi s'assit près du blond, restant silencieux, l'observant en silence avec intérêt tandis que Fye restait recroquevillé sur lui-même avec cette cape qu'il resserrait presque à s'étouffer._

_Quand on touche le fond, il n'est pas possible de descendre plus bas, on ne peut que remonter._

_C'est ce que Fye avait ressenti à ce moment, même s'il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. La présence de ce Riichi lui était réconfortante, même s'ils restaient tous deux cloitrés dans leur silence. Parfois, une paroles perçait au milieu de ce calme, une question une phrase. Même si les réponses n'étaient pour la plupart du temps inexistantes._

_Après de nombreuses minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures, quand dehors, seul la nuit et la neige régnaient en maître, Riichi se releva, adressant un dernier regard au garçon qui ne releva même pas la tête, et reparti comme il était arrivé, en silence et sans un mot._

_Et le blond se retrouva à nouveau seul, avec pour seul compagnon le vent et cette cape que lui avait laissée cet intrigant garçon. Qu'était-il venu faire ici, au final? Fye n'avait pas très bien compris, mais il était quand même heureux. Enfin, comme peu l'être quelqu'un qui se retrouve en prison. Mais tout de même. Il se sentait un peu moins désemparé._

_Et alors qu'un flocon de neige venait mourir à devant lui dans cette prison, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sentait la fatigue s'emparer de lui peu à peu, et après un instant de résistance, il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve, serrant toujours dans ses doigts le tissu gracieusement offert._

_Les heures passèrent, ainsi que les jours, que Fye décomptait avec espoir dans sa tête, attendant avec impatience celui où Ashura allait revenir et le sortir de cet enfer. Un espoir et en même temps une crainte. Que ce passerait-il s'il ne venait pas? S'il ne venait pas le sauver, le faire sortir? Resterait-il dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive?_

_Non, il allait venir. Il était toujours venu. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant?_

_Mais malgré tout, un doute persistait dans son esprit, laissant constamment planer un doute, une peur silencieuse qui ne cédait sa place que lorsque le blond recevait les visites quotidienne de Riichi, qui lui apportait parfois le peu de nourriture auquel il avait droit. Chaque jour, il venait passer plusieurs heures avec lui, et le blond, malgré le peu de paroles échangées, avait finit par s'attacher à ce garçon si mystérieux._

_Et il en était presque venu à attendre avec impatience les moments où il allait venir le voir, lui tenir cette compagnie dont il avait tant besoin pour ne pas perdre la tête. Et les jours passaient, tour à tour, dans des silences, dans, à la fin, des discussion où Fye commençait à s'ouvrir à lui. C'était le première personne après Ashura qui l'écoutait, qui le laissait parler, et surtout, ne le jugeait pas en fonction de ses actes, mais de ce qu'il était maintenant, à cet instant._

_Et non un juge de la personne de son passé._

_Et finalement, le septième jour arriva, celui dont l'enfant se languissait et redoutait tant à la fois. Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité, et il restait collé contre les barreaux, regardant désespérément l'extérieur, essayant de percer ces mystérieuses et inconnues étendues blanches. Mais à part les ombres changeantes du paysage, il ne voyait strictement rien au travers de cette neige tombant perpétuellement._

_Et les secondes passaient, se transformant en minutes qui, elles-même, se transformaient en heures. Fye observa longuement la course du soleil dans le ciel, le regardant croitre, désespérément accroché aux barreaux, ses mains et son visage bleus sous l'effet du froid. Et puis le soleil commença à décroitre, lentement, mais surement, sous ce regard empli d'un espoir qui se faisait de plus en plus mince au fur et à mesure que l'astre du jour se rapprochait inexorablement du sol pour mettre fin à son règne._

_Et puis, la nuit, qui prend pied sur le jour, une nuit froide, glaciale, finissant de geler à jamais un cœur dont l'illusion venait de s'écrouler. Le garçon se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol, déchiré, brisé par cette attente qui s'était, au final, révélée vaine._

_Aucune larme ne vint couler sur son visage, aucune expression de tristesse ne se reflétant dans ses yeux. Juste un désespoir profond, une lassitude sans borne, d'un trahison, encore une fois, de la part de cette personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, tous ses espoirs._

_Ses mains desserrèrent lentement la cape qu'il avait jusqu'à présent gardé sur lui, la laissant doucement glisser sur le sol où le vent s'amusa à la faire virevolter un moment avant de revenir agressé ce corps à présent démuni de toute protection, venant gifler son visage, passant dans les moindres passages qui lui étaient offerts._

_Et alors que le blond fixait le vide, ne se souciant ni de lui ni du monde qui l'entourait, il sentit soudain une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps, laissant un peu moins de prise à ce vent qui, comme pour se venger de la perte de sa prise, se mit à souffler un peu plus fort, faisant vibrer les barreaux de glace._

_Le blond sentit une main écarter les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collé sur son front humide de neige fondue, et il releva doucement ses yeux dans lesquelles ne se reflétait plus qu'ennui et lassitude pour se retrouver face à un regard ébène qui le fixait avec une douce tristesse._

_-"Tu l'attendais, n'est-ce pas?" murmura t'il d'une petite voix, comme préoccupé par le manque de réaction de l'enfant. Enfant qui se contenta de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête. La main dans ses cheveux se fit plus tendre, comme essayant de lui procurer un réconfort quelconque, en vain, avant que Riichi ne le prenne doucement dans ses bras, avec précautions, comme s'il avait peur de le briser._

_Fye se laissa faire, et le petit corps grelotant se retrouva bientôt emmitouflé dans un gros manteau brodé de rouge et d'argent, blottit contre un corps dont la chaleur se répandait dans ses membres, traversant sa peau pour atteindre l'intérieur de son être._

_-"Tu sais, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il n'est pas venu." Murmura Riichi, observant la tête blonde sur son torse qui se mouvait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. "C'est juste qu'il n'est pas encore revenu au royaume."_

_Il sentit le corps du blond se crisper, et celui-ci releva la tête vers lui, surpris, mais surtout, retrouvant de la vie dans ses yeux saphir qui s'accrochèrent aux siens avec une lueur mêlant à la fois espoir et craintes, comme si ces paroles n'avaient été qu'un rêve de plus auquel il pouvait se raccrocher avant de choir à nouveau de ce nuage._

_Sentant son doute, Riichi lui sourit, un sourire se voulant rassurant, resserrant sa prise sur lui comme pour le protéger de ce monde qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui, offrant sa protection sans rien demander en retour._

_-"Où est-il?" interrogea le blond d'une petite voix._

_-"Dans un des royaume voisins. Et son déplacement a été rallongé de quelques temps."_

_Fye rebaissa la tête, déçu, mais en même temps emplis d'un nouvel espoir, celui que le Roi ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'il allait toujours venir le chercher. Un espoir, et en même temps, cette crainte qui ressurgie, reflet d'une attente de chaque seconde, de chaque minutes, d'entendre cette porte grincer pour laisser apparaître sa silhouette majestueuse._

_-"Il ne t'aurais pas laisser ici s'il était revenu." Affirma Riichi d'une voix basse, mais dans laquelle se reflétait sa sureté. Et étrangement, le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules, restant silencieux en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait à saisir les pensées de cet enfant qui semblait bien plus mûr que son âge et son apparence ne le laissaient paraître._

_-"Il reviendra" se contenta t'il de murmurer en posant son front dans les cheveux de Fye qui se laissa faire, resserrant juste sa prise sur le manteau rouge de son ainé avant de fermer les yeux. _

_Riichi l'observa, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, regardant doucement le garçon glisser dans le sommeil, exténué par cette journée forte en émotions, en attente et en déception. _

_Sa main glissa lentement de ses cheveux à son visage, redessinant tous ses traits avec délicatesse, comme cherchant à les imprimer dans sa mémoire. Il attendit de nombreuses minutes que l'enfant au creux de ses bras soient profondément endormi avant de le déposer sur le sol, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, et de le recouvrir de cette cape qui demeurait toujours la proie des courants d'air avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce en lançant un dernier regard à la silhouette endormis sur le sol._

_Les jours suivant défilèrent lentement, Fye restant avec acharnement devant ces barreaux de glace ne laissant passer que froid et neige, comme si cette immobilité pouvait lui donner un quelconque pouvoir d'accélérer le temps, de la faire passer plus rapidement pour échapper à cet enfer._

_Et chaque jours, Riichi passait le voir, comme toujours, gardant cette habitude qu'il avait instaurée dès les premiers jours, restant de plus en plus longtemps avec Fye qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui, lui racontant peu à peu ses peurs et ses angoisses, ses rêves…_

_Et plus Riichi passait du temps avec lui, plus il s'étonnait de l'épanouissement du blond, malgré ses conditions quelque peu particulières de vie depuis ces quelques jours._

_Des jours qui se transformèrent rapidement en semaine, pour que finalement un mois ne s'écoule, et Fye oubliait peu à peu ses déceptions journalières, cessant de s'accrocher à ces barreaux avec un nouvel espoir chaque jour, oubliant ses peines, concentré sur cet homme qui était implicitement devenu son ami._

_Oui, un ami. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de mettre un nom sur ce lien qui s'était petit à petit créer avec Riichi. Un mot simple, de la vie de tous les jours pour tout le monde. Pour tout le monde sauf lui, qui avait toujours vécu seul et isolé. Ce simple mot qu'est l'amitié, pour lequel on pourrait tout et n'importe quoi._

_Et pourtant. Pourtant, malgré le fait que Riichi vienne le voir chaque jour, cette journée là, il n'est pas venu. Fye commençait à s'inquiéter, se demandant ce qui pouvait le retenir, imaginant les pires choses qui soient. Au fur et à mesure des jours, lui aussi avait appris sur cet homme. Il était magicien à la cour, et faisait parti des apprentis de l'ordre des mages, assemblée des plus puissants magiciens du royaume., qui œuvrait sous la directive du roi._

_Mais il avait surtout appris qu'il venait le voir sans en avoir la permission, qu'il était censé rester sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Riichi risquait beaucoup à chacune de ses visites, et Fye lui en était infiniment reconnaissant._

_Mais maintenant, il sentait grandir cette boule d'angoisse grandir dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient aves lenteur. Qu'avait-il bien pu devenir? Peut-être qu'il avait finalement été attrapé? Ou avait-il tout bonnement décidé qu'il ne voulait plus venir… Que c'était devenu une occupation ennuyante, que le blond n'en valait pas la peine._

_Il sentit son corps trembler à cette pensée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Riichi. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose._

_Brusquement, il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui, et il se retourna brusquement, retenant sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration. Et il resta figé sur place lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant paraître une grande silhouette devant lui, silhouette qu'il reconnut presque instantanément, qu'il connaissait par cœur._

_Cette silhouette qu'il avait tant attendue depuis des jours et des jours, et qui se trouvait enfin devant lui. Et comme si un déclic se faisait dans son esprit, il se précipita brusquement vers cette homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, parcourant cette petite distance, les larmes aux yeux._

_-"Ashur…" Il s'arrêta brusquement, coupé dans son élan, son cri mourant dans sa gorge tandis que le souverain baissait les yeux sur lui. Des yeux lourd d'une colère froide, de rancœur, de reproche. Tant d'expression que Fye sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant presque regretter que le roi n'ait jamais franchi cette porte._

_Il resta silencieux, attendant que son aîné se décide à parler, attendant ses paroles avec crainte. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, comme si la personne qui se tenait à quelques pas seulement de lui n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait quittée un mois auparavant._

_Et c'est d'une voix froide, tranchante, qu'il mit fin à toute illusion, qu'il fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était plus seulement cet adolescent et roi de seize ans, mais bien une personne entièrement changée, dans sa manière de penser, dans sa manière d'être._

_-"Tu m'as désobéi, Fye."_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_-"Tu m'as désobéi, Fye…"_

Le Fye en question rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court, un peu désorienté. Il resta immobile quelques instant, le temps de faire reprendre à se respiration un rythme plus raisonnable, et surtout, de reprendre conscience du lieu où il se trouvait.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, autant de froid que d'effroi. Des tremblements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, qui l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre geste. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Il le sentait dans l'air. Cette tension, cette atmosphère lourde, comme recherchant à asphyxier toute âme qui se serait retrouvé dans cette pièce. Il avait déjà ressenti une telle impression par le passé. Dans un passé lointain.

Mais il ne se trouvait pas à Selesu.Et cela ne pouvait être la même chose. Tout simplement car cet aura était bien particulière. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de faire peser une telle ambiance. Et cette personne se trouvait très loin d'ici.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. C'est ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui. Il se força à penser à autre chose, à calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, de na pas penser aux images qui venaient de défiler devant ses yeux durant son sommeil, plus elles s'imposaient dans son esprits.

Ces images des temps plus ou moins heureux, ces images de ses souvenirs de son enfances, de son ancienne vie. Du temps où il était encore naïf et où il croyait à la vie, à ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Le souvenir de cette simple phrase, qu'il pensait avoir enfoui au plus profond de son esprit et qui ressurgissait maintenant.

_-"Tu m'as désobéi, Fye…"_

Une phrase qui marquait le changement de deux vie. La fin de deux vies heureuses qui allaient changer pour toujours. Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit, se répercutant sans arrêt pour revenir à chaque écho plus forte, plus puissante, comme animée d'une volonté propre, celle d'annihiler toute autre pensée de son esprit, de ne laisser place qu'a la peur, l'angoisse et tout ces autres sentiments dont le blond avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser depuis ces quelques temps.

Jamais il n'avait su ce qui s'était passé durant ce mois qu'il avait passé dans ces cachots humides et froid. Jamais il n'avait pu comprendre cette attitude froide, distante, presque cruelle que le roi de Selesu avait eu envers lui ce jour-là et qu'il n'avait plus jamais changé par la suite.

Que c'était-il passé durant ce mois où il avait quitté le château? Seul les Dieux pouvaient répondre, vu qu'il était revenu seul, sans les gardes qui lui avaient servi d'escorte. Aucun survivant avait-il raconté. Aucun sauf lui.

Et depuis, il avait entièrement changé. Du roi jeune et compatissant pour son peuple, ne recherchant que son bien, il était devenu dur envers cette population qui l'adulait pour sa bonté et sa générosité, commençant à se faire détester, à se faire haïr.

Au château aussi des changements avaient commencé à s'opérer, de nouvelles personnes, venu de continents étranger, pour la plupart des mages que le roi gardait en permanence à ses cotés. Seul le conseils des mages n'avait pas changé. Oh, bien sur, quelques membres avaient mystérieusement disparu, d'autre décédés, mais le roi ne semblait pas décidé à le renouveler, comme s'il n'étaient que la dernière roue du carrosse dans cette royauté changeante.

Un conseil que Fye avait intégré, environ un an après le retour du suzerain, un peu de force car il aurait voulu resté dans l'ombre. Mais Ashura l'avait quelque peu forcé, et il s'était retrouvé parmi les membres les plus importants.

Et il avait vite compris que ce conseil, bien qu'en apparence, fort peu actif dans cette monarchie, n'opérait que dans l'ombre, que chaque membre avait un rôle bien précis sélectionné par le roi. Des agissements dans l'ombre, opérés par des personne dont seul peu de gens connaissent la véritable identité, mais qui, au fil des années, devenait de plus en plus injuste, injustifiés et cruel.

Un changement radical que Fye avait eu du mal à suivre. Tous les mages de ce groupe ne portaient qu'un nom à ses yeux. Des assassins. Des hommes de main s'occupant du sale boulot que le roi ne voulait faire lui-même. Des milliers de personnes ont étés tué ainsi, sans qu'aucun villageois n'en sache la raison exacte, ni les auteurs de ces crimes.

Juste un immense bain de sang. Voila ce qu'était devenu Selesu après le retour de "Sa majesté."

Fye fut brusquement interrompus dans ses lugubres pensées par un faible bruit à ses cotés. Paralysé, il stoppa de respirer, écoutant le silence de sa prison, pour y percer le bruit faible mais régulier d'une respiration.

Il sentit une vague de froid envahir son corps, son regard fiévreux parcourant la pièce avec angoisse, cherchant l'origine de son trouble.

-"Riichi…" murmura t'il faiblement.

Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre? Personne ne se trouvait ici à part lui, personne ne pénétrait dans sa cellule à part lui. Alors pourquoi tant de peur tout d'un coup?

Et tandis que ses yeux tentait vainement de percer les ténèbres, le bruit de respiration se tut, le laissant à nouveau seul avec lui-même. Fye se crispa, ses poings serrés au point que plus aucune couleur n'ornait les jointures de sa main. Et au moment où il commençait à se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, de son cerveau fatigué, quelque chose effleura doucement son visage, le faisant violemment sursauté. Il releva son regard en proie à la panique, et se retrouva face à deux orbes émeraudes perçant les ténèbres, brillant d'un éclat cruel et mauvais.

Des yeux qui le figèrent sur place, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement, mais ne laissant passer aucun son au travers de sa gorge. Une plainte silencieuse, un cri de terreur que ses yeux laissaient paraître à la place de ses lèvres. Un visage pâle, vide de toute couleur, tel un cadavre, un visage sur lequel glissait de longue mèches brunes, redessinant le contour de son visage comme pour l'enfermer dans leur étau.

Et puis un sourire sur des lèvres devant ce spectacle d'un homme terrifié, devant ces yeux apeurés et effrayés, ce visage aussi blanc que la mort, un sourire satisfait, collé sur des lèvres qui se rapproche du visage du blond dont les seuls signes de vie sont les violents tremblements de son corps et ses mains toujours crispé au point que ses ongles ont percé sa chair, laissant s'écouler son sang sur le sol de glace.

-" Tu n'as toujours pas oublié, n'est-ce pas… Fye?" souffla finalement cet homme au creux de son oreille, amplifiant un peu plus les tremblements du corps du mage. Mage qui le fixait sans pouvoir détourner son regard, mage qui vit avec un effroi indescriptible ce vert intense changer progressivement de couleur pour virer au noir, se confondant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, tandis que les cheveux qui effleuraient son visage avec légèreté gisaient maintenant au sol, formant comme une auréole blanche autour de sa tête.

Riichi laissa ses lèvres glissaient le long du visage de l'homme toujours à terre, laissant son souffle caresser sa peau pour finir sa course dans le creux de son cou sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-"Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié… ce jour-là…"

Fye tressaillit brusquement en clignant des yeux, lançant par la même occasion un regard apeuré à son geôlier dont les lèvres n'avaient pas quittés la base de son cou, embrassant sa peau avec possession, y laissant la marque de ses dents sur son coup gracile tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus ne plus rauque et incertaine.

-"Ce fameux jour… Tu nous as tous trahis…" murmura Riichi en remontant son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux trouble du blond, visiblement perdu entre réalité et souvenirs, songe et cauchemar. "Et tu m'as laissé… Tu m'as laissé mourir alors que tu aurais pu m'aider…"

-"Non…" Le trouble dans les yeux du mage disparut légèrement, se focalisant sur les pupilles remplies de haine et de reproches de cet homme qui le maintenait prisonnier de son passé. Et malgré la peur qui enrayait son esprit, il comprenait parfaitement à quoi Riichi faisait allusion. Il revoyait les images dans sa tête de ce jour, ce jour mémorable où sa vie, et la vie de tout le royaume avait basculé. Où tout, en l'espace de quelques heures, avait basculé dans le sang et la neige, la colère et la mort.

Il revoyait les milliers de cadavres qui étaient tombé en seulement quelques minutes, teintant la neige, teintent le sol du palais, les livres de la bibliothèques, les mur de la salle du trône.

Tant de personne qu'il connaissait, qui étaient mort sous ses yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, qu'il regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux comme un simple spectateur observe les acteurs déroulant leur jeu. Ses camarade étaient tombés, les uns après les autres, alors que lui avançait encore, laissant derrière lui les corps baignant dans leur sang, les quelques personnes qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Riichi aussi ce jour là. Il l'avait vu tomber. Il avait vu ce liquide rouge, porteur de vie, quitter son corps pour se répandre sur le sol, formant une flaque écarlate sur le dallage blanc. Il avait vu sa vie quittait ses yeux, les couleurs abandonnaient son visage. Il l'avait vu mourir.

Et comme tant de fois dans cette journée, il avait passé son chemin, laissant ce corps sans vie reposer contre la pierre froide, détournant les yeux, ne pensant qu'a la mission qui lui avait été confié, se focalisant dessus pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments de tristesse, d'angoisse, de remord qui tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès de le submerger.

Et maintenant, Riichi se retrouvait en face de lui, du jour au lendemain, cette homme qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un de ses seuls amis et qui était censé être mort avait subitement réapparu, et avec lui, tant de souvenir auxquels il aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

Comment avait-il pu survivre? Il n'en savait rien, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il en aurait de toute façon était incapable vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Il était tout bonnement incapable d'avoir la moindre pensé cohérente, ou même la moindre pensée. Son corps n'était plus que tremblement sous ses main qui s'étaient glissé sous ses vêtements, effleurant sa peau frêle tandis que ses lèvres embrassait son visage avec une douceur étonnante. Riichi ne le quittait pas des yeux, dévorant son visage, étudiant chacune de ses expression, mais ne décelant que dégout et effroi.

-"On te faisait confiance, et tu nous as abandonné pour lui… Tu nous as sacrifié…" Son regard se fit plus dure, les quelques fraction de préoccupation présents dans ses disparurent tandis qu'il prononcer ces quelques mots, laissant de nouveau place à sa colère, sa haine.

Il s'empara des lèvres du blond avec brusquerie sans que celui-ci n'oppose aucune résistance, incapable de faire le moindre geste, et Riichi en profita pour glisser sa longue dans la bouche de son prisonnier. Ses mains se firent plus rudes, parcourant le torse de Fye, toujours à terre, la griffant, déchirants ses vêtement au fur et à mesure qu'ils se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Et le mage continuait à trembler, des frisson indécis parcourant tous son corps, glaçant son sang dans ses veines, paralysant ses muscle, empêchant son cerveau de réfléchir, de s'ancrer dans la réalité et de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

Une réalité qui lui échappait entièrement, qu'il ne herchait plus à modifier, abandonnant son combat pour décider de son propre sort, abandonnant sa propre volonté qui avait de toute façon était entièrement annihilé par les dernières paroles de Riichi.

Il disait vrai, après tout. **C'est** lui qui était en tort. A quoi bon nier la réalité? Il avait trahi son peuple, il avait trahi ce qui avait placé leur espoirs en lui. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, non?

Il sentit quelques chose de chaud couler sur sa joue, doucement, traçant un chemin humide le long de son visage pour venir mourir sur le sol dans un bruit léger, couvert par le bruit du vent soufflant aux travers des barreaux de glace. Un bruit qu'il connaissant tellement bien maintenant…

Et puis, une pensée traversa son esprit tandi**s** que les mains de Riichi descendait toujours plus bas, que ses lèvres embrassait son cou, son torse, son corps. Une pensée qui alluma une petite flamme d'espoir dans son cœur de glace, une parcelle de chaleur dans cette prison de froid et de mort.

Juste quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Un murmure franchit ses lèvres, un simple mot tandis que ses paupières se fermaient lentement, se laissant aller au jeu de Riichi, s'abandonnant à ses caresses.

-"Kuro…"

* * *

Pour toute réclamations, acclamations, commentairesz, sugestions, hypothèses farfelues ou lapidation, il vous suffit de cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche là, vous savez?

Bon, la réponse aux reviews

**Nan-chan: **Ah? Tu veux que je te le prête? xD Je peux si t'y tiens n.n Mokophyle, moi? Non je ne pense pas, à moins que je sois une Mokophyle qui s'ignor mais ça m'étonnerait xD ET je suis pas petite! C'est pas parce que je mesure qu'1m67 que je suis petite :p

**Tatayoyo: **Ah nan t'as pas le droit de mourir TT Ca s'apelle du chantage ce que tu fais! Bon bref, pour ce qui est de Riichi qui doit pas toucher à Fye... -tousse- Voila quoi xD Allez, je me met au chapitre 9 dès que j'ai le temps et je compte sur toi pour être au rendez-vous!!!! xD

**Deidara: **Quand je disais qui y'avait des personne a qui j'ai pas besoin de poser la question, je pensais en particulier à toi xD Bon en fait j'ai pas fait trop apparaitre Ashu, j'espere que tu m'en veux pas trop... "Fye tu vas bien?" Ben coute, je te laisse juger de àa par toi même xD Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, on devrais creer la ligue de torture Fyeienne xD (Fye: mais pourquoi toujours moi? xD)

**Kaola-chan: **OUi oi aussi hein? J'aimerais bien faire des rêves comme ça la nuit. Tu vas me dire, après, on aurait encore moins envie de se réveiller... Deja que c'est pas gagné tous les matins xD Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as pu, merci beaucoup xD

**Flocon: **Oui, mais alors l'astuce, c'est que comme j'ai commencé cette fic il y a TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEES longtemps, on connaissait pas la moindre parcelle de son passé n.n Alors du coup, je me débrouille avec la mienne, même si je dois dire qu'elle est pas particulièrement rose non plus (bon à coté des Clamp, je tiens pas la route c'est sur xD) Merci pour tes encouragement et bisoux!

**Nini: **OUi ben c'est bon hein, ca se passe de commentaire u.u Pressée d'avoir la suite? -re tousse- Euh... OUais, j'espère que t'es pas si pressé que ça parce qu'elle risque pas d'arriver immédiatement, cette suite... Alors gris bisous et bonne vacances sur ton bâteau (on se contacte quand tu reiens que je t'éclate encore une fois à Mario Kart xD)

Je dit un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup et me fait énormément plaisir, surtout que cette fic commence à me courir sur le haricot en ce moment xD Merci de pas vous découragez et de continuez à lire -s'incline-


	9. Keepsake Orb

Bonjour les gens! Eh beh eh beh, voila bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu... non je ne suis pas décédée brusquement et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic n.n Donc je reviens parmis les vivant après des vacances execptionnelles malgré un temps pas terrible terrible, et une rentrée... pas si mal que ça! J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien déroulée pour tous, et que votre année à bien commençée. Pour ma part, j'ai fait mes premier pas à la fac (fini le lycée, yeah!) et, malgré le stress des premiers jours (je suis une stressé de nature hein...), j'ai retrouver pas mal d'ami(e)s et c'est plutot assez mrrant (avec un emploi du temps des plus correct).

Après ce bref racontage de vie dont tout le monde doit s'en foutre plus ou moins, je souhaite une dernière fois bonne année à tous, avec plein de bisoux d'encouragement! Mais revenons à ce qui nous interesse, parce que vous êtes quand même la pour ça (je remecie les gens qui continue à lire malgré le fait que cette fic commence à trainer en longueur, merci à tous!). Une fois encore, je n'échappe pas à l'habituelle remerciement envers **Nini, **qui prend le temps de me relire et de me corriger (chose non aisée, je te plains ma pauvre xD) pour vous, alors vous pouvez aussi la remerciez! xD

Comparé aux chapitres précédent, celui est plutôt très long... environ le double de ce que je fais d'ahabitude, mais je tiens ) pécisez que les chapitres suivant sera beaucoup plus court, alors ne vous découragez pas! En tout cas, l'histoire avance (enfin!), et on se rapproche du dénouement final. Voila voila, j'ai finit mon petit monologue, j'ai l'impression de parler toute seul (normal, c'est un peu la cas en même temps...).

Bon, ben voili, bonne lecture à vous, fidèles lecteur, j'attend vos avis avec impatiente!

* * *

Le brun se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de malaise, un peu nauséeux au moindre mouvement trop brusque, et surtout, avec cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'important alors que cette dernière se trouvait juste sous son nez. 

Il mit quelques minutes avant de se remettre debout, essayant de discerner cette fameuse chose, sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. Mais malgré tout, il sentait son cerveau moins embrumé que les quelques dernières heures qu'il venait de passer, celles avant de tomber de fatigue, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Physiquement car, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais pour ma part, je ne tenterai jamais une expérience pareille, marcher à un rythme assez soutenu dans cette foutue forêt qui commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête, se demandant constamment s'il ne s'était pas perdu en route, zigzaguant entre lianes, racines et sentiers à moitié effacés, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Et puis, moralement, grâce à cet individu, ce Riichi, qui avait voulu quelque peu "jouer" avec lui, mais qui avait surtout joué avec ses nerfs. Oui, il était énervé. Jamais il n'avait autant été énervé d'ailleurs. Même lorsque Tomoyo l'avait envoyé chez cette sorcière à la noix, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la fureur destructrice qui l'avait envahi face à cet homme.

Et puis, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il ne cessait de tout tourner et retourner dans sa tête, essayant de distinguer une éventuelle vérité des mensonges. Mais comment savoir? Il y avait des choses sur lesquels il n'avait malheureusement pas tord (au grand dépit du ninja).

C'est vrai que Fye n'avait jamais voulu lui dévoiler son passé, c'était vrai qu'il s'était souvent demandé si Fye avait réellement confiance en lui, c'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer, ses masques, et ses faux sourires. Tant de chose dans ce qu'il disait étaient vrai, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Parce que lui, avait tout simplement confiance en Fye, et qu'il était persuadé, peut-être à tort, mais il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, que Fye avait, lui aussi, confiance en lui. Même si cela ne se traduisait pas de manière explicite. Il le savait, tout simplement. Mais après tout, il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune certitude, qu'il pourrait très bien être berné, et que Fye le laisse tomber à la moindre occasion. Qui pouvait savoir, après tout?

Bon. Penser à autre chose. S'il commençait comme ça dès le réveil, il risquait le surmenage, et ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Pour la centième fois en ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, aux trois quarts caché par les feuilles des imposants arbres de la forêt. Le soleil tapait encore fort, et aucun souffle de vent ; comme d'habitude, ne put s'empêcher de penser le ninja.

Il se remit lentement en marche avec un soupir de résignation, essayant un instant d'analyser ce sentiment qui l'avait pris à son réveil, comme si… comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé, un appel, mais si lointain, que seul les échos portés par le vent se font entendre, tel un sifflement.

Mais il abandonna bien vite cette question, sentant un mal de tête poindre, se concentrant sur sa marche et sur sa direction, se demandant une seconde ce que devenaient les deux gamins avant, une fois encore, d'éluder la question en se disant que cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour de telle chose, ne pouvant de toute manière, rien changer à la situation.

Nouveau soupir. De lassitude cette fois-ci. Depuis combien d'heure maintenant, marchait-il dans cet endroit? Il aurait été incapable de le dire tellement les minutes défilaient et se ressemblaient, et il avait la désagréable impression de faire du sur place depuis son départ. Manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve à la grotte où il avait laissé les deux gosses et il n'aurait plus qu'à se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Etait-ce possible? Qu'il n'avance pas? Etait-ce réellement possible? Que croire après ce qu'il avait vu avec Riichi? Si ce dernier utilisait sa magie, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller, et il était simple, du moins, dans son monde, de créer un kekkai empêchant de pénétrer dans un lieu. Simple question de concentration, une fois que l'on possède les pouvoirs pour.

Dans ce cas là, il pouvait très bien continuer à tourner en rond pendant des jours sans s'en rendre compte. Et détecter un kekkai n'était pas une tache simple. Et une fois de plus, il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir sur quoi il déboucherait, s'il continuerait à tourner en rond dans la forêt, où s'il atterrirait enfin devant ce château qu'il maudissait déjà avant même de l'avoir en face de lui.

Un château qu'il s'imaginait d'ailleurs très bien sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Dans un style très ancien, construit avec de vieilles pierres dont la couleur, qui semblait à la base dans les tons marrons foncées et rouges, tirée à présent sur un jaune isabelle, mêlant à la poussière une quantité impressionnante de plante grimpante recouvrant les trois quarts des façades ainsi que les hautes fenêtres grillagées. De même, il s'imaginait parfaitement les deux grandes lourdes portes de bois qui servaient d'entrée principale, avec de lourds gonds de fer pour la faire s'ouvrir, des poignées en forme d'anneau, pesant chacun plusieurs kilos, entourant une serrure d'une taille impressionnante.

Oui, ce château, il se l'imaginait très bien. Pourquoi, comment? C'est comme s'il en connaissait chaque détail, comme s'il se trouvait devant lui.

Devant lui…

Il cligna soudainement des yeux, un déclic se faisant dans sa tête, tête qu'il secoua vivement, se retenant de se foutre quelques baffes pour bien vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

En effet, si ce château, il était dans la possibilité de le détaillé comme s'il se trouvait devant lui, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était bien le cas. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu cette ombre imposante qui s'était peu à peu dessinée à l'horizon au fil de sa marche, il n'avait pas vu cette impressionnant bâtiment, qui faisait pourtant tellement décalé avec le décor, comme sorti d'un autre endroit, d'une autre époque. Il n'avait pas vu les arbres s'espacer lentement, pour finalement laisser place à cette minuscule clairière. Non, il n'avait rien vu.

Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il ne réalisait. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne réalisait pas. Comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ce qu'il recherchait se trouvait devant lui. Enfin non, pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Après tout, quand on cherche à atteindre un objectif, n'est-il pas humain d'avoir du mal à y croire lorsque l'on arrive finalement à l'atteindre après tant d'effort?

Il se secoua mentalement. Bon, c'était normal qu'il arrive devant ce château. Après tout, il avait fait toute cette route pour ça, non? Mais était-il vraiment sur de vouloir y entrer, maintenant? Le doute s'était installé dans son esprit, et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvenait à s'en défaire. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment en était-il arrivé à perdre confiance à ce point, à un tel degré? Il était sûr, il y a à peine quelques heures, que ce qu'il ressentait pour le mage était une chose comme innée, d'indiscutable. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Il resta un instant interdit devant ces impressionnantes portes de bois, les fixant comme si toutes les réponses à ses interrogations y étaient gravées. Puis, finalement, il avança de quelques pas sur les pierres ébréchées au sol qui formaient un ancien chemin, sûrement oublié depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha ainsi des portes, un peu sur ses gardes, après tout, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre derrière ces portes. Il les observa un instant, se demandant comment entrer… Pousser la porte? Frapper peut-être? La défoncer, à la limite, mais il existe des façons plus discrète de pénétrer dans un lieu…

Brusquement, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche, au niveau de sa poche. Intrigué, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, sachant que cela ne pouvait de toute façon pas être la garde de son sabre accroché à sa ceinture. Ses doigts se glissèrent donc dans le tissu de son pantalon pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard une clé dont il se demandait comment elle avait pu passer inaperçue aussi longtemps dans sa poche tellement sa taille était impressionnante.

Il l'observa un instant sans comprendre comment elle avait bien pu arriver là, avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse dans son esprit.

_"Cette clé te permettra d'ouvrir toutes les portes que tu trouveras sur ton chemin."_

En effet, il n'y pensait plus. Cette clé qu'il avait "acheté" à la sorcière des dimensions… Elle allait servir plus que prévu, mais ce n'était pas un mal, après tout. Il se prit à sourire machinalement. Tout n'était que fatalité, n'était-ce pas ce quelle répétait sans cesse? Qui sait, peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais le moment n'était pas choisi pour délibérer sur de telles questions philosophiques dépassant largement le potentiel humain.

Sans se poser plus de question sur le comment du pourquoi, car n'était-il pas, n'est-ce pas, qu'un simple ninja qui agit sans réfléchir, il mit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna sans plus de manière. Il ne sentit aucune résistance de la serrure, la clé s'y incrustant parfaitement et ouvrant la porte sans aucun effort.

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture ainsi créée le plus silencieusement possible sans oublier de récupérer sa précieuse clé, qui sait, elle pourra peut-être à nouveau servir, et ne se rendit compte qu'après plusieurs secondes que celle-ci avait repris sa forme "originelle" dans sa paume. Il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre son fonctionnement, se disant que le mal de tête pourrait bien attendre, et la remit dans sa poche.

Il avança de quelques pas, main sur le fourreau de son épée, lentement, le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à cette soudaine obscurité après des jours de marche en plein soleil. Mais un bruit sourd le figea sur place. Il attendit une seconde, le temps que les échos de ce son inattendu et inopiné ne finissent de se répercuter dans les longs couloirs.

La porte bien-sûr. Erreur de débutant. Toujours fermer la porte soi-même pour éviter ce genre… d'incident. Beaucoup plus discret. Beaucoup plus sûr, également. Enfin bon. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué… pour le moment du moins.

Et encore faudrait t'il qu'il y est du monde dans ce château pour que le bruit se fasse entendre. Et cela n'était pas si évident que ça. Pourtant, les lieux étaient bien tenus… Pas une trace de poussière dans les couloirs, pas une trace de mousse, ou de tout végétal qui aurait pu s'installer au fil du temps. Contrairement à ce que laissait penser la façade extérieur du bâtiment, il était bien loin d'être laissé à l'abandon total.

Reprenant sa respiration normale, le ninja recommença à avancer dans les couloirs du château, prudemment les premières minutes, puis se relâchant peu à peu au fil de sa marche, ne croisant pas âme qui vive pour lui faire garder sa concentration. C'était quand même étrange, non? Que personne ne se trouve ici. Après tout, il était censé y avoir, au moins, un prisonnier, personne n'était là pour monter la garde?

Un oubli? Non, ce n'était pas possible. S'il n'y avait personne, c'était qu'il n'y avait besoin de personne. Kurogane le savait. Peut-être, dans d'autres conditions, il aurait pensé autrement, mais pas là. Pas avec lui au commande. Ce Riichi qui prévoyait tout… il ne pouvait avoir laissé son prisonnier sans aucune protection.

Donc, quelque part dans l'enceinte de ce lieu, peut-être de manière inattendue, il se manifestera. À un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, et sans doute de la manière dont il s'y attendrait le moins, vu le personnage.

Enfin, il verrai en temps voulu, cela ne servait à rien de s'en préoccuper maintenant, à part s'inquiéter un peu plus inutilement. Alors, pour le moment, sa priorité était d'avancer… Même si cela n'était pas forcement des plus faciles non plus.

Les couloirs s'étendaient à perte de vue, les embranchements se succédant sans l'ombre d'un quelconque point de repère, d'un chemin qui se démarquerait des autres. Juste des couloirs obscurs sans fin. Et petit à petit, l'attention du ninja diminuait, sa main avait abandonné la garde de son sabre, son regard n'épiait plus les ombres dans les embranchements, il n'écoutait plus les éventuels échos de bruit de pas…

Il continuait juste à avancer, se demandant quand cette marche interminable prendrait fin. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait déjà passé à marcher dans les dédales, aucune failles dans les murs, aucunes fenêtres lui indiquant la position du soleil. Que du noir, partout.

Un escalier le fit descendre durant ce qui lui sembla plusieurs minutes, parcourant il ne savait combien d'étages, et il débouchai bientôt dans un couloir semblant plus luxueux que les précédents. Un grand tapis rouge orné de motifs plus étranges les uns que les autres s'étalait devant lui, jusqu'à disparaître dans la pénombre. Un couloir dans lequel se présentait différentes portes, à gauche comme à droite. Un peu trop de porte d'ailleurs.

Enfin bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller comme on dit. Alors commencer par celle de gauche ou celle de droite n'a pas d'importance. Le brun s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à atteindre la première porte et la poussa lentement. Elle grinça sur ses gonds en laissant apparaître derrière elle une vaste pièce ressemblant à ce qui pourrait très bien être une salle à manger. Rien de particulier, au premier coup d'œil. Au premier coup d'œil, seulement.

Il s'avança dans la pièce à pas de loup, observant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Une salle à manger tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Une longue table, permettant une bonne vingtaine de couverts, décorée de chandeliers dont les chandelles étaient encore intactes, et le tout, toujours sans aucun gramme de poussière. Tout était impeccablement rangé à sa place, comme si quelqu'un venait tout vérifier tous les jours, tout remettre en ordre. Etrange, quand on ne croise pas âme qui vive.

Le brun ressortit de la pièce les mains vides, jugeant inutile d'y passer un instant de plus. Il poussa la porte d'en face, qui grinça comme la première, mais laissa place à une pièce beaucoup moins spacieuse, mais sans doute, beaucoup plus intéressante.

Une petite pièce carrée, à peine de quoi faire quelques pas. Aucun objet, rien, juste un piédestal d'un petit mètre de haut; sur le quel était placé un orbe lumineux qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Instinctivement, le ninja porta la main à son sabre, fixant d'un regard mauvais cette boule fluorescente qui n'avait décemment rien à faire ici, mais qui s'y trouvait quand même. Prudemment, il s'en approcha, referment doucement la porte derrière lui, on se sait jamais.

Il tourna autour un instant, l'observant sous tout les angles possibles, se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, à part d'une sphère blanche luminescente qui flottait dans les airs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il remit son sabre dans son fourreau. Il se demandait quoi faire, hésitant entre repartir et retourner explorer le reste des pièce, ou de patienter dans cette salle pour trouver la clé du mystère.

Finalement, il se décida à rester, tendant le bras pour empoigner cet intriguant objet. Il le prit dans le creux de sa main, le regarda un instant avant que celui-ci n'éclate en milliers de morceaux dans sa paume. Par réflexe, il recula d'un pas, lâchant le reste des fragiles morceaux de verres de sa main qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il regarda un instant les multiples petite coupures sur sa peau, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol de pierre, avant d'entendre un frottement au dessus de sa tête.

Tête qu'il leva, sans pour autant apercevoir quelque chose dans la noirceur de la pièce. Il entendit juste quelque chose tomber mollement sur la pierre du sol à ses côtés, comme un corps flasque qu'on laisse tomber, suivie de dizaines et de dizaines d'autres bruits similaires autour de lui. Il sentait des choses le frôlait, les bras, la jambe, l'épaule… Puis, après plusieurs secondes, il sentit une de ces chose tomber sur son épaules, et y rester. Il resta immobile, prudent, cherchant à reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait.

Puis, plus il attendait, plus il sentait ces choses grouiller à ses pieds, commencer à escalader lentement ses jambes, son torse. Et cette obscurité qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair… Celle sur son épaule commença aussi à bouger, descendant lentement son bras, arrivant sur la partie dénudée, et il fut brusquement pris d'un frisson alors qu'il comprenait quel étaient ces choses.

Des araignées… ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait fortement, vu leur façon de se déplacer. Et puis, pas des petites en plus… Sûrement des venimeuses, vu leur taille, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, pour s'empêcher de paniquer en sentant ces bêtes atteindre lentement le haut de son torse, se baladant sur son corps comme bon leur semblait, tandis qu'il entendait toujours le bruit significatif de ces êtres tombant indéfiniment sur le sol de pierre.

Combien y en avait-il? Aucune idée. Sans doute des milliers, il pouvait parfaitement entendre le bruit de leurs pattes contre la pierre. Surtout, pas de geste brusque. Un geste un peu trop brusque, et c'était la fin de tout. Une piqure, et ce serait terminé, finito le beau ninja qui vient à la rescousse.

Lentement, avec cette extrêmement lenteur qu'engendre prudence et angoisse, il approcha sa main de laquelle dégringola une des araignées pour s'écraser au milieu de celles déjà à terre, et s'empoigna doucement de son sabre. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines secondes.

Avec toujours autant de lenteur, il leva son sabre au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, chaque secondes passant lui paraissant come une éternité. Il pouvait sentir les pattes des araignées sur son visage, il pouvait les sentir partout sur son corps. Il commença à concentrer son énergie dans son sabre, essayant de retenir les tremblements dus à l'effort que cela demandait, retenant sa respiration.

Il devrait se débarrasser de toutes ces bestioles en une fois. Un coup, bien placé, suffisamment puissant, suffisamment rapide pour qu'elles n'aient pas le temps de réagir, et de se défendre, ce qui signerait sa perte.

Tout allait se jouer en une fraction de seconde… Attendre… patienter… ce n'était pas son fort, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix. Attendre d'avoir concentré assez d'énergie, mais surtout, attendre le bon moment, attendre d'être sur de soi pour ne pas rater son coup. Ne pas se laisser déconcentré par les frissons de dégout face à ces pattes qui se promenaient sur son corps… Les ignorer… Ignorer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, son tee-shirt qui collait à son dos…

Et frapper. Maintenant!

D'un geste, il abaissa son épée, créant une immense vague d'énergie à couper le souffle, ce qui lui arriva d'ailleurs. Toute cette énergie qui se déversa dans la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, beaucoup moins de temps. Tellement moins que c'est à peine comparable.

Le ninja rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas pris conscience de les avoir fermés, le souffle haletant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration après un tel effort. Son regard balaya la pièce, observant son œuvre, observant les corps sans vie de ces centaines d'animaux gisant maintenant au sol.

Sans s'attarder une seconde de plus, il ressortit de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il avait été imprudent sur ce coup là, il allait devoir redoubler de prudence. De prudence, et de vigilance. Cela lui rappelait à qui il avait à faire, et que malgré l'abandon apparent du lieu, cela n'était pas synonyme de sécurité. Au détour d'un couloir, en bas d'un escalier, derrière une porte… cette fois, méfiance. Une fois mais pas deux, comme on dit.

Il s'appuya un instant contre le mur de pierre, profitant de sa fraicheur. Il était pris de faible vertige, et sa main qui empoignait toujours son sabre, tremblait fortement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dépensé autant d'énergie en une fois, et il est vrai qu'il manquait sérieusement d'entrainement. Pas qu'il ne laisse à la paresse, non. Mais que le manque d'ennemi potable dans les différentes dimensions n'arrangait pas les choses pour les situations comme celles-ci.

Il respira profondément une dernière fois et se détacha du mur, le cœur un peu moins emballé, et se décida à reprendre son exploration. Marchant avec prudence, il se rapprocha de la porte suivante, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il la poussa lentement, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds, surveillant ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit en entier, observant chaque recoin de la pièce avant d'y pénétrer, écoutant des sons inexistants qui auraient pu traduire une éventuelle présence, humaine ou non.

Mais rien, personne. Un grand salon, une cheminée recouverte de poussière de la tête au pied, comme le reste de la pièce, d'ailleurs. Il en fit rapidement le tour, évitant de s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit avant de ressortir et d'explorer les autres pièces, toujours avec cette même prudence.

Mais rien, nulle part. Même pas une seule trace d'une autre petite sphère blanche dans les parages. Alors il continua sa route au travers des dédales obscurs, pendant un temps qu'il ne comptait plus, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps qu'il mettait à parcourir les couloirs, à monter et descendre des escaliers sans fin. Sans fin… Tout dans ce château prenait des proportions énormes, et il avait l'étrange impression de tourner en rond depuis des lustres…

Tout se suivait et se succédait, un couloir par-ci, un couloir par là, et je descend un escalier, un autre couloir, une porte qui ne s'ouvre sur quelque chose d'intéressant, puis un autre couloir, un autre escaliers…

Ah? Une autre porte… au moins la… quoi, vingtième de la journée, peut-être? Il l'ouvrit à son tour, se forçant à être attentif malgré le peu de vie présent dans le château, vie qui se limitait à quelques araignées désormais décédées et de sans doute quelques rongeurs au détour des couloirs.

Mais il se figea sur place quand la porte finit de s'ouvrir en émettant un long grincement, preuve que les gonds manquaient sérieusement d'huile, mais ce n'était pas ce son qui avait paralysée le ninja. Non, c'était cette pièce qui lui avait fait cet effet, qui lui avait donné ce frisson qui avait parcouru son échine. Cette petite source de lumière qui flottait dans les airs, qui semblait comme l'appeler.

Entrer, ou ne pas entrer? Tenter sa chance ou non? Se sentait-il d'aplomb pour faire appel à son énergie comme il l'avait fait auparavant? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et il se méfiait par-dessus tout des tours que pouvait réserver cette sphère…

Mais ne raterait-il pas quelque chose s'il n'essayait pas, quitte à en encourir les risques? Et puis, qui ne risque rien à rien, tant pis.

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers la boule lumineuse la toucha du bout du doigt et fit un bond en arrière, sortant de la pièce et attendit quelques secondes. Un grand silence accueillit son geste, et il finit par entrer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et d'empoigner la sphère dans sa main gauche, son sabre toujours dans sa main droite, par simple précaution. Rien, aucun déclic, aucun éclair lumineux, aucune boule qui n'éclate en morceau.

Il attendit que quelque chose ne se passe, mais rien, un grand trou noir. A croire que celle-ci ne servait à rien, sauf en guise de lampe de poche moderne. Puis, au moment où il allait la remettre à sa place, ayant perdu assez de temps comme ça, et se doutant qu'il restait encore de bien nombreuses pièces à explorer et, si possible, un magicien qu'il espérait en bonne santé à libérer, la sphère se mit à briller ardemment, l'éblouissant. Et avant qu'il ne puisse lâcher la sphère, il se sentit comme absorbé par elle, et la seule chose dont il eut conscience fut cette éclatante lumière blanche.

- - - - - - - - - -

Il se trouvait dans la première pièce qu'il avait visité en entrant dans le château. Cette grande salle à manger, mais un détail était bien différent. Une différence, peut-être mince, mais en fait si énorme qu'il ne la remarqua pas immédiatement, son esprit encore un peu embrouillé.

La différence était que cette pièce était maintenant pleine de monde. Un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se demandait comment il arrivait à comprendre les paroles. Des paroles qui ne lui disait rien, qui parlait de villages, de nombreux mort, de réunions… de choses bien gai, il convient de le signaler.

Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le fait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il avait atterrit là, il ne savait trop comment, au beau milieu de cette foule assise autour de cette table. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on rate! Que feriez-vous, vous, si quelqu'un apparaissez comme ça au beau milieu de votre salon?

Il hésitait à élever la voix, se demandant s'il ne ferai pas mieux d'aller se cacher dans un coin pour écouter en toute sécurité. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, marchant en sa direction. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste pour s'écarter, vu que la personne en question ne semblait pas vouloir éviter cet obstacle sur la route, il fut effaré de constater que… la personne venait de passer à travers lui!

Il resta bouche bée, observant son bras qu'il avait tendu en avant pour éviter l'impact, ne commençant seulement à réaliser. Réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être pas là où il pensait être. Que cet endroit, empli d'un brouhaha incessant, de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'était pas aussi réel qu'il ne semblait l'être… Ou bien était-ce lui, qui n'était pas réel? Allez savoir. Mais il se trouvait là, invisible, sans doute sans la possibilité d'être entendu… un simple fantôme hantant une place inconnue.

Puis, d'un coup, les bruits cessèrent, les conversations se turent et tous mouvements cessèrent, laissant planer un lourd, très lourd silence, mélange de peur, de respect et d'effroi. Et la porte qui s'ouvrit, lentement, laissant entrapercevoir en premier lieu une silhouette, puis, se dessinant lentement dans l'ouverture au fur et à mesure de l'ouverture, deux autres, plus petites, le suivant avec humilité, les yeux rivés au sol pour l'un, le deuxième regardant droit devant lui.

Deux silhouettes qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Celle de cet homme, à la posture majestueuse, à la grâce presque inhumaine… à la démarche hautaine, et surtout, cet personne qui avait dégagé une aura de puissance pure, cette aura même qui avait fait taire le reste de la salle. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais croisé, jamais vu _en réalité_. Ashura, roi de Selesu. Le Ashura dont il entendait tant parler sans pour autant en discuter, dont il connaissait maintenant à la fois, tant et peu de chose. Mais déjà bien suffisamment pour lui.

Bien suffisamment pour savoir que cet homme était son ennemi. Tout comme l'homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Regardant la salle d'un regard de pure dédain, comme si les autres n'étaient que de simples vermines, la démarche presque conquérante mais qui, malgré tout, évitait de trop se rapprocher de la personne qui le précédait, évitant également de poser les yeux sur lui. Une assurance mue par la peur. Riichi. L'homme qui était, pour l'instant, celui que le brun se devait d'éliminer le plus rapidement possible, de rayer de la carte, l'ennemi public numéro un.

Et puis, la troisième personne, surtout elle, qui lui frappa dans l'œil. La plus petite des trois, qui fixait ses pieds d'un air anxieux, comme si le sort de l'humanité allait se jouer dans la seconde.

-"Fye!" appela Kurogane en tendant un bras vers lui, comme pour le ramener. Mais le mage l'ignora, ne relevant même pas le regard, et passa à travers lui tout comme les autres, sans même remarquer le simple fait de sa présence ou le son de sa voix.

Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, le bras tendu, en suspens dans l'air, immobile tel une statue, perdu comme un poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau. Que se passait-il au juste? Le Fye qu'il venait de voir n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Il paraissait plus jeune, les traits tirés par la fatigue et le manque de sommeil apparent.

Ce n'était pas _son_ Fye. Pas le Fye actuel, en tout cas. Il finit par se retourner, voyant que tous les individus s'étaient levés de leur chaises, la tête baissée en signe de respect, ou de peur, vu les réactions de certains. Le roi les fixa un à un dans le silence avant de s'asseoir.

-"Vous pouvez vous asseoir." Dit il simplement d'un ton froid, le regard neutre fixé sur la personne en face de lui. Tous obéirent sans un mot, Fye et Riichi y compris qui s'assirent respectivement à la gauche, puis à la droite du Roi. Le blond paraissait anxieux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tourner et retourner ses mains en dessous de la table, à l'abri des regards, et jetant des coups d'œil presque apeuré à chaque membre de l'assemblée.

Le brun commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Enfin comprendre était un grand mot… Une fois de plus, il pensait qu'il se trouvait dans le passé de Fye… les souvenirs de son existence. Cela ne l'étonnait guerre, vu les capacités de Riichi… il en était tout à fait capable, histoire de semer un peu plus le doute dans son esprit.

Mais il était là, et il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce lieu, quel qu'il soit. Si étant est que l'on puisse sortir, ce qui n'était pas une certitude.

-"La seconde réunion du conseil des mages de la saison est ouverte. Je vous écoute."

Un silence gêné accueilli cette déclaration pour le moins protocolaire, chacun se lançant des regards furtifs, comme pour savoir qui oserait se lancer le premier pour prendre la parole face à cet homme froid et austère qui menaçait de vous réduire en charpie à la moindre erreur ou hésitation.

Et comme pour empirer les choses un peu plus, rajouter un peu de pression sur cette assemblée qui se faisait déjà timide, le Roi se faisait un plaisir de tapoter ses doigts sur la table dans un geste se voulant consciemment exaspéré, comme si le simple fait de se trouver là était d'un ennui mortel.

Finalement, ce fut l'un des plus anciens, à ce que pouvais constater Kurogane, qui osa prendre la parole en premier, brisant le silence de plomb, et interrompant le bruit des ongles d'Ashura sur la table en cristal.

-"Sire, si je puis me permettre…" commença le vieil homme d'un ton hésitant. Le Roi tourna son regard émeraude vers lui, détaillant chaque trait de son visage avant d'hocher vaguement la tête.

-"Je t'écoute Eikyû. Parle." Le Eikyû en question inclina la tête en signe de déférence avant de reprendre la parole.

-"Je voudrais parler du village d'Inari. Les habitants se plaignent de plus en plus de problème de récolte et de nourritures. Ils craignent de plus en plus une famine, et ce, depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Ils avaient déjà fait part de ce problème au précédent conseil, mais aucune réponse n'avait été donné."

-"Et que souhaitent-ils exactement?" interrogea le Roi, ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur son interlocuteur du moment, semblant le transpercer entièrement, le mettant visiblement mal à l'aise.

-"Ils souhaiteraient une euh… une aide du palais…" annonça l'homme, de moins en moins sûr de lui. "Une aide financière, ou des réserves pour survivre à l'hiver qui s'annonce rude cette année…"

-"Je vois…" murmura Ashura en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, son regard perdu dans le vide sous le regard perplexe d'Eikyû. Quelques secondes de flottement passèrent dans l'air tandis que le Roi semblait réfléchir au problème avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Les récoltes du palais ne sont pas suffisantes pour nourrir le village, sans compter les rébellions que nous avons eu dernièrement qui ont quelque peu entamées nos réserves. Je peux leur accorder une légère aide financière, à conditions qu'ils assurent de bonnes récoltes pour l'année à venir, de quoi rembourser leur dette."

-"Très bien, Sire."

-"Le convoi partira demain, Eikyû, tu l'accompagneras par mesure de sécurité."

-"A vos ordres, votre Majesté."

-"Bien. Ceci étant réglé, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter?" Nouveau silence. Le brun en profita pour cogiter de son coté, à ce qui venait d'être dit. Des rébellions? De quels genres? Bien que cela ne le regardait pas directement, et que cela soit normal, les rébellions étant courantes dans de nombreux royaumes, quelque chose semblait clocher. Il savait que tout ce qui était dit à cet instant était important à retenir. Sinon il ne serait pas là, à épier cette conversation dont il ne pouvait saisir ni l'ampleur, ni les répercussions qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume.

-"J'aimerais amener le sujet du Royaume voisin, si vous le permettez." Déclara finalement une jeune femme assise en bout de table. Le brun l'observa un instant, les traits tirés, elle semblait plus jeune que la majorité des personnes présentes autour de la table. Elle portait à son ceinturon une longue épée de glace dont les tranchants semblaient affutés tous les jours. A première vue, cette femme était une guerrière redoutable, contrairement au reste de l'assemblé, qui ne présentait aucun signe particulier de force brute.

-"Tu as la parole, Napoldë." Annonça lascivement le Roi, ayant dû vivre d'innombrables scènes similaires à celle-ci, et semblant s'en désintéresser royalement.

-"Comme Votre Majesté doit le savoir, le village d'Ea, à la frontière du pays, est la cible d'attaque de nombreux keijôs descendus des pics viennent attaquer les villageois. Nous devrions envoyer une patrouille pour les aider, ou le village sera bientôt entièrement détruit par ces démons."

-"Et qu'ont t'ils à offrir en échange?" interrogea le roi d'un ton glacial.

Le brun fut atterré de sa réponse, comme le fut le reste du conseil, vu le silence qui suivit. Fye releva vivement la tête vers son Roi, le regard visiblement à mi-chemin entre peine et surprise. La femme qui avait pris la parole ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, sans doute à cours de réponse devant une telle question.

Kurogane lui, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre ce roi qui n'était visiblement attiré que par les intérêts et non par le bien être de son peuple, à la différence de la régence de son monde, et en particulier de la princesse Tomoyo qui aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour aider ne serait-ce qu'un seul villageois, quitte à ruiner le pays pour des décennies.

-"Il… Il paraît que ce village abritent… une des plus grandes réserves de minerais du royaume…" bredouilla la guerrière, évitant autant de possible de croiser le regard de son supérieur hiérarchique.

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, tu partiras toi-même avec quelques gardes d'ici quelques jours. Mais rappelle-toi bien que toute aide demande compensation, Napoldë." Rapporta Ashura d'une vois tranchante, comme un reproche face à une faute disciplinaire.

-"Bien, Sire. Je m'en souviendrai." Elle baissa la tête et fixa la table de cristal avec un intérêt soudain, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

Si le brun avait était présentement autre chose qu'un simple fantôme invisible, il aurait sans doute expliqué sa façon de penser à ce Roi qui ne méritait amplement pas son titre, et l'aurait remis à sa place sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais la peur qu'il semblait engendrer paralysait chaque membre présent, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre signe de protestation, même si cela se lisait dans le regard de certain, dissimulé par cette couche de respect et de peur mélangés.

Tous, sauf Riichi, qui continuait à fixer quelque chose devant lui sans sembler plus gêné que ça de l'attitude de son Roi, comme si tout cela lui paraissait normal, le plus naturel au monde. A Roi dingue, subordonnés fous, quoi d'autre?

-"Une autre suggestion?" interrogea le Roi, ancrant son regard émeraude sur ses subalternes qui se dandinaient tous sur leur chaise, restant quelques lourds instants de plus sur un homme à sa gauche qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que les autres, ce qui semblait difficile à imaginer si l'on ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de faire mine de se lever, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion quand une petite voix résonna dans la pièce.

-"Sire… à propos de… du village de…Yuuhei…" Des murmures parcoururent la salle à l'évocation de ce nom, et le brun fronça les sourcils. La personne qui venait de parler n'osait pas relever la tête, mais pouvait sans aucun doute sentir le regard meurtrier d'Ashura posé sur lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, cet homme sera déjà dans l'au-delà depuis des lustres. En considérant une fois encore que l'au-delà existe dans ce monde.

-"Oui?" trancha t'il, l'encourageant froidement à continuer.

-"Euh…je... euh… les rebelles commencent à… prendre de l'ampleur et… ils menacent d'attaquer le château… si leurs…exigences… ne sont pas accordées…"

Les murmures continuèrent. Visiblement, cette histoire avait déjà fait parler d'elle par le passé, constata le ninja en voyant les mines préoccupées du conseil, et les bribes de conversations qu'il arrivait à capter. Il retint juste quelques mots qui frappèrent son esprit… Quelques mots qui lui semblèrent nets dans les murmures… "même châtiment", ou bien encore "assassin"…

-"Leurs… exigences?" répéta Ashura avec une lenteur effrayante, appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe. Le brun crut voir le blond à ses cotés trembler légèrement, de peur, sans doute, comme le reste de la salle. Et il pouvait très bien sentir l'aura de malaise qui émanait de lui, écrasée par l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du monarque. "Quelles exigences, Sadae?"

-"Ils euh… ils demandent… à ce que Sa Majesté…" il se stoppa dans sa phrase, passablement mort de peur à l'idée de continuer. Le Roi eut un sourire narquois, plein de cruauté, se doutant déjà de la fin de la phrase, mais voulant tout de même l'entendre dire par cet homme.

-"Continue, Sadae." Ordonna t'il, sa voix glaciale tranchant le silence tel un sabre."

-"À ce que Sa Majesté… quitte le trône"

Il avait fini sa phrase tellement rapidement que le brun dû mettre plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre et de remettre en ordre ces trois mots, aussi simples furent-ils, et de comprendre le silence de mort qui avait repris ses droits autour de la table. Tous les murmures s'étaient tus, tous les regards s'étaient baissés. Fye avait les mains tellement serrées sous la table que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches.

Et puis, finalement, un rire éclata. Un rire froid, sans âme, presque irréel tellement la cruauté qui en émanait était… indescriptible. Une éternité s'écoula avant que ce rire ne se tarisse, raisonnant encore et toujours contres les parois de glace, glaçant le sang jusque dans les trippes, déclenchant des réactions de peur, un rire qui pouvait venir vous hanter jusque dans vos cauchemars…

-"Quels ingrats… ces écervelés ne méritent pas de vivre dans ce Royaume… Ils ne méritent pas de vivre tout court, d'ailleurs…" Ashura éclata de nouveau de rire à la fin de sa tirade, tirant un frisson de dégout à tous, mais il n'y prit pas garde, trop perdu dans sa folie. "Le village de Yuuhei, n'est-ce pas? La base de la rébellion s'est installée là-bas? Très bien… Il en va de la sécurité du Royaume… Ces hommes sont dangereux… Nous devons être certains qu'aucun ne nous échappe… Je vais te charger de cette mission… Fye."

Le blond sursauta imperceptiblement à l'appellation de son nom, alors qu'il croyait sans doute qu'il pourrait passait inaperçu, ce qui, malheureusement, ne faut pas le cas. Cela n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au brun qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de presque toute la réunion. Fye releva la tête, visiblement à contre cœur au vue de son air peu enjoué, pour se rendre compte que tous avait les yeux rivés sur lui en un mélange de haine et de reproches que le brun ne comprit pas immédiatement. Le mage pâlit instantanément, et détourna bien vite le regard, cherchant à échapper à cette sensation désagréable de malaise.

Ses yeux saphirs se fixèrent alors sur l'homme qui venait de le plonger dans cette situation pour le moins malencontreuse, un vague espoir camouflé par une plainte silencieuse, un appel à cet homme dont le cœur, l'âme, sont aussi vides et durs que la glace dont étaient fait le palais. Une plainte qui ne lui arracha qu'un sourire, mince, du bout des lèvres, mais bien là. Un sourire presque vicieux, sadique, comme s'il jouissait intérieurement du mal-être du mage qu'il avait lui-même créé.

-"Sire…" murmure t'il dans l'espoir fou et malsain d'aspirer à le faire changer d'avis. Mais la décision était déjà prise, et le Roi n'en démordrai pour rien au monde.

-"Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas… n'est-ce pas, Fye?" Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, bien que le terme "affronter" soit un grand mot, car le Roi semblait littéralement écraser le blond de toute sa domination. Et ce dernier ne fit pas long feu avant de baisser les yeux et de fixer le sol comme s'il espérait que ce dernier allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'aspirer dans un endroit le plus loin possible de cette salle.

-"Non, Majesté… Je ne vous décevrai pas…" souffla t'il d'une voix faible, tremblante. Le Roi sourit de plus belle face à sa réaction tandis qu'un nouveau murmure de protestation parcourait la salle.

-"Tu devras t'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant… Il en va de la sécurité du Royaume, ne l'oublie pas." Le blond lui lança un dernier regard empli de détresse qu'Ashura ignora royalement, comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis, ce qui était d'ailleurs surement le cas. "Tu partira dès ce soir." Ajouta t'il après un instant de réflexion.

Il se retourna vers le reste du conseil.

-"Bien. Ceci étant désormais réglé, si personne n'a quoi que ce soit d'autre à ajouter, la séance d'aujourd'hui est déclarée terminée." Il se releva, suivit immédiatement dans des bruits de chaises grinçant sur le sol, du reste du conseil.

Et tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, secondé, comme à son entrée, de Riichi et de Fye, Kurogane remarqua très bien les reproches dans les murmures, les regards de colère et de supériorité que le blond essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer, alors qu'il ne devait avoir envie qu'un chose, quitter cette pièce et ces hommes qui ne cessaient de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son malheur.

Et cela, le brun ne le supportait pas. S'il avait pu, il se serait levé et leur aurait fait comprendre, à ces nobles corrompus, que Fye n'y était pour rien. Strictement pour rien dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le juger coupable, alors que ces personnes ne valaient pas mieux que lui, qui en faisait un souffre douleur alors qu'ils auraient réagi exactement de la même façon, sans aucune hésitation, face à la même situation… Et tout cela, parce qu'il fallait bien reporter son impuissance sur quelqu'un. Sur quelqu'un de préférence autre que le Roi, histoire de ne pas avoir à redouter sa colère.

Et tous. Tous agissait ainsi. Tous sauf un. Et lorsque le brun finit enfin par s'en rendre compte, ceci ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère, son ressentiment. Seul lui, seul cet homme, le fixait d'un regard non pas haineux, mais empli de tristesse, plein de compassion et de regrets. Seulement lui… Seulement Riichi.

Et à cette vision, le brun ne put s'empêcher de fulminer un peu plus de rage, et d'un autre sentiment, nouveau pour lui, la culpabilité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était qu'un fragment de la toile qu'était le passé de Fye… Mais le voir souffrir ainsi le dévorait de l'intérieur et le rendait malade.

Mais tandis qu'il se promettait silencieusement que lorsqu'il retrouverait le bond, il ne le laisserai plus souffrir ainsi, jamais, et ferait tout pour empêcher cela, et pour lui rendre le sourire, il se sentit soudain comme aspiré par le sol, se sentant tiré vers le bas alors que le décor commençait à tourner autour de lui, comme si les images n'étaient qu'un reflet sur une eau tumultueuse.

Les couleurs changèrent, les murs de glace disparurent pour laisser place à un paysage blanc, sous une forte tempête de neige, la table de cristal laissa elle aussi la place à une troupe d'une quinzaine de personnes, tous chevauchant des chevaux alezans, sauf le chef de fil, monté sur un cheval aussi blanc que la neige, plus grand et plus imposant que ceux de ses compagnons.

Kurogane reconnut tout de suite le mage, dont la chevelure blonde et les yeux saphir ressortaient sur ce paysage en noir et blanc, fixant d'un air et cruel le village en contrebas vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, et qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Le ninja resta un instant interdit devant cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du mage… Jamais sauf lors de sa _confrontation_ avec Riichi… Ces yeux d'assassin, froid, sans chaleur aucune, sans émotions… Cela lui ressemblai si peu, pourtant…

Mais en l'observant plus attentivement, à peine quelques minutes, le ninja se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du mage. Dans son regard transparaissait fugacement de nombreuses émotions, inquiétude, anxiété, angoisse, regrets, peur… Autant de chose qui traversaient ses yeux sous cette couche d'animosité apparente, juste une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne cette expression vide, froide, mais surtout, forcée en lançant à la dérobée un coup d'œil vers son escorte.

Et le brun ne put empêcher un rictus malsain de venir orner ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être une lumière et d'avoir inventé la poudre pour comprendre la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cette fameuse escorte qui suivait le mage.. Elle n'était pas là pour lui venir en aide lors de son "intervention", mais bel et bien pour le surveiller. Elle avait sans doute reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, et de se contenter de le surveiller et de vérifier s'il menait sa mission à bien, d'où les regards furtifs que le mage ne cessait de lancer.

Le petit groupe arriva bien vite devant le village qui semblait plus que délabré. Certaines maisons semblaient tombées en ruine depuis de nombreuses années et les murs commençaient à s'effriter sous l'effet du vent et du froid. Par endroits, certaines fenêtres étaient la proie d'un vent joueur qui s'amusait à les cogner contre les murs.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta à l'entrée du village, mettant pied à terre et attachant leur monture à un vieil arbre mort depuis de nombreuses années avant de s'avancer vers leur destination. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à leur présence… et de toute façon, personne ne siégeait dans les rues, et le ninja se demanda même si quelques personnes habitaient encore dans cet endroit. Mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la première maison, un cri retentit dans le silence de glace, déchirant le vent, perçant les cœurs.

-"Les soldats du Roi! Tout le monde dehors! Ils arrivent!!" Le ninja n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'homme qui avait crié que déjà, une bonne centaine de personne leur faisait face, tous armés d'armes plus ou moins rustiques… des fourches, des pioches… et certains, qui se trouvaient au premier rang, possédaient même un sabre. Pas des adversaires qui demandaient beaucoup d'attention, en tout cas, se dit le ninja en les regardant.

Mais dans leurs yeux, alors qu'un soldat s'approchait dangereusement d'eux, seul la détermination d'aller jusqu'au bout, quelques soient les moyens à employer, quelque soit la fin à laquelle ils auraient droit se lisait dans leur yeux.

Et cela, ces personnes, ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre mais tout à gagner, étaient les plus dangereuses. Parce que l'espoir et la détermination est dur à briser. Et que tant qu'il reste une flamme d'espoir, une flamme de vie, ils continueront à se battre. Pas un seul ne tremblait, et aucun ne recula ne serait-ce que d'un pas lorsque le garde s'exprima d'une voix froide:

-"Par ordre du Roi, ce village a reçu l'ordre d'être détruit, la base rebelle s'y étant installée. Aucun homme ne sera épargné." Il avait dit sa tirade d'une voix froide, comme récitant un texte apprit par cœur, comme si ces paroles ne le concernait pas. Et en effet, il leur tourna le dos, revint se mettre dans le rang des soldats, en retrait du mage qui se tenait droit comme un "i", les regardant avec cruauté. Puis, un villageois tandis un doigt vers lui, comme réalisant soudainement.

-"C'est _Lui_ !! C'est le magicien du Roi, celui qui apporte mort et désolation sur son passage! Le Maudit!" Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux dudit maudit alors que des vagues de grognements et de cris montaient dans les rangs des villageois qui semblaient plus que jamais près à en découdre. Mais le mage restait impassible, essayant de mettre de coté ses sentiments… Le ninja le voyait bien… qu'il devait se forcer pour ne pas faire demi tour, pour ne pas fuir cet endroit, pour fuir le massacre qui allait s'accomplir…

-"Allez-y, tuez-le! On va faire comprendre au Roi qu'il ne doit pas nous sous-estimer!"

Des hurlement d'approbation parcoururent les rangs "ennemis" avant qu'ils ne s'élancent sans réfléchir vers le blond. Blond qui se contenta de lever un bras, et de réciter une simple formule, dessinant dans l'air d'étranges arabesques qui s'assemblèrent pour former un cercle devant lui, duquel sortit un jeu de flammes bleues qui se dirigea vers les villageois à une vitesse impressionnante.

Des villageois qui furent stoppés nette dans leur lancée, par ce jet de flammes inopiné qui heurta les premières lignes avec force. De nombreuses personnes crièrent leur douleur, leur voix se mêlant aux cris de terreur et de rage des autres personnes encore valides qui continuèrent d'avancer, alors que des torches vivantes tombaient au sol les unes après les autres, les flammes se consommant même dans la neige, ne laissant que cendres et os.

Le dégoût se lisait aisément dans le regard du responsable de ce spectacle, comme s'il allait tourner de l'œil. Mais il resta stoïque, continuant encore et encore à repousser les assaillants, les uns après les autres, sous le regard des gardes immobiles qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, observant la scène d'un sourire narquois.

Une flèche passa à quelques millimètres du visage du blond, lui égratignant le visage, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang le long de sa joue. Ce spectacle raffermit les combattants restant, comme s'il venait de se prouver que ce qu'il avait en face d'eux n'était qu'un humain, et non une machine à tuer indestructible.

Mais le sol se couvrait peu à peu de cadavres se consumant lentement, laissant durer leur agonie au maximum, alors que le vent éparpillait les cendres des disparus comme s'il s'amusait avec, jouant avec leur souffrance, attisant les flammes, fouettant la peau.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil du mage, qui disparut bien vite de son visage, refusant de tomber dans le tourbillon de la souffrance, refusant de se laisser voir dans cet état. Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse, il le savait, et le brun, qui observait d'un air dégouté, le savait aussi. Enfin, il ne savait pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, mais il comprenait.. Il comprenait que le blond était dans une situation délicate, et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même si ses gestes étaient… inqualifiables.

Bientôt, plus aucun opposant ne se trouvait en face de lui, faisant revenir un silence de mort, tendu. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, mélange de cendre et de neige, recouvrant les fins ossements blancs sous une épaisse couche de neige, effaçant les traces de ce massacre qui ne faisait que commencer.

Fye s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le reste du village, ses yeux cherchant la moindre trace de vie. Il allait devoir chasser les quelques personnes restantes, et les tuer, à leur tour. Pas de survivant, ainsi est faite la loi. Il se devait d'y obéir.

Il avança dans le village, dans lequel régnait déjà cette odeur répugnante de chairs brûlées et de décomposition, brûlant les maisons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, qu'il y ait ou non des habitants, ne faisant aucune distinction entre hommes, femmes enfants… Et tout ça, sans la moindre hésitation, sans une seule seconde de répit.

Et Kurogane ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, donner une bonne paire de baffes au blond, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça contre sa volonté. Qu'il devait se rebeller pour faire cesser se cauchemar, pour cesser ces meurtres qui ne rimaient à rien, à part le faire souffrir, lui. L'enfermé dans un étau de solitude, dont il ne trouvait une échappatoire qu'auprès de son Roi. Et il se voilait la réalité.

Et maintenant, il en était là, détruisant des villages, tuant des innocents. Tout ça d'un regard vide d'expression, dans lequel même la douleur ne se lisait plus. Il se réfugiait dans les tréfonds de son âme pour ne pas voir ses gestes, pour ne pas voir le regard terrifié et suppliant des femmes et enfants qu'il croisait, qu'il tuait, et celui haineux et plein de reproches des hommes qui osaient s'opposer à lui. Bientôt, cet endroit ne serait plus qu'un désert, que cendres et désolation. Bientôt, ce village ne serait qu'un souvenir, qu'un mauvais souvenir que les gens effaceront bien vite de leurs esprits pour ne pas connaître un sort similaire.

Mais brusquement, le blond stoppa son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à lancer son sort. Son bras resta suspendu dans les airs tandis que son regard s'était posé sur deux enfant en bas-âge, se tenant par la main, essayant de fuir les flammes qui les entouraient de toute part. Deux enfants avec lesquelles son regard s'accrocha, dans lequel il pouvait lire peur et désespoir. Des enfants qui venaient de connaître le massacre de leur maison, leur famille, et qui se trouvait maintenant, terrorisés, devant le meurtrier, le regardant avec de grands yeux, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes.

Et il baissa sa main, lentement, alors que ces regards le pénétraient de plus en plus, qu'il ressentait de plus en plus de culpabilité, qu'il sentait qu'il arrivait à ses limites. Un moment de flottement, dans lequel rien ne bougea, rien ne se passa. Les gardes étaient restés à l'entrée du village et ils ne pouvaient pas voir le mage hésiter, il ne pouvait pas voir cette douleur dans ses yeux, ces larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tous moments.

-"Partez…" murmura t'il aux enfants d'une voix tremblante. "Partez vers le Nord, loin d'ici, et ne dites jamais d'où vous êtes venus…" les enfants le regardèrent un instant, la peur passée pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année, et désormais, ils allaient devoir vivre seul, loin de tout. Mais ils seraient vivant, et porteraient dans leur cœur cet esprit de vengeance… et peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour ils arriveraient à leur but, ils arriveraient à prendre leur revanche sur le destin.

C'est ce que se disait Fye tandis qu'il regardait les deux silhouettes s'éloigner rapidement vers la direction indiquée, opposée à l'entrée principale du village, les yeux embués de larmes. Il resta là, immobile, en proie au vent plusieurs minutes, perdu dans la contemplation de ces deux silhouettes qui disparurent bien vite à l'horizon quand un craquement sourd le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de faire un bond de coté pour échapper à la charpente d'une maison en flamme qui venait de s'écrouler.

Et, sans plus de manière, il reprit son "travail", finissant ce qu'il avait commencé sous le regard perdu du ninja. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les agissements de Fye plus qu'inadmissible, mais il savait en même temps que si ce dernier avait le choix, il serait déjà loin d'ici. Et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant envers lui était plus que contradictoire, entre colère et compassion, rage et douleur… Il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses dans ses sentiments, et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux devant cet homme qu'il avait côtoyé, et en qui il avait confiance.

Ce Fye qu'il avait connu, replié sur lui-même, fuyant les gens en s'en rapprochant, cachant sa peur dans ses sourires et son attitude… perdant les gens qui auraient tentés de lire en lui grâce à ce subtil mélange de contradiction. Cet homme dont le passé le poursuivait, jours et nuits, et dont les images qui se présentaient maintenant effaçait tous les doutes qui se trouvaient dans l'esprit du ninja.

Oui, ce Riichi avait en effet réussi à semer un doute dans son esprit. Un doute qui persistait, envers et contre tout, en lui montrant les points sensibles de la réalité, de l'attitude du blond envers lui? Kurogane savait qu'en lui montrant de telles scènes, tout ce que cet homme, c'était le monter contre le mage, qu'il le haïsse, qu'il le déteste pour se montrer si faible, et à la fois si cruel.

Mais tout ceci avait eu l'effet inverse. Et alors que le ninja regardait son amant se diriger à nouveau vers les soldats, tout le village en feu derrière lui, les dernières plaintes résonnant dans le vent, l'odeur de mort régnant dans les alentours, il se disait que Fye n'avait était qu'un pion d'un destin qui s'acharnait contre lui, et qui s'amusait à le faire souffrir, envers et contre tout.

Mais il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Fye était la bonté pure, l'innocence incarnée. Il n'avait été qu'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la beauté du monde qui l'entourait, qui n'en avait vu que les parties obscures depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était un être que le brun avait décidé de protéger de ce destin, quoi qu'il mette sur la route, qu'il protégerai de la souffrance, toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le destin le rattrape et mette fin à ses jours. Mais jamais, jamais avant ce jour, il ne laisserait plus le blond souffrir ainsi. Jamais.

Et à nouveau, alors que le blond enfourchait son cheval et qu'il repartait, le regard un peu vitreux et la respiration un peu hachée, ayant épuisé son énergie, le ninja se sentit à nouveau tiré vers le sol, l'image se déformant à nouveau, avant d'à nouveau laissé apparaitre l'enceinte du château, dans une salle que Kurogane n'avait pas encore visité, si étant est qu'il s'agisse du même château, ce qui était à peu près certain, vu l'agencement des décors qui semblait étrangement similaire.

Et dans l'enceinte de ces murs se faisaient entendre de faibles murmures, dissimulés tant bien que mal par les épaisses portes de bois. Quand sa vision redevint normale et que la gravité eut cessé d'augmenter subitement, il se retrouva dans une vaste pièce, qui ressemblait visiblement à une immense chambre, avec une sorte de lit à baldaquin dont les tissus tombaient au sol sur plusieurs mètres, les draps verts ressortant sur les murs blancs et bleus. Plusieurs armoires étaient présentes dans la pièce, la plupart recouvertes d'anciens livres ou de rouleaux de papier ancien, dont certains commençaient à sérieusement s'effriter.

Mais ce qui déstabilisa le brun, ce ne fut ni la chambre, ni les livres, ni les parchemins… mais bien la source des soupirs et des murmures qui se faisaient entendre. Deux hommes étaient acculés contre le mur, deux hommes qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil, et toutes ses belles pensées, toutes ses belles résolutions faillirent bien disparaître en l'espace d'une toute petite seconde.

Fye était appuyé contre le mur, les mains crispés dans les cheveux de son Roi, la tête calée sur son épaule en une expression de pur bonheur, tentant d'étouffer ses gémissement dans la cape de son compagnon. Compagnon qui l'embrassait avec fièvre, les mains sur ses hanches, couvrant son cou de ses lèvres, y laissant des marques ineffaçables autre que par le temps avant de remonter vers ses lèvres avec un sourire tendre auquel le blond répondait avec ferveur.

Le ninja fut tenté de détourner le regard devant ce spectacle, de ces deux corps entremêlés, de ces gémissements qui retentissaient à ses oreilles. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'expression de félicité sur le visage du mage, dans ses yeux, et qui faisait naître dans son corps un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. La jalousie, tout simplement. Dire qu'il ne se doutait pas de cette relation aurait était un pur mensonge. Mais entre le doute, et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il y avait un pas à franchir… un grand pas, même. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le franchir, tout simplement. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, même si ceci appartenait au passé.

Puis, un son attira son attention, un mot, murmuré dans une hésitation, presque avec crainte, d'une voix embrumée à la fois par le désir et l'angoisse. Curieux mélange, si on pense bien.

-"Ashu…?" Quand le ninja se re-concentra sur la scène, il constata que le mage avait relevé la tête, regardant son Roi d'un air hésitant, les joues rouges sous l'effet de son désir. Le Roi avait en effet levé une main à hauteur de sa tête, au niveau de son front, la posant dessus en un geste tendre. Mais une lumière se mit à briller dans la paume de sa main, et le regard de Fye se remplit d'une peur muette. Il tenta de se débattre, de s'éloigner de cette main, mais le Roi le bloquait contre le mur sans qu'il n'est la possibilité de s'échapper.

-"Arrête…" supplia le blond en se débattant vainement. Ashura ne répondit pas, mais sa main libre attrapa le cou du mage pour le serrer contre le mur, lui empêchant alors toute possibilité de mouvement, lui coupant le souffle durant plusieurs secondes.

Le mage attrapa avec désespoir cette main qui serrait son cou, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elles retombèrent bien vite le long de son torse, et son regard devenant soudainement vide, comme si son âme venait d'être aspirée.

Le brun observa la scène avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement de comportement. Mais aussi inquiet pour le mage, qui n'opposait plus la moindre résistance, qui regardait devant lui sans pour autant voir ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, au bout de quelques instants d'immobilité totale, Ashura retira sa main, la lumière disparaissant, et il s'éloigna du blond de quelques pas. Celui-ci reprit doucement des couleurs, les mains crispées sur le mur derrière lui pour l'aider à tenir debout. Ses yeux affolés fixaient d'un air indécis le Roi devant lui, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Qu'avait-il fait exactement? Le ninja n'en savait rien, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir la clé du mystère.

-"Ashura…?" appela finalement Fye après un court moment de flottement dans lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent sans ciller. Et, sans prévenir, sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, Fye se retrouva soudainement au sol, une vive douleur à la joue droite.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant, lui non plus, pas vu le coup venir. Ashura l'avait frappé si vite que Fye n'avait même pas eu le temps de se protéger, et avait volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'écrasant violement sur le mur du fond, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant d'une lèvre fendue par la puissance de l'impact.

Il resta au sol, sonné, relevant légèrement la tête pour fixer le Roi d'un œil perdu. Il tenta de se redresser pour se remettre d'aplomb, mais un second coup le renvoya au sol avec un cri de douleur.

-"Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, Fye." dit simplement Ashura d'une voix tranchante qui fit frémir le blond, qui se retint cette fois d'essayer de se relever.

-"De quoi parl…"

-"Ces deux enfants que tu as laissé partir. J'avais pourtant suffisamment insisté, il me semble."

-"Ashu…" Un mot de trop. Une violente douleur le prit à l'estomac, le clouant un peu plus contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle un long instant avant que l'air ne se décide à pénétrer à nouveau dans ses poumons, lui arrachant plusieurs violents spasmes de douleurs. Il se mit à tousser contre le sol, finissant pas faire apparaître plusieurs gouttes de sang sur la surface lisse et blanche.

-"Tais toi!" ordonna le Roi d'une voix froide et haineuse. "Rappelle toi à qui tu t'adresses. Je croyais que mes ordres étaient clairs. Pas de survivants. Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris?"

Fye ne releva pas la remarque, et le ninja se demanda même s'il l'avait entendue, trop concentré à essayer de ne pas perdre connaissance. La douleur se lisait explicitement sur ses traits et il devait sans doute fournir un effort inhumain pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance.

Il réussit tout de même à relever la son visage vers lui, le suppliant d'arrêter. Erreur fatale. Nouveau coup, nouvelle douleur, nouveaux spasmes de souffrance. Et un craquement sourd qui se fit entendre, qui fit hérisser le poil au ninja. Ce craquement significatif d'os brisé.

Mais cette fois, le blond ne se releva pas, ne releva pas la tête. Il resta au sol, tremblant comme une feuille, les yeux vitreux, se laissant peu à peu plonger dans l'inconscience.

-"Rappelle toi ceci à l'avenir. Rien ne peut m'échapper. Tu as de la chance que je sois clément avec toi." Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur tandis que les lèvres du blond s'ouvraient une dernière fois. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, juste un faible gémissement avant que celui-ci n'abandonne définitivement la lutte et tombe inconscient sur le sol.

Ashura lui tourna le dos alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer plusieurs gardes qui fixèrent le blond sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide.

-"Amenez le dans sa cellule." Ordonna Ashura en commençant à feuilleter fugacement un livre posé sur une étagère. "Personne ne peut échapper à la loi." Les gardes acquiescèrent d'une seule voix avant de se pencher vers le corps tremblant du mage toujours à terre, crispé par la douleur, même à travers son inconscience, et de le ramasser comme s'il n'était qu'un simple objet que l'on transporte, sans se soucier de lui. Ils sortirent de la pièce avec lui, laissant le Roi vaquer à ses occupations. Kurogane les suivit au travers des couloirs. Ils passèrent devant le premier hall empli de porte qu'il avait traversé à son arrivé, descendirent plusieurs volées d'escaliers avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être les sous-sol du palais. Ils ouvrirent une lourde porte de bois et lancèrent sans ménagement le corps du mage dans la pièce qui n'était autre que la cellule d'une prison.

Fye s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, heurtant le mur avec violence une fois de plus. Et alors que les gardes refermaient la porte, le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, laissant apparaitre ces deux orbes saphirs qui se relevèrent vers les gardes, mais qui s'arrêtèrent en cours de route vers un autre point. Et le brun sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

Le mage le regardait, lui. Comme s'il pouvait le voir, comme s'il pouvait le toucher. Il le regardait avec ce mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de ce visage, de ce regard brûlant. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pouvait-il le voir maintenant? Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question.

Quand son esprit eut compris ce qu'il se passait, quand il eut compris que Fye le voyait, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti durant ce triste spectacle sans pouvoir agir, toute cette frustration qu'il accumulait… tout devait sortir, maintenant. Il devait faire quelque chose, ou au moins, tenter quelque chose, et effacer cette culpabilité qui n'avait pourtant, pas lieu d'être.

Et il voulut s'élancer vers lui, faire ce simple pas qui le séparait de cet homme qui l'appelait silencieusement au secours. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas, la porte se fut refermée sur le visage douloureux de mage, et tout devint noir autour de lui alors qu'il se sentait sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ce fut le contact douloureux avec le sol qui le ramena à la réalité, alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentissait bruyamment à ses cotés. Le brun cligna longuement des yeux tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était revenu dans la réalité. La réalité présente tout du moins, vu que l'autre en était une aussi. Mais une résolue, finie, dont la page est définitivement tournée, et oubliée. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se dire.

Mais quand il se releva, un peu chancelant, le souffle court, il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Cette page était loin d'être tournée, autant pour lui que pour le mage. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il s'était remis en route dans les couloirs blanchâtres, ses pas le menant avec détermination, sans cette hésitation qui hantait son esprit depuis le début. Il savait exactement où il allait, avec la certitude qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait au bout du chemin.

Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, et plus de calme, il essayait d'analyser tout ce qu'il venait de voir, tout ce qu'il avait vu, et tout ce qu'il avait deviné, depuis le premier jour de leur voyage. Les morceaux commençaient à s'assembler, petit à petit, se mettant en place sur l'immense puzzle dont les bords n'étaient déjà, pas encore dessinés avec netteté. Petit à petit, tout prenait sens dans son esprit, l'attitude du blond depuis le départ, cette peur des autres, ce rejet de confiance.

Et aussi, ce que lui avait dit Riichi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt… des paroles auxquelles il n'avait pas accordé d'importance, mais qui prenaient, après avoir vu ces images, un tout autre sens. _Ils étaient même un peu trop proche._ Ce fut la première phrase qui lui revint à l'esprit.

Le brun serra les poings. Il le savait bien-sûr. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu se pencher plus que ça sur la question, il n'avait voulu voir _cette_ réalité. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer cette relation entre Fye et son monarque. Relation interdite, secrète et, sans aucun doute, à sens unique. Est-ce que le mage s'en était rendu compte, lors de toutes ces années? Ou s'était-il juste résolu à ce fait, et à souffrir en conséquence tout en sachant que son amour ne lui serait jamais retourné?

Comment pouvait-il faire pour aimer un homme aussi fou que ce Roi qui tue son propre peuple sans l'ombre d'une hésitation? Qui se servait de lui comme d'un vulgaire assassin, l'isolant du reste du monde? S_a venue était toujours synonyme de mort et de malheurs._ Tous ces regards emplis d'horreur et de répulsion… Il n'était connu que comme un porte malheur, et ce depuis son enfance. Fye lui avait dit, il y a maintenant une éternité semblait-il, qu'Ashura lui avait sauvé la vie, et l'avait emmené avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

D'accord, Fye avait peut-être une dette envers lui. Etait-ce une raison pour se voiler la face tant d'année, pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tel un simple esclave? Le brun ne comprenait pas. Fye était loin d'être un imbécile fini, et il devait s'être rendu compte qu'Ashura ne faisait que profiter de lui, pour le garder sous son contrôle. Mais malgré tout, dans les yeux du Fye qu'il venait de voir, derrière cette peur et cette angoisse apparente, il avait réussi à y lire autre chose. Au fin fond de ses yeux, dans cet azur immaculé, cette petite lueur d'espoir, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, cette note de douceur qui venait d'un passé lointain.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer, entre le moment qu'il venait de vivre, et celui où Ashura avait recueilli cette enfant blond rejeté de tous? Décidément, il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais le mode de fonctionnement du mage, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il comprenne. Tout était tellement différent de chez lui…

Et ses pas, qui l'avait mené dans la première salle qu'il avait visité, près de l'endroit où la première sphère luminescente avait fait son apparition. Il se souvenait parfaitement… Il continua tout droit, empruntant un petit corridor qu'il n'avait pas vu à son premier passage et s'engagea sans hésiter à l'intérieur. Il marcha quelques instants, arriva devant un escalier qu'il descendit, prit un autre couloir sur sa droite et arriva finalement dans un long couloir, un peu plus large que les précédents, avec plusieurs lourdes portes en bois tout le long des deux murs.

Il avança, et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, plus déterminé que jamais, et ressortit la clé de sa poche. Décidément, cette clé se montrait plus utile que jamais, pensa t'il alors qu'il l'introduisait dans la serrure, entendant le déclic significatif de la serrure qui se débloque. Il la rangea à sa place, et posa sa main à plat sur la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte? Il n'en savait rien. Son instinct l'avait mené jusqu'ici, après avoir erré dans ce dédale de couloir sans fin, dans ce château aux allures de conte de fée, mais qui n'est finalement que la demeure d'un mal des plus funestes.

Et, après avoir prit une dernière respiration, il poussa la porte d'un geste ferme et déterminé. Elle tourna lentement sur ses gonds, dans un grincement strident, laissant apparaître une petite pièce, dont la seule lumière venait d'une fenêtre minuscule, éclairant faiblement la pièce, et ce qui s'y trouvait.

Le brun resta immobile, devant ce spectacle… ou plutôt, devant cette forme, qui gisait au sol, au milieu de plusieurs tâches rouges, jurant avec les murs… Devant cet homme, que ses yeux n'arrivaient désormais plus à quitter…

* * *

Et voila! Un chapitre de plus de bouclé? Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi?? -attaque des yeux larmoyants- 

Bon bref, ma petite réponse aux reviews, comme d'habitude n.n Allez hop! C'est parti!!

**Tatayoyo:** Oui ça manque de smiley, hein? Je suis bien d'accord, c'est dommage! Mais c'est bein parce que du coup, je peux te demander ce que t'en pense sans craindre la crise cardique xD! Enfin voila, chapitre enfin publié, j'aurais rattrapé mon retard en deux semaines... Gros bisoux!! et bon courage à toi pour ta suite!

**Dei-chan:** Moi? Sadique? Oui oui, je confirme! Ils ont pas de chance de nous avoir sur le dos hahaha! -rire sardonique- Ah non... me rapelle l'épisode des chaussure à talont... c'était vraiment... xD -écroulée de rire!- Bon allez! Je te nomme bars droit de la ligue de torture de Fye!! Vive le sadisme pur!! xD Allez, j'espère que ca chapitre t'as plus... Kissuuu!!

**Nan-chan:** Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Riichi? Il est mignon tout plein, pourtant! Juste un peu dingue et schizophrène sur les bords, mais il est mignon! -cause perdue- OUais! Des petites fleurs et des lapins partout! Avec Kuro et Fye changer en lapin aussi!! Faut faire attention ça se reproduit vite les lapins.. Quoi? la sortie au fond à gauche? Ben pourquoi ? xD

Et voila, mes reviews terminées... Merci à tous pour vos encouragemenets, et je vous dit tout de suite que la suite devrait mettre beaucoup moins de temps à arriver! Tout mes chapitres sont désormais écrit et j'ai mis le point final à cette fic hier soir, tout repose donc maintenant entre les mains de Nini et de son dictionnaire intégré! Allez, on l'encourage bien fort!

A la prochaine!


	10. Disclose

Hello every body! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de la faire à chaque fois celle la?...) Alors, nouveau chapitre, nouvelles embrouilles, et tout cela avance en reculant, j'ai l'impression (vous suivez parfaitement ma logique, n'est-ce pas?) Je vais pas vous faire un speech de dix ligne, et vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatiente, je me doute (tout le monde: hein pourquoi avec impatiente/ Auteur: ...)

Treve de plaisanteries futiles... Bonne lecture à vous, puis remerciement, encore et toujours à **Nini** (t'as vu t'as des encouragements, allez c'est bientôt fini, courage!) qui corrige tant bien que mal mes (nombreuses) fautes, mais bon, je le precise à chaque fois alors ca doit en lasser plus d'un, mais vous pouvez pas imaginez son boulot (moi non plus d'ailleur xD) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Alors pourquoi lui avoir montré le chemin? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi celui qu'il s'était juré de tuer de ses mains l'aiderait à retrouver un homme qu'il avait enlevé, et qu'il comptait bien garder à ses cotés? Il n'en savait rien. Kurogane, ninja infaillible, au sens de l'observation plus qu'inhumain, à la force incomparable et au caractère invivable, n'en savait rien.

Et à vrai dire, il ne se posait pas la question. Il en avait bien d'autres en tête, une fois que cette porte se fut écartée de sa route, et avait laissé place à cet horrible spectacle. Cette pièce emplie de sang, sur les murs, sur le sol… sur les vêtements que portait le prisonnier, inconscient au sol.

Oui, un prisonnier. Le prisonnier, d'ailleurs. Allongé sur le sol, là, juste à ses pieds, ses minces vêtements sans doute incapables de le protéger du froid, à moitié déchirés, en lambeaux, lui recroquevillé sur lui-même en une position de défense, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible… ou du moins, d'un ennemi absent.

Un prisonnier au visage pâle, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, les paupières tressautant légèrement, comme pour tenter de s'échapper d'un rêve sans y arriver, comme cherchant désespérément une sortie sans pour autant en trouver une.

-"Fye!" Le ninja réalisait à peine que le blond se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Après tout, il l'avait cherché si longtemps maintenant, qu'il était étrange de le trouver là, juste là, à ses pieds, derrière cette porte, dans cette cellule. Une fois de plus, il pouvait remercier son instinct.

Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés, ses mains cherchant le contact de son cou. Pendant une petite seconde, durant une éternité, il cessa de respirer alors que ses doigts cherchaient sur le cou de l'homme inconscient le battement significatif de la vie. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un long soupir quand il sentit son pouls battre sous ses doigts, à un rythme lent, mais régulier.

Sans plus de manière, il détailla les blessures de son compagnon. Tout ce sang, par terre… Le brun avait paniqué, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus la première fois, mais maintenant, il constatait que la plupart des blessures n'étaient, heureusement, que superficielle, et que sa vie n'était pas en danger, malgré son état apparent de grande faiblesse.

Mais quelque chose de particulier attira son attention. Cette marque, sur son cou. Cet hématome, à la trace significative, qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule et unique chose. Avec une douceur qui contrastait avec l'effervescence de son esprit, il effleura cette marque du bout des doigts, le sentant frémir à se contact qui n'arriva cependant pas à lui faire reprendre connaissance. Et sous sa main, il pouvait sentir la peau meurtrie, sous la trace de ces doigts qui avaient dus sans aucun doute insister sur ce cou pour laisser une telle marque.

Le brun abandonna son cou, sa colère revenant au fur et à mesure que son regard parcourait avec inquiétude le corps du mage. Des bleus, des hématomes, parfois quelques coupures. Sa main descendit de son cou jusqu'au haut de son torse, effleurant chaque blessure qu'il croisait sur sa route, chaque marque de son emprisonnement avec un regard empli de compassion.

Et à chaque fois, il sentait sa culpabilité augmenter d'un cran. Chaque fois que le blond se crispait sous ses doigts, que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper une faible plainte. Comment avait-il pu autant tarder à venir le chercher? Comment avait-il pu mettre autant de temps… Fye lui avait fait confiance, et le ninja lui avait promis de venir à son secours, de le ramener, sain et sauf…

Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait, il se rendait seulement compte… que Fye était dans une situation beaucoup plus délicate qu'il n'avait pu le penser. Il s'était peut-être dit que Riichi ne lui ferait rien, vu comment il avait l'air attaché à lui. Mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Il le savait au fond. Il s'était voilé la vérité pour ne pas admettre que pendant qu'il perdait du temps, Fye souffrait toujours un peu plus.

Toujours avec douceur, il détacha la cape de son habit, et en recouvrit le corps gelé du blond avant de passer une main dessous ses genoux, l'autre au niveau du haut de son torse, et de le soulever avec légèreté. Il fut surpris de son poids, tellement léger qu'il en perdit un instant l'équilibre, manquant de tomber en se remettant debout, puis de reprendre son aplomb. Il l'avait déjà soulevé, auparavant, il l'avait déjà trouvé léger. Mais là, il l'était un peu trop. Et le brun n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû être sa condition durant ces…

Combien de jours maintenant? Combien depuis qu'il avait quitté les deux gamins pour venir à sa rescousse? Au moins une semaine, et sans doute beaucoup plus… Il ne réalisait _que_ maintenant… Il se sentait pris en tort. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir, comme ça, avec Fye. Il lui restait encore un détail de taille à régler.

Il se disait qu'il aurait bien pu essayer de le régler avant de retrouver son compagnon. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ce dernier, il était bien heureux d'être à ses cotés, et de le savoir hors de danger. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il sortit de la cellule, reprenant le chemin qui l'avait amené ici, l'esprit plus serein. Il se sentait relâché, comme si toute la pression qu'il accumulait inconsciemment venait de retomber.

Et le mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre depuis maintenant plusieurs heures s'était lui aussi envolé. Tout allait bien, et maintenant, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il remonta les escaliers, prenant soin à ne pas trop bousculer l'homme dans ses bras. Non, plus rien. Son moral était remonté à bloc, toutes ses questions avaient momentanément disparus de son esprit, et juste une chose comptait à présent. Fye.

Il arriva dans un long couloir qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir emprunté à l'allée. Pourtant, il avait bien emprunté le même chemin… Mais les murs semblaient différents, l'agencement des couloirs également… Bah! Il verrait ça plus tard!

Un faible gémissement l'arrêta net dans sa course. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Fye, qui commençait vaguement à ouvrir les yeux, ses mains s'accrochant à son vêtement comme s'il essayait de s'ancrer dans la réalité. Le ninja s'agenouilla et déposa le blond contre le mur. Un long moment, il tenta d'accrocher son regard sur quelque chose, visiblement étonné de ne pas se retrouver dans sa cellule, à en juger par ses regards perdus.

-"Fye?" appela tout doucement le brun, pour le ramener un peu plus parmi eux. Celui-ci sursauta et se replia un peu sur lui-même, s'échappant de la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule, s'en éloignant comme si celle-ci était un danger potentiel. Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que le blond refermait les yeux, les muscles de son corps commençant à nouveau à se relâcher. Mais Kurogane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le secoua un peu, reposant sa main sur son épaule.

-"Eh Fye! Reprend toi, c'est moi…" souffla t'il un peu plus fort. Fye ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lever vers lui un regard vide, las. Le regard d'un homme qui n'attend plus rien, et qui a abandonné l'espoir de croire. Ces yeux, plus vitreux qu'à l'habituelle, avaient perdu leur vivacité, leur éclat, pour ne laisser qu'à la place deux orbes sans vie, presque gris, qui fixaient Kurogane comme s'il n'était qu'une vision qui allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

-"Fye…" murmura ce dernier, ne sachant que faire face à une telle réaction… ou plutôt face à un tel manque de réaction. Il ne savait pas comment agir… Il pensait… Il ne pensait pas que son compagnon puisse se montrer si distant… Il pensait que Fye l'avait attendu, et qu'il serait heureux de le revoir. Mais maintenant… c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… comme s'il n'était plus qu'un étranger… comme s'il n'était _pas lui_.

Et un doute s'immisça alors dans l'esprit du guerrier. Etait-ce réellement Fye. Le Fye. Celui qu'il connaissait, en qui il avait confiance, à qui il avait promis de venir le sauver… celui qu'il… aimait? Ou bien n'était-ce à nouveau qu'une réplique, une _chose_ dont le seul but était de le détourner de son objectif. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Fye pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de lui, cherchant sa réponse.

Il se souvenait, quand le clone l'avait approché, quand il était venu se blottir contre lui, comme Fye, le vrai, savait si bien le faire. Il se souvenait sa voix, si mélodieuse, si douce à ses oreilles. Il se souvenait sa démarche, légère, malgré la fatigue, comme s'il semblait constamment voler dans les airs lorsqu'il marchait, sans jamais laissé de traces, que ce soit dans la neige ou dans la terre. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu, de l'avoir cru. Jusqu'à _ce_ moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. Rien, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais l'imiter, ne pourrait jamais reproduire ce regard si pur, si vrai. La seule faille dans tout son être, la seule chose qui laissait entrevoir un fragment de son âme… un fragment de Lui, tout simplement.

Et tout de suite, le regard du blond s'accrocha au sien. Comme un message explicite pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses. Le brun le fixa, plusieurs minutes, peut-être. Mais il pouvait sentir, au fin fond de son être, que quelque chose se rebellait en lui. Quelque chose qui lui criait de ne pas rester ainsi, inactif, à attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. De ne pas laisser faire, de le réconforter, de lui montrer qu'il était belle et bien là, que maintenant tout était fini.

Et que tout allait commencer, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait. Ce sentiment qui envahissait son être, qui lui donnait la force de pousser toujours plus loin, comme s'il avait des ailes. Il se sentait capable de tout faire, juste pour lui. Juste pour qu'il se sente heureux, et pour le voir sourire. Tout pour enlever cette expression de vide de son regard.

Et il se dit alors que ce sentiment était peut-être le même, que Fye avait ressenti durant tant d'année pour son Roi. Et peut-être, si cela était le cas, il pouvait comprendre, peut-être, pourquoi le blond s'obstinait, et espérait par-dessus tout, qu'il endurait, en silence, sans se révolter. En gardant au fond de lui cet espoir, et chérissant se sentiment qui lui permettait de tout subir sans crier.

-"Arrête… Riichi…" souffla faiblement le blond avec une extrême fatigue, harassé, avant de refermer les yeux, se laissant doucement glisser dans l'inconscience.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Riichi? Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça? Il ne comprenait pas… Pourtant il ne r…

Un éclair d'illumination se fit dans son esprit. Le déclic, l'évidence même. Cela ne laissait aucun doute… et ce type allait le regretter. Quand il le retrouverait, il le ferait payer, au centuple, ce qu'il avait dû faire subir à son compagnon.

Oui, il avait oublié ce détail. Ce détail si futile, si petit, qu'il lui était passé devant les yeux. Ce don de métamorphisme… si l'on pouvait parler d'un don. Il n'y avait sûrement pas qu'avec lui, qu'il avait dû s'amuser à ce petit jeu. Il avait pris l'apparence de cette Michiko, les avait trompés de A à Z sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il avait voulu créer cette illusion de Fye, qui avait pourtant bien failli réussir sa tâche. Pourquoi se priverait-il de _s'amuser_ avec le vrai Fye comme il l'avait déjà fait avec eux.

Et Fye, le vrai, l'unique, qui était maintenant de nouveau devant lui, qui le prenait maintenant pour une simple… réplique… Combien avait-il dû en voir? Combien de fois, ce Riichi s'était amusé avec lui, lui faisant croire que son calvaire était terminé, pour finalement le plonger dans plus d'horreur, dans un cauchemar chaque fois plus grand.

Mais, malgré toute sa retenue, malgré tout son sang froid, il ne parvenait à faire taire sa colère. Et cette même colère finie par exploser, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Le coup était parti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. S'il avait sûrement eu toute sa tête, il se serait sans doute abstenu. Mais ces derniers jours passés à s'inquiéter, à se ronger les sangs, l'avait épuisé nerveusement, et il avait atteint la limite.

Un bruit mat retentit dans le couloir. Kurogane fixait Fye avec un regard sévère, et celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux, la main sur sa joue rougie sous la douleur de la gifle que venait de lui donner son compagnon. Il le regarda, les yeux ébahis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais la douleur, ou bien le geste, en lui-même, semblait lui avoir fait retrouver un tant soit peu le sens de la réalité, et la peur et la surprise dans son regard se changea soudain en un espoir muet, une crainte, une angoisse.

Un doute.

Et si cet homme était réellement celui qu'il attendait? Si cette blague n'en était finalement plus une… Riichi avait beau jouer avec lui autant qu'il le voulait, autant il ne s'énervait vraiment, ne devenait violent que si le blond lui résistait véritablement… ce qu'il avait cessé de faire depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Et si seulement… c'était juste… lui?

Le regard dur du ninja changea progressivement quand il vit le changement s'opérer dans les yeux de son compagnon. Un changement qui prouvait que, comme lui, il commençait peu à peu à réaliser. Mais qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret auquel s'accrocher… Ses yeux se firent plus doux, plus cléments. Il attendait que le mage fasse le premier pas, dise quelque chose. Le brusquer encore plus n'apporterait rien, et il le savait. Le raisonner oui… mais le forcer un peu plus, ne ferai qu'empirer les choses.

Mais celui-ci détourna la tête, en proie au doute, aux interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment savoir? Comment discerner illusion et réalité? Quelle différence, au final?…

-"Pourquoi…" murmura le mage, baissant la tête encore plus, comme s'il voulait échapper au reste du monde, se repliant sur lui-même, se renfermant dans sa prison de solitude.

Le brun posa une main chaleureuse sur son visage, mais il se crispa d'avantage, et il la retira promptement, s'attirant un nouveau regard étonné, se contentant de la poser amicalement sur son épaule.

-"Je t'avais bien dit… que je ne te laisserai pas…"souffla t'il, essayant d'accrocher son regard, chose difficile quand il ne cessait de baisser la tête et de lui lancer des regards furtifs et interrogatifs. Mais cette fois, il releva la tête pour de bon, ses yeux avaient repris quelque peu de leur couleur, et son visage également semblait moins pâle, moins… cadavérique. Et malgré les tremblements de son corps, dus au froid en vue de ses lèvres toujours bleutées, il semblait, même si ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple effet de son imagination pour se rassurer, avoir meilleur mine.

-"Tu…" Fye ne savait visiblement plus où il en était, et cela arracha un mini sourire au guerrier. "Tu n'est pas un rêve... pas lui … Tu es… vraiment là?"

Kurogane resta un instant interdit… Ces mots… Il se souvenait les avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir que lui-même avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots plusieurs jours plus tôt, alors qu'il était assoupi, plongé dans un rêve magnifique…

-"Et toi, Fye… qu'en penses-tu? Suis-je réel pour toi?" s'amusa t'il à citer en se souvenant des paroles de son compagnon lorsque lui-même avait posé la même question. Et cette phrase eut l'air de faire son effet, car le blond leva une main tremblante vers lui, effleurant son visage, espoir et hésitation mêlés.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'accrocha à son cou, faisant tomber la cape dont le guerrier l'avait recouvert pour le protéger, lui faisant manquer de basculer en arrière, ses mains accrochant avec désespoir son tee-shirt comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là. Doucement, Kurogane referma ses bras autour de lui, essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Mais quand il voulut le serrer contre lui, le mage fut pris d'un violent spasme, et le brun le relâcha aussitôt. Mais Fye resta désespérément accroché à lui, malgré ses spasmes dont Kurogane ne comprenait pas la provenance.

-"Fye?" appela le brun, tentant de le décoller de lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-"Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est rien…" souffla Fye, se calmant un peu, quelques sanglots perçant dans sa voix. Mais il gardait obstinément la tête baissée contre l'épaule du ninja, le visage caché par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. "Ne me lâche pas… s'il te plait…"

Kurogane le regarda avec surprise, essayant de comprendre son comportement, et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Il tremblait fortement contre lui, essayant de se rassurer, cherchant sa chaleur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement. Ils devaient bouger, sortir d'ici. Après, ils auront tout le temps qu'ils le souhaitent.

-"Fye… On ne peut pas rester là…" murmura le brun dont les doigts s'amusaient presque machinalement avec les cheveux couleurs d'or sur son épaule. L'étreinte du blond se resserra, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas près à bouger pour le moment. "Je dois le trouver…"

Il sentit le corps de Fye se raidir contre lui avant que celui-ci ne relève la tête, les yeux légèrement rougis, mais le fixant d'un air sérieux qu'il ne lui voyait que rarement, lorsqu'un problème important se posait à eux.

-"Tu ne le trouveras pas." annonça t'il d'une voix profonde, presque froide.

-"Quoi?"

-"C'est lui qui te retrouveras." Son regard se troubla un instant, juste une seconde, plongé dans ses souvenirs, dans sa douleur, avant qu'il ne reprenne cette expression de tristesse dissimulée. Ils se regardèrent longuement, une fois de plus, sans prononcer un mot, les regards remplaçant les paroles, retrouvant la clé d'un dialogue qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Puis, finalement, le ninja se releva, Fye dans les bras, mais celui-ci tenta de se débattre faiblement.

-"Je peux marcher… Kuro-chan…" souffla t'il dans un faible sourire.

-"Peut-être. Mais tu as surtout besoin de te reposer." rétorqua ce dernier en commençant à avancer.

-"Et toi tu n'as pas besoin que je te retarde comme ça." rembarra le blond qui se tortillait dans ses bras pour tenter de retrouver contact avec le sol. Kurogane poussa un soupir et le déposa à terre, ou sur la glace en l'occurrence, vu le sol, où il chancela un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre et de regarder le brun avec un sourire de semi-vainqueur qui contrastait avec la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits. Kurogane secoua la tête avec résignation avant de lui attraper la main.

-"Allez, viens. Il faut y aller." dis t'il en commençant à marcher tandis que les longs doigts de son compagnons se mêlaient aux siens. Lui tournant le dos, le guerrier s'autorisa un sourire soulagé.

-"Tu resteras toujours le même…" murmura t'il pour lui-même à voix basse, pensant que Fye ne l'entendrait pas. Mais celui-ci l'avait entendu, malgré tout. Et le brun lui tournant justement le dos, il se permit, à son tour, un sourire à son intention tandis qu'il se laissait guider par son coéquipier.

Il ne lui demanda pas où ils allaient, il ne lui demanda ce qu'il comptait exactement faire. Il se contentait juste de suivre docilement, lui faisant confiance, et se laissant faire. Il était de toute façon trop faible pour lui opposer la moindre résistance. Et même si une partie de son esprit trouvait encore à redire, trouvait encore à le faire douter sur ce qu'il vivait, même si son corps ne supportait pas son contact… son cœur, lui, disait le contraire. Son cœur savait faire la différence avec ce que sa tête et son corps ne savaient différencier. Et même s'il n'était pas sûr, même s'il subsistait quelques parcelles de doute, il lui faisait confiance malgré tout.

Ils avançaient tout droit, aucune intersection ne se présentant à eux. Combien de temps? Assez pour que le brun, à force de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs derrière lui, se rende compte que plus cette expédition durait, plus son compagnon semblait trembler, son visage se tirer par la douleur aussi bien que par le froid. De plus, comme pour le confirmer dans sa pensée, il se rendit alors compte que la main qui tenait la sienne était plus que gelée.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et le mage manqua de peu de venir se heurter dans son dos. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le brun se contenta d'ôter de nouveau sa cape et de la déposer sur ses épaules. Fye murmura un faible merci et, de sa main libre, serra la cape sur ses épaules autant qu'il le put, et reprit la route, précédé de Kurogane.

Mais Fye se rendit bien vite compte que parcourir les allées de ce palais qu'il connaissait par cœur ne lui rappelait pas que de bon souvenir, et bientôt, il ralentit le pas, envahi par ces souvenirs, avant de s'arrêter, clouer sur place, prit de violent tremblements. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin en ce lieu qu'il considérait comme maudit. Trop de sang… trop de cadavres se bousculaient devant ses yeux…

Kurogane se retourna quand il sentit que Fye n'avançait plus, et le retrouva tétanisé, le regard perdu, fixant un point devant lui, droit devant, comme si quelque chose de terrible se trouvait à seulement quelques pas. Pris d'un soudain doute, le brun se retourna et se retrouva face à une porte qui ne s'y trouvait pas une seconde plus tôt et recula brusquement d'un pas sous la surprise, se rapprochant du mage par la même occasion.

-"C'est…" Fye regardait cette porte avec un air terrifié, comme si celle-ci hantait ses plus affreux cauchemars, comme ci cette porte, en elle-même représentait un danger, représentait un secret dont la révélation risquerait de les mettre en danger. Il voulut reculer, réussit à faire un pas en arrière avant que le ninja ne le tire vers lui, l'empêchant de s'éloigner un peu plus.

-"Il faut y aller, Fye…" dit-il d'un ton assuré en regardant l'imposante porte de glace qui leur barrait la route. C'était le mage lui-même qui lui avait dit que Riichi se chargerait de les retrouver. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas tort. Et le fait qu'il puisse modifier comme bon lui semblait la constitution de son château ne lui parût, après mûre réflexion, pas si étrange que ça. Mais s'ils en étaient arrivés là, maintenant, c'est que cet homme l'avait prévu, et qu'il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec eux. Que leur réservait-il? Ils ne le sauraient qu'après avoir franchi la porte.

-"Non…" souffla le mage, tentant de reculer malgré le fait que le guerrier le tirait sans arrêt vers lui, le forçant à avancer. Mais au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir, le blond attrapa la manche de son bras et le tira en arrière.

-"Arrête!"

-"Fye, on n'a pas le choix!" répliqua Kurogane en se tournant vers lui, attrapant ses épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face, mais surtout, le forcer à ne pas faire marche arrière.

-"Mais…"

-"Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'on va partir d'ici, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'on en a fini avec cette histoire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

-"Kuro…" Le regard du mage était presque suppliant, et le ninja passa une main rassurante sur son visage, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient de son front.

-"Allez…S'il te plait… On va mettre un terme à tout ça… tous les deux."

Fye baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le ninja. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il était près à le suivre. Le ninja lui prit à nouveau la main et l'amena devant la porte qu'il poussa d'un seul geste. Elle tourna sur ses gonds sans un bruit, dans le silence le plus total. La pression sur la main du guerrier se fit un peu plus forte alors que l'intérieur de la salle se dessinait peu à peu.

Une grande pièce circulaire, aux murs ornés de nombreux chandeliers gravés dans différents motifs en formes d'animaux inconnus au japonais. D'immenses colonnes de glace supportaient un plafond à une hauteur impressionnante du sol en forme de voute, laissant le soleil frapper le dôme qui dispersait ensuite la lumière dans toute la pièce.

Et au milieu de celle-ci, un grand bassin ovale remplie d'une eau claire et transparente, sans une seule ride à la surface. Le brun entra dans la pièce d'un pas fier et décidé, suivi de Fye qui fixait le fameux bassin d'un œil, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus. Mais avant que quoi que ce soit de cette pièce ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce d'un centimètre, une voix se fit entendre à leur droite, et ils se retournèrent d'un seul geste.

-"Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous là?" ironisa la voix alors qu'une silhouette commençait à apparaître entre les piliers, se dessinant petit à petit. Le ninja observa un instant, sur ses gardes, et quand la silhouette fut entièrement visible, il lâcha la main de Fye, se plaçant devant lui, tout sabre sorti et en position de garde.

L'homme s'avança encore de quelques pas, et s'arrêta quand le cliquetis de l'épée du guerrier se fit entendre, mise en garde implicite sur la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis d'eux. Il les toisa d'un regard méprisant, ses yeux s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur le visage pâle et décomposé du blond qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, protégé par Kurogane.

-"Comme c'est touchant!" lança Riichi, un sourire perfide naissant sur ses lèvres en voyant les deux comparses. "Malgré tout ce que je t'ai montré, ta détermination n'aura pas faibli une seule fois."

-"Montré…?" répéta Fye qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son ravisseur. Enfin, qui ne comprenait pas… qui avait plutôt malheureusement peur de trop comprendre. S'il lui avait montré _cette_ chose… S'il lui avait tout dévoilé…

-"Ne l'écoute pas!" Le brun avança d'un pas avant de s'adresser à Riichi. "C'est entre toi et moi maintenant."

-"Tu ne lui as pas dit? C'est drôle comme vous ne cessez de vous cacher, l'un comme l'autre. Tu aurais dû lui dire. Lui dire ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu les images de son passé." Fye ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Toute couleur ornant son visage disparut soudainement et il semblait avoir du mal à faire rentrer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour respirer correctement. "Tu aurais dû lui dire ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as vu tuer tous ces innocents, toutes ces personnes sans moyen de défense."

-"Non…"

Fye recula d'un pas, s'éloignant du ninja, s'éloignant de Riichi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui avait-il vraiment montré? Lui avait-il vraiment montré toutes ces années qu'il voulait désespérément oublier, qui n'étaient pour lui qu'une honte, qu'une infamie. Il savait qu'il avait commis des crimes que personnes ne pouvait pardonner…

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Kurogane? Plus que quiconque, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il ne voulait qu'il le voit tel qu'il était vraiment, un faible, un lâche, qui se pliait à la volonté des hommes, qui avait accompli les pires atrocités… et tout ça pour un homme qu'il savait désespérément perdu dans sa folie, mais qu'il espérait faire revenir, un jour.

Mais cela n'était pas une excuse pour justifier ses actes. Il n'existait pas d'excuses… Il était coupable, un point c'est tout. Et ce sang sur ses mains ne disparaitrait jamais, et il ne serait jamais pardonné. Le monstre, le porte malheur, le maudit… tant de nom qu'on lui a donné au cours des années et qui avaient marqué son âme au fer rouge… Mais ces noms n'étaient que le reflet de la réalité, et il le savait… et _il_ le savait aussi, désormais…

Pourquoi?… Il ne voulait pas… pas lui…

-"Fye!" Le blond releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'horreur et de tristesse, de déception. Kurogane tendis une main vers lui, mais il la repoussa violemment, lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

-"Pourquoi?…" murmura t'il, s'éloignant jusqu'à heurter une colonne qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le ninja voulut l'approcher, mais le regard que lui lança Fye l'arrêta net. De la souffrance, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi… Il comptait lui dire, bien sûr… il comptait bien en parler avec lui, au calme, loin de cet endroit, quand il se sentirait un peu mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, maintenant, et surtout, de cette manière…

Il s'apprêtait à s'avancer nouveau vers lui, bien décidé à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé… mais Riichi apparut aux cotés du blond, passant un bras autour de son cou et le tirant vers lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Fye se débattit, prit par surprise, mais Riichi avait bien plus de force que lui, et il abandonna bien vite la lutte, le souffle haletant, à bout de force.

Kurogane, figé sur place, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir assez vite, et maintenant, il était trop tard s'il ne voulait risquer de blesser son compagnon. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé prendre, et avait mis la vie du mage en danger… Il se maudit intérieurement alors que Riichi lui lançait un regard victorieux.

-"Alors, qu'attends-tu? Ne disais-tu pas il y a une minute que tu voulais en découdre avec moi? Alors qu'attends-tu?" Le brun serra les dents, et raffermit la garde sur son sabre. Il ne pouvait pas agir… Pas avec Fye dans cette situation… "C'est à cause de lui?" questionna t'il en désignant vaguement la personne qu'il tenait prisonnière. "Tu as pourtant vu que sa vie ne valait rien…Cela ne serait que justice s'il venait à mourir ici."

Fye releva la tête vers son agresseur, affolé, avant de lancer un regard désespéré au ninja qui dû se retenir de ne pas lui venir en aide sans réfléchir.

-"Lâche-le… " ordonna le brun d'une voix froide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais Riichi n'en fit rien, se contentant d'un rictus moqueur. Il baissa les yeux vers Fye, sa bouche effleurant sa chevelure avant de descendre plus bas, jusque dans son cou, arrachant de violents frissons à son prisonnier qui avait fermé les yeux, le visage crispé, les mains accrochées à la manche du vêtement de Riichi.

-"Lâche-le!" hurla presque Kurogane, bouillonnant de rage, prêt à exploser. Riichi reporta son regard vers lui, mais continua à embrasser le blond, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci laisse passer entre ses lèvres un faible gémissement de plainte, emplis de détresse.

Et le ninja ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Le coup partit sans prévenir, déchainant une vague d'énergie qui vint s'écraser contre le pilier de glace, le fissurant avant que celui-ci n'éclate en morceaux qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment au sol. Mais Riichi avait déjà disparu, et seul resté Fye, tombé à terre, ses jambes étant incapables de le porter. Kurogane s'approcha de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et lui relevant doucement le visage.

-"Ca va?" demanda t'il doucement, de peur de l'effrayer. Il releva la tête vers lui, assommé, las, perdu.

-"Tu…" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le ninja s'était brusquement retourné, ayant senti la présence de son adversaire derrière lui. Il eût juste le temps de s'écarter de Fye et de parer une attaque de Riichi qui s'était précipité vers lui sans prévenir.

-"C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent…" murmura ce dernier alors qu'ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kurogane n'eût pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'une lumière aveuglante envahi la salle, et il fut obliger de porter un bras devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger, faisant un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner du combattant adverse.

Mais quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais crû possible et qui le cloua sur place.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que…?!"

* * *

"Niah ha ha ha ha, Niark!" m'amuserais-je à citer pour clore ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas Nini? xDD (faite pas gaffe, overdose de console la semaine derniere xD) J'espère que ce chapitre, plus court (mais je vous avez prévenu hein n.n) vous aura plu! Allez, ma RaR habituelle:

**Lupuline: **(tu m'excuseras mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai une grosse tendance à lire ton pseudo comme étant Lulupine... je viens de me rendre compte que c'était pas le cas xD Désolé si je me suis trompée auparavant) Merci pour l'imagination, c'est vraiment celui sur lequel j'ai galéré le plus, celui d'avant, je suis conente qu'il est plu. Un gros merci pour tes encouragements et gros bisou en espérant que tu te sois bein amusé sur celui là! Tchao!

**Nan-chan:** Ca fait un baille que j'ai pas de nouvelle miss dis donc! T'sais que t'as réussi à me faire peur? j'ai cru qu'y avait un truc qui te plaisiat pas... (bon, je sais bein que ya pas tout qui plait de toute façon mais tu m'as foutu la frousse avec ton "y'a un truc qui mle chiffone" xD) J'imagine que tu vas pas aimer celle la non plus alors... Niark! Allez, gros bisou, j'espère te revoir un de ces quatres!

**Dei-chan:** Oh tu sais c'est pas très grave hein n.n Sadique? On m'a appelé? xD Evidemment voyons, sinon je lirai pas les Clamps xD Manchot... bon Dieu a chaque fois je suis pétée de rire (chercher ma logique, dix euros a celui qui la comprend xD) Puis tu vas voir,n j'en ai pas encore finis avec eux deux... xD -rire diabolique- Allez bye mistinguette! (mais pourquoi je donne des noms stupides ce soir?!)

**Tatayoyo!!:** Mais je te dis que je m'en fiche que tu sois en retard, de tt façon tu me donne tes comm en direct live alors... (L) Pauvre Ashu, il avait pas si mauvais fond en fait... (enfin pas chez moi mais je me comprend et... et puis zut! Xd) Allez, suite! Tu la veux avec de la sauce tomate?


	11. Outcome

Et voili voilou, nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue n.n Avant dernier chapitre on approche à vitesse grand V de la conclusion. Alors, au programme de la séances d'aujourd'hui, des surprises (j'espère en tout cas xD), encore des surprise, un ascenseur (les escaliers étant en panne sèche), le nombre 345 (pourquoi pas 346? allez demander à l'auteure... ah zut c'est moi... eh ben... comme ça! xD) et... encore des surprises! (que ferait-on sans elles, n'est-ce pas?) xD

Je précise que c'est un chapitre qui m'a posé pas mal de problème, en très grande partie parce que je suis une quiche phénoménale pour tout ce qui est description de combats, c'est pas ma spécialité, loin de là, alors j'espère que les scènes qui vont suivres ne décevront pas trop. Voila, c'était ma ptite note perso n.n

Allez, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et annonce que le dernier chapitre sera mis en ligne d'ici la fin de semaine. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!

* * *

-"Mais qu'est-ce que…?!"

Les deux voix résonnèrent sous le dôme de la salle d'une seule et même voix… expression au mieux choisie vu qu'il s'agissait en effet de la _même_ voix. Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent un très long moment, le temps pour eux de se représenter la situation et de se remettre les idées en place. Un cauchemar… cette histoire ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar…

Fye, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Mais lui non plus n'osait faire un geste, n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur de briser le sort qui venait de s'abattre sur la pièce. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Et il n'avait, à vrai dire, plus le courage nécessaire pour essayer de dépêtrer la situation qui venait d'atteindre un paroxysme de complexité. Il aurait voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, mais son corps refusa d'agir, ses yeux fixés sur les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, se fixant d'un air d'incompréhension totale, malgré l'agressivité qui se dégageait encore d'eux.

Comme s'il avait trop bu… avec cette sensation d'ivresse en moins… Comme s'il voyait double… Oui, double. Pas triple. Double. Le double de un, deux, deux seules et uniques personnes qui n'étaient pourtant plus si uniques que ça.

Car devant lui, devant ses yeux, alors qu'il n'avait pas touché la moindre goutte d'alcool, il y avait maintenant deux Kurogane. Oui, deux. Le même visage, la même carrure, le même corps… jusqu'à la même expression, la même agressivité… les même gestes, les même paroles… Deux ninja, deux Kurogane, comme s'ils étaient jumeaux… Et la question de savoir si deux jumeaux se ressemblaient autant effleura un instant l'esprit du mage. Comment distinguer le vrai du faux? Il avait-il seulement un faux? Un vrai?

-"Je vais en finir avec ces idioties!" hurlèrent exactement en même temps les deux Kurogane, se précipitant l'un vers l'autre, l'arme au point, prêt à en découdre. Un fracas métallique se fit entendre, le bruit des sabres se heurtant, glissant l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer et de reprendre leur ronde, encore et toujours, inéluctablement.

Pas une seconde ils ne s'immobilisaient, chacun tentant de déceler une faille dans la manière de combattre de l'autre, chose à la fois facile et difficile quand le combattant n'est autre que soi-même, et que les forces et les faiblesses sont bien connus par l'un et l'autre. Les mêmes coups, au même moment. La même stratégie, toujours, inlassable.

Comme s'ils combattaient devant un miroir, comme s'ils se combattaient eux-mêmes, ce qui était, dans une certaine mesure, le cas. Les secondes passaient, les techniques s'enchainaient. Tout y passait, des tactiques les plus basiques aux plus élaborées. Un coup, ils essayaient d'attaquer pour forcer l'adversaire à se défendre, un autre, tentaient de limiter ses mouvements, une autre fois, de gagner de déconcentrer assez l'ennemi pour essayer de concentrer sa force et de lancer une attaque qui devrait mettre fin à ce combat.

Mais tout ceci ne marchait pas. Les combattants se connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et savaient décoder chaque parcelle de leurs expressions, savaient anticiper chaque mouvements, chaque attaques… chaque pièges.

Et Fye continuait d'observer, toujours cloué au sol. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce combat qui ressemblait à une immense danse, tellement les combattants se mouvaient agilement, avec vitesse et précision, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais reprendre leur souffle, mélange de beauté, et de violence pure.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs, n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Trop nerveux, trop tendu pour penser à respirer. Trop anxieux rien qu'a l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un vainqueur… trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir un perdant… Qu'il puisse y av…

Non! Il ne devait pas y penser! Surtout pas à ça… même si la réalité s'imposera d'elle-même à un moment ou un autre, quelle qu'elle soit, quoi qu'il se passe.

Il regardait les deux Kurogane qui s'étaient stoppés, passant de l'un à l'autre avec chaque fois cette petite touche d'angoisse en plus, cette boule dans son estomac chaque fois un peu plus grosse. Il se sentait vaseux, et pouvait sentir couler le long de sa peau des gouttes de sueur aussi bien du à sa fièvre qu'à sa douleur.

Les deux Kurogane se fixaient de nouveau, sans faire le moindre geste, tous deux en position d'attaque. Ils se jaugeaient, de la buée se formant à chacune de leur expiration. Aucun des deux ne semblait faiblir. Ils n'avaient fait que s'échauffer. Leurs attaques les plus puissantes n'avaient pas encore était dévoilées, et le sourire presque carnassiers qu'ils affichaient, montrait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas finis d'en découdre.

Puis, d'un seul mouvement, d'un seul geste, ils repartirent tous deux ensembles, reprenant leur lutte sans fin et leur jeu de miroir. Et, parmi les grognements d'effort, les rires de supériorité, parmi le claquement incessant du fer contre le fer, une phrase, une menace, trouvant toujours son écho chez l'adversaire. Une coordination hors du commun.

Et ce ballet qui n'en finissait plus, gagnant à chaque coup en vitesse, en puissance, en intensité. L'air froid n'y changeait rien, ils se battaient, inlassablement, autour de ce bassin, spectateur de ce combat épique, gardien d'un secret enfoui dont rien ne venait troubler la surface. Miroir de plus, reflet de deux guerriers, reflet de la réalité d'un combat qui n'était plus qu'artifice.

Mais Fye n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de se plonger dans la contemplation de cette eau qui aurait pu lui apporter les réponses à ses questions. Qui était réellement Kurogane? Lequel des deux? Dominait t'il? Etait-il en difficulté? Comment savoir? Il aurait pu. Mes ses yeux étaient bien trop pris par ce lugubre spectacle pour ne serait-ce que penser à se tourner un peu plus sur sa droite et observer ce même combat sous un tout autre angle.

Puis, tout d'un coup, au milieu de ces colonnes de glace, un bruit se fit entendre, autre que celui des sabres. Comme un grésillement, une flamme qui s'allume. Les lames commençaient soudain à s'illuminer d'une éclatante lumière, libérant un flux d'air qui vint balayer le sol, soulevant une mince couche de poussière. Mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention, se concentrant sur leur sabre, se concentrant sur leur combat, essayant de ne laisser passer aucune faille dans leur concentration.

Et soudainement, un cri, deux voix identique, pour une charge marquant les annales. Une explosion, celle de deux forces similaires qui s'affrontent, de deux attaques qui se connaissent mais qui tentent de prendre le dessus. Une sphère de lumière qui se crée entre les deux protagonistes, crispés par l'effort avant que celle-ci n'explose, les repoussants violement à chaque extrémité de la pièce.

Mais ils ne semblaient plus ébranlés que ça par leur échec, prêt à repartir, prêt à retenter leur chance, une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était qu'un apparence. Un œil averti, qui les observait, qui cherchait dans les détails, qui cherchait des failles dans leur attitude, aurait pu dire que ces jumeaux ne l'étaient plus. L'un des deux commençait à se fatiguer, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, la respiration saccadée, mais silencieuse, pour ne pas alerter l'adversaire. Une main crispée sur son sabre, légèrement tremblante, mais pas assez pour que cela se voit au premier abord.

Oui. L'un des deux avait perdu le dessus. L'un des deux faiblissait à vu d'œil tandis que le deuxième ne paraissait même pas ne serait-ce que fatigué, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir. Peut-être était-ce le cas? Personne ne le saura jamais.

Mais avant que le mage ne puisse se poser plus de questions, ils remirent ça, repartant toujours plus vite, toujours avec la même hargne, la même motivation. Mais le combat n'était plus le même. Kurogane… l'un des deux avait bien implicitement l'avantage sur l'autre et menait la danse, cette fois. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Ces différence étaient-elles les prémices d'une longue descente, d'une longue chute vers la défaite?

L'angoisse monta d'un cran. Et si c'était Kurogane? Et si Riichi avait finalement réussi à le mettre en difficulté? Et si le ninja avait réussi à coincer Riichi, à l'acculer et à le fatiguer au point de prendre le dessus? Qui? Quand?…

De nouveaux, les épées se mirent à briller, cette brise se mit à souffler, les mèches du blond voletant autour de son visage, venant se plaquer sur son front humide. Puis à nouveau, un choc, plus puissant, lui aussi. Mais cette fois, l'issue fut bien différente.

La sphère de lumière réapparut, et resta un moment en suspension dans les airs, là où les auras se heurtèrent, avant de se mettre à briller d'avantage, brûlant les pupilles, obligeant les combattant, ainsi que le spectateur à se protéger les yeux. Mais quand ce dernier les rouvrit, son cœur loupa un battement.

Un des deux combattants était à terre, un genou au sol, la main toujours sur son épée, mais qui n'avait pas plus la force de la relever et de continuer à se battre. Comme précédemment, il respirait fort, tentant de faire pénétrer l'air dans ses poumons, tentant de faire récupérer à ses muscles leur dose d'oxygène pour les faire bouger.

Cet homme foudroyait du regard le second, son double, ou peut-être l'original, qui pointait une épée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Le mage remarqua alors que cet homme là commençait également à fatiguer, que lui aussi transpirait et que sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le combat était terminé. Et le regard qu'échangeaient ces deux hommes voulait tout dire. Supériorité, arrogance, haine, colère… Dans ce dialogue silencieux dont la clé échappait au magicien qui aurait voulu se trouver à des années lumière de cette pièce, de ce monde… de Kurogane, quel qu'il soit.

La fin arrivait, et cela le terrifiait à un point qu'il aurait eu du mal à imaginer, qui dépassait son entendement.

-"Tu as perdu." Résonna la voix de Kurogane dans la salle, tranchant avec le silence qui avait régné durant tout le combat. Mais il ne fit que s'attirer un autre regard meurtrier de la part du ninja qui était toujours à terre. "Ta vie se termine ici!" Sur ces mots, le brun qui se trouvait debout leva son épée, qui resta un instant suspendue dans les airs avant de fendre l'air, retombant droit sur la tête du perdant qui avait baissé la tête, résolu à son sort.

Et Fye regardait, paniqué. Que faire? Agir? Ne pas agir? Quand? Comment? Que ce passait-il au juste? Pourquoi tant d'hésitations? Ce n'est pas le moment! Il devait prendre un décision, maintenant, tout de suite, sinon il serait trop tard, et il ne serait à nouveau qu'un simple spectateur. Il devait agir! Ou peut-être pas? Peut-être…

Que faire?

L'épée s'abattit. Simple, court. Une seconde avait suffit. Une seconde avait largement suffit. La couleur écarlate du sang s'écoulait maintenant sur le sol de glace, lentement, mais recouvrant tout sur son passage. Et les gouttes de sang qui tombaient du sabre à un rythme régulier, lancinant, comme une douce mélodie…

Mais une mélodie qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde… à en juger par ce rictus douloureux plaqué sur le visage de Kurogane, par ces mains plaquées sur son ventre, là où la lame s'est enfoncée. Mais ce n'est pas ça, la raison de la terreur qui se lit dans les yeux du mage. La raison de son effroi, la raison pour laquelle son cœur s'est arrêté, c'est que, sur ses mains s'écoulent aussi ce liquide chaud, ce liquide écarlate.

Et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était assis, à regarder l'inéluctable… et maintenant, il était là, un sabre dans les mains… un sabre qui transperçait la poitrine de cet homme qui le regardait avec incompréhension… de cet homme qui, un instant plus tôt, allait mettre fin à la vie de son double, de son clone…

Tremblant, Fye retira l'épée du corps de Kurogane, faisant se déverser encore plus de sang sur le sol, créant une flaque à ses pied. Son corps avait agi tout seul, sans l'assentiment de son esprit. Assentiment qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu, vu le brouillard dans lequel il baignait depuis le début, mais qui n'était rien en comparaison de la tempête qui faisait maintenant rage dans sa tête.

Que venait-il de faire? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi? Si, il le savait… A cause de lui… A cause de l'homme qu'il venait de sauver… de ce bref regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de baisser la tête et de s'offrir au châtiment du vainqueur. Juste une fraction de seconde… leur regard s'était croisé… Sa peur, contre son affliction. Sa supplique, contre ses excuses. Oui, ses excuses. C'est ce qu'il avait lu dans ces yeux rouges… C'est ce qu'il avait cru lire… Mais…

Une main approcha de son visage, tremblante, mais sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Le guerrier à l'agonie voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais seul un flot de sang s'en échappa. Il lui lança un dernier regard, entre surprise, reproche, déception… avant de s'effondrer au sol, immobile.

Ses yeux ne fixaient plus qu'un point invisible, perdus dans un autre monde, alors que plus aucun souffle ne franchissait ses lèvres. Les jambes du mage cédèrent sous son poids, et il tomba à son tour à terre, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce visage désormais sans vie, figé dans la douleur, dans l'effroi.

Et plus il attendait, plus il sentait le désespoir l'envahir. S'il s'était trompé… S'il n'avait fait qu'une erreur de plus… Si… Si…

-"Non!" il voulut s'approcher du corps désormais inerte du brun, tendant le bras, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il fut propulser en arrière, et il reconnut les bras de l'autre Kurogane qui enserrait sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. "Laisse moi!" Il se débattit violemment, cherchant à atteindre ce corps devant lui, cherchant à réparer son erreur. Il n'avait pas pu! Pas lui, pas comme ça! "Laisse moi!" hurla t'il de plus belle, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Il ne voyait plus rien à par ce sang, à part ce rouge sur ses mains, sur le sol, partout où il regardait… Il ne voyait que du rouge, du rouge, encore… et dans ces yeux, là où il y aurait du en avoir, il n'y avait plus que du gris…

-"Fye! C'est moi!" cria le ninja derrière lui qui essayait de le retenir, essayant d'éviter ses coups, tentant de le maintenir immobile pour le calmer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne cessait de se débattre, oubliant la fatigue, oubliant la douleur. Oubliant tout ce qui comptait.

-"Non! Ce n'est pas…" Il ne savait pas quoi faire… ce corps devant lui… ce corps qui avait pourtant l'apparence de Kurogane… C'était lui… Ca ne pouvait être autrement.. C'était lui, et il venait de le tuer… Il l'avait tué alors qu'il était venu pour le sauver… Il avait mis fin à ses jours alors qu'il était la seule personne à qui il tenait, à qui il faisait confiance… la seule personne qu'il voulait voir vivre… avec lui… "Ce n'est pas…"

Il cessa tout d'un coup de se débattre, les yeux rivés au sol. Le corps inerte de Kurogane commença à scintiller, doucement… D'abord d'une faible lumière qui se renforça au fil des secondes. Et, lentement, avec une extrême lenteur, sembla t'il à l'esprit des deux protagonistes, le corps commença à se modifier, à changer d'apparence. Et au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'était plus le corps du ninja, qui gisait à terre, mais bel et bien celui de Riichi, ses cheveux blancs imbibés de sang, formant une auréole funèbre autour de sa tête.

Le visage du blond se décomposa lentement alors qu'il commençait à réaliser, devenant presque livide… Et seul une pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit… Il ne s'était pas trompé… Kurogane n'était pas mort… Il ne s'était pas trompé… Il n'avait pas…

Il se retourna vers l'homme derrière lui qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras, le goût salé des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues dans la bouche, avec cette lueur d'espoir qui lui était si particulière qui brillait au plus profond de ses yeux…

Et le ninja ne réfléchit pas plus, le serrant contre lui, avec douceur, tendresse, le forçant à caler sa tête sur son épaule, lui caressant paisiblement les cheveux, le rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait. Fye passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane, laissant s'écouler les larmes qu'il tentait vainement de retenir depuis le début, libéré brutalement de toute cette pression…

-"Chut… C'est fini maintenant…" murmura le brun à son intention, lui aussi, se remettant de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Si Fye n'était pas intervenu, il serait là, à la place de Riichi, baignant dans son sang, à l'heure qu'il était. Si Fye n'était pas intervenu, sa vie aurait pris fin, de façon pitoyable… Et une fois de plus, il aurait trahi sa promesse… La promesse de protéger ceux qui lui sont cher… Celui qui lui était cher…

-"C'est fini…" répéta t'il lentement, réalisant lui-même l'étendu de ses paroles. Et doucement, tout doucement, il commença à bouger, à se relever, maintenant toujours le blond contre lui qui s'accrochait désespérément.

Ils se remirent debout, et le ninja voulut se remettre en marche, décidé à ne pas traîner plus longtemps dans cet endroit malsain. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait un faire un pas, une nouvelle lumière illumina la pièce, juste une seconde, juste le temps d'immobiliser et de crisper le ninja qui se demandait ce qu'il allait encore leur arriver, avant de disparaître comme elle était venue, laissant à la place des vastes mur de glace, de simples pierres couvertes de végétaux, s'écaillant par endroits. Avec cette apparence, il ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à l'image qu'il donnait de l'extérieur.

La surprise passée, il jeta un dernier regard à Riichi qui gisait au sol, mort, avant de commencer à marcher. Fye le suivit les premiers pas sans opposer la moindre résistance, mais se retourna bien vite pour regarder à son tour le corps de son feu agresseur, mélangeant à la fois espoir et désespoir, dégoût et regret… Comme s'il voulait qu'il se relève à nouveaux. Il tenta de faire un pas en sa direction, mais le ninja le retint, l'empêchant de l'approcher.

Le mage voulut se débattre, mais il s'effondra soudainement, manquant d'heurter violemment le sol et évitant le traumatisme crânien grâce aux seuls réflexes de son compagnon qui le rattrapa juste à temps. A bout de force, le mage avait finalement fini par s'évanouir… Dans son état, c'était normal…. C'était même un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tenir le coup aussi longtemps, vu la douleur et la fatigue qu'il devait endurer et supporter, aussi bien physiquement que moralement… Sans doute plus moralement, d'ailleurs…

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, Kurogane le prit dans ses bras, fermement décidé à quitter cette endroit lugubre. Etrangement, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement, le chemin du retour lui parut beaucoup moins… labyrinthique. Il trouva la sortie après avoir parcouru trois ou quatre couloirs, et ce château, ou plutôt grand manoir, lui paraissait désormais beaucoup moins impressionnant.

Ils sortirent du château, et, après une grande inspiration, le temps de réapprendre ce qu'était la lumière du soleil tapant dans les pupilles, le ninja reprit sa marche à travers la forêt, dans l'espoir de regagner le "campement" où il avait laissé Sakura et Shaolan, sans doute beaucoup de jours plus tôt.

Et maintenant qu'il avait Fye entre les bras, il se penchait sur d'autre problèmes qu'il avait consciemment mis de coté. Et les deux gamins? S'en étaient-ils sorti tout seul. Bon, Shaolan surveillait sa princesse et ne lui ferait courir un danger pour rien au monde… Mais qu'avaient fait les villageois, lorsqu'ils avaient découverts qu'eux, assassins de renoms maintes et maintes fois coupable, avaient réussis à s'échapper? L'avaient-ils seulement remarqué? Etaient-ils partis à leur recherche?

Tant de questions dont il n'aurait les réponses, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'à l'instant où il les retrouverait… en espérant que le voyage de retour soit moins long que celui de l'aller, pensa t'il en baissant son regard sur son maire fardeau.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, où il marcha dans la forêt qui lui semblait beaucoup moins inhospitalière, marchant à grand pas, motivé par l'idée de changer de dimension dès l'instant où il retrouverait cette foutu peluche blanche. Pendant deux jours, Fye resta inconscient, ne s'éveillant que quelques secondes avant de replonger dans un coma réparateur, du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait le brun. Deux jours où il ne s'arrêta que rarement, et c'est avec une immense fatigue qu'il arriva finalement devant la falaise qu'il avait quitté, partant en quête pour sauver son compagnon.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant cet amoncèlement de rochers pointus, heureux, au fond, de se dire que le point final de toute cette histoire n'était plus si loin, soulagé d'apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel de leur malheureuses péripéties. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment à un tel point…

Il resta un moment immobile, et fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de l'archéologue qui résonnait de l'intérieur de la caverne où lui-même était parti chercher de l'eau. Un cri qui ajouta implicitement à son soulagement, même si cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

-"Kurogane-san!" s'exclama le garçon en se précipitant vers lui. Le brun avança de quelques pas en direction de leur abri de fortune, et se stoppa quand Syaoran fut à sa hauteur. Mais celui-ci le dévisagea quand il découvrit Fye, encore inconscient dans ses bras. "Que lui est-il arrivé?" demanda t'il avec une moue inquiète.

Le brun bloqua un instant sur la question. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il avait été enlevé par un ancien ami, il avait sans doute était maltraité, si ce n'est plus, assez violemment, il avait bien failli y rester plusieurs fois, et il avait tué lui-même cet homme qui l'avait enlevé mais qui semblait pourtant ne pas perdre de son importance à ses yeux. Puis détail, lui aussi avait failli y laisser des plumes… Façon de parler bien sur.

Mais de tout cela, il ne dit rien, le gardant pour lui et ses pensées noires. Et il se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre:

-"Rien de grave. Et vous? Vous n'avez eu aucun problèmes?" L'archéologue hocha négativement la tête.

-"On est allé se réfugier à l'intérieur de la falaise pour échapper au froid, mais nous n'avons vu personne dans les environs."

-"Bien." Continua le brun, avant de se diriger vers le chemin qui menait à l'intérieur de la falaise. "Alors nous pouvons partir d'ici." Syaoran le suivi, jusqu'à arriver à la source souterraine où attendait Mokona et Sakura qui s'empressèrent de se lever lorsqu'ils les virent revenir.

-"Fye-san!" s'exclama Sakura, portant sa main devant sa bouche en une expression d'horreur.

-"Kuro-rin!" S'exclama en même temps Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule du Kuro-rin en question qui n'avait pas le courage, ni la possibilité, avec Fye dans les bras, de l'en dégager avec toute son amabilité habituelle.

-"Il n'a rien de grave." Anticipa t'il sur la question de la princesse qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour poser sa question." Et toi…" il se tourna, enfin tourna la tête vers la bestiole blanche qui pyupyutait gaiement sur son épaule. " Tu vas nous faire partir d'ici et plus vite que ça."

-"Kuro-rin est sur?" demanda Mokona.

-"Mais… si nous partons, que vont faire les gens de la ville où nous avons…"

-"Ils ne vont rien faire" coupa le brun qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à patienter durant des heures. "Le coupable n'était autre que Michiko, enfin…" il réfléchit une seconde en voyant la tête éberluée des deux gamins, se rappelant qu'ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'il s'était passé. "Leur expliquer la vérité ne servira à rien." Finit-il par dire. "Ils ne nous croirons pas." Il hocha les épaules, déstabilisant le manjuu. "Alors, t'attends quoi?"

Mokona poussa un "pyuuu" gigantesque avant de s'envoler dans les air, créant ce courant d'air si particulier au voyage entre les dimension. Et, pendant qu'il se sentait aspirer par ce gouffre sans fin, Kurogane resserra un peu plus le mage contre lui, comme pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Cette fois, il n'allait pas le lâcher.. et ça pour longtemps.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de toucher à nouveau le sol dur, preuve caractéristique qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus quelque part dans cet inter-dimension qui ne se trouvait nulle part. Et, pour une fois, ils atterrirent, presque, je dis bien presque, normalement… si ce n'est que Sakura et Syaoran se retrouvèrent écrasés par terre, à moitié assommés par un Mokona qui semblait peser bien plus que son poids.

Kurogane, lui, étudiait déjà l'horizon, enfin, étudiait déjà les maisons qui s'élevaient un peu plus loin, et d'où résonnait une forte musique qu'ils entendaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait encore plus, autre que le mal de tête qui commençait cette fois à poindre et qui n'allait sans doute pas le lâcher, et c'était cette silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux à grand pas. Et bientôt, la silhouette se peaufina, laissant apercevoir une jeune femme au cheveux noir, la coupe assez courte, coiffée au carré. Elle avait de grand yeux vert et des traits fins, mis en valeur par une tenue décontractée de couleur sombre, proche du noir.

Elle se dirigea droit vers les nouveaux arrivants, et s'arrêta devant Kurogane qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir sortir son sabre de son fourreau. Ben oui, avec toutes ces histoires, il commençait à avoir les nerfs un peu en pelote, le ninja.

-"Bonjour!" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Je m'appelle Hokuto, vous êtes des voyageurs? " Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux voyageurs en question de répondre. "Oh! Votre ami à l'air mal en point, j'imagine que vous venez d'arriver, voulez-vous qu'on vous héberge? Le village est en fête en ce moment, vous êtes les bienvenues, beaucoup de monde vient ici, vous savez!" Syaoran allait ouvrir la bouche pour placer un mot, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres. "Vous avez l'air bien fatigué, suivez-moi, je vais vous amener au village!" Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, ne se souciant pas du fait que les "invités" la suivaient ou non.

Invités qui restèrent scotchés devant la vitesse à laquelle cette jeune fille avait débité son discours sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle. Mais, devant une telle offre d'hospitalité, et surtout, devant leur jambes qui commençaient sérieusement à fatiguées, ils décidèrent d'un accord unanime de rattraper cette jeune fille et d'accepter son offre.

Ils la suivirent une petite minute avant d'arriver à l'entrée du village en question, la musique battant son plein, avec une foule qui ne fit même pas attention à eux, comme si des voyageurs inter-dimensionnels étaient la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Les ruelles se succédaient les unes aux autres sous des odeurs de boissons et de fêtes, et les nouveaux arrivants avançaient en bousculant les danseurs, les musiciens, et tout ce beau monde pour réussir à se frayer un passage jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un grand hôtel devant lequel les déposa Hokuto.

-"Ceci est l'accueil, le bâtiment charger de l'hébergement des voyageurs comme vous, qui viennent d'autre dimension pour venir faire la fête ici. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut, il suffit de demander à la réceptionniste de l'accueil. Je vous laisse, j'ai des tas de chose à faire! Bye et à la prochaine!" Hokuto s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les plantant là, devant ce bâtiment d'au moins une cinquantaine d'étage, permettant de loger sans doute tout une armée.

Après s'être brièvement consulté du regard, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où une charmante demoiselle vint les accueillir.

-"Bonjour! Vous désirez quelque chose?" Ce fut Syaoran qui s'avança d'un pas, le visage rouge et s'exprimant d'une petite voix.

-"Nous…euh… Nous aimerions passer la nuit ici… on nous a dit que… euh…"

-"Bien sur!" coupa la réceptionniste. "Combien de chambre désirez vous?"

-"C'est que… nous n'avons pas d'argent et…"

-"Oh, mais ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça!"

-"Vous êtes sur?" questionna l'archéologue.

-"Oui."

-"Bon ben euh… deux chambres…"

-"Très bien, suivez-moi." Elle s'éloigna vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit, les laissant rentrer, mais ils furent vite surpris de se retrouver enfermés dans une minuscule pièce où ils tenaient à peine à quatre, et décorée seulement de quelque boutons sur un mur. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi, la réceptionniste entra à son tour, et appuya sur un des fameux boutons, faisant bouger cette espèce de pièce.

Tous restèrent si perplexes qu'ils en restèrent sans voix jusqu'à ce que cet étrange phénomène se termine et que la jeune femme ouvre à nouveau la porte qui déboucha étrangement sur un tout autre couloir.

-"Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." dit-elle avant de s'avancer dans le couloir au travers des portes numérotées toutes de 322 à 345, pour ce qu'ils en virent. Car ils s'étaient effectivement vus attribués les portes 344 et 345. Elle laissa entrer Syaoran et Sakura en premier, puis Kurogane et Fye, mais le ninja l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne reparte telle une flèche, visiblement la spécialité de ce pays.

-"Auriez-vous quelque chose pour le soigner?" demanda t'il en désignant le blond dans ses bras.

-"Bien sur, je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

Elle laissa le ninja installer le blessé sur le lit, en douceur avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une mini trousse à pharmacie et de sortir définitivement de la pièce sans pour autant oublier de lui fournir la petite clé de la chambre en lui précisant "étage 32" chose que le brun ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre sur le moment, ayant des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à coté de Fye, et ouvrit la petite trousse que lui avait apportée celle qui les avait accueillies, fouillant à l'intérieur dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à soigner son compagnon. Il en sorti des bandages et ce qui ressemblait à du désinfectant, et commença son travail.

Il ôta les restes du tee-shirt du blond, découvrant son torse fin et pâle recouvert de bleus et de coupures entaillant sa peau. Une à une, il s'occupa de ses blessures, les désinfectants précautionneusement. Il pouvait sentir la peau du mage trembler sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il appuyait un peu trop sur un endroit douloureux.

Il passa de longues minutes à s'en occuper ainsi, sous la musique qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, rendant son travail moins monotone mais plus long, sa concentration ayant du mal à se fixer sur sa tâche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il redressa le corps de Fye, le calant contre son torse avant d'attraper un rouleau de bandage, et commença à en entourer son torse.

Il avait presque terminé lorsque Fye commença à bouger faiblement, sa respiration s'accélérant, avant d'ouvrir des yeux caverneux, un peu vides, un peu perdus à cause de son sommeil prolongé.

-"Fye?" appela doucement le brun, cherchant à le ramener parmi eux plutôt que de le laisser une fois de plus retomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience. "Eh, Fye!" Il posa une main sur son front brûlant, le faisant faiblement sursauter, mais cela sembla payer, et, après quelques secondes d'attente, il semblait presque totalement réveiller, observant l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un regard incompréhensif. Il tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte dans lequel le ninja l'avait poussé par nécessité, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de trop s'agiter, voulant terminer ce qu'il venait de commencer.

-"Arrête de bouger une seconde… Je dois finir les bandages."

Fye tourna la tête vers lui, et ce n'est qu'en baissant la tête qu'il se rendit compte de ce que le brun était en train de faire, et il détourna la tête, fixant le ciel orangé que la fenêtre laissait entrapercevoir, de façon à ce que le ninja ne voit pas son expression. Il laissa se dernier finir ce qu'il avait commencé, tremblant parfois sous ses doigts

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun des deux ne disaient un mot. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire pour engager une conversation qui, de toute façon, aurait sonnée plus faux que jamais. Mais la tension montait peu à peu, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Kurogane ne cessait de se demander comment réagirait le mage. Depuis son combat contre Riichi, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se réveillait et il angoissait un tant soit peu ses réactions.

Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir comment le blond pourrait réagir face au fait que son passé avait finalement été révélé, en dehors de sa volonté, et ce, par une personne en qui il semblait, à un temps, avoir confiance. Comment réagirait-il après avoir été une fois encore, trahi, et manipulé. Et surtout, comment lui, pourrait lui faire comprendre, pourrait lui faire réaliser qu'il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout?

Le brun enleva enfin ses mains des bandelettes, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, tandis que Fye regardait toujours par le fenêtre, lui aussi, plongé dans ses pensées. Par réflexe, Kurogane voulut caresser sa joue, mais quand le dos de sa main effleurer la peau du mage, celui-ci recula brusquement, se mettant hors de sa portée, lui lançant un regard à mi-chemin entre colère et regrets.

-"Fye…" souffla t'il, seulement à moitié étonné. A moitié seulement. Il lui en voulait, c'était normal, après tout, non? Mais cela faisait toujours mal quelque part… Le mage détourna à nouveau la tête, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

-"Tu peux partir." Dit-il d'une voix froide. "Rien ne t'oblige à rester."

-"Rien ne m'oblige à partir." Répondit calmement le ninja, essayant de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de sa colère, essayant de le calmer, de le résonner.

-"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié." Fye tenta de se relever, mais retint un gémissement de douleur quand il s'assit sur le lit, sa main crispée sur ses cotes.

-"Tu ne devrais pas bouger. Tu vas rouvrir tes plaies, si tu continue comme ça." Dit-il en approchant sa main de son épaules. Mais le blond la repoussa brusquement, lui lançant un nouveau regard haineux.

-"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'inquiète." Il abandonna l'idée de se relever après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-"Fye…"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!" hurla finalement le blond, laissant finalement sortir sa colère. "Ca ne t'as pas suffit?! Ce qui s'est passé… Tu as vu ce que j'étais. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait. Plus rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi."

-"Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu crois vraiment que je vais agir différemment envers toi, maintenant?"

-"Pourquoi différerais-tu des autres? Tu n'es pas le premier. Mais je compte bien que cette fois, tu sois le dernier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!" Cette fois, il se releva, se forçant à tenir debout et à ignorer la douleur, comme si tout allait bien, comme si tous ces bandages sur son torse n'était que pure décoration. Il avança de quelque pas, la main toujours crispée sur ses côtes en dessous de laquelle on pouvait déjà voir quelques taches de rouge sur les pansements. Mais, au bout de quelques mètre, il commença à vaciller, s'appuyant sur le mur pour garder son équilibre avant de finir par s'effondrer au sol, rattraper par le juste par le ninja qui vint le redéposer sur le lit.

-"Lâche-moi!" s'exclama t'il faiblement alors qu'il pouvait sentir le contact du matelas sous lui, se débattant comme il le pouvait. Mais il était encore trop faible, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son front, la respiration hachée, et le brun l'immobilisait fermement sur le lit, bien décidé à ne rien céder.

-"Maintenant, tu vas arrêter cette comédie!" coupa le ninja d'un ton dur, mais malgré tout, calme, sans aucune touche d'exaspération ou d'énervement. Et cela eut pour effet de calmer la tempête blonde qui se décida enfin à le regarder en face. Dans ses yeux dansaient encore la flamme de la colère, mais celle-ci commençait doucement à s'éteindre pour laisser place à cette lassitude, à cette fatigue qui n'apparaît que chez les personnes qui ont finalement laissé tomber l'espoir.

-"Je t'avais dit que je me fichais de ton passé, et cela n'a pas changé. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, si tu en as peur. Et je ne vais pas changer d'attitude envers toi juste à cause de quelques images qu'un inconnu m'a montré." Doucement, voyant que Fye l'écoutait et ne se débattait plus, il le relâcha, lui rendant sa liberté. Son regard dériva sur son torse, jusqu'à cette petite marque rouge qui s'étendait lentement sur le tissu blanc, et un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand il l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-"Tu n…"

-"Je t'avais dit la dernière fois que ton passé ne changeait pas qui tu étais aujourd'hui…" continua Kurogane sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son compagnon, la voix plus calme, plus sereine. Plus nostalgique. "Je le pense toujours…" Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Fye qui le fixait avec surprise, tristesse…avec cette supplique au fond de ses prunelles, dissimulés par tant d'autre sentiments...

-"Je…" visiblement, le petit monologue du ninja l'avait définitivement calmé, et il semblait perdu face à cette attitude à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas mais qui dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça, qu'il hésitait et qu'il avait du mal à y croire… parce que tout cela n'était que trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'a un moment, quelque chose clocherait, et il se rendrait compte qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas y croire…

-"Oui, toi. Tu es Fye, quelque soit ce que tu as pu faire. Et c'est ce Fye, celui d'aujourd'hui, pas celui d'hier, que j'aime. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, rien ne me feras changer d'avis." Kurogane se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel. "Arrête de vivre dans le passé. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ce que tu veux faire, maintenant et demain. Le futur n'est pas encore décidé…" Doucement, il lui tandis une main, attendant qu'il prenne lui-même une décision. Ce choix que lui seul peut faire.

Fye observa cette main, pris au dépourvu. Décider de son avenir? Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, jamais personne ne lui avait proposé de faire un choix, si infime soit-il. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avec lui? Ses yeux remontèrent sur ces deux orbes grenats fixaient sur lui avec intensité, attendant patiemment. Il essaya d'y lire un doute, ou n'importe quelle chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il ne devait par faire ce geste. Que malgré les apparences, ce n'était qu'un piège de plus.

Mais rien ne s'y lisait, dans ces yeux, mis à part cette douce détermination. Et son cœur, qu'il essayait d'ignorer, mais dont les cris se répercutaient dans son âme, lui criait d'empoigner cette main sans attendre, de saisir cette chance qui lui était enfin offerte.

Et, lentement, sa main se leva, tremblante, indécise. Et c'est tout aussi lentement qu'elle se posa dans la paume tendue par le brun, qui se referma avec douceur sur ses doigt, le tirant en avant pour le relever en douceur et de le prendre dans ses bras. Avec cette tendresse et cette douceur qui lui était propre, qu'il retrouvait après tout ce temps de doutes et de séparation.

Il se laissa aller contre le corps chaud et puissant du ninja, comme libéré d'avoir fait ce choix, qu'il soit mauvais ou non. Ce choix qui était le premier qu'il effectuait de lui-même, sans contrainte, sans arrière pensée… sans personne pour décider à sa place. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à ses oreilles, son cœur qu'il avait laissé parler, et qui avait réussi à prendre le pas sur son esprit.

Seul l'avenir pourra dire, à présent qui du cœur, ou de l'esprit, avait raison.

-"Tu dois avoir des questions à poser, n'est-ce pas?" demanda finalement Fye, plus relaxé, regardant doit devant lui, comme fasciné par le mur.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as besoin de te reposer encore un peu."

-"Non." Rétorqua le mage sans prendre le temps de réfléchir." Je ne sais pas si… après… j'aurais le courage d'en reparler…." Il leva les yeux vers le ninja.

-"Tu es sûr?" demanda t'il. Fye hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Kurogane poussa un soupir et se plongea un instant dans ses pensées.

-"Riichi… Tu savais que c'était lui depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui. Mais je ne savais pas… qu'il avait une autre apparence que celle que je connaissais…"

-"Comment?" Le blond laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

-"L'Ankh… tu te souviens? Dès le départ, je savais… C'était sa marque, sa signature. Celle qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un. Seul moi, et Ashura le savions."

-"Mais cela aurait très bien pu être… un "clone" de cette dimension, non?"

-"Non! Je savais que c'était lui. C'est…difficile à expliquer… Quand on exerce la magie, quand on utilise un sort, on laisse toujours une… sorte de trace… qui est propre à chaque personne. Une trace non visible, et que seul les mages de puissance supérieur ou égales peuvent sentir…"

Cette phrases laissa le brun pensif un instant. Supérieur ou égal, hein? Cela ne l'étonnait guère, tout à coup. Tout ce stratagème que Riichi avait mis en place… Tout avait était fait pour déstabiliser Fye sans que ses compagnons ne sachent ce qu'il se passe exactement. L'isoler, lui faire perdre ses moyens pour avoir l'avantage. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre lui.

-"Mais je ne pensais pas…" murmura le blond après un temps de silence. "Je ne pensais pas le revoir… Je le croyais mort, lui aussi… je…"

-"Mort?" Interrompis le brun qui avait loupé un chapitre. L'homme qu'il avait combattu et qui avait failli mettre fin à sa vie était loin d'être mort, avant que Fye ne s'en charge définitivement. Fye poussa un soupir résolu.

-"Tu veux savoir? La fin de mon histoire?" Ils se regardèrent longuement, et Fye n'attendit même pas que Kurogane lui donne sa réponse pour commencer son récit, son regard se posant une fois de plus sur la fenêtre, observant la lune insoucieuse qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel.

-"Je faisais partie du conseil des mages à Selesu. Nous étions environ une vingtaine dans ce cas, et Riichi en faisait partie. Je l'avais connu étant enfant, il était un des rares… Il était le seul ami que j'avais, au château."

-"A cause de tes pouvoirs?"

-"Oui. Et à cause de la tache que me confiait Ashura, lors de ces… _missions_". Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un dégoût non feint, que le brun n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. "A cette époque, le Roi avait déjà… changé. Tu sais… Lorsqu'il m'a recueilli, il n'était pas comme ça… il se souciait de son peuple, et le pays le considérait comme le meilleur Roi de la décennie. Mais un jour… il a…"

-"Changé." Finit Kurogane en voyant que Fye avait du mal à continuer. Celui-ci hocha la tête, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-"Il est devenu avide de pouvoir, il s'est mis à déclencher des guerres aux pays voisins avec qui nous étions avant en bon termes… Beaucoup de personne sont mortes à ce temps, et bientôt, des révoltes commencèrent à éclater dans de nombreux villages. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, et donner lieu à de plus en plus de massacres."

-"Pourquoi? On ne change pas du jour au lendemain aussi radicalement."

-"Je ne l'ai jamais su. Personne ne l'a jamais su, à par lui, d'ailleurs. Et un jour, le conseil s'est réuni, en secret. Cette réunion avait pour but de mettre fin à son règne de façon… prématurée… j'ai assisté à cette réunion. Moi aussi, je pensais qu'il était allé trop loin, mais…" Sa voix commença à trembler, et le brun passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, comprenant la raison de son hésitation.

-"Et qu'avez-vous décidé?" demanda t'il en détournant légèrement le sujet de la conversation.

-"…Nous avions organisé…une semaine plus tard… une intrusion dans le palais. Nous devions aider des villageois à rentrer, et tuer les gardes… Et… nous avions surtout pour objectif de… tuer le Roi…"

Un léger silence prit place dans la pièce, que Kurogane respecta, comprenant qu'il était dur pour lui d'en parler, après un si long temps de mutisme. Et surtout, de ses souvenirs qu'il semblait vouloir effacer définitivement. Mais on ne peut pas effacer le passé. Il faut vivre avec, l'accepter, accepter nos erreur et tourner la page, où alors il devient une hantise permanente…

-"Ce soir là…" reprit finalement le blond, d'une voix plus faible, plus lointaine. "Nous avons pénétrer dans le palais en tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à nous. Tout le conseil participait, moi et Riichi également. Mais c'était moi qui avait pour but de…mettre un terme a…" Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, et le ninja n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre.

-"Il m'avaient tous choisi… parce que j'étais, entre tous, celui qui était le plus… proche de lui… qu'il ne se méfierait pas… je…" Il releva la tête vers le brun, le regard suppliant, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce point particulièrement sensible. Mais Kurogane hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, et qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur pour autant, ce qui sembla rassurer le blond qui reprit son récit.

-"Nous sommes entrés avec Riichi pendant que les autres faisaient diversion… puis au bout d'un moment, nous avons du nous séparer… Nous avons continué chacun de notre coté. Mais plus j'avançais, plus je sentais l'angoisse monter… je ne savais pas, à l'époque… si j'arriverai à… le tuer… Puis, après un long chemin… je suis finalement arrivé devant la porte… celle que tu as vu quand… avant d'entrer… Et c'est à ce moment. Que je l'ai vu. Riichi. Assi contre le mur de la porte, du sang s'écoulant d'une blessure que je croyais fatale… je l'ai approché… je voulais l'aider si je pouvais mais… il était trop tard…"

-"Il était mort?" demanda Kurogane qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

-"Oui. C'est ce que j'ai cru alors. Dans la panique et la précipitation. J'ai cru que c'était fini, mais cela ne l'était visiblement pas…"

-"Alors c'était pour ça? Qu'il t'en voulait tant? C'était une simple vengeance?"

-"Pour ça… et pour ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…"

-"Ensuite?"

-"Je suis entré dans la salle du trône… Bien sur, le Roi était là, envoyant ses gardes au massacre à sa place… Quand il m'a vu, il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi, pour me demander ce qu'il se passait… J'aurais du… à ce moment la… J'aurais du et…"

-"Tu n'as pas pu?" Il hocha négativement la tête, la voix tremblante.

-"Je… je l'ai juste endormi… et je me suis enfui… je l'ai endormi et enfermé… Et… je vous ai rencontré… J'ai trahi tout le peuple… Par simple faiblesse… A cause de moi… Ils ont tous…" Une larme glissa le long de son visage. Une larme, vacillante, symbole de son cœur meurtri, faisant son bonhomme de chemin sur son visage, lentement. Une larme qui s'écoula doucement sur le doigt du ninja qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître.

-"Tout ça… parce que je croyais, qu'un jour… il redeviendrait comme avant… Parce que je voulais…" Kurogane lui caressa doucement les cheveux, cherchant à le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'étant pas habile avec les mots.

-"Tu l'aimais?" demanda t'il doucement, simple murmure, cherchant une réponse à cette question qu'il se posait maintenant depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Ou n'était-ce qu'une erreur de jugement?

-"Je…" Il hésita une seconde, sans oser regarder le brun, et celui-ci comprit la réponse de lui-même, sans avoir besoin d'entendre le reste de la phrase. "Je l'ai aimé…" souffla t'il en baissant la tête. "Mais… j'ai compris trop tard… Que l'homme que j'aimais avait disparu depuis longtemps…" Il releva la tête vers le ninja, les larmes aux yeux, semblant hésiter sur ses paroles, voulant parler, mais ne sachant comment s'exprimer.

-"Mais j'ai compris… que même si cet amour s'était éteint… Il pouvait renaître pour quelqu'un d'autre…"

Kurogane ouvrit la bouche de surprise et le blond vint cacher sa tête sur son épaule, s'agrippant à lui. Et le ninja pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa peau, et cela lui fit sans doute autant de bien qu'a lui.

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, le sentant se relâcher peu à peu, évacuant son stress, tout son trouble pour juste se laisser aller dans ses bras. Confiance qu'il lui accordait, dont il était simplement heureux. De cette simple petite complicité retrouvée et qui libérait les cœurs et les esprit.

Et, doucement, il le sentit lentement replonger dans le sommeil, encore fatigué par ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais l'esprit tranquille, sans avoir à craindre de ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain. Quand il fut plongé dans le sommeil, Kurogane l'allongea précautionneusement sur le lit avant de s'allonger à ses coté, profitant de cette accalmie pour se reposer à son tour. Mais le blond vint se blottir contre lui, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

Kurogane sourit à l'attitude de son compagnon, passant ses bras autour de la taille du mage et posant sa tête dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux et de glisser à son tour dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Alors, ils sont t'y as mignon? A la base j'était censé finir la fic sur cette scène, mais au final j'ai eu une autre idée que j'ai rajouté (pour le malheur de tous, n'est-ce pas xD). Enfin bref, ma RaR habituelle:

**Lupuline: **(T'as vu, je fais attention maintenant n.n) Ah ce pauvre Riichi... mine de rien, ca me rend triste de l'avoir fait mourir, c'était mon premier perso à moi... Enfin, il faut ce qui, faut, hein? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir!

PS: En effet je ne savez pas du tout et je crois bien que j'aurais jamais deviné! Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir n.n (moi et la botanique...). Allez, kissu!

**Nan-chan:** AAhh! Une revenante! xD moui moui, moi ca va, un peu fatigué, mais cha va (enfin on va pas s'étaler ici non plus, c'est sur) n.n Mais POURQUOI tout le monde sacarne sur mon Riichi? (bon j'avoue que je l'ai fait comme ça aussi, le pauvre...).

Et alors, je sais pas si c'est que j'ai les neuronnes à plats mais alors, deux fois de suite, mais alors arrête pas qu'un jour t'aura ma crise cardiaque sur le dos! (j'apprend vite, hein? xD) Allez, gros bisous, j'espère que ça va quand même et que t'es trop submergé! T'as tout mon soutien moral en tout cas. Bisoussss!!


	12. Epilogue

Et voila, on en arrive au blabla larmoyant du dernier chapitre... Je vais pas m'étendre pendant des heures et vous ferez mon petit barratin après ce petit épilogue... Je fais une petite précision concernant ce chapitre, et le précédent, tant que j'y suis, parce que j'ai essayé de m'appliquer une mabiance un peu particulière à chaque fois et... ben... j'espère que j'aurais pas trop mal réussi, et j'aimerais qui vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé...

Enfin la voila, dernier chapitre, la fin des fins... Bonne lecture!

Petite note: A écouter en lisant ce chapitre: **http:// fr.youtube. com/ watch? vCmFASIuWlBI** (enlevez les espaces)

(La chanson est du groupe AFI, et vaut vraiment le coup à écouter)

* * *

Fye s'était éloigné de la fête qui battait encore son plein sur la place du village, de cette fête qui n'avait jamais de fin et qui continuait, jour après jour, abandonnant son verre sur une des nombreuses tables et abandonnant les conversations abondantes qu'il avait entamé, essayant tant bien que mal de se mêler à cette ambiance festive. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, et ses idées noires, sa mélancolie avaient fini par le rattraper, lui et sa fausse bonne humeur. 

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis belle lurette quand ses pas le conduisirent en haut d'une petite colline, pas très loin des habitations, là où le bruit des conversations n'était plus qu'un faible écho, et le bruit de la musique une simple mélodie portée par le vent. Devant lui s'étendait toute une plaine, où s'étendait une forêt entourant un lac à l'eau claire et pure. Il s'assit sur l'herbe humide, pliant ses genoux et les ramenant contre son torse pour venir servir d'appuie à sa tête. Et, d'un regard trouble, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers les étoiles.

Voila peu de jours qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde où la fête est reine chaque jour, accueillant des personnes de toutes dimensions, de toutes origines, humain ou non. Peu de temps qu'il avait eu le temps de remettre ses idées au claires, de réfléchir calmement à son futur. A leur futur, devrait-il dire, maintenant.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Oui, leur futur. Parce qu'il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, à lui et à lui seul. A cette personne qui connaissait maintenant son passé, ses crimes, et qui lui avait accordé cette absolution qu'il recherchait inconsciemment depuis des années. Il l'avait fait sans la moindre perle d'hésitation, sans le moindre remord… Et cela l'avait libéré à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse un jour lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait… et même si c'était un pardon dérisoire, il se sentait soulagé…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et il n'eût pas à tourner la tête pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, pouvant distinguer cette démarche entre mille.

-"Tu ne participe pas à la tête?"

La mage ne releva toujours pas la tête, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Il continua juste à fixer l'immensité qui s'étendait devant lui, observant ce lieu baigné par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, lui donnant un aspect féérique. Le petit lac en contrebas se troubla un instant, sans doute du à un quelconque animal, avant de reprendre son immobilité, renvoyant son reflet à l'astre lunaire.

Fye entendit Kurogane s'asseoir à ses cotés, soupirant silencieusement. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, sans prononcer le moindre mot, avant que le magicien ne se rapproche de lui et vienne se blottir contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule, oreiller confortable pour observer ces points lumineux accrochés à la voie lactée (1).

Le brun referma ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps au travers de ses vêtements, cette sensation de vie si particulière qui émanait de lui. Kurogane sourit doucement en posant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, geste devenu reflexe, venant ainsi rechercher un contact qui, au fond de lui, lui procurait le réconfort qu'il cherchait après les deniers évènements.

Il était juste bien, là, le blond contre lui, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir sa respiration douce et légère effleurer son visage avec sérénité. Il pouvait juste le sentir, lui, tout simplement. Le sentir vivre. Oui, il était vivant. Pas comme ces derniers jours où il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, où il se méfiait de tout, n'arrivait à se détacher de ses questions. Mais il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça, à se remettre d'aplomb, et à dépasser cette épreuve que le destin lui avait, une fois de plus, imposé.

Le destin… Le ninja leva les yeux vers le ciel… Tout est-il réellement écrit dans les astres? Ou bien l'homme ne possède t'il pas, lui aussi, une part de décision.? Les choses que nous faisons, nos émotions… nos sentiments… Cela peut-il vraiment être écrit à l'avance… Ces étoiles, vers lesquelles nous tournons notre regard, sont-elles les écrivains de notre histoire?

-"Le ciel est magnifique, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas?" demanda soudainement le blond, la voix évasive, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste.

Le ninja sortit sa tête des étoiles, ses yeux quittant le ciel pour se plonger dans un tout autre bleu… Un bleu encore plus beau, plus pur. Et, tout en restant silencieux, Kurogane observa longuement son compagnon plongé dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Un mince sourire vint éclairer son visage pâle, un sourire énigmatique, preuve que, lui aussi, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Et, dans l'azur de ses yeux, les étoiles se reflétaient avec éclat, brillant d'une manière presque irréel, hypnotisant le ninja qui se perdit dans ce ciel, tellement plus magnifique que celui au dessus de sa tête, ce ciel qu'aucun nuage, qu'aucune ombre, aussi infime soit-elle ne venait assombrir. Créature de rêve dans un paysage onirique.

Dans son esprit, une constatation commençait à s'imposer, doucement. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su sans jamais oser le formuler, le reconnaître. Fye était beau. Pas mignon, pas craquant… Juste beau. Et ainsi, dans la lumière de la lune jouant malicieusement avec ses cheveux d'or et sa peau de porcelaine, dans l'éclat des étoiles qui dansaient dans ses iris, sa beauté dépassait celle de l'entendement humain.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Fye baissa son regard vers lui, souriant avec tendresse. Et le ninja, face à ce sourire si paisible, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, embrassant le mage sur le front pour dissimuler ses lèvres alors que celui-ci laisser échapper un petit rire cristallin qui s'empressa de s'envoler dans la brise du soir.

-"C'est drôle…" murmura Fye en levant à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. "Les constellations sont les mêmes que celles de Selesu… regarde." Il leva le bras vers le ciel, basculant à nouveau la tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane, et pointa un doigt vers un amassement d'étoile au dessus d'eux.

-"Celle-ci est la constellation du Dragon. On disait, à Selesu, que l'homme née sous cette constellation posséderait la force et le courage de cet animal mystique."

Il pointa son doigt vers une autre constellation, expliquant tour à tour leur nom, et toutes les légendes de son pays qui y étaient associées sous le regard rieur et intéressé du ninja. Et ce dernier s'amusait à s'apercevoir peu à peu que le blond en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et surtout, qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui tout en gardant sa sérénité et son calme, comme si tout cela lui était naturel.

Et cette simple constatation le rendait tout simplement heureux.

Fye lui montra ainsi une dizaine de constellation les une après les autres, avant de laisser place au silence qui reprit ses droits, laissant les échos de sa voix s'éteindre, avant de lancer un regard intrigué à son compagnon, comme s'il attendait une parole de sa part.

-"Et toi?" questionna finalement le brun qui, lui, n'avait pas levé son regard de la voûte céleste. "Sous quelle constellation es-tu né?"

Un éclair de mélancolie passa dans les yeux du blond, brièvement, fugitivement… Et il leva lentement son bras, désignant une petite constellation un peu plus sur leur gauche.

-"L'étoile de Sirius… La plus brillante de la constellation de Grand Chien, descendant du Loup…" Kurogane lui jeta un regard perplexe, auquel Fye répondit par un bref haussement d'épaule et un sourire gêné avant de reprendre d'une voix solennelle.

-"_Tel le Loup, tu vivras dans la solitude, fier et indépendant, traversant épreuves et souffrances. Mais, tel le Grand Chien, rêves et espoirs tu ne perdras, et le Compagnon Obscur jamais ne t'abandonnera._" (2). Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle sous le regard interrogatif de son compagnon.

-"C'est la prédiction du jour de ma naissance." Expliqua t'il calmement, le regard rivé sur son étoile. "On m'a dit que naître sous cette étoile est une chose qui n'arrive que tous les siècles, mauvais présage n'amenant que mort et malheurs…"

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible, et, Kurogane, sentant de changement d'attitude, porta sa main au visage du blond, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

-"Tous les cent ans, hein?…" souffla t'il dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner, avant de le faire basculer en arrière, l'allongeant sur l'herbe, le bloquant en posant une main de chaque coté de sa tête.

Il l'observa longuement ainsi, ses cheveux glissant entre les brins d'herbe grasse et verte, le visage marqué par cette touche de mélancolie et de nostalgie…

Et la musique de la fête, qui résonne, encore et encore, écho d'une ode mystérieuse…

_I saw a star beneath the stairs_

-"Alors tu es un être exceptionnel…" finit le brun en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Fye laissa éclater un rire ironique.

-"Exceptionnel?" répéta t'il, cynique. "Exceptionnel dans le mauvais sens alors…"

-"Crétin…" coupa le brun en l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de continuer à débiter ces âneries. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. "Ce ne sont que des légendes stupides. Ce ne sont pas les étoiles qui décident de ton avenir." Il se redressa, libérant par la même occasion le mage de son emprise.

-"Et pourtant…" murmura pourtant celui-ci, sans que le ninja ne l'entende, restant allongé par terre, n'ayant pas l'intention de se relever à son tour. Mais Kurogane, lui, se releva, et se retourna vers lui, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

_glowing through the melting walls_

-"Allez, viens… nous rentrons."

Le mage regarda longuement cette main tendue, avec fascination, superposant cette image avec une tout autre scène, un tout autre souvenir, image révolue d'une époque lointaine… Mais il la chassa bien vite de son esprit, s'empressant de saisir cette main tendue qui se referma sur la sienne, et le tira vers Kurogane. Ce dernier, une fois le blond sur pied, fit volte-face, et allait se remettre en route quand son pied butta contre quelque chose qui le déséquilibra, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

_Who will be the first_

_To begin their fall?_

Et tandis qu'il basculait en arrière, qu'il se sentait tomber, il croisa le regard moqueur de son compagnon, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire et ces yeux plein de malice et de provocation. Et il comprit que sa chute n'était pas si malencontreuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air, finalement…

Mais loin de se laisser faire, il réussit à lui attraper le bras avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute, sans pour autant réussir à lui enlever ce sourire satisfait. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe, leur chute amortie par le sol humide. Mais, emportés dans leur élan, ils dévalèrent la pente de la colline en direction de la forêt, roulant dans l'herbe sans aucune prise pour arrêter cette descente infernale. Et, dans l'air, résonnait le rire du magicien que cette situation semblait plus qu'amuser.

_Or Will we become one?_

Ils finirent pas s'arrêter, en bas de la côte. Le ninja se redressa vivement en émettant un grognement, ignorant le paysage qui semblait soudain être pris d'une crise de bougeotte aigüe, tournant autour de lui sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers Fye, qui se trouvait un peu plus en contrebas, dans le but de bien lui faire comprendre que faire dégringoler des gens le long d'une colline n'est pas un loisir à prendre à la légère avec lui, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, sa colère retomba instantanément.

Fye était allongé par terre, la tête vers le sol, dissimulée par ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage. Mais étrangement, il ne bougeait pas, ne faisant même pas mine de se relever.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?_

-"Fye?" appela le brun, un peu surpris, et un peu inquiet, aussi, de ce soudain silence, lui qui riait aux éclat une seconde auparavant. "Eh, Fye!"

Comme le blond ne répondait pas, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir, en vain. Il sentit une boule se former en travers de sa gorge alors qu'une peur sourde commençait à monter en lui.

_I saw a star beneath the stairs  
glowing bright before descent_

-"Fye!" A l'aide de sa main sur son épaule, il le retourna d'un geste vif, l'allongeant sur le dos.

Et le son d'une voix retentit alors dans la plaine, couvrant la musique de la fête du village, couvrant le bruit du vent dans les arbres, brisant le silence pesant.

Un rire, pur et clair, tel de l'eau de source. Et le ninja, soulagé, laissa échapper un soupir à la fois résigné et apaisé devant ce visage rieur et plein de vie.

_A__nd in the morning there is nothing left  
But what's inside of me_

-"Triple idiot…" souffla t'il avant de l'embrasser une fois encore, faisant taire ce rire cristallin dans ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui restèrent soudées, unies un long moment, un moment magique, féérique, durant à la fois une seconde et une éternité, perdu dans le temps et l'espace… Un moment toujours trop court, quelque soit la durée. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruellement sentir, un mince filet de salive coulant le long du menton du mage.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?_

Ils se regardèrent un moment, le souffle court, le visage légèrement rougi, l'un le regard rieur, le second empli de fausse remontrance. Un combat silencieux, un dialogue muet qu'aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Puis, finalement, ce fut le brun qui lâcha le premier, laissant cette victoire futile à son adversaire du moment, qui le remercia d'un sourire victorieux.. Il se laissa tomber au sol aux cotés de son compagnon, le regard perdu dans le vide de l'espace qui s'étendait au dessus d'eux.

_Am I your anything?_

-"Tu ne voulais pas rentrer, Kuro-chan?" questionna le blond, son sourire malicieux toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Un grognement lui répondit, et il haussa les épaule, venant poser sa tête sur son torse, le regard lui aussi tourné vers les étoiles, qui semblaient les hypnotiser en cette magnifique soirée. Et dans le silence, troublé uniquement par le bruit de leur respiration, le hululement d'un chouette se fit entendre au loin, comme un appel. Le blond se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tournant la tête vers son compagnon, forçant son regard à croiser le sien.

_And I don't want to die tonight_

_will you believe in me?_

_And I don't want to fall into the light_

-"Tu sais… Tu connais mon passé maintenant… Tu connais mes actes, et tu sais ce que j'ai vécu pendant des années…" Le brun voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant. "Laisse moi finir… J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Et je veux essayer de tourner la page… avec toi. Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas te perdre…"

_Will you wish upon?  
Will you walk upon me?_

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise face à cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Devant ce visage le fixant avec gravité. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... pour la première fois, il se livrait à lui, il lui avouait ses sentiments. Il se sentait un peu troublé, entre bonheur et étonnement, et, prit par les événements, ne sut quoi répondre. Et, au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, cherchant une parole à dire, ne serait-ce qu'un simple remerciement, Fye fut à nouveau pris d'un fou rire, quittant son air sérieux, retrouvant son visage souriant et moqueur.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à arrêter de rire, devant un ninja qui ne comprenait plus trop ce qui lui arrivait, perdu devant une attitude des plus changeantes, lunatiques. Puis, après s'être calmé, Fye le regarda à nouveau, sa voix laissant encore percer quelque éclat moqueur non dissimulé.

_I don't want to die tonight  
Will you believe in me tonight?_

-"Si tu voyais ta tête, Kuro-chan!" s'exclama t'il en appuyant sur son nez avec son index. Le ninja fronça les sourcils et attrapa la taille de son amant, l'immobilisant au dessus de lui.

-"Kurogane…" soupira t'il, résignation d'un passé pas si lointain qu'il en avait l'air.

-"Non!" rétorqua Fye dont le sourire n'arrivait désormais plus à quitter ses lèvres, choses qui n'était pas si mal en soi, en fin de compte… "Tu es Kuro-chan!"

Le brun resta un instant interloqué, devant ces simples mots, avant de sourire à cette phrase, se rappelant ce que lui-même avait dit, des jours plus tôt, face à ce clone, qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour son amant. _'Je ne suis pas Kurogane… Pas pour lui…'_. Et il ne put s'empêcher lui-même de laisser sortir un éclat de rire de ses lèvres. Après tout, rien n'était plus vrai. Il était Kuro-chan, et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, du moment qu'il pouvait rester avec lui.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?_

-"Imbécile…" souffla t'il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il récolta un sourire magnifique de la part du blond, comme il n'en voyait encore que trop peu souvent. Puis, ils se séparèrent à nouveau, et Fye se relaissa tomber sur le torse de son compagnon, le regard tranquille, fermant les yeux et profitant juste de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Kurogane passa ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

-"Je t'aime, Kuro-chan…" murmura à nouveau le blond d'une voix fatiguée, se calant un peu plus confortablement contre le torse rassurant de son amant.

_Am I your anything?_

-"Moi aussi, Fye… Je t'aime."

Et c'est en lançant un dernier regard provocateur aux étoiles, sous les derniers rayons de la lune moqueuse que les deux amants s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si plus rien ne pouvait les séparer, bercés par cette douce musique que le vent jouait pour eux…

Cette mélodie calme et apaisante, cet ode simple, s'élevant dans l'air, dont les notes résonnent, encor

e et toujours, inlassablement dans leurs esprits, faisant battre leur cœur à l'unisson…. La musique de deux âmes qui s'emmêlent pour ne former plus qu'une…

La musique de l'amour, tout simplement…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

(1) Et non pas la voie Lactel xD (désolé, c'est petit, je sais, très petit, même… mais je devais la sortir celle la xD)

(2) Pour les amateurs d'astronomie (et les autres si ça intéresse), Sirius, l'étoila la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand Chien, possède en effet un "compagnon obscur" (eh non, je ne l'ai pas inventé ), une petite étoile faisant partie de la famille des _Naines blanches_ qui tournent autour de Sirius. Cette naine blanche émettrait des rayons de couleur approchant le rouge. Comme quoi, la vie est bien faite, n'est-ce pas? xD

* * *

Ma petite rubrique **RaR** et après promis, mon monolgue tant attendu. 

**Nan-chan: **Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit, mais j'aurais pas marchée, cette fois-ci n.n Enfin... C'est vrai, t'a bien aimé mon combat? J'engoissait un peu, je dois dire, sur ce passage, parce que c'est vraiment une des choses que je sais le moins bien faire (et franchement, je te le dis honnêtement que ton combat dans "Un Regard Glacial" m'aura un peu inspiré n.n). Mais au final, je suis pas déçu de ce que ça a donné... Pour une première fois, en tout cas. Eh oui, Riichi... pais à son âme... Allez gros bisous ma Nan-chan!

Et voila, enfin, les dernier mot sont écrit... avec soulagement! Je l'ai, dit, répété, radoté encore et encore, mais je ne remercierais jamais assez tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de laissez une reviews, même aussi courte soit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être motivant à ce point-là, surtout vu mon défaitisme naturel. Donc un grand merci, encore et toujours à tous et à toutes.

L'expérience de cette fic à était à la fois agréable et désagréable, mais restera mémorable, car c'est bien la seule "oeuvre" que j'aurais accompli jusqu'au bout. Fatigue, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en tapant le dernier point, mais soulagement, d'avoir été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, grâce à vous, encore une fois.

Quelques remerciement particuliers à des personnes qui se reconnaîtront sans problème, ma fidèle correctrice, Nini, allez ma belle, bosse bien ta première année de médecine. Mes bêtas-lectrices préférés, Tatayoyo et Irissia, avec qui je me serais vraiment bien marée, j'espère que ça a été réciproque. Et puis, tous les autres, qui auront eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout.

L'heure des Adieux arrivent, j'en profite pour dire que je serais sans doute beaucoup moins "productive", ma fac me prenant pas mal de temps, mais aussi parce que mon esprit travaille en ce moment sur un autre projet, original celui-la, qui à pris jour il y a deux jours grâce au bon soin d'une amie (merci Riri, n'est-ce pas... xD) et qui risque de me prendre pas mal de temps. Peut-être, si les idées arrivent, une autre fiction de Tsubasa, dont le Prologue est déjà écrit.

Sur ce, je tire mon chapeau, et vous laisse avec ces belles paroles. Encore merci, ça a été une expérience vraiment formidable, même si je me répète une fois encore. Gros bisous à tous et en espérant vous revoir bientôt!


End file.
